


Обратный отсчет

by WTF_Snager_2019



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 74,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Snager_2019/pseuds/WTF_Snager_2019
Summary: Люди встречаются, люди влюбляются, женятся… а что, если наоборот?





	1. Chapter 1

О правосудие, пафос — второе имя тебе. А судебной реформе первое и единственное имя — идиотизм.

Нет, подробностей Снейп не знал, на кой ему. Но вечное пребывание в полупозиции — ни приговорен, ни оправдан, ни злодей, ни герой — заставляло следить за происходящим во внутриполитической жизни магического сообщества. К тому же, таких высот (или глубин?) волшебства, чтобы питаться праной и пердеть бабочками, он еще не достиг, поэтому брезговать периодическими шабашками на обновленный Визенгамот было по меньшей мере глупо.

Правда, прежде его на допрос как эксперта не вызывали.

Снейп поерзал на жесткой скамье. Слухи слухами, но то, что магический суд после реформы стал принципиально другим, видимо, реальность. Слушание дел одним судьей, мариновка всех участвующих лиц за дверями зала, прекращение доступа прессы к материалам суда… Может, в этом и есть какой-то высокий (или глубокий?) смысл, но пока все бесило до невозможности. Разумеется, у прежней системы были свои недостатки, но вот так ломать об колено веками устоявшиеся порядки… И еще ритуал посвящения в судьи, засекреченный по самое не могу…

Неладно что-то в датском королевстве, ой неладно. Министерство год за годом творит какую-то малопонятную и ничем не объяснимую херню, прикрываясь регулярными победными реляциями из серии «в Багдаде все спокойно». Черта с два спокойно, и шум вокруг этого процесса тому подтверждение. Шутка дело — Гринготтс банкротит Малфоев! И что, зараза, интересно: зашумело ровно после замены судьи на процессе. Замены на самого — опять же, по слухам! — неподкупного, квалифицированного и въедливого судью в составе по экономическим спорам.

Ну да, ну да, истерил в основном «Придира», словно задался экзистенциальной целью оправдать свое претенциозное название. Прямо заходился воплями о предвзятости и некомпетентности суда. И призаткнулся, когда Скитер — есть еще ягоды в ягодицах! — опубликовала в «Пророке» невесть как добытые документы о щедрых пожертвованиях Малфоев в фонд журнала. Судя по реакции «Придиры», документы были подлинные, иначе с чего бы они так оперативно заползли под плинтус?

Снейп в силу некоторых причин сугубо личного характера, прочитав эту драку бульдогов под ковром, однозначно для себя все уяснил сразу, как только узнал фамилию судьи. Конечно, люди бывают разные — некоторые меняются, а некоторые так… Только ни в коем случае не в этом случае.

Огромная дверь тяжело охнула, отворяясь.

– Мистер Снейп!

Ну, понеслось дерьмо по трубам. Не в первый раз перед фиолетовыми мантиями стоять. Дай Мерлин, чтоб в последний.

Зал судебных заседаний был невелик. Пресса и прочие сочувствующие непричастные умещались там с трудом, толкались локтями и все норовили пристроить блокноты друг другу на плечи.

Место свидетеля — небольшая узкая конторка в загородке — навеяло тоску и тошноту одновременно. В свое время выстояно за такой загородкой было немало…

Судейская трибуна возвышалась над затаившей дыхание публикой. Со свидетельского места Снейпу была видна только макушка судьи с нахлобученной на нее магистерской шапочкой. Уважаемый суд в одном лице склонился над разложенными на столе толстенными томами дела, не проявляя никакого видимого интереса ни к Снейпу, ни к почтеннейшей публике.

– Ваши имя, фамилия, место и год рождения, место жительства, место работы.

Снейп вдохнул, выдохнул. Собственный голос показался ему чужим и слишком напряженным. Спокойнее, спокойнее, старый плавучий чемодан, не таких вервольфов обштопывали.

– Северус Тобиас Снейп, девятое января тысяча девятьсот шестидесятого года, Тупик Прядильщиков, Коукворт, Великобритания, проживаю там же, вольный… эээ, фрилансер.

Откуда к нему приплыло это модное словечко вместе с таким же модным словом «троллить», Снейп уже и сам не помнил, но не смог удержаться от того, чтоб малость «потроллить» уважаемый суд чуждым для магического мира термином.

Макушка судьи чуть вздрогнула. Да ладно, судья хихикнула?

– Вы приглашены для дачи объяснений в качестве специалиста по делу. Суд разъясняет вам ваши права и обязанности. Вы обязаны отвечать на поставленные судом вопросы, давать в устной форме консультации и пояснения. Вы имеете право с разрешения суда знакомиться с материалами дела, участвовать в судебных заседаниях, заявлять ходатайство о представлении вам дополнительных материалов, вправе отказаться от дачи консультаций по вопросам, выходящим за пределы ваших специальных знаний, а также в случае, если представленные вам материалы недостаточны для дачи консультации. Права понятны?

Чего уж тут не понять…

– Да, ваша честь.

– Уважаемый суд. Нашу честь оставьте для уголовных процессов.

Гусары, молчать.

– Перед вами лежит бланк подписки специалиста. Если права вам понятны, подпишите его и передайте суду.

Перо почему-то дрогнуло и оставило на пергаменте некрасивую царапину. Да что с тобой, с чего такой мандраж?

Из широченного рукава выпросталась тонкая, худенькая, как цыплячья лапка, рука, подцепила клочок пергамента двумя пальцами и небрежно отбросила на край необъятного стола.

– Вы предупреждаетесь об ответственности за дачу заведомо ложных показаний.

Судья подняла голову и вперила в Снейпа темный немигающий взгляд.

Последнее, что он ясно помнил, — что эти глаза вроде всегда были гораздо светлее.

Голова закружилась, ноги стали ватными. Внутри словно зажглась свеча: затеплело, захорошело, заблаженствовало сладко и упоительно. Волной накатили признательность, благодарность и еще черт знает что — так признательно благодарен продрогший и уставший путник, которого закутали в пушистый плед, усадили перед камином и угостили горячим ароматным грогом. Его нежило и ласкало, обволакивало и кружило, в глубине графитно-черных зрачков, в которые он смотрелся, как в зеркало, отражалась самая его душа, со всеми ее потрохами, и было невыносимо страшно и больно, и как-то удивительно легко и приятно — как легко и приятно говорить правду. Хотелось рассказать все обо всем и обо всех, и о себе, главное — о себе, о, только если бы его спросили о себе, с каким наслаждением он поведал бы самые сокровенные тайны и не скрыл бы ни самого стыдного, ни самого прекрасного, во всем покаялся, во всем признался и похвастался бы всем, чем можно…

Вот только удивительные глаза ни о чем таком не спрашивали. Он что-то говорил, с готовностью и радостью, жалея лишь, что вопросов так немного… Волшебные глаза просили, а он был счастлив ответить.

Снейп пришел в себя уже в коридоре. Дрожали руки, подкашивались ноги, тряслись губы, и даже в паху ощущалась слабо колющая дрожь. Хотелось снова туда, купаться в сиянии этих потрясающих глаз, в этом неземном счастье дать все, о чем тебя попросят, и даже больше, все, чем богат и скуден… На душе было пусто и ясно. Спустя миг все тело налилось нечеловеческой силой — казалось, он сейчас способен разобрать на щепки эту дубовую скамью. Да что там, эти каменные стены раскрошить в мелкую пыль, дай только повод.

Черт побери, так и сходят с ума.

Он опустился на скамейку и мог поклясться, что трехдюймовое сиденье прогнулось под ним.

Что это было, твою мать? Похоже на… так похоже на…

С каких пор Визенгамот легализовал Империо?!

С каких пор Снейп утратил способность противостоять этому заклинанию?

С этим нужно будет основательно разобраться, но все потом, потом.

Осторожно, по стеночке, словно стараясь не расплескать доставшуюся ему каким-то чудом волшебную силу, он выбрался на улицу. Сентябрьский воздух, уже прохладный, но еще не стылый, продрал горло и заставил закашляться.

«Что это было, Холмс?»

«Овсянка, сэр!»

В памяти намертво отпечатались заложенные императорской короной каштановые косы, легкие локоны вокруг впалых бледных щек и отражение его души в глянцевито-черных зрачках судьи Уизли.

 

Не хлопать дверью. Широкие полы мантии неминуемо попадут в проем. Не бежать. Бегущий судья Визенгамота в военное время вызывает панику, в мирное — смех. Она не торопится. Она уходит. Рабочий день закончен. Рабочий вечер только предстоит, рабочая ночь едва маячит. Площадка для аппараций свободна; хлопок, приступ тошноты и снова хлопок. Вот и дверь. Весь путь от работы до дома — семь с половиной минут, и никаких шансов застрять в пробке. Никакой возможности дать мозгам переключиться, переехать из одной реальности в другую. Аппарация сильно экономит время и неумолимо пожирает нервы. Закон сохранения, будь он неладен. За все приходиться платить.

Можно и не доставать палочку, ее магия еще в том состоянии, когда нетронутые защитные и прочие чары буквально давят на сетчатку глаз, но ритуалы надо соблюдать, а то аварийка в Министерстве зашумит, какой-нибудь не в меру ответственный дежурный подымет вой, и спустя непродолжительное время на пустую лужайку нахлынут, горя служебным рвением, тридцать три аврора с чернобородым главой Министерства за компанию. К Салтану такие приключения.

Неприятный запах с порога защекотал ноздри, добавляя лишнюю каплю бешенства в до краев наполненную чашу терпения. Так и есть, грязная аврорская мантия заскирдовалась вонючей кучей прямо у порога. Добро пожаловать домой, дорогая! Она не без удовольствия вытерла о мантию ноги, тщательно осмотрела подошвы туфель, переобулась и прошла по длинному коридору сразу на кухню. Чайник был едва теплый, значит, муж забегал во время обеденного перерыва. Вот, времени на чай ему хватило, а на то, чтобы отправить одежду в стирку или произнести «Эванеско», — нет. «Не аврорское это дело — по бытовым пустякам палочкой размахивать», — произнес в ее голове знакомый до зубовного скрежета голос. «Я как муж имею право на чистую одежду, сытный обед и немного ласки от любимой жены». Что ж, еда сама себя не приготовит. Это как с визитом к стоматологу: чем дольше откладываешь, тем дороже обходится — во всех смыслах.

Спустя час и два бокала _Thomas Hardy’s Ale_ ужин был готов, вещи постираны, а муж отсутствовал. Мерлин, благослови свекровь и ее «Дневник Ленивой Домохозяйки». На заре семейной жизни, когда старшая дочь была только в проекте, а младшего сына и в проекте не было, Гермиона пришла к Молли зареванная и решительная, как перед первым экзаменом, и с порога ляпнула, что она согласна снова в палатку, в глушь, в Малфой-мэнор, только не на кухню. Молли застыла перед ней, как перед богартом, ее обычно добродушное лицо исказила гримаса вины и страдания, и чуть позже Гермиона оказалась зажата в крепких, по-матерински надежных и нежных объятиях, и срывающийся голос прошептал ей в макушку: «Девочка, прости меня, дуру!»

Все оказалось до смешного просто и сложно одновременно. Домашняя магия переходила не от матери к дочери, а от свекрови к невестке. Все строго по закону. Самой главной женщиной для мужчины должна была стать жена, и именно ей передавались секреты, придающие пище тот самый, родной вкус, каким бы он ни был сомнительным с точки зрения высокого искусства. Неважно, любил или ненавидел — что очень редко — маленький волшебник мамину стряпню, но её вкус был частью родовой магии.

«Конечно, когда тебе было учиться домоводству? У родителей? В школе? В лесу? Но в этом нет ничего сложного, я сейчас все подготовлю, — тараторила Молли, шаря по полкам на кухне. — Вот. Нашла. Сейчас все сделаем, но прежде обещай мне одно, дочка. Обещай мне, что будешь любить моего сына, пока есть хоть капля сил».

Гермиона удивилась тому, как горько это прозвучало.

«Конечно, я люблю и буду любить Рона». Она тогда в это верила больше, чем в то, что Земля вращается вокруг Солнца. «Мы же столько всего вместе пережили. И все сделали правильно, правда? Война ведь закончилась. Мы теперь просто обязаны стать счастливыми».

Молли усмехнулась. «Война только начинается, поверь мне. Главное, не обнаружить спустя какое-то время, что воюете вы по разные стороны баррикад и друг с другом».

Конечно, она поняла, о чем говорит свекровь. Поняла, но не поверила, что это может иметь к ней, к ним хоть какое-то отношение. Рон вырос в полноценной семье, она — у любящих друг друга и ее саму родителей. И они были счастливы. Она точно была. Она очень старалась быть счастливой. Это совсем не сложно, если есть с чем сравнивать. Найти грязную одежду на полу — это совсем не то, что найти ее окровавленной и разорванной. Расставленные по всему дому немытые чашки — это ерунда, на то ей и магия в руки, пять секунд, и все в мойке. Забыл про ее день рождения, зато никогда не забывает про дни рождения детей. Не гордится ее профессиональным ростом, так это и не нужно. Зато ей не стыдно за его карьеру. Муж — профи в своем деле, она в своем.

Как же ей нравилось по утрам собирать его на службу, поправлять воротник рубашки, целовать в последние секунды перед аппарацией. Мужа уже не было рядом, а она еще чувствовала его ладони на спине и любовалась на себя в зеркале: губы припухшие, глаза затуманены. Счастлива, любима, желанна.

И лет прошло не так много. Она еще даже до классического бальзаковского возраста не дотянула.

Гермиона рассматривала свое нынешнее отражение в безжалостном и резком свете Люмоса. Между бровей прочно обосновалась упрямая складка. Волосы она теперь распускала только для того, чтобы расчесать. Пальцы уже давно не украшали чернильные следы. А в остальном? Ей с равным успехом можно было дать и тридцать, и пятьдесят: лицо серое, губы сжаты, глаза запали, щеки ввалились. В мае, на годовщину, она выглядела, помнится, совсем иначе, сейчас середина сентября. Что-то ты, дорогая, сильно изменилась за лето.

 _Post jucundam juventutem_ , как говорится.

Да что с ней сегодня такое!

Это все процесс. Нет, усмехнулась она про себя. Это все Процесс.

Нокс.

За окнами еще светло, смеркаться начнет через час-полтора, но дома сумеречно и как-то серо. Все вроде на своих местах, ни пылинки, но не было ощущения ни стерильного, как у Флер, порядка, ни вселенского уютного бардака, как у Молли. Наверное, это потому, что теперь обоих детей нет дома, и вместо их вещей — пустота. Вот здесь, в кармашке, должна быть расческа в виде ежика. Расческа Рози. Любимую кепку с логотипом квиддичной команды сын забрал с собой в Хогвартс. Вбитый специально для нее в дверной косяк «всамделишным» молотком гвоздь осиротел. Рон вчера зацепился и порвал рубашку. Психанул и выдрал его пальцами. Теперь на месте гвоздя остался ржавый след. Она колупнула краску ногтем, подумала, что малярничать — точно не женское дело, мужу надо — пусть и занимается или позовет кого.

И так везде, во всем.

Это похоже на пазл: в какой-то момент разрозненные детали уже составляют картину, пусть с пробелами, но это только подстегивает азарт. Еще кусочек, еще, и вот уже перед тобой предстает нечто цельное. А у нее обратный отсчет. Ее картина мира утрачивала фрагмент за фрагментом, и теперь она сама не может ответить, что это вообще должно изображать.

Хотя — как раз может. «Это» должно изображать счастливый брак. Она сама должна изображать успешную женщину.

Мерлин, со стороны должно казаться, что она и есть успешная женщина. Крепкий брак, здоровые дети, ответственная и, что немаловажно, высокооплачиваемая должность. Полный простор для развития ее неожиданно открывшегося дара. Чего желать-то?

Только она больше не светится изнутри, как в первые несколько лет брака, она забыла, когда смеялась просто так, когда в последний раз просто радовалась. Когда хотела вернуться домой с работы. В какой момент спокойная сосредоточенность превратилась в изматывающую пахоту, и как далеко ей до отупляющего безразличия?

И так везде, во всем.

Входная дверь скрипнула, из коридора раздался преувеличенно бодрый вопль:

– О, ты уже дома! Едой пахнет! Ужин готов? Я зверски голодный!

Тяжелые подошвы прогрохотали по половицам, с кухни послышалось шебуршание бумажных пакетов, звяканье крышек и дребезг столовых приборов в ящике.

Она стояла у обеденного стола в гостиной, нервно сжимая кулаки, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не наорать на мужа.

– Обувь сними. Руки вымой.

Кряхтение, стук упавших ботинок, шлепанье босых ног и демонстративный вздох.

Ужин прошел спокойно, Рон что-то рассказывал, сам же смеялся над своими шутками, она натянуто улыбалась и поддакивала. Желание закатить скандал скручивало внутренности, но ей пока удавалось сдерживать его пружинистое подталкивание.

Вранье! Все вранье! И ее мнимое спокойствие, и его преувеличенная бодрость, все это — невыносимое вранье. Что-то произошло.

Она подняла голову и внимательно, как на процессе, посмотрела на Рона. Тот поперхнулся, сглотнул и продолжил повествование, как ни в чем не бывало.

Гермиона вскочила посреди какой-то его фразы и отправилась на кухню. Достала бутылку пива, зацепила крышку о столешницу, резко хлопнула ладонью.

Рон стоял в дверях и сопел обиженно.

– Ты меня совсем не слушаешь.

– О нет, я очень внимательно тебя слушаю, дорогой. Начиная с момента: «…я нежно вышибаю Бомбардой дверь в эту злачную лавочку, в то время как Дин изящно таранит метлой окно, а там, прямо на стойке, этот чертов недоумок пялит свою помощницу…» Неужели для того, чтобы привлечь к ответственности неразборчивого бакалейщика и еще менее разборчивого помощника аптекаря, необходимо было устраивать цирковое представление со спецэффектами? Разве дело Аврората — ловить за руку неудачливых любовников?

– Это было запрещенное приворотное зелье, на крови, Герм. Кривоногий ублюдок ронял слюни на хорошенькую девчонку, а когда не удалось ни купить ее, ни запугать, пошел к другому ублюдку и попросил сварганить отраву. На наше счастье, сын хозяина оказался не по годам наблюдательным парнишкой, несмотря на то что вылетел после пятого курса. Он и обнаружил следы приготовления афродизиака. Наши спецы взяли на анализ остатки той бурды, что наварил криворукий недозельевар, а дальше уже дело техники. Повязали всех, теперь крутим троицу на предмет показаний. День-два, и расколем мерзавца до задницы.

– У вас сорок восемь, нет, уже сорок шесть часов до предъявления полноценного обвинения. И, исходя из твоих слов, ваши дела весьма хреновы. У вас едва перешагнувшая рубеж совершеннолетия дурочка, перепуганный лавочник, сын хозяина — малолетка, к тому же заинтересованное лицо. Обвинение базируется в основном на свидетельских показаниях. Связь между, как ты говоришь, бурдой в аптеке и конкретным изготовителем — недоказуема. При ушлом адвокате дело рассыплется в суде, подозрения переведут на хозяина аптеки.

– Не рассыплется. Будет вилять задницей, сделаю запрос на Веритасерум.

– Судья Боунс не даст разрешения.

– Сьюзен? Даст. Мы при обыске его берлоги такое найдем, что не сможет не дать.

– Что значит «найдем при обыске»?

Рон смотрел на нее, как тролль на третьекурсницу с Хаффлпаффа.

– То и значит, — буркнул аврор и вышел с кухни.

– Рон! — взвизгнула Гермиона. — Ты совсем краев не видишь уже? Улики — это не блевотные пастилки, их нельзя просто взять и подбросить! Вы судью подставите! Есть же правила! — Мысль о том, что, вероятно, может произойти со Сьюзен Боунс при таком раскладе, едва не заставила выдать содержимое желудка фонтаном наружу.

– Ой, кто бы говорил, ваша честь! — Рона уже несло, как после молока с селедкой.

– Да, и мне эта честь дорога, из-за твоих сомнительных методов меня статуса могут лишить, кретин! Ты не просто аврор, ты мой муж!

– Не дрейфь, я закон не хуже твоего знаю, а что касается уголовной практики, так и получше. Не забывай, жена, я в Аврорате капитаном стал, когда ты еще в помощниках мантию протирала. И пока ты свои лягушачьи бумажки из стопки в стопку перекладывала, я людей под проклятия посылал. И не позволю, чтобы бессовестные ублюдки небо коптили. Вот так я понимаю слово «честь», уважаемый суд!

Гермиона трижды хлопнула в ладоши, Рон хлопнул дверью.

 

Хозяйственники в Министерстве хорошо провели время в коллективном отпуске, думала Гермиона, разглядывая за окном натуру, достойную кисти Уильяма Тернера. С утра накрапывал дождь, погода вполне могла разгуляться к обеду, но не настолько, чтобы лондонские улицы сменила средиземноморская лазурь.

– Госпожа судья. — Вихрастая голова Девона возникла в дверном проеме. Целиком пересечь красную линию порога ясноглазый помощник не решился. — Там ваш муж пришел. Говорит, что по делу.

Так-так. Над всей Испанией безоблачное небо…

– Я сейчас выйду. Спасибо, мистер Мюррей.

Кабинет у Гермионы был узкий и длинный, как пищевод василиска. Все кабинеты судей были похожи, менялись только форма окна и расположение двери — справа или слева в конце длинной стены. В любом случае входящий не мог сходу направить палочку на судью, ему сначала надо было повернуться. Разумно с точки зрения безопасности.

Пока Гермиона шла, до нее доносился спор помощника и мужа.

Рон нависал над Девоном, упирая мощные, поросшие рыжеватыми волосками кулаки в стол, и сопел. Ее помощник деловито строчил что-то на пергаменте, невозмутимо обмакивая перо в чернильницу.

– Мистер Мюррей, вас не затруднит принести мне апельсиновый сок?

Девон моментально сообразил, что на самом деле от него требуется.

– Если вам не очень срочно, госпожа судья, я бы сначала пообедал, а на обратном пути принес сок, — произнес он, натягивая пальто и обшаривая карманы на предмет мелочи и пропускного жетона.

– Не срочно. Вам хватит сорока минут?

– Конечно.

Девон стянул с верхней полки шарф, заправил волшебную палочку в нарукавный чехол и исчез из кабинета, аккуратно прикрыв дверь.

– Сорок минут, значит… Что, так и будешь держать меня в передней, словно лавочника?

– Не выдумывай, Рон, — ответила Гермиона, опускаясь в одно из кресел, предназначенных для посетителей. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, что тебя в кабинет любого судьи пустят, только если этот кабинет станет местом преступления.

– Ты могла бы сделать для меня исключение, — начал он привычно.

– Нет, не могла бы, — отрезала Гермиона. Ее эти разговоры достали еще с момента назначения. — Ты за этим сюда пришел?

– Нет. Но тебе же хуже. Ты настроила против моих парней Боунс, так? — Рон оперся о подлокотники ее кресла, согнувшись почти пополам. Он был высоким мужчиной к тому злость добавляла мощи и к без того грузному телу, но Гермиона не собиралась пугаться или оправдываться. Поняв, что психологического перевеса не получилось, муж отступил и сменил тон, пытаясь теперь давить на ее порядочность. — Это не по правилам. Мы же договаривались, Герм, что все, что скажем друг другу в стенах дома, — строго между нами.

– Я не нарушала конфиденциальности нашей беседы, Рон. Никогда. — Чаще всего аргументы, высказанные тихим и спокойным голосом, доходили до мужа с первого раза. — С чего ты решил, что я настроила против вас судью Боунс?

– С того, судья Уизли, — передразнил ее муж, — что она отказала нам в запросе на Веритасерум! — Он кинул в нее свитком, на котором светилась серебряная печать. — Читай, наслаждайся. Теперь прижать этих двух сволочей станет действительно очень непросто.

Гермиона пробежала глазами определение, хмыкнула, пожала плечами.

– А чего ты ждал? Английским же языком сказано, — она ткнула пальцем в соответствующий абзац, — твои авроры криво оформили изъятие при обыске, с нарушениями. Для приобщения к материалам дела некритично, но для Веритасерума — очень. Я говорила, что правила надо соблюдать. Даже тебе.

– Боунс ни за что бы не уперлась из-за такой фигни, если бы ей кто-то не напел в уши!

– Сьюзен Боунс — судья, Рон. Читай по губам: су-дья! Она руководствуется Законом и Внутренним Убеждением. И к любому вокализу абсолютно глуха. Смотри кодекс и комментарии. Вы накосячили, судья из-за ваших косяков подставляться не будет. Пункт такой-то статьи такой-то, адаптированная редакция для Аврората.

– Вы здесь все… — Лицо мужа налилось красным, на губах запузырилась слюна.

– Ну, договаривай.

Рон выхватил из ее рук пергамент, попытался дернуть ручку двери. Та предсказуемо не поддалась. Он в бешенстве обернулся и выплюнул:

– Суки вы все. Вам на людей плевать. Этот гад должен сидеть в тюрьме.

– Должен — будет. — Гермиона наклонилась над столом, что-то быстро черкая на обрывке черновика. — Вот, — она протянула ему короткий перечень, — если я правильно помню, то из двадцати девяти компонентов приворотного на крови эти первые четыре никогда не используются в лекарственных зельях. Аптекарь не стал бы их заказывать, в аптеке их вообще быть не должно. Насчет пятого — он в списке «В». Ничего запрещенного, абсолютно легальный ингредиент, но всех покупателей продавец заносит в реестр. Традиция. Вряд ли твой недозельевар брал вересковый мед в самом Эдинбурге, скорее всего, в одной из трех кондитерских лавок на Диагоне. Представьте доказательства по всем пяти компонентам, у вас будет косвенная улика для суда.

– На хрена нам косвенная? Признание — вот лучшее доказательство.

– Совокупность и полнота, Рон. Под напором косвенных улик твой обвиняемый подмахнет признательные показания без всякого Веритасерума. Даже ушлый адвокат понимает, что чем больше с вашей стороны бумаг, тем меньше окошко камеры для его подзащитного. А с чистосердечным и раскаянием он отделается исправработами на длительный срок. Кровь у потерпевшей взяли без насилия? Бакалейщику впаяют немаленький штраф, а если обвинитель будет достаточно красноречив, то и обратимую кастрацию на пару лет. Ему за шестьдесят уже? Вот, как раз до климакса и хватит.

– Ты так говоришь, будто сама процесс вела или приговор читала.

Гермиона пожала плечами. Квалификация преступления понятна, вилка по наказанию известна: от сих до сих. Сьюзен нетороплива, вдумчива и обстоятельна. Если не будет вопроса по материалам, адвокату можно хоть соловьем петь, хоть выпью ухать, сядут все. Девочку жалко, конечно, но это уже работа колдомедиков. Рон и Сьюзен тут абсолютно ни при чем. Как и Гермиона.

– Мы здесь все, Рон, делаем одно дело. Судья аврору не вервольф. Если бы ты вчера так не спешил оставить за собой последнее слово, не пришлось бы сегодня позориться перед Сьюзен.

– Ну, знаешь…

– Знаю. Представь, знаю. А теперь оставь мой кабинет, пожалуйста, тебе вроде как есть, чем заняться.

На этот раз дверь легко поддалась, но прежде, чем шагнуть за порог, Рон обернулся и бухнул:

– Это не жизнь, Герм. Я так больше не могу. — Его слова эхом отразились от стен коридора.

– Пока останется хоть капля сил, Рон.

Гермиона не видела смысла подниматься, чтобы проводить мужа. Не маленький, сюда дорогу нашел, на обратном пути тоже не заплутает. Обеденный перерыв был для всех, не только для помощников, но выходить к коллегам не хотелось абсолютно, особенно если предположить, что последние слова Рона слышала не только она. Поэтому Гермиона предпочла просто посидеть с чашкой чая и горсточкой крекеров. Тем более что уже некоторое время еду в себя приходилось буквально запихивать. Аппетита не было совершенно.

«Пока останется хоть капля сил». Эту фразу они включили в свои брачные клятвы. Эту же фразу Рон отчеканил, принимая присягу, о чем Гермиона знала. И эту же фразу произносила Гермиона, проходя через Ритуал посвящения в судьи, о чем Рон даже не подозревал.

Когда-то она находила эти совпадения волшебно логичными. Это так правильно, так естественно, когда сплетается воедино семейная жизнь и служение обществу. Пусть со стороны это могло показаться пафосным, но со стороны на это никто и не смотрел. Это был их общий секрет, в котором, как в потайном отделении, пряталась ее личная, магическая тайна. И когда она только получила назначение, многозначность клятвы раскрылась перед ней во всей полноте. Судья Гермиона Уизли выходила в Процесс как на битву, ее оружием были профессиональная подготовка, личный опыт и жажда справедливости, а щитом — семья. Противниками — ложь и корысть. Она чувствовала себя девой-воительницей, за спиной расправлялись крылья, у ног пресмыкались пороки, одетые в шкуру пристойности. Она сдирала эти шкуры, и бесполезны были уловки, используемые обеими сторонами, бессмысленны обманные ходы. В какой-то упоительно торжественный момент на нее снисходила прозрачная, почти болезненная ясность, и рождалось оно. Решение. Она не обладала истиной. Истина снисходила до нее, и всего-то нужно было облечь эту истину в язык юридических терминов. Последнее давалось невероятными усилиями. Она еще не сталкивалась с такими случаями — их за семь лет практики было всего четыре: три в уголовном и одно в семейном праве, — когда судья выходил на Большой состав Визенгамота и утверждал, что в рамках существующего законодательства он не может вынести Решение, так как оно в существенной части будет противоречить Закону. И тогда, после долгих и муторных разбирательств, Закон меняли.

Кто это стучит? Девон был невероятно пунктуален, не могла же она промедитировать все полчаса с момента ухода Рона. Нет, чай еще горячий.

– Войдите!

– Как полет, валькирия? — Гестия Кэрроу потянулась за крекером.

– Полет нормальный. Чай, кофе?

– Не танцую. Это не из твоего кабинета сейчас рыжее торнадо вылетело?

– Тайфун с ласковым именем Рон? Из моего.

Слизеринка присела на спинку кресла и сделала куртуазный жест, который Гермиона опознала как активацию чар Неслышимости.

– Говорю один раз. Больше повторять не буду. Потому что уважаю тебя как коллегу, но терпеть не могу как всезнайку. Ты знаешь, в какой отрасли права я практикую. Когда тебе понадобится бракоразводный процесс с большой буквы П, подавайся ко мне. Молчи. Я не оговорилась со словом «когда». Мне жаль, но это вопрос времени. Больше всего на свете я ценю семью — не семейные узы, гриффиндорка, а семью. Время этой твоей семьи на исходе. Будь осторожна.

Вот так, без реверансов и вступлений.

Гермиона согнулась в кресле, как от удара в живот. Гестия была невероятно заносчивой, но — лучшей из трех в составе семейного права. И сейчас она ясно дала понять, почему. Все судьи, проходя через Ритуал, могли работать в Процессе, но не все сохраняли эту способность. Стоило один раз пойти на крохотный компромисс с совестью, проявить вполне человеческую небрежность или элементарно уступить банальной лени, как тебя вышибало из Процесса волшебным пенделем. Никто из вылетевших, по слухам, больше не рисковал возвращаться. Именно по слухам. Никто не сознался, а проверить, кто председательствует — просто судья или Судья, невозможно никак.

Последние две недели она постоянно прокручивала в голове всю свою практику. Нет, она ни разу не пренебрегла служебными обязанностями. Как запойный нюхлер, зарывалась в поисках золотой крупицы правды среди шлаковых гор фактов. Озарение само по себе не придет, только на благодатную, удобренную потом и слезами почву. И ощущения в Процессе почти не изменились, стали, может, чуть привычнее. А вот после…

Когда Гермиона выбрала специализацией экономические споры, она объяснила свой выбор мужу тем, что не хочет подозрений в конфликте интересов. Не хочет бросать тень на его работу. Он согласился, но с тех пор охладел к ней как к женщине. И лишь когда она получила назначение и прошла Ритуал, муж необычайно вдохновился, но вдохновение это приобрело какую-то сомнительную форму. Если быть максимально искренней и честной с самой собой, то нужно сказать, что их брачные отношения перестали быть отношениями мужчины и женщины, а стали отношениями аврора и судьи. И если уж быть совсем циничной, то в ее доме аврор командовал и имел судью.

Рон пришел с работы раньше, поняла Гермиона, подходя к порогу. Это не означало ровным счетом ничего. Ничего хорошего, точнее. Не будет у нее времени только на себя. А ей так нужно побыть одной и подумать. Имя у Кэрроу все-таки не Кассандра. И то, что у Гестии сработало чутье, это, конечно, тревожный, очень тревожный симптом, но не диагноз. Как-то же такие проблемы решаются? Разводы в магическом мире — редкость, чаще всего это в смешанных семьях, где один из супругов маггл. А маги могут разъехаться, даже завести интрижку на стороне, но вот чтобы так, резать, не дожидаясь перитонита? Может, им действительно стоит пожить отдельно? Да, пожалуй, это и надо Рону предложить. Она может на время съехать на служебную площадь. Дом потом, правда, будет проще отремонтировать, чем прибрать, но это решаемо. И мебель сменить, и обои новые…

Муж встретил ее в дверях, помог снять пальто, сам повесил его на плечики. Пока Гермиона обретала утраченный от такой любезности дар речи, Рон пошел в лобовую атаку: метнулся на кухню и вынес оттуда невероятных размеров букет, благоухающий, как целая оранжерея:

– С наступающим тебя днем рождения. — Он протянул ей цветы, явно наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом.

– Они… — Дар речи, похоже, восстанавливаться не спешил.

– Да, они классные, знаю, — затараторил муж, — возьми уже их, в конце концов. А то я стою, как идиот, посреди коридора, а у нас вообще-то ужин стынет.

– Ужин? — Она вполне готова была услышать «у нас в гостиной стынет труп» — вот это было в стиле Рона Уизли.

– Конечно, ужин, одними цветами ты сыта не будешь. Иди, мой руки, или что ты там считаешь нужным сделать, и приходи.

Гермиона поспешила в ванную почти в панике прямо с букетом. Мерлин, кто этот любезный, заботливый и внимательный джентльмен и куда он дел Рона Уизли, ее мужа? Вот именно! Что-то здесь не так. Цветы эти, ужин. Постоянная бдительность! Спасибо, Грюм, за науку. Либо у нее приступ паранойи, либо Рону где-то что-то подсыпали в чай. И она очень хочет узнать, что же это за волшебный порошок.

– Ты там скоро? Подогревающие чары портят вкус блюда!

Гермиона махнула щеткой, пригладив непослушные, вечно лезущие из прически пряди, пощипала себя за щеки в надежде вызвать хоть какой-то румянец на бледном лице и вышла навстречу мужу, улыбаясь. Что бы там ни было, он не забыл! Даже поторопился на день. И она будет наслаждаться ужином, обществом мужа и не будет думать о проблемах. Не сегодня! Завтра — возможно, но не сегодня.

На столе горели самые настоящие свечи, в шандалах, которые она не доставала с прошлого Рождества и, если честно, не вспомнила бы, куда убрала. Блюдо в тарелке выглядело невероятно аппетитно и пахло соответствующе.

– Баранина? — переспросила Гермиона, не вполне доверяя обонянию.

– Да, у тебя с брокколи и грибами, у меня по-каталонски, хочешь попробовать кусочек? — Он наколол на вилку уже отрезанную часть рулета и поднес кусок прямо к ее губам. Гермиона послушно, как маленькая девочка, открыла рот и аккуратно сняла губами предложенное лакомство. Баранина была превосходна.

– М-м, какой интересный вкус. Лимон, а еще что?

– Понятия не имею, я польстился на то, что это мясной рулет. — Рон орудовал ножом и вилкой с энтузиазмом канадского лесоруба. — В мясе, я считаю, самое вкусное — это мясо. Ой, вино же…

Он подскочил и огляделся, бутылка с вином стояла на каминной полке с воткнутым прямо в пробку штопором. Резкий взмах палочки, и бутылка прыгнула в руки, словно квоффл. Рон нажал на ручки штопора, медленно вытянул пробку и произнес разочарованно:

– Ну вот, надо было дать ему подышать…

– Да пустяки, налей немного в бокал. Мне определенно нужно чего-нибудь выпить.

Рассматривая на просвет рубиновую жидкость и наблюдая за мужем сквозь искажающую поверхность пузатого бокала, Гермиона чувствовала себя, словно покачивающаяся на волнах лодочка. Ни весел не надо, ни паруса. Просто плыть, а даже и плыть не обязательно…

– Ты слышишь меня вообще, эй?

– Прости, Рон, ушла в себя, хотелось придумать какие-то слова, чтобы ты понял, насколько я… — Она замолчала, подыскивая нужные определения, но все они казались неточными, совершенно не отражающими глубину ее шока. Ну не говорить же мужу дежурные благодарности, цитируя министерские указы! Она подумала, что сейчас впору заплакать, но слезы умиления почему-то не спешили наворачиваться на глаза. Что-то смущало и тревожило. — Так что ты говорил перед тем, как меня унесло?

– Повторяю для вернувшейся тебя еще раз. Я не обещаю устраивать такие праздники каждый вечер, не обещаю это делать даже регулярно, но постараюсь чаще, чем два раза в году. Я хочу, чтобы у нас все было хорошо.

– Я тоже, Рон. Я тоже хочу, чтобы у нас все было хорошо. — Она положила ладони поверх его руки. — Мне кажется, что все это сон, чары, обман.

– Да нет тут никакого обмана! Уж к сорока-то годам я понял, что сделать счастливой женщину — это не ЖАБА на «превосходно» сдать: вкусная еда, вино, цветы и прочая романтика. Никакая это не высшая трасфигурация. Можно и расстараться. Не переломлюсь. Раз тебе это так важно. Раз без этого нельзя обойтись.

– Важно, конечно, но раньше как-то обходились.

– Само собой, обходились, и вот куда это нас привело.

Рон поднялся из-за стола, прихватив бокалы, и отправился к дивану, кивком приглашая последовать за собой.

Она присела рядом, откинувшись на спинку, муж обнял ее за плечи. Стало неуютно, рука у Рона была как бревно. Заныла шея. Ощущение близящейся грозы усилилось.

– Ты тоже это чувствуешь? — спросил он где-то над ее макушкой.

– Чувствую, я всегда чувствую. — Молния в ее голове уже сверкнула, сейчас должен грянуть гром.

– Тогда ты согласна со мной: тебе нужно уйти в отставку.

Он посмотрел как-то странно, будто это ему только что предложили спрыгнуть с Астрономической башни.

– Что? — не поверила своим ушам Гермиона. — Что значит «уйти в отставку»?

Рон вскочил с дивана, перешел к камину и начал мерять шагами пространство от стены до стены, попутно роняя короткие, жесткие требования:

– Хватит уже торчать на этой работе.

ЗПТ…

– Она из тебя скоро сделает законченную истеричку.

ВСКЛ!!!

– Я могу содержать семью даже без твоей судейской зарплаты.

ТЧК…

– Дети теперь в Хогвартсе, и я хочу, чтобы меня дома встречала любимая женщина, а не только ее кот.

– Ты хочешь сохранить семью, я тоже, но почему для того, чтобы сохранить семью, мне надо пожертвовать работой? Именно мне? — Сознание металось, как подстреленная птица, в поисках хоть какой-то логики в словах мужа и не находило ее.

– Ну, очевидно! Ты же женщина. Семья для тебя должна быть самым главным. А я мужчина. Для меня самое главное — делать важное и нужное дело, тогда и в семье все будет хорошо, и мне будет хорошо, и тебе со мной будет хорошо. — В голосе Рона звучала такая уверенность, будто он таблицу умножения зачитывал. Самое чудовищное, он был абсолютно искренен. — Чего тебе еще надобно? — Он развел руками в стороны, как актер на сцене. — Серенад под окном? Вот, смотри, я же сегодня сделал все, как ты хотела, я могу быть тем мужем, о котором ты мечтала.

Он не требовал, он даже не просил, он убеждал и ни минуты не сомневался в своей правоте. И слышать это было невыносимо.

– Разве тебя это все напрягает?

– Напрягает то, что нужно напрягаться. — Просительные интонации очень быстро сменились раздраженными. — Разве тебе не достаточно того, что я просто тебя люблю? Я же никуда в сторону за семнадцать лет даже не посмотрел. И не собираюсь смотреть.

– И что ты мне предлагаешь? Сесть дома, пироги печь и крестиком вышивать? — Абсурдность его предложения была настолько ошеломляющей, что Гермиона не находила логичных аргументов. Она понимала, что это шантаж чистой воды, но Рон не понимал. Он шел напролом, как пьяный Хагрид за елкой.

– Да почему сразу крестиком-то? Пиши там, исследования какие-нибудь проводи. А самое правильное — роди еще одного ребенка. Занятий будет выше крыши. Как у всех людей.

– Я не «все люди», и раз уж ты спросил в кои-то веки, я отвечу, чего хочу.

– Это очевидно, разве нет? Ты хочешь быть со мной.

– Больше, Рон, я хочу гораздо больше. — Она произнесла это почти шепотом, понимая, что ранит его своими словами и сейчас последует неминуемый ответный удар.

– Ну чего там больше-то? Вы хотели справедливого суда для всех, а справедливости, я тебя удивлю, больше не стало! Как пакости творили, так и творят: воруют, изменяют, бьют и даже, не поверишь, убивают. И это все несмотря на наш суровый магический суд, самый справедливый суд в мире. Вы носитесь со своим статусом, а вас никто на самом деле не боится. — Он был убедителен в своем возмущении, аж слюной брызгал, тыкая в ее сторону пальцем.

– Задачи такой не стояло вообще-то. — Она откинулась на спинку дивана, положив ногу на ногу. Хотелось прикрыть глаза и пропустить мимо ушей очередную порцию мужниной истерики.

– Тогда вот нахрена это все? Нахрена это тебе? Какая, к дракклам, разница, кто сейчас Малфоя разденет: Гринготтс или кто-то еще? Все одно это нам с парнями зачищать его берлогу от всякого неликвидного дерьма. А я хочу, чтобы ты была подальше от гоблинов и темных магов и не рылась в их грязном белье. Если тебе нужна работа, я не против. Но, Гермиона, ради всех богов и героев, во имя чего ты там убиваешься? — Он опустился перед ней на колени, взял ее руку в свою, заглянул в глаза. — Кто там у тебя судится? Лавочники-торгаши за пригоршню золота? — В его голосе слышалась жалость пополам с брезгливостью, на которые он, пропади все пропадом, не имел ни малейшего права. — Да пусть они к лепреконам катятся с их жадностью. Тоже мне, споры о вселенской справедливости: вор у вора дубинку украл.

– Ты путаешь кислое с мягким, Рон. — Она все еще надеялась перевести этот спор в чисто умозрительный. — И чем торгаши хуже уголовников или драчливых мужей? Или скандальных жен? И напомню, если ты внезапно забыл или не в курсе: умник Уизли — тоже торгаш. Его помощники днюют и ночуют у нас в Департаменте, и только поэтому их еще не пустили по миру. Закон работает. Суд работает. И я в том числе работаю. Я прошла через Ритуал. Я судья.

– О да, конечно, ты же особенная. — Рон снова вскочил. — А мне вот уже где все эти особенности! — Чирканул ребром ладони по шее. — Меня достало, что я вечно как на трибуне, ни приврать, ни пукнуть. У тебя же глаза как два Черных озера, и сам я вечно как на допросе, а я мужчина, нам несвойственно наизнанку выворачиваться. Я хочу иметь свою тайную комнату в башке. Пусть там всякий хлам лежит, но это только мой хлам.

– Да не копаюсь я в твоей башке! — Гермиона взвилась с дивана, как кошка. — Очень надо! Мы женаты без малого двадцать лет! Все твои заходы, - она плюхнулась обратно, — я спинным мозгом чувствую.

– В общем, понятно, разговорами тут ничего не решить. — Он заметался по комнате, собирая какие-то мелочи, потом выскочил в коридор и уже от двери крикнул: — Тебе развлекалочки дороже семьи! Ну, посмотрим, что ты к понедельнику скажешь.

В этот раз никто не стал хлопать дверью. Рон просто ушел из дома. Гермиона осталась сидеть на диване, рассматривая танцующие языки пламени. Шок от сказанного мужем никак не проходил, его реплики ворочались в голове, словно жернова. И смысла в словах Рона она находила не больше, чем в скрипе мельничного колеса. Даже возмущаться сил не было. Начало клонить в сон, и она встала, собрала посуду и отправила в раковину. Бутылка вина так и осталась недопитой, она заткнула ее пробкой и переставила на каминную полку. Когда она добралась до постели, часы пробили полночь.

«С днем рождения, судья Уизли».

Жернова в ее голове перестали скрипеть, и Гермиона провалилась в забытье.

 

Утренние сборы прошли в какой-то не свойственной ей суете, все валилось из рук, хотя ночью она спала как убитая. К тому же во рту был какой-то мерзкий привкус, который не убирался ни заклинаниями, ни даже привезенной из Таиланда зубной пастой. Когда Гермиона поняла, что зубная щетка уже царапает десны до крови, плюнула в буквальном и переносном смысле на отвратительные ощущения и рванула на работу.

Заседаний сегодня не намечалось, но бумажных дел хватит до вечера, так что она шла по коридору быстро, всем видом показывая, что с поздравлениями можно обождать, однако никто не рвался ее поздравлять. Напротив, показалось, что ее немного сторонятся, даже избегают.

– С днем рождения, судья Уизли. — Девон протянул ей крохотный букетик ноготков в маленькой вазочке. — Вы сегодня допоздна работать будете или уйдете, как все нормальные люди, в шесть?

– Спасибо за поздравление, мистер Мюррей. День сегодня, увы, самый обычный, так что закончится он для нас тогда, когда мы сделаем все запланированное на сегодня. Так что раньше сядем, больше выпьем.

С этими словами Гермиона скользнула в свой кабинет, аккуратно прикрыв дверь. Только бы сейчас не начали ломиться всякие праздношатающиеся коллеги. Она надеялась целиком погрузиться в работу, чтобы не начать думать о вчерашнем скандале. В глубине души зрела нешуточная обида на мужа. До недавнего времени она легко и непринужденно находила оправдания его пренебрежительному отношению к ее работе. Рону сложно, на нем огромная ответственность, он многого не знает, она слишком агрессивно ведет себя дома. А сейчас Гермиона разозлилась, и это состояние боевого задора она хотела использовать для самого важного — лишний раз убедить себя в том, что дело ее нужное, полезное, а она в нем профессионал, каких больше нет. И кому-то придется с этим считаться уже, наконец! Шантаж, ультиматум, угрозы! Ха, да что он себе позволяет!

Через три часа, когда буквы и цифры в документах начали расплываться, а в животе заурчало, Гермиона могла не просто высказать все аргументы в защиту своей профессии — она готова была Рона прибить. Как в школе. Никто, она была уверена в этом, никто другой не разглядел бы в малфоевском деле того, что увидела она. Надо будет еще, конечно, все проверить, но чутье, то самое глубокое профессиональное чутье подсказывало, что господа по обе стороны барьера ведут свою игру нечисто. И делают это не в первый раз. У нее даже аппетит проснулся! Надо сделать перерыв, поесть, а потом продолжить с новыми силами разгребать эти Малфоевы конюшни.

Гермиона осторожно заглянула в приемную. Девон левитировал стопки дел, собирая документы для канцелярии. Она подождала, пока все погрузится в тележку, и негромко кашлянула.

– Не хотите сделать перерыв, мистер Мюррей? Я не завтракала, вы не откажетесь составить мне компанию за чаем с сендвичами?

– С удовольствием, госпожа судья, — Девон хитро, как нашкодивший мальчишка, улыбнулся, — но у меня есть встречное предложение. Не согласитесь ли вы присоединить к сендвичам вот эти пирожные?

С этими словами он извлек из тумбочки коробку нежно-бирюзового цвета и выставил ее на столик. Гермиона вдруг ощутила себя маленькой девочкой в ожидании настоящего чуда. Девон медленно приподнял крышку и отошел в сторону, наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом.

В коробке лежали эклеры.

– Я взял с заварным кремом.

– М-м-м, это же мои любимые! — Судья посмотрела на помощника с благодарностью.

– Еще раз с днем рождения.

Полчаса спустя, когда коробочка изрядно опустела, в дверь постучали.

– Очень кстати, — буркнула Гермиона, всерьез жалея, что так долго раздумывала над тем, съесть еще один эклер или поберечь талию.

– Войти-то можно? — Голос за дверью принадлежал Гарри Поттеру, поэтому вопрос был риторическим. Ответ — таким же.

– Сикль за вход, галлеон за выход!

Девон распахнул дверь, главный аврор всея Британии переступил порог и шутливо поклонился.

– Приветствую высокое собрание. М-м-м, плюшками балуетесь?

Девон отлевитировал третью чайную пару, оглядываясь в поисках свободного стула. Не найдя такого, со вздохом трансфигурировал собственное пальто в табурет.

– Присаживайтесь, мистер Поттер.

Трансфигурация у Девона получалась не всегда, вот и сейчас табурет оказался покрытым мелким ворсом, щетинки которого возмущенно топорщились, а ножки выгибались. Гарри Поттер смотрел на этот гибрид ужа с ежом с явным сомнением.

– Спасибо, я постою. Кстати, мистер Мюррей, меня здесь нет. — Девон понимающе кивнул.

– Судьи Уизли тоже здесь нет. — Гермиона поднялась со своего места, прихватила коробочку с пирожными и направилась к двери в свой кабинет. Гарри проследовал за ней, и уже на пороге, не оборачиваясь, добавил:

– Кстати, вас здесь тоже нет.

Гермиона обернулась, чтобы увидеть, как табурет снова превращается в пальто, а Девон выходит из кабинета, не осмеливаясь нарушить прямой приказ Гарри Поттера.

– Хороший он у тебя, только нервный какой-то. — Гарри застыл посреди кабинета, оглядываясь по сторонам, пока Гермиона соображала, где бы накрыть для продолжения банкета. Долго Гарри не задержится, но оставить его стоять было бы неуместно.

Незанятая вешалка в углу выручила ее, как обычно, превратившись в крохотный столик на высокой ножке и вполне удобный венский стул.

– В ногах правды нет.

– Нет ее и между. — Гарри меж тем не спешил воспользоваться предложением и занять стул. — Знаешь, что самое сложное в моем деле? — Вопрос задавался неоднократно, и ответ каждый раз был новым и неожиданным.

– Нет, что на этот раз?

Гарри распахнул полы мантии, улыбаясь при этом от уха до уха. На подкладку, словно у контрабандиста или мошенника-аптекаря, было нашито множество кармашков. В каждом из них торчало по бутылочному горлышку.

– Сохранять серьезный вид и не греметь при этом стеклотарой. — Поттер наконец захихикал. — Да вынимай ты уже свои подарки, Гермиона!

– Ну надо же! — Она завозилась, вытаскивая темные пузырьки замысловатой формы. — И куда я теперь это спрячу? Ой, спасибо, это же…

– Да-да, набрал всякого, и куда ты это теперь спрячешь и с кем выпьешь — меня не касается! Мое дело — поздравить и одарить! А не следить за твоим моральным обликом.

Гермиона вытащила последнюю, десятую по счету бутылку с крафтовым пивом и оглядела вплотную заставленный столик.

– Теперь пироженки ставить некуда…

– Как некуда? Давай сюда! — Гарри забрал коробочку и пристроил ее к себе на колени. — Смотри, как удобно, к тому же это ненадолго, — заверил он подругу и откусил половинку первого из четырех оставшихся эклеров.

– Чая, так понимаю, тебе не предлагать?

– Нет. Чаю я и дома попью. — Гарри перестал улыбаться, откашлялся и продолжил, глядя на нее, как щенок, ожидающий пинка: — Рон был у нас вечером, Гермиона. Уже совсем поздно вечером. Видимо, из вашего дома он аппарировал к маме, но Молли выставила его сразу, как только он сказал ей то, что сказал мне.

– И что он сказал?

Взгляд Гарри сделался колючим, а голос неожиданно натянутым.

– А сама-то как считаешь?

– Мы не на экзамене, Гарри. — Гермиона недоумевала. Они ссорились с Роном не чаще и не реже других семейных пар. И несколько раз весьма феерично. Гарри при этом всегда старался держаться по возможности в стороне, ждал, пока они сами разберутся. И у обоих его друзей не было привычки использовать Поттера как сову. — Если в этот раз Рон был излишне эмоционален, то ты же его знаешь. Он всегда так реагирует на ссоры. Ну, сказал он про меня что-то неласковое. Молли этого очень не любит, а ты его начальник только в этих стенах, вот он и распустил язык. В любом случае это не сильно отличается от того, что я про него иногда думаю. Самое мягкое слово — «дубина».

– Видимо, ты не знаешь…

Поттер вскочил со стула и зашагал по комнате, все еще держа коробку с пирожными в руках. У Гермионы почему-то возникла мысль, что Гарри ищет место, где бы спрятаться, и вообще пребывает в состоянии, близком к панике. Когда он поднял на нее глаза, ей стало дурно. Теперь он смотрел на нее как на Клювокрыла в день казни.

– Он не ругался на тебя. Он подал на развод, Гермиона.

– Быть того не может… Мне бы сообщили… Я…

– В понедельник ты получишь сову, я думаю. Но сейчас речь не об этом. Мне очень неловко об этом говорить, но я ничем не могу помочь. Рон пожалеет об этом, я уверен. Мерлинова задница, я заставлю его пожалеть, но сейчас он совершенно невменяем. И думаю, даже если Молли его выставит из дома еще раз, он не образумится. У тебя есть время до понедельника, чтобы обдумать свои действия. Если хочешь, приходи сегодня к нам с Джинни, и, если хочешь, мы ни словом не обмолвимся о происходящем. Извини еще раз, но я давно не чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным дебилом.

– Со времен поиска крестражей, я думаю.

– Да, с тех самых времен. Но сейчас все несколько иначе.

– Да, Гарри, все сильно изменилось. Спасибо, я подумаю. — Она направилась к выходу, друг последовал за ней. Уже в коридоре Гермиона произнесла, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь: — Мне срочно нужно в библиотеку.

Вечером, ожидая визита обоих приглашенных Поттеров, Гермиона обходила гостиную по кругу, переставляя вещи с места на место. Почему она так спокойна? Почему не переживает, не паникует, не бьет посуду, не валяется в рыданиях на диване, в конце концов? Мельничные жернова по-прежнему со скрипом проворачивались в голове, но сейчас они, казалось, перемалывали предыдущие пятнадцать лет жизни, и ее это совершенно не волновало. Хватило пары часов поиска в архиве и библиотеке, чтобы найти ответы на интересующие вопросы. Она знала, что будет дальше, и так же знала, что рационального, законного и разумного выхода из создавшегося положения не существует. Да, Рон мог с ней развестись. Более того, развод мог оставить ее в крайне шатком положении. Пока она точно не знала причины, по которой он потребовал расторжения брака, но догадывалась, что это будет за причина. В любом случае, поскольку это не измена с его стороны и не угроза жизни и здоровью ее или их детей, с ней обойдутся строго по Закону. Дети — мужу, дом, как место их проживания, — тоже. Бывшей жене — часть общих средств и личные вещи. В худшем случае. А лучшего она не могла себе представить. Не было его. Впрочем, оставалась слабая надежда на Гестию, хотя какие тут надежды, когда речь идет о Законе. Общего бизнеса у них нет, так что тут все очевидно. Ценностей особых в браке они не нажили. У нее из драгоценностей — только обручальное кольцо. Так что имущество делить смысла нет. Не пилить же шкафы и диван? Да и куда она с ними? Куда она теперь вообще? Статус ей приостановят на месяц, затем, если она не выйдет снова замуж, внезапно и скоропалительно, отправят в отставку. А в отставке, чтобы сохранить содержание, она может заниматься только преподаванием и научной работой. Все. И кто это, интересно, возьмет в преподаватели судью-разведенку-магглорожденную?

В общем, Статут явно не предусматривал того, что кто-то захочет развестись с судьей. Интересно, почему?

Нет, с голоду она не умрет и даже бедствовать не будет. Только вот дела, настоящего Дела, ей не видать теперь, как Малфою павлинов. А она двадцать лет положила на то, чтобы заниматься именно Делом. И самый близкий человек у нее это забирает. Хотя какой он теперь, нахуй, родной и близкий?

– Почему он так со мной? За что? — Гермиона произнесла это вслух, и ей ответили из-за спины.

– Потому что мой брат — кретин! Мерлин, лучше бы его мама девочкой родила, хотя бы не так стыдно было за его вечные истерики! — Джинни отряхнула брюки, хотя пыли в камине отродясь не водилось. — С днем рождения, дорогая. — Рыжая золовка крепко, как и положено спортсменке, обняла Гермиону. — Гарри будет с минуты на минуту, я пока налью тебе чего-нибудь. Ты как вообще?

– Я даже не знаю. — Гермиона присела на краешек дивана, освобождая территорию возле бара. Стройная, но крепкая миссис Поттер, когда волновалась, занимала не просто много места — она занимала все свободное место, и остальным желательно было не попадаться у нее на пути. Снесет, расстроится, еще больше начнет волноваться. — А как должна?

– Ничего ты никому не должна. — Джинни наконец разобралась с бутылками и стаканами. Плеснула себе содовой, а Гермионе налила коньяку и решительно, как лекарство капризному ребенку, протянула ей бокал. — У Рона крыша на почве чувства собственной значимости уехала. Он вчера, конечно, распинался о том, как пытался до тебя достучаться, а ты его стараний не оценила, но это он пусть судье расскажет. — Убедившись, что невестка пригубила коньяк, Джинни ужалась до размеров обычной женщины и тоже присела на диван. — Мерлин и Моргана, позор-то какой! Как он мог так поступить с нашей семьей!

– Прости, мне казалось, что он как-то неправильно поступает с нашей семьей! — Иногда Гермионе хотелось встряхнуть Джинни Поттер, а то и крепко приложить Конфундусом. Но такой была Джинни: даже если ее слова казались жесткими и резкими, лицемерить или обходить острые углы жена Гарри Поттера не могла совершенно. С годами эта ее особенность только прогрессировала.

– Да, конечно, а я о чем? Разве мы не одна семья? — Джинни смотрела на нее, искренне недоумевая.

Гермионе стало стыдно. Она никогда не считала свою семью частью клана Уизли, но предпочитала об этом помалкивать. Конечно, Джинни, даже сменив фамилию на Поттер, не начала думать о своих братьях как о чужих людях или просто близких родственниках. Они оставались ее семьей, как и их жены, как и все их дети.

– Он не с тобой разводится, а со мной. Я это имела в виду.

– Да, прости, это я по тупости. Чего ты хочешь от ударенной бладжером? — Еще одним достоинством Джинни Поттер была жесткая самоирония. — На самом деле это все от бессилия и… даже не знаю… Чувства вины. Как мы могли проморгать с Гарри такое?!

– Вы? Я! — Гермиону это начало даже забавлять. Она только надеялась, что забава не перерастет в истерику.

– Ой, ты у нас известный оптимист в плане оценки Роновых задвигов. Даже у мамы заканчиваются оправдания раньше, чем у тебя. Но Гарри! Уж кто иллюзий не питает в отношении людей, так это мой муж.

– Да, темней всего под пламенем свечи. — Гарри вышел из камина и направился к женщинам. Алкоголь он практически не употреблял, поддерживая спортивный режим вместе с женой, так что бар на пути был им проигнорирован. — Мы действительно не могли предположить, что все так запущено. Ты, конечно, никогда не жалуешься, но я-то мог понять, что Рыжего несет. Я, дурак, все на работу грешил. У меня тут чуйка, понимаешь, сработала. Я тихонько, не напрягая внимания, попросил присмотреться к охране Судейского корпуса, беспокоюсь я тут за кое-кого, понимаешь, и просил я не Рона. Он же мне за последний месяц весь мозг вынес. Рон почему-то уверен, что твоя работа тебя губит, а ты не хочешь этого замечать.

– И ему не остается другого выхода, кроме как развестись со мной, чтобы я, наконец, заметила. Так вот, можешь ему передать при случае, хотя я не настаиваю, что я заметила, – в горле стоял ком, голос осип, а глоток коньяка не спас положение. – Я вообще давно много чего замечать начала, только говорить об этом не хотела. Будете смеяться, друзья, стыдно было признаться даже самой себе, - в горле стоял ком, голос осип, а глоток коньяка не спас положение.

Джинни попыталась остановить ее тираду, приобнимая подругу за плечи, но Гермиона вырвалась и отошла к бару.

Пока она там перебирала бутылки, миссис Поттер наклонилась к мужу и тихонько прошептала.

 – Полагаю, нам предстоит услышать поток обвинений в адрес Рона от оскорбленной и разгневанной Гермионы. Гермиону в гневе бояться даже драконы Чарли, как говорит сам Чарли.

 Гарри накрыл ладонь супруги рукой, давая понять, что придется потерпеть. Джинни в таких вопросах доверяла мужу безоговорочно, но на всякий случай наполнила бокал с водой до краев.

Гермиона меж тем набрала в грудь воздуха, и ее понесло.

– Мне стыдно признаться в том, что мужа у меня нет. И давно. Есть отец моих детей и сожитель в этом доме. Не буду сейчас утверждать, что это только вина Рона. Мне, если честно, плевать, даже если это целиком моя вина. Есть факт. Пока я выполняю функции матери, домохозяйки, сопровождающей персоны для нашей звезды, все охуенно. Про то, что у нас в спальне происходит, я помолчу, поберегу вашу нервную систему, но там тоже все… функционально. Как только речь заходит о моих потребностях, интересах, желаниях, Рону становиться скучно, неуютно, наплевать или это его бесит. Все в моей жизни, что не сосредоточено на нем или семье, его напрягает. И напрягается он громко! Я заебалась это игнорировать, меня до печенок воротит от постоянных компромиссов. Знаете, он разводится? Да скатертью дорога, похуй уже! Только если он думает, что я буду сопли на кулак мотать или в ногах у него валяться, пусть не рассчитывает. Судья должна быть замужем? Значит, я выйду замуж. За первого встречного, за дементора, если больше никто не согласится. Он решил поставить меня раком перед всеми с задранным подолом? Ну так пусть потом не жалуется. Может, работа меня и гробит. Но безделье меня угробит в сто раз быстрее, и Рон это прекрасно знает, так что хреновый из него стратег. Жизнь — это не шахматы. Можете и это ему тоже передать.

– Круто, — Джинни залпом выпила стакан с водой, — а теперь, по случаю пятницы и твоего дня рождения, я предлагаю всем напиться. Рон и режим могут идти нахуй. Извини, Гарри, но ты сегодня понесешь меня домой.

 

За выходные не пришло никаких известий. Рон не появлялся ни дома, ни в Норе, ни у Поттеров. Гермиона не разыскивала его, потому что Гарри ей сказал, что где бы Рон ни находился, с ним все в порядке. Есть, мол, точный способ это установить. Она даже начала всерьез рассчитывать, что муж одумается, отзовет исковое о разводе и через какое-то время вернется как ни в чем не бывало. Эта мысль странным образом одновременно успокаивала и расстраивала Гермиону. После того как она высказала давно накопившиеся соображения по поводу их брака, да еще вслух, да еще Поттерам, возвращать все на круги своя не хотелось. Хотелось такого же откровенного разговора с Роном, пусть и без обсценной лексики. Но в то же время она прекрасно понимала, что не будет никакого разговора. Рон никогда не был заинтересован в выяснении отношений. Он мог вспылить, нахамить, довести ее до крика и слез, хоть и крайне редко, но сесть, обсудить происходящее с ними — это увольте. Обычной его тактикой было «само рассосется». Чаще всего так и случалось, но не в этот раз. Возможно, он даже понял, что истинный мотив его семейного демарша в суде может выглядеть очень бледно, если не криминально. По сути это шантаж и давление на судью с целью помешать ей выполнять свои обязанности, так что развод может пойти совсем не по тому сценарию, который проигрывал Рон. Даже если это будет Гестия, или, возможно, именно потому, что это будет именно Гестия, не видать ему развода ближайшие несколько месяцев. А там Гермиона что-нибудь обязательно придумает. Нет, как раньше уже не будет. Чашка не просто треснула, она разлетелась вдребезги, и склеивать тут нечего, но если нет другого способа сохранить работу, значит, она будет сохранять видимость семьи.

В понедельник, однако, ей прилетело. Одно письмо, отправленное за час до полуночи в пятницу, — исковое заявление от Рона. Он требовал развода по причине «неисполнения женой супружеских обязанностей». Второе — определение о принятии к производству искового заявления о разводе от судьи Кэрроу. Ей дали три дня до заседания на подготовку. Ни вызывать свидетелей, ни опровергать доводы истца Гермиона не собиралась. Она знала, что проиграет. Красивая фраза «любить друг друга, пока останется хоть капля сил» была одним из условий договора. А сил любить мужа у нее как раз и не осталось. Закончились силы.


	2. Chapter 2

– Дорогой друг, удача за нас!  
Это вообще было в манере лорда Малфоя — общаться с теми, кого он считал ниже себя, без обиняков и политесов. Хорошие манеры он оставлял для светского салона жены, а здесь, в забытом Мерлином захолустье, не испытывал нужды себя в чем-либо искусственно ограничивать.  
– Теперь мы уберем их просто на-раз!  
Коллекционное Огденское опустилось на стол с почти оскорбительным стуком.  
– Такую удачу непременно нужно отпраздновать, чтоб не сбежала.  
А еще сиятельный лорд был со школьных времен суеверен. Кричал халяву в окошко, подкладывал золотой галлеон в пятку ботинка на экзамене и никогда не мыл голову перед контрольной.  
Снейп меланхолично достал из буфета пару жестяных кружек, подул в донышки. Тут тебе, чай, не Мэнор, хрусталь натирать некому. Впрочем, Малфой не побрезговал — видать, слишком сильно хотелось бухнуть.  
– Так что празднуем, поясни. Не то чтобы я против, но интересно, что на этот раз.  
Люциус принял самый заговорщический вид, сцапал со стола кружку и приосанился:  
– Судья Уизли разводится. Есть Мерлин на свете!  
И чокнулся с воздухом.  
Снейп озадаченно моргнул. Судья Уизли и лорд Малфой-старший в его представлении об окружающем мире никак не сходились в одном уравнении. Если только Люциус на старости лет не спятил.  
Малфой опрокинул кружку, перевел дух, смачно причмокнул и тут же налил вторую.  
– Как, ты не в курсе?  
– Жизнью насекомых не интересуюсь. А с чего вдруг заинтересовался ты?  
Люциус не донес кружку до рта.  
– Ты прямо как из маггловского мира пришел. Ей же теперь приостановят статус, и она не будет слушать мое дело! Ты что, Статута о судьях не читал, что ли?  
– Нет, а надо?  
Северус чувствовал всеми точками — не только пятой, — что пахнет керосином. Он отодвинул кружку, пить и с самого начала не больно-то хотелось, а тут отшибло всякое желание.  
– Знаешь, как некоторые визенгамотские говорят? От сумы, тюрьмы и судьи Уизли не зарекайся.  
– Об этом я в курсе.  
– Я уж думал, ты совсем ушел в отшельничество. Так вот, по Статуту судья обязательно должен состоять в браке. Если брак по каким-то причинам прекращается, статус судьи приостанавливается до следующего брака. Ну или судью провожают в отставку. Понимаешь, да?  
Да все Северус понимал. И, пожалуй, побольше Люциуса в некоторых вещах. Ошибся только в одной: с этим злополучным процессом надо было поставить минус, а он поставил плюс. Неизвестно с чего решил, что Малфоям невыгодно банкротство, да еще инициированное Гринготтсом, да еще с таким количеством крупных и мега-крупных кредиторов. Однако кто-то когда-то — чуть ли не сам Малфой — объяснял, что порой банкротство открывает фантастические перспективы по избавлению от долгов и сохранению бизнеса. Конечно, при условии, что это банкротство грамотно и тщательно подготовлено.  
Как ни мало Снейп соображал в нынешнем магическом праве, ему хватило ума допереть, что грамотный и неподкупный судья при должном уровне квалификации все эти подготовительные мероприятия разнесет в пух и прах, оставив должника и его кредиторов с голыми задами и вселенской обидой на родную судебную систему.  
Два и два сложились в четыре.  
– Страшно сказать, я уже начал искать выходы на председателя экономического состава! — вещал Люциус. — А учитывая, что судья Дредд чище моего нагрудного платка и на компромат его не возьмешь, я даже представить боюсь, сколько бы пришлось предложить, чтобы он не смог отказаться. И тут такая удача!  
Да, и правда, удача. Малфой никогда не распространялся об обстоятельствах своего банкротства, но глупо было бы предполагать, что к этому делу он подойдет, не обставившись. Судья Уизли, похоже, могла основательно попортить ему всю малину.  
Императорская корона каштановых кос, бледные щеки и сияющие, все понимающие, все прощающие, требовательные, нежащие, неизбежные глаза.  
– Это слухи? Насчет развода?  
– Медицинский факт.  
Снейп на миг снова ощутил в руках слабо колющую дрожь, дыхание сбилось. Он вспомнил. Вспомнил, как после слов: «Вы свободны, мистер Снейп, можете занять место в зале», в мозгу прояснилось, и он увидел наконец лицо судьи. Она откинулась на спинку кресла, изнеможенно прикрыв глаза, и больше была похожа на лежалый труп, чем на сногсшибательную и прекрасную ипостась Фемиды, какой выглядела вот только что. Сухие губы плотно сомкнуты, под скулами залегли свинцовые тени, меж бровей глубокая складка, как росчерк черной туши. Ни следа спокойной величавости, ни царственного достоинства, перед которыми он был готов пасть ниц и биться головой об пол секунду назад. Только неземная, неподъемная, горестная усталость, только бессилие и безысходность.  
Судья Уизли разводится.  
Что ж, может, и пора.  
– Эй, ты здесь? О чем так задумался?  
Да, если и задумываться, то не сейчас. Под ложечкой тихо, едва ощутимо затлело предчувствие: подумать-то надо. Только обстоятельно, неторопливо, изучив предварительно матчасть. Потому что Снейп только теперь понял: глаза судьи Уизли все смотрели скорбно и упрямо в самую его душу.  
И, черт побери все совсем, ему стало интересно. А ему так мало что было интересно в последние лет десять!  
– Ну что ж, поздравляю. Салазар по-прежнему не оставляет тебя своей милостью.  
– Воистину так! Сама Гестия Кэрроу — а ты знаешь, кто такая Гестия Кэрроу, — мне говорила, что грязнокровка на таком посту оскорбляет суть магического правосудия. Так что я считаю, это восстановлена высшая справедливость.  
Ох как подмывало спросить, когда Малфой в последний раз смотрел в глаза судьи Уизли. Нет, сперва матчасть, потом все остальное.  
– Не мне судить о справедливости высшего. Но для тебя это, несомненно, дважды хорошая новость.  
Яда в голосе Снейп даже не скрывал, но Малфой не заметил — или предпочел не заметить.  
– Тебя не смущает, что я выступал в процессе как независимый специалист? Заключение, которое я дал насчет твоих контрактов с «Мэджик Сити», однозначно и играет отнюдь не в твою пользу.  
– Северус, друг мой. Я же понимаю, что тебе надо с чего-то жить. Если бы я обратился к тебе с определенной просьбой, я бы подставил тебя и поставил под сомнение твою репутацию. Не беспокойся, твое заключение теперь не испортит мне праздник. Оно и так не испортило бы, мы это предвидели, но судья Уизли — та еще ржавчина. На что ни взглянет, все вянет. Так что расслабься и делай свою работу так, как должен ее делать.  
Самодовольно ухмыльнувшись, Малфой пригубил очередную порцию. Ну что ж, он за все время знакомства сделал Северусу Снейпу много одолжений. Так много, что одним больше, одним меньше… Но, пожалуй, никогда прежде Снейп не чувствовал себя оскорбленным этим одолжением. Скажите пожалуйста, ему милостиво не предложили взятку за заведомо ложное заключение. Если Снейп хоть что-нибудь хоть в чем-нибудь понимал, поддержать неправдивые выводы в суде пред светлы очи судьи Уизли не было ни малейшего шанса, и никакая окклюменция не спасла бы. Так что Снежный Лорд просто не заплатил за то, чего не мог получить. Зато, сука, как обставил…  
Кстати, поставить галочку и подумать на досуге: окклюменция против Империо судьи. Интересно, ой интересно.  
– Но вообще-то я шел к тебе не столько за этим.  
Ну наконец-то. Люциус вообще никогда просто так не приходит, даже чтоб похвастаться и спрыснуть улыбку удачи. Как правило, чтобы или за что-то заплатить, или о чем-то попросить и заплатить.  
– Мне тут лысая сова на хвосте принесла... Аврорат опять активизировался по делу Роузвуда. На что они надеются, пока не понятно, но всех фигурантов дернули на повторные допросы. Так что будь начеку, не исключено, что к тебе опять заявятся с обыском. Я бы советовал тебе недельки на три лечь в больничку или уехать куда-нибудь подальше в отпуск. И уж во всяком случае почисти у себя, чтобы не нашли того, чего найти не должны. Не подставляйся и меня не подставляй. Твоя неосторожность может мне многого стоить.  
Снейп с удрученным вздохом отодвинул от себя кружку еще чуть дальше. Потом придвинул и осушил одним глотком. А где покой? Не найти тебе покоя… Кошка бросила котят — Северус Снейп виноват. Нет, вряд ли придут обыскивать. Его халупу перевернули за прошедшие годы от пола до потолка раз сто, не меньше. Ни разу ничего не нашли. Но с крючка не сняли. Как же задолбало быть постоянно на подрыве, наготове, начеку… Весь дом в наклейках «Осторожно, опасно!» и «Смертельно опасно!».  
Чуть что — здрасте, постановление об обыске и изъятии, два дня насмарку и полный раздрай в доме впридачу.  
– Спасибо, Люциус. Я давно обо всем позаботился. Здесь никто ничего не найдет. Не беспокойся, твоя репутация не пострадает.  
Если ты мне оплатишь домработницу после того, как авроры опять перевернут тут все вверх дном.  
– Я тебе верю. Но помни, дорогой друг, ты до сих пор не оправдан. Дело, конечно, под сукном, и я употреблю все свои связи и деньги, чтобы оно там и оставалось, но один неверный шаг — и никакие связи не помогут.  
Эх, Малфой, связи связями, но ведь и совесть надо иметь.  
А ему, Северусу Снейпу, остается только думать. Думать и анализировать. И не держать в доме того, чего там не дóлжно держать. 

Снейп валялся на новом диване и хмыкал.  
Диван был новый, потому что при предыдущем обыске предыдущий диван был выпотрошен и вывернут наизнанку, как тот флоббер-червь. Никогда не замечал за Поттером таких талантов на уроках, но, видать, люди и впрямь меняются — диван вскрыли по всем правилам искусства. Прискорбно, что и нынешней софе жизнь была уготована недолгая, до следующего обыска. Когда у нас там по расписанию, десятого января в шесть утра? Ну да, это если повезет. Не просто же так Малфой предупреждал.  
Снейп изучал Статут о судьях. Изучал и скрежетал зубами. Нет, он предполагал, конечно, что к разряду приятного чтива закон не относится. Но чтобы вот так! Продравшись через десяток статей, Северус пришел к выводу, что закон писан явно Арагогом и явно не для людей. Потому что паукообразные «вышепоименованные» и «нижеперечисленные» заплетались в паутины сложносочиненно-подчиненных предложений, а еще одно предложение могло быть длиной в несколько абзацев и разделялось на десятки пунктов и подпунктов — пока дочитаешь до конца, забудешь, о чем вообще шла речь.  
Список того, что судьи должны, занимал два листа. Того, чего они не должны ни в коем случае, — четыре с половиной. Снейп даже проникся некоторой жалостью к людям в лиловых мантиях: ни вздохнуть, ни пернуть спокойно нельзя беднягам, а то вдруг умалишь авторитет судебной власти или, того хуже, достоинство судьи. Пункта о правах судьи Северус вообще не нашел. Зато из требований к кандидатам в судьи следовало, что они должны быть святее Мерлина и всех четырех Основателей вместе взятых.  
Тут, в принципе, можно было и остановиться. Будучи некоторым образом в курсе особенностей человеческой природы, Снейп мог с уверенностью сказать, что святых не существует, а значит, закон несоблюдаем. Но дальше шла глава о наделении судей полномочиями. Вдруг что про Ритуал написано? Или, того паче, про эту загадочную комбинацию Империо и Веритасерума?  
«Судья — это гражданин магической Британии, обладающий статусом судьи».  
Снейп взревел и отшвырнул Статут в угол комнаты. За кого они его принимают? Железная поступь демократии докатилась и до магического сообщества, но разве кто знал, что демократия выглядит именно так?  
Он немного полежал, глядя в потолок и сердито бурча под нос проклятия в адрес тех, кто это придумал, тех, кто это написал, тех, кто этот закон принял, а заодно всех судей, всей демократии, всего Малфоя и до кучи Арагога. Со всеми его глазами и лапами. Наконец проклятия кончились, придумывать новые было лень, а оставлять дела незавершенными Снейп не привык. Поэтому он страдальчески вздохнул, призвал на помощь все скудные запасы терпения, призвал отброшенный пергамент и с мученической решимостью принялся читать с главы о неприкосновенности судей.  
Вот тут-то он и захмыкал.  
Судя по всему, чем-то не тем занимался всю жизнь Северус Снейп. И не там. И не с теми. Неприкосновенность жилища, личного транспорта, документов, багажа, всех вещей, корреспонденции… Недопустимость уголовного и административного преследования… Неприкосновенность семьи, включая супруга, детей, родителей и близких родственников, их имущества, жилища и те де…  
Живут же люди, вашу мамашу! Хоть в судьи подавайся!  
На несколько минут Снейп даже всерьез задумался. Даже успел вообразить кислые мины Поттера и его архаровцев — вот как намылятся к нему на очередной обыск, а он им статусом судьи по сусалам, по сусалам… Даже главу о требованиях к кандидатам заново перечитал. И понял, что мечтать все-таки вредно. Святых, конечно, не бывает, но по меркам Статута его не то что в судьи нельзя пускать, его именем дементоры своих детей пугают. К тому же, как выяснилось, окклюментов в судьи не берут.  
Давно, когда Поттер только слетел с катушек и начал обыскивать снейповскую халупу с маниакальным упорством раз в месяц, разнося при этом в хлам весь дом, Северус не просто переживал, а откровенно боялся. Ни для кого не секрет, что если уж авроры захотят что-то где-то найти, то они именно это именно там и найдут, и не нужно им будет для этого каждую досочку от пола отрывать и подушки потрошить. Поттеровцы ни разу не нашли ничего сколь-нибудь криминального и даже ничего просто предосудительного, но страшно было все равно. Потому что ни понимать действий главного аврора, ни хоть как-то повлиять на ситуацию Снейп не имел никакой возможности. Это всегда самое поганое — когда ничего не можешь поделать, а можешь только сидеть и наблюдать, как с тобой и вокруг тебя творится плохо объяснимый и непонимаемый беспредел. Северус боялся, потому что не понимал, что это, зачем это нужно вообще и Поттеру в частности и, главное, почему это.  
Он жил как на минном поле, в любой момент ожидая, что у Поттера в очередной раз рванет. Он наклеил на лабораторию и все склянки и котелки в ней наклейки «Осторожно, опасно!» и каждый день их проверял. Он избавился от всех ингредиентов и снадобий, о которых хотя бы в бреду можно было нехорошо подумать, и перестал изготавливать на заказ некоторые сложные зелья — кошелек отощал больше чем наполовину. Он забросил теорию Темных Искусств, которой начал заниматься с подачи младшего Малфоя, потому что для этого приходилось работать с весьма сомнительными фолиантами, многие из которых если не прямо были запрещены, то считались подозрительными или опасными. Книги пришлось частью отправить в Запретную секцию Хогвартса, частью сдать в букинистическую лавку, записи уничтожить.  
Он предпочитал не выходить из дома на случай, если авроры припрутся в его отсутствие. И не хотел оставаться дома, понимая, что нагрянуть могут в любой момент.  
Он прислушивался к утренним шорохам просыпающегося городка, и каждый стук и чих заставлял его приходить в состояние боевой готовности. По вечерам он подолгу глядел в заоконную темень и внутренне напрягался, видя отдаленные огоньки или мелькающие во мраке силуэты.  
Как-то раз он нанял адвоката, чтобы взыскать с Министерства компенсацию за разгром в результате необоснованного обыска. Причиненный ущерб оценили в пятнадцать галлеонов и выплатили после полугода беготни с бумажками и заявлениями.  
Казенные апартаменты Хогвартса по сравнению с нынешним жилищем Снейпа были воплощением домашнего уюта и бытового комфорта, а школьная лаборатория — последним словом науки и техники, не говоря уже о снабжении. Придавать дому хоть сколько-нибудь приличный вид больше не имело смысла, после каждого обыска целыми в доме оставались только стены и крыша, и те — с ободранной обшивкой. Северус больше не клеил обоев и не обзаводился мебелью, не красил полов, не стелил ковров и не вешал занавесок. Не развешивал одежду по плечикам и не раскладывал по ящикам, и уж тем более не гладил, все равно все окажется вывернуто и смято кучей на полу, и это еще повезет, если по куче не пройдутся грязными форменными ботинками. У него давно не водилось стеклянной посуды, только металлическая. Года полтора назад он решил, что ставить в спальне кровать — слишком хлопотно потом ее чинить, и перебрался спать в гостиную на диван. С тех пор в его доме кроме дивана ничего и не было — кухонный стол не в счет, его почему-то особо не трогали, только ножки отвинчивали. На диване он и спал, и ел, и читал газеты, там же лежала груда кое-какой одежды. Сначала страдал от безделья, потом стало все равно.  
Единственное, что в его жизни было определенного, — что с полуночи до шести утра можно спать. Но спать он не мог.  
Даже невроз заработал.  
Понимание пришло позже. От этого понимания уже и злиться не было сил, оставалось только руками развести. Поттер просто гадил. Сделав Северуса Снейпа и его жилище практическим пособием для начинающих авроров. Наплевав на собственное белое пальто Героя, упиваясь мелкой и неэлегантной местью. За что Поттер мстил Снейпу, уже неважно и неинтересно — результат был на загляденье: Северус лишился заработка, научной перспективы, спокойствия, безопасности — в сущности, он потерял свободу. О какой свободе может идти речь, когда каждый свой вздох приходится соотносить с аврорским произволом.  
Последний год Поттер как будто подвыдохся, периоды затишья могли длиться месяца три. Но привычка ждать, опасаться и готовиться уже въелась в самые жилы, и о покое Снейп даже не вспоминал. Если бы не периодические обращения Визенгамота за экспертизами — по зельям, в основном, — он бы, возможно, попросился к Люциусу в домовые эльфы.  
Поэтому, читая о фантастических привилегиях судей, Северус был готов грызть собственный диван. Если бы не отдельные, совершенно непреодолимые требования к судейским, он расшибся бы в лепешку, наизнанку бы вывернулся, чтобы получить фиолетовую мантию. Но он всегда гордился тем, что смотрел на вещи объективно до цинизма, и еслибизмом не болел. Судьей ему не стать ни при каких обстоятельствах. Значит, и нормальной жизни не видать, как своих ушей без зеркала.  
А счастье было так возможно… Хоть плачь.  
Плакать Снейп не стал, зато вспомнил, что принесенную Люциусом бутылку они не допили. Признавать себя побежденным в неравной борьбе с лягушачьей бумажкой легче на нетрезвую голову.

Суд Гестия сделала закрытым. Поэтому были только Рон и Гермиона. И ничего не происходило. Ей задали какие-то вопросы. Он что-то отвечал на вопросы. А потом огласили Решение. С последними словами тонкое кольцо на ее пальце истаяло, она больше не мужняя жена.  
– Это твое. — Он положил перед ней спичечный коробок. Она потрясла им машинально над ухом, потом открыла. В коробке лежал золотой ободок с хорошую гайку размером. У этого мужчины были толстые пальцы.  
Она вышла из зала суда и направилась в комнату помощника судьи Кэрроу. Ее шатало и перед глазами все плыло. Зато лицо Рона, довольное, торжествующее, никак не расплывалось. Он добился своего, она больше не судья, с завтрашнего дня ее статус приостанавливается, но это формальность. Вряд ли она выйдет замуж снова. Без дома, без работы, зато с котом и пособием.  
Кэрроу выглядела не просто счастливой, она прямо излучала удовлетворение, словно маньяк, которого взяли в расстрельную команду.  
– Так-так, Руфус, пойди пока пробегись вот с этими прошениями, быстренько. — Она энергично подталкивала помощника к двери, пресекая на ходу его робкие возражения. Гермиона подпирала стенку около кресла, опасаясь промахнуться и сесть мимо. — Знаю, ты не обязан, но в этом кабинете нет демократии, только матриархат. Так что вперед, и без подписей не возвращайся.  
Когда дверь за помощником закрылась, судья Кэрроу крутанулась на каблуках в сторону Гермионы. Потирая руки и улыбаясь широко, как крокодил, и загадочно, как Мона Лиза, изрекла.  
– Все, выдыхай. Дальше будет легче.  
– Да уж, ты меня облегчила на детей, дом и две трети сбережений. — Колени предательски дрожали, поэтому она почти сползла на подлокотник, нащупав опору рукой. — Гестия, раз уж ты меня так ненавидишь, не проще было вообще в Мунго отправить или прибить?  
– Убить судью — верная дорога в Азкабан, — машинально отметила Гестия . — Все-таки магглорожденная — это диагноз.  
Гестия махнула палочкой, и Гермиону зафиксировало в кресле, оставалась подвижной только левая рука, в которую ткнулся стакан со спиртным.  
– Пей и слушай. Я тебе проведу краткий ликбез, а заодно мозги поправлю.  
Гермиона машинально, будто пациентка в больнице, отхлебнула из стакана. Что-то ей это напоминает. Коньяк с утра? А почему бы и нет?.. Гестия сложила руки на груди и продолжила тоном преподавателя правоведения:  
– Дети у тебя учатся, у них теперь Хогвартс и мама, и папа. Через два или три года твоя дочь выпускается и все равно будет жить отдельно. Сын возвращается только на каникулах. И он возвращается в дом, куда ты можешь заявиться в любой момент хоть с чемоданами на все лето, хоть с тортиком на пару часов. А вот Рону придется в этом доме жить, его содержать в порядке, да так, чтобы детям в нем было, — она неопределенно махнула в воздухе руками, — уютно. Кстати, как у твоего мужа с домашними чарами?  
– Не очень.  
– Ага. — Удовлетворение Гестии можно было нарезать и закусывать им коньяк. — Я почему-то так и подумала. Ничего, освоит. Ты же освоила? Так о чем это я… А! Дом. Поскольку он там обязан проживать с детьми, то ни продать его без моего разрешения, ни поселить там кого-то без твоего согласия он не сможет. Зато он сможет много узнать о том, каких трудов стоило тебе поддерживать в доме порядок и чистоту.  
– Маму попросит, — буркнула Гермиона в стакан. Коньяк стремительно убывал.  
– А вот фиг ему, а не мама. — Бутылка вылетела откуда-то из-под стола, плеснула добавки и зависла перед Гестией. — Решение суда исполнять должен Рональд Биллиус Уизли. Английским языком сказано. А никакая не мама. И я ему искренне соболезную, если он попытается не исполнить МОЕ решение.  
– Это был наш дом…  
– Да не ври ты самой себе! Я же все видела. — Судья Кэрроу пошарила в ящике, достала крохотную кофейную чашку, сощурившись, сдунула невидимые пылинки и собственноручно плеснула себе полглотка. — Никакое это не семейное гнездо. Было бы оно так, и до развода бы не дошло. Ладно, ты на самом деле хотела бы ходить по пустым комнатам и бесконечно вспоминать обо всем, что с вами там происходило? Есть, знаешь ли, попроще способы сойти с ума. Круциатус, например. Я слизеринка, а не садистка. Так что иди, забирай кота, и вперед, в новую жизнь! — произнесла она тост и хлопнула коньяк из кофейной чашки. Потом посмотрела на Гермиону придирчиво, как швейцар на попрошайку. — Когда ты в последний раз занималась собой? Походи по магазинам, смени прическу, выйди в ваш маггловский мир. И не забудь дать мужу носки.  
– Зачем?  
– А он теперь свободный домовик. Меня до сих пор трясет от него. Прости, конечно, но я не была готова.  
– Мы же почти ничего не говорили.  
– Говорили. У меня все говорят, даже глухонемые. Знаешь, я же всю вашу семейную хронику просмотрела, с субтитрами, от его и твоего лица. Он вспоминал и все время твердил: «Вот как она, уважаемый суд, мало сделала». И ты: «Как же я мало сделала… Вот тут надо было помягче, вот здесь объяснить». Знаешь, вроде одинаково звучит — «она виновата» и «я виновата», но есть нюанс.  
– Зачем он так?  
– Ты о чем?  
– Вот, — она вытащила спичечный коробок, — его кольцо.  
– Не его, а твое, горе ты необразованное. Муж носит кольцо жены. Жена — кольцо мужа. При расторжении брака кольца в обязательном порядке возвращаются владельцам.  
– Мне все еще кажется, что это какая-то ошибка.  
– Ошибкой было со стороны Рональда Уизли тащить Гермиону Грейнджер замуж. Он прекрасно понимал, что ты за ведьма, в хорошем смысле слова. Но раз женился, баста. Ты теперь муж, глава семьи, и будь любезен. Хоть филином, хоть павлином, но семью сохрани, оберегай. И не надо от своей жены требовать, чтобы она была кем-то другим. И ждать, что вот наденет она колечко и превратится из валькирии в домашнюю курицу — это верх эгоизма и идиотизма. Руфус сейчас вернется с ключами от твоей служебной квартиры и новой счастливой жизни, куда ты пойдешь прямо из этого кабинета.  
– Пойду, сейчас вот допью и пойду. Обдумывать зашибенные перспективы оказаться через месяц на улице и приползти к Рону на брюхе с мольбами принять меня обратно на должность старшего помощника младшего домовика.  
– Сама-то в это веришь?  
– Нет. Но у меня тридцать один день на смену семейного положения. Отсчет пошел.  
– Да, и я тебя очень прошу, не прыгай замуж за первого встречного. Этому колечку надо подобрать достойного носителя, слышишь? Тут нужно много холодного расчета и чуть-чуть симпатии, чтобы потом не случилось «здравствуйте, грабли, это снова я».  
– Какой первый встречный, Гестия? Я думала, ты догадаешься, что вся эта затея с разводом — прямой шантаж. Не думала, что ты пойдешь на поводу у шантажиста, хоть и понимаю, что формально ты права абсолютно. Единственный способ выкинуть меня из судейского кресла — это дать Рону развод. А именно этого он и хотел: чтобы я поняла, что у меня ничего нет. И всем, абсолютно всем я здесь владею только с его высочайшего позволения.  
– Какой бред ты несешь. У тебя есть ты, и ты справишься. Ты судья независимо от того, есть у тебя муж, нет у тебя мужа. Брак — он в смысле Ритуала вообще не за этим, если что. Быть судьей ты перестанешь только в том случае, если тебя из этого кресла вынесут вперед ногами, а это и произойдет, если ты останешься женой Рональда Уизли. Не могу объяснить словами, но поверь мне. Я поступила не просто по Закону и уж точно не формально по Закону. Я вынесла Решение. Я знаю, что тебе нужно, чтобы оставаться собой. Так вот, повторяю для особо одаренных Гриффиндором. Если ты хочешь быть тем, кем хочешь, тебе надо перестать быть женой Рональда Уизли. Ты перестала по факту, уже давно, дело за малым: перестань считать себя его женой. Ты теперь свободна и открыта для более интересных предложений.  
– Думаешь, на меня очередь из претендентов вот прямо сейчас выстроится? Это я Гарри могла сказать, что выйду замуж не позднее четверга, а по факту этот четверг будет после дождичка в Сахаре.  
– Ну, слухи в нашем мире разносятся быстрее «Пророка». Так что к завтрашнему дню готовься просеивать желающих через мелкое сито.  
– Ага, представляю: открываю это я дверь, а там толпа желающих. — С этими словами Гермиона распахнула дверь из приемной Гестии широким жестом, вышла в пустой коридор, развела руками в стороны. — И, что характерно, совсем никого!

Звук шагов тонул в густой тишине коридора.  
Странно, почему он раньше не ощущал, как напитаны магией эти стены? Или ему только кажется?  
Главное, не останавливаться. И не думать. Иначе еще и не такое покажется.  
Да, не думать. Ибо вчера вот он уже подумал. Надо же было додуматься… Вроде и выпил совсем немного — много у него не было. Правда, что ли, стоило в Гриффиндор распределяться? Те пьют вообще только для запаха, а дури и своей полно.  
Вчера он бесцельно бродил по гостиной с кружкой в руке, сидел на полу у камина, потом решил для веселья бросить в огонь растрепанный пергамент Статута о судьях. И надо же было глазу зацепиться: «Семья судьи, включая супруга, детей, родителей и близких родственников, их жилище, имущество, личный и служебный транспорт, документы, багаж, тайна переписки неприкосновенны, семья судьи не подлежит уголовному и административному преследованию…»  
Судья Уизли разводится.  
Он не дал себе времени сколько-нибудь обдумать идею, потому что знал — стоит начать обдумывать, прикидывать за и против, выискивать подводные камни, и тогда пиши пропало. Он, как всегда, решит, что лучше не делать того, чего можно не делать, и вернется на софу, надеясь пролежать ее до пружин раньше, чем Поттер со своими пинчерами вспорют ей поролоновое брюхо.  
Чтобы не дать себе задуматься, он вскочил и заходил по дому, даже радио включил. Там группа с претенциозным названием «Дидерот» звала присоединиться к маскараду и начать новую жизнь в чужом облике. Давным-давно Дамблдор по какому-то случаю сказал, что сложные вопросы решаются сразу и нельзя разрешать себе жалеть о них. Раз — и все.  
Вот он вчера и решил — раз, и все. Оставалось пережить ночь и не дать себе сомневаться.  
Судья Уизли разводится.  
Он замедлил шаг, хотя идти медленнее, кажется, было уже невозможно. Нет-нет, он не собирался останавливаться, он знал, что нельзя. Если остановиться, здравомыслие возьмет верх, и ноги повернут назад. Но только теперь он озадачился вопросом: что он скажет? Как вообще это говорить? Наверное, теперь самое время подумать?  
И почему ему не пришло в голову изучить вчера матчасть вместо того, чтобы, как угорелый, метаться туда-сюда по дому, ожидая, когда захочется спать? А где прикажете брать матчасть такого… кхм… деликатного свойства?  
По логике, ничего такого эдакого он предлагать не собирался. Просто сделка. Ты мне, я тебе. На нет и суда нет. Каких только сделок он ни предлагал и ни заключал. Плавали, знаем. Что, спросить нельзя, в конце концов?  
Снейп критически оглядел манжету. Вроде чистая, но могла бы быть и побелее.  
Не стоило, наверное, вчера пить. Хотя не столько он и выпил, чтобы шмонить перегаром.  
Может, стоило цветов купить? Хотя нет, не стоило. Или?..  
И нет, он не нервничает. Это когда по-честному, тогда нервничать полагается. А когда так, как он — тогда все спокойно. Вот и он спокоен, как селедка. За спрос не бьют в нос.  
Ну, и все когда-нибудь бывает в первый раз. Судья Уизли тоже, небось, разводится не каждый день.  
Дверь справа грохотнула так, будто ее выбили с ноги. Если бы Снейп не успел рефлекторно шарахнуться в сторону, схлопотал бы по лбу.  
– И, что характерно, совсем никого!  
На ловца и зверь бежит.  
– С вашего позволения, не совсем.  
Целую секунду судья Уизли смотрела на него, как на врага всея магической Британии. Снейп целую секунду крепко сомневался в целесообразности своей затеи. Потому как встрепанная зеленовато-бледная немочь с опухшими воспаленными глазами и пунцовыми пятнами на впалых щеках напоминала судью Уизли весьма отдаленно. Может, от греха подальше того, свалить? Может, он просто тут мимо проходил?  
– Коллега, тут к вам!  
Она махнула Снейпу рукой в сторону кабинета, в руке был стакан. Похоже, зря Северус переживал по поводу перегара.  
– Вообще-то к вам.  
– Я не имею права давать советы и юридические консультации участникам процесса по вопросам, связанным с рассмотрением дела! — неестественно высоко и хрипло отчеканила судья и повернулась с явным намерением уйти. Даже убежать.  
Но невесть откуда взявшийся внезапный сквозняк захлопнул дверь кабинета судьи Кэрроу и прищемил край мантии судьи Уизли. Да так прищемил, что судья, уже взявшая разбег, едва не пропахала носом пол. Некоторое время Снейп с интересом наблюдал, как ейная честь дергает застрявший подол, бурча под нос такое, что даже слизеринский герб мог покраснеть. Однообразное действо его быстро утомило, и Снейп придержал судью за локоть:  
– Вы позволите, ваша честь?  
Надавил на ручку и открыл дверь.  
– Оставьте в покое мою честь! — прошипела Уизли. — Сказано же, советов и консультаций не даю!  
– Я не за советом и не за консультацией. Мое дело вообще к делу не относится.  
Снейп внутренне скривился — неловко вышло, но она поняла. Ошалелый взгляд стал спокойнее и осмысленнее.  
– Что ж, прошу. — Она пожала плечами и двинулась прочь по коридору.  
В судейских кабинетах Снейп прежде не бывал, поэтому оказался не готов к тому, что увидел. Приемная судьи Уизли больше походила на библиотеку безумного ученого: пергаменты, толстенные тома, исписанные клочки бумаги, кофейные чашки покрывали все пространство ровным толстым слоем. Пахло крепким кофе, нагретой на солнце пылью и еще чем-то незнакомым, но очень женским — не то духами, не то конфетами. Снейп даже слюну сглотнул.  
Сама судья, видимо, несколько пришла в себя, когда пришла в кабинет. Она легко пролавировала между нагромождениями документов, смахнула с кресла какие-то бумажки, уселась за стол, раздвинула пизанские башни папок и указала Снейпу на стул напротив.  
Ну, была не была. Северус нащупал во внутреннем кармане флакончик с успокоительным — захватил на случай, если ейная честь в обморок грохнется от полноты чувств. Как выяснилось, скорее впадет в буйство, но это уже частности.  
– Я к вам, ваша… кхм, миссис Уизли, и вот по какому делу…  
– Грейнджер.  
– Я к вам, миссис Грейнджер, и вот по какому делу…  
– Предупреждаю, сегодня я еще судья, и если я сочту, что ваше дело выходит за рамки дозволенного мне общения, вам придется уйти.  
Ее официальный тон моментально настроил Снейпа на деловой лад и заставил на время забыть о флаконе во внутреннем кармане. «Сегодня еще», это она удачно выразилась.  
– Я бы мог помочь вам продлить ваш судейский статус столь долго, сколько вы сами пожелаете.  
«Сегодня еще судья» помедлила несколько мгновений, потом приподняла брови и даже скептически скривила краешек рта:  
– Это вы так изволите предложение делать?  
Нет, ну а что он хотел. Судья, она все-таки и есть судья, пусть даже и «сегодня еще». Ему же проще.  
– Ну, я представлял себе это несколько иным образом, но именно предложение и именно так. Заметьте, сугубо деловое и, что характерно, взаимовыгодное.  
Грейнджер хмыкнула.  
– Взаимовыгодное? Кроме статуса у меня три чемодана и кот. Вы мне статус, а я вам что?  
– Неприкосновенность. Ту, которая полагается членам семьи судьи.  
Надо же, как все просто. И успокоительное не пригодилось.  
Судья погрузилась в раздумье, временами испытующе поглядывая на Снейпа исподлобья. Он напрягся, подспудно ожидая того самого, что она проделала с ним в памятном заседании, но Грейнджер просто смотрела и думала. Причем думала так громко, что Северус мог с почти дословной точностью воспроизвести все ее сомнения, лейтмотив которых был примерно следующим: если он занимается чем-то незаконным, то положение супруга судьи его не спасет, а судью утопит, и он не дурак, чтобы этого не знать.  
Наконец она медленно, вполголоса произнесла:  
– Кошка бросила котят… — и уставилась Снейпу прямо в глаза, заставив содрогнуться. — Это Поттер виноват?  
Что ж, Гермиона Грейнджер никогда не была дурой, надо признать. Видимо, специфика профессии и природный интеллект вкупе с опытом сделали свое дело.  
Снейп удрученно вздохнул:  
– Каждый год десятого января в шесть утра Поттер с десятком желторотых авроров идут на обыск в Тупик Прядильщиков. Они обыскивают, понимаете? Ну и дальше от раза в квартал до раза в месяц, по настроению.  
– Да, я в курсе. — Она устало откинулась на спинку кресла. — Что ж, быть учебным пособием вы не нанимались, тем более даже без спасибо, понимаю. Во что превращается любое жилище после аврорского обыска с пристрастием, тоже представляю. Сами вы судьей не станете никогда, и я лучше вас знаю, почему. А жениться на судье — радикально, эффективно, элегантно. Гарри утрется по самый шрам. Красиво, ничего не скажешь. Настолько красиво, что я, пожалуй, даже в этом поучаствую.  
И вот тут Снейпу стало не по себе. Его ударило поддых ощущение катастрофической неправильности происходящего, глобальной, возмутительной, отвратительной неправильности. Он не понимал, в чем дело, но чувствовал совершенно точно, что все должно происходить не так, совсем не так. Что-то внутри бурно протестовало и говорило, что зря, зря он все это затеял, что ничего хорошего не получится, если происходит… так, как происходит. Как-то не по-человечески. Как будто не с людьми.  
Лицо Грейнджер не выражало ровным счетом ничего — бесстрастная восковая маска. Судье понадобилось меньше десяти минут, чтобы вникнуть в ситуацию, сделать вывод и принять решение. Без сомнений. Без колебаний. Баш на баш — статус на неприкосновенность.  
Впору по рукам ударить.  
Как будто душу продал…  
– Вы бы охотнее, быть может, другое время предпочли?  
Грейнджер пожала плечами:  
– Зачем? Не надо ждать другого. Отдел регистрации состояний этажом ниже, у них обед только через час. У вас родовой контракт есть?  
Черт, к этому он тоже не был готов. Позор тебе, Снейп, уши у тебя холодные.  
– У меня и рода-то нет, откуда контракту взяться.  
– Тогда нужен брачный договор. Могли бы и подготовиться как следует, прежде чем такие заходы делать.  
И ему захотелось сказать, чтобы она выключила судью.  
Но сказал другое:  
– Зато вы как будто ждали моего появления и моего предложения.  
Судья прекратила копаться в ящиках стола и одарила Снейпа взглядом снисходительным и чуть насмешливым:  
– Не то чтобы ждала и не то чтобы именно вас. Если профессия меня чему и научила, так это тому, что все случается так, как должно быть, даже если случается наоборот.  
Несколько мгновений они играли в гляделки. Как фехтовальщики, которые примериваются друг к другу перед поединком. Северус невероятным усилием подавил в себе желание применить легиллименцию и выяснить, что же думает обо всем этом сумасшествии судья Грейнджер. Благоприобретенное чувство самосохранения подсказало, что делать этого однозначно не стоило, — перед ним была не пятнадцатилетняя дурочка с острым синдромом гриффиндорства, а судья с непонятными и загадочными умениями и навыками. И в глазах судьи Снейп не увидел ничего, кроме легкого ошаления, тяжелой решимости и еле заметного огонька авантюризма.  
– Это вы так изволите дать понять, что мне повезло?  
– Это я так прямо говорю, что мне все равно, — едва не раздраженно отозвалась Грейнджер. — Подождите в коридоре, я составлю договор.  
Снейп, ты и правда только что попытался набить себе цену? Может, поэтому, сидя под дверью кабинета своей почти-невесты, ты чувствуешь себя таким идиотом?

Ей понадобилось пятнадцать минут, чтобы набросать проект. Конечно, эти пять параграфов никак нельзя было назвать полноценным брачным договором. Еще на лекциях по семейному праву им наглядно показали простую закономерность: чем древнее магический род супругов, тем длиннее такой документ. Авторами многофутовой писанины выступали Дотошность вкупе с Паранойей, иногда подключалась Фантазия, а редактировали ее Предрассудки. Иногда, но очень редко, изменения вносились Здравым Смыслом. И все это называлось Традицией.  
Нет, магическое семейное право нельзя было считать патриархальным, оно вообще не про отношения мужчины и женщины, оно про род, детей и имущество. Волшебники, вступающие в брак, обязаны «воспроизвести и приумножить», а еще «соблюсти». После того, как воспроизвели. Поскольку у них со Снейпом задачи другие, то и нечего тут Арагога за жвалы тянуть. Вот только один интересный вопрос, чисто технический.  
– Мистер Снейп, зайдите, пожалуйста.  
Гермиона открывала двери своего кабинета движением бровей. Заклинание предназначалось вообще-то для подъемного моста и требовало неимоверных волевых усилий при тренировке. Зато эффект превосходил все ожидания. Пока у нее получалось только с дверьми, но она давно себе обещала, что при случае с каким-нибудь мостом обязательно попробует. Вот только с делами немного разберется.  
Снейп прошел в кабинет не спеша, без видимых признаков раздражения или сомнений. Что ж, раз он не успел передумать, то и она не будет подталкивать его в этом направлении. Всего лишь очередная сделка. Мало она их на своем веку повидала?  
– Ознакомьтесь. Надеюсь, мелкий шрифт в документе читаем.  
Снейп присел в кресло, невозмутимо достал из кармана очки в тонкой матовой оправе и сосредоточился на пунктах договора. Глаза пробегали по строчкам, губы едва заметно шевелились, словно он пробовал на вкус формулировки. Судя по времени, он прочитал документ дважды, а то и трижды. Вздохнул, снял очки и уставился на стену перед собой. Гермиона не торопила его с выводами.  
– Кратко, по делу, — резюмировал он спустя некоторое время.  
– Никто не запрещает потом его исправить и дополнить, по обоюдному согласию, — пояснила Гермиона. — Сейчас главное, чтобы документ соответствовал формальным признакам.  
– Так он соответствует?  
– Стороны обозначены, цель понятна, условия закону не противоречат, — ответила она четко, как на экзамене. — Раздельный режим по имуществу — наше полное право. Я исходила из вполне логичного предположения, что вам не нужны мои доходы. Надеюсь, не ошиблась?  
– Я не об этом. Не предполагал, что в нашем случае может быть все настолько просто.  
– Сложности возникают там, где есть отношения. У нас нет отношений, поэтому все действительно просто. Вас это смущает?  
– По моему опыту, сложности возникают там, где их не ждешь. А смущаться? Я, — он выделил это «я», — не смущаюсь. Чай, не барышня в Лютном. Вы скажите лучше, куда теперь с этим идти? И к кому? Как оно вообще теперь все происходит?  
Гермиона задумалась. Порядок регистрации она представляла смутно, давно не сталкивалась с формальной стороной вопроса. Признаваться в своем неведении было неудобно, а выяснять подробности не у кого. Не идти же к Кэрроу за советом? Впрочем, есть вариант чисто гриффиндорский.  
– Нам на шестой этаж. Если вы готовы, то постараемся победить нашу бюрократию до обеда.  
– Я-то готов. А почему до обеда?  
– А после обеда она, то есть бюрократия, сыта, неповоротлива и потому непобедима.

Если послеобеденная бюрократия, по словам Грейнджер, была непобедима, потому что сыта и благостна, то дообеденная оказалась раздражительна — от голода, не иначе, — высокомерна и туповата. Высокомерия и тупости Снейп за свою жизнь насмотрелся в десятках вариаций и прекрасно знал, как с этим бороться. Никак. Расслабиться и получать удовольствие от сознания собственной адекватности.  
Матримониальный опыт Снейпа исчерпывался свадьбой Люциуса. Тогда все было пышно, торжественно, почти благоговейно и кошмарно утомительно. Уже к середине церемонии Северус буквально валился с ног, хотя все его участие сводилось к молчаливому присутствию в заднем ряду. Но то была настоящая свадьба, со всем полагающимся церемониалом, а не тот почти коммерческий трагифарс, который они намеревались провернуть с бывшей ученицей. Поэтому Северус имел основания рассчитывать, что все пройдет быстро, тихо и не больно.  
И ошибся.  
За дверью с табличкой «Отдел регистрации гражданских и магических состояний» был натуральный блокпост. Удерживало его кувшинное рыло невнятного пола и возраста. Оно воззрилось на вошедших Снейпа и Грейнджер поверх толстых роговых очков так, как даже Волдеморт на магглов никогда не смотрел, и проскрипело:  
– Вам чего?  
Северус обернулся на судью почти машинально — она же, как-никак, больше касательства имеет ко всем этим чиновным заморочкам, знает, наверное, на каком кривом фестрале к кому подъезжать. И страшно удивился, когда судья Грейнджер беспомощно взглянула на него в ответ и осторожно шагнула к блокпосту.  
– Разводы налево, — не дав ей сказать и слова, скрипнуло рыло и углубилось в лежащие на столе пергаменты.  
– У нас брак, — сообщила Гермиона.  
– Поздравляю. — Рыло не подняло очков.  
– Сначала зарегистрируйте, потом поздравляйте.  
Рыло покосилось на нее с некоторой долей недоверчивого интереса, потом перекосилось на Северуса. Не иначе, выискивало бороду, в которой полагалось быть пресловутой седине. Снейп рефлекторно сделал вид, что просто мимо проходил. Как и всех, лишенных удовольствия общаться с бюрократическими системами много и регулярно, его необходимость посетить то или иное присутствие и что-то там добыть повергала в ничем не объяснимую тоску, граничащую с потусторонним ужасом и переходящую в депрессию безысходности. И не спасали ни геройское звание, ни репутация человека, от которого разбегаются дементоры, ни семнадцатилетний педагогический стаж.  
Рыло скривилось так, будто заключение брака между Северусом Снейпом и Гермионой Грейнджер было для него личным оскорблением, и вытащило откуда-то из недр стола чистый пергамент.  
– Здесь. — Оно протянуло пергамент судье Грейнджер и тыкнуло пальцем.  
Та замешкалась, явно не понимая, чего от нее хотят.  
– Хм, а вроде не девочка же, — буркнуло рыло. — Палочку приложите здесь.  
Выражения лица судьи после этой реплики Снейп не видел, но зубовный скрежет уловил. И мысленно шлепнул себя по рукам: если судья ничего не может поделать с чиновничьим хамством, куда уж ему, смертному.  
– Вы теперь.  
Северус ткнул палочкой, куда было велено, — пергамент начал заполняться анкетными данными.  
Еще раз одарив визитеров взглядом, приказывающим стоять и бояться, рыло принялось изучать документ. Оно при этом хмыкало, подозрительно посматривало на них и неодобрительно покачивало головой.  
Судья Грейнджер всем своим видом излучала сердитое недовольство. Она поджимала губы, с преувеличенным вниманием рассматривала ногти и демонстративно вздыхала, глядя на часы. Рылу эти ее ужимки были до одного места. Северус увлеченно давил в себе желание настучать рылу по этому самому месту.  
Наконец рыло снизошло и с видом превеликого одолжения протянуло Снейпу пергамент:  
– С этим направо.  
Направе было много дверей без табличек, и все заперты.  
– Твою мать, — выдохнула судья и помчалась вперед, по пути едва не ногой пиная все двери подряд, пока одна не распахнулась.  
Снейп едва поспевал за ней, и то только потому, что, пока она делала пять шагов, он делал один.  
– Нас к вам послали, — заявила она с порога отворившейся двери. — С вот этим вот.  
И театральным жестом развернула документ.  
– С этим же к вам надо?  
Из-за пергамента Снейп не видел, кто там сидел за очередным столом-блокпостом, только услышал негромкое дребезжание:  
– Дамочка, вы такая худенькая и такая громкая! Не надо шуметь, закройте дверь с той стороны, у меня обед.  
И правда, в кабинете пахло вареной рыбой, да так густо, что Снейпа затошнило.  
– Во-первых, я вам не дамочка. Во-вторых, до обеда еще десять минут и восемь секунд, наше дело не займет и минуты. Зарегистрируйте брак и обедайте хоть до ужина.  
Сглотнув, Снейп подошел поближе — любопытно было посмотреть, кто там позволяет себе так хамить при таком амбре. Тощенький крохотный старичок, едва заметный за громадиной стола, с жиденькими прозрачно-седыми баками и тремя почти невидимыми волосинками на розовом, как попа младенца, черепе, вызвал у Снейпа еще один рвотный позыв. Походил старикашка одновременно на обиженного жизнью гоблина, замученного тяжелой неволей домашнего эльфа и Эбенизера Скруджа. Ясное дело, ничего хорошего от такого типа ждать не приходилось.  
Водянистые глазки смотрели на судью с нескрываемым раздражением.  
– В вашем возрасте, мамзель, так стремиться замуж просто неприлично.  
Грейнджер прямо задохнулась от возмущения и, кажется, потянулась за палочкой. Честно сказать, Северус и сам натурально обалдел. Нет, всем известно, что магическая бюрократия — не светский салон и ждать от чинуш низшего звена хотя бы элементарной вежливости суть проявление крайней наивности. Но чтобы так!  
Он на всякий случай все-таки придержал судью за запястье — вдруг и правда палочку вытащит. Только членовредительства не хватало для полноты впечатлений. А она вцепилась в его руку холодными подрагивающими пальцами, и только тут Снейп понял, что ее всю трясет. От злости, бессилия и общего идиотизма ситуации.  
Ну чье здесь выдержит терпенье?  
Он аккуратно оттеснил судью от стола и старика, осторожно разжал ее руку.  
– Все будет хорошо, и мы поженимся.  
Было время, когда один его взгляд заставлял присутствующих икать от страха и растворяться в окружающей среде до полной прозрачности. Было это давно.  
Северус навис над розовой плешью, тяжело опустил на стол кулаки, сминая какие-то бумаги и папки.  
– С вами о возрасте я говорить не буду. У вас нет возраста, только время дожития. А время дожития не стоит тратить на стучание лысиной по паркету. Поэтому извольте сию минуту извиниться перед дамой. Я сильно опасаюсь, что вы преставитесь до того, как успеете нас расписать. Но даже ваша давно запоздавшая кончина не помешает мне жениться до обеда!  
Эльфогоблин Скрудж перевел на него невозмутимый взгляд, словно только что его заметил.  
– А вы на меня не бузите, молодой человек. На меня не такие бузили. Это плохо кончилось…  
– Для вас, судя по всему. Так я же могу добавить. Я, знаете ли, таких, как вы, еще в детстве убивал из рогатки. Считайте это классовой ненавистью.  
– Я, нервный вы мой, считаю, что вы нарываетесь на авроров. Угрозы государственному служащему при исполнении…  
– Праведный вы мой, я в Пожирателях Смерти числился, Дамблдора убил, и мой папа был магглом. А теперь представьте: я отсюда неженатым не выйду.  
Северус скрестил руки на груди, уселся прямо на стол спиной к Скруджу и заболтал ногами.  
– Мамзель, вы что, и правда хотите за такого замуж?  
– Хочу — слабо сказано, — процедила Грейнджер. — Мне надо.  
– А что, и ему надо?  
– И ему надо.  
– А что, надо прямо сейчас?  
– Прямо.  
– И зачем же вам так надо, что даже до обеда?  
Северус уже начал оборачиваться, чтобы еще раз напомнить эльфогоблину о некоторых обстоятельствах своей биографии, но Грейнджер уселась рядом с ним на стол и заявила:  
– Я — судья. И с сегодняшнего утра я в разводе. Если к сегодняшнему вечеру я не окажусь снова замужем, завтра утром я окажусь в отставке.  
За спиной послышался горестный вздох и шуршание.  
– Вы отчаянная женщина. Ну хоть не врете про неземную любовь и страсть внезапно вспыхнувшую. Юноша, унесите афедрон с моего рабочего места, видок у него так себе.  
– А вы ценитель? — не удержался Снейп и получил от Грейнджер локтем под ребра.  
Да, стоило придержать язык, раз уж лед вроде бы тронулся. И со стола слезть.  
Проверяя заявление и договор, старик гундосил про изгвазданные отчеты и «эхххх, молодежь, нет чтобы все как положено, как по-людски». Судья Грейнджер нетерпеливо и немного нервно переминалась с ноги на ногу, и Снейп поймал себя на том, что переминается тоже. Так они и топтались, как пингвины, пока эльфогоблин в сварливом недоумении на них не воззрился:  
– Молодые люди! Это что такое? Вы требуете, чтобы я вас женил в свой обеденный перерыв, устраиваете мне тут шапито со шкандалом и приносите это! Вы б хоть контракт по-человечески составили, что за неуважение к святому институту брака и семьи!  
– А что не так с контрактом? — сладко пропела судья, и Северус снова придержал ее запястье — на всякий случай.  
– Так это не контракт, юная леди! — Старик сердито бросил пергамент на стол. — Это издевательство и профанация!  
– Все вопросы к Закону о браке. Контракт составлен в строгом соответствии.  
Снейп сжал пальцы чуть крепче — очень уж нехороший елей сочился в этой фразе. Он даже позавидовал.  
– Шутите, мамзель? Мерлин с ним, с вашим раздельным имуществом, молодежь нонеча не то что давеча, все бы раздельно да сами по себе. Но дети?! И где, скажите, супружеские обязанности?  
Снейп ухмыльнулся. Он был в бешенстве, помноженном на неловкость и отсутствие контроля над происходящим. Сочетание взрывоопасное, и это он за собой знал, потому изо всех сил старался хотя бы вид сделать, что спокоен и даже весел.  
– Видимо, вы забыли уже о таких вещах, что ж, естественно… понимаете, в этом деле важно вдохновение. А вдохновение штука такая, нормативному регулированию не поддается.  
И получил очередной тычок в бок.  
Лысина старикашки приобрела более насыщенный розовый оттенок. Ну все, подумал Северус, допизделся, другого слова не подберешь. Отправит их щас этот ископаемый мудак восвояси, и накроется все мероприятие пыльным «Нимбусом». Вот же дурья твоя башка, ничему тебя жизнь не научила, сколько раз огребал за свой поганый язык — нате вам, никогда такого не было, и вот опять.  
Но мерзкий старикашка вдруг выговорил с неожиданной силой и тоской:  
– Да вам же по этой бумажке жить! А вы все хиханьки…  
И Снейп почему-то почувствовал себя впрямь зеленым юнцом, не знающим ни людей, ни жизни, ни магии. Или это он просто всю дорогу слишком хорошо о себе думал?  
Старик-Скрудж махнул рукой и углубился в заполнение каких-то бланков, не переставая бухтеть про «эхххх, молодежь», «думают, что самые умные» и «нонеча не то что давеча». Наконец он поднял голову и подвинул к краю стола два пергамента.  
– Распишитесь здесь и здесь. Обменяйтесь кольцами и живите как умеете.  
Видимо, так и настигает карма. В этот знаменательный момент Северус прочувствовал до глубины души, в каком состоянии находился Лонгботтом после взрыва очередного зелья. Он, Северус Снейп, Герой войны, кавалер ордена Мерлина, шпион, Пожиратель Смерти, мастер Зельеварения и Темных Искусств, сволочь и умница — как он мог так облажаться?!  
Кольца у него не было. О кольцах он даже не подумал.  
Похоже, вид у него был совершенно обескураженный, потому что старик с сомнением буркнул:  
– Молодой человек, вы что, в первый раз, что ли?  
Снейп только растерянно угукнул, судорожно соображая, как выкрутиться.  
– Так, может, и не надо?  
– Надо, дедуля, надо.  
– А без колец никак? — подала голос Грейнджер. Судя по тону, и сама понимала, что никак.  
– Без колец к магглам идите и там женитесь, сколько хотите. Вот молодежь пошла, эхххх, молодежь…  
Удрученно вздыхая, старик вылез из-за стола, сразу став похожим еще и на древнего гнома, и с натугой поехал на тапках куда-то вглубь кабинета, за шкафы. Там похлопал дверцами, погремел чем-то, пошуршал и выполз обратно, с величайшей бережливостью неся обеими руками маленькие весы. Установив их на столе, старикан трепетно обтер весы платочком, и стало видно, что они золотые.  
– Уж и не думал, что придется когда-то доставать… Нонеча-то не то что давеча…  
Всхлипнул он, или показалось?  
– Есть у вас что-нибудь золотое?  
Судья Грейнджер зашарила по карманам мантии, и на чашечку весов звенькнул ободок с какой-то гравировкой. А Снейп во второй раз за десять минут от всей души пожелал себе провалиться сквозь землю. Золотое, ха! А чего не бриллиантовое? Ну откуда у него, нищеброда, золото? Что ж это за нескончаемое позорище…  
Впрочем, в этот раз мироздание решило сжалиться. В руку, машинально опущенную в карман, толкнулось плоское, круглое и увесистое. На весы из разжатой ладони упал галлеон. Последний.  
Старик склонился над весами, выписал палочкой замысловатый крендель, чашечки вздрогнули, покачнулись, уравновесились, окутались на миг голубовато-белесым туманцем. А когда дымка рассеялась, на весах лежали два простых гладких кольца.  
Руки судьи так дрожали, что она уронила кольцо, когда пыталась надеть его Северусу на палец. Ему даже пришлось опять держать ее за запястья, успокаивающе приговаривая:  
– Все будет хорошо. Все будет хорошо, и мы поженимся.  
А ее пальцы были совсем ледяными и будто даже онемевшими.  
Кольцо непривычно стиснуло палец, потом чуть расширилось, подстраиваясь под размер. Северус покрутил его почти бессознательно — казалось, будто прилипло что-то. Наверное, потом он привыкнет.  
Старичок вручил ему пергамент с гербовой печатью. Свидетельство о заключении брака.  
– Можете поцеловать невесту.  
Снейп закрыл глаза и мысленно выругался.  
Шапито, блин.

– Можете поцеловать невесту.  
Лицо человека, который секунду назад стал ее мужем, приблизилось, она разглядела сеточку тоненьких морщин у глаз, отметила густые неровные брови. Потом что-то шершавое и сухое задело уголок ее рта, и надтреснутый голос из-за спины проскрипел:  
– Если у вас все, то я попрошу освободить помещение. У меня обед.  
Снейп отвернулся и забрал у старичка их контракт, свидетельство о браке и еще какой-то пергамент с печатью, потом уставился на нее и спокойно, очень негромко предложил:  
– Пойдем?  
Они одновременно развернулись и направились к выходу. Преодолели несколько шагов, Снейп открыл перед ней дверь, Гермиона вышла в коридор и растерянно застыла. Что это сейчас было? Вот прямо сейчас? И что теперь дальше?  
Мужской голос вернул ее к реальности:  
– Мисс Грейнджер, вы меня слышите?  
– Гермиона, — ответила она, — думаю, вам пора привыкать называть меня по имени. К тому же только что я стала миссис Снейп. В некотором роде.  
Снейп хмыкнул, словно ответ ему понравился, но ему неловко это признавать, и вкрадчиво, как будто он все еще преподаватель, застигнувший второкурсницу врасплох за списыванием, произнес:  
– Как вы точно заметили, в некотором роде вы теперь миссис Снейп, а я в некотором роде женат на вас. Кажется, этот документ, — он помахал их контрактом, — не полностью проясняет наш дальнейший совместный план действий. Как нам только что пояснили за этой дверью, требуется уточнить некоторые моменты.  
Она посмотрела на него в ужасе, потому что «некоторые моменты», которые документ абсолютно точно не прояснял никак, это те самые пресловутые «супружеские отношения». Она, конечно, не ханжа, и словарный запас у нее богатый даже в такой области, но как прикажете обсуждать интимные вопросы с кем-то совершенно посторонним? Это не то же самое, что перемалывать кости Рону и Гарри под коньяк. Еще одна чудовищно неловкая ситуация. Рука непроизвольно потянулась к лицу, и Снейп, видимо, как-то своеобразно оценил ее жест.  
– Я понимаю, что это точно не свадьба года, но некоторое шевеление в нашем магическом болоте она вызовет. А мне кажется, что мы с вами хотим одного и того же: чтобы нас не беспокоили. Так что надо собраться и обдумать, как держать оборону. Мне бы очень не хотелось по незнанию подставить нас под удар. Так что предлагаю найти время и договориться, что… — Снейп замолчал, подыскивая точное определение, но Гермиона закончила за него очевидным:  
– Что врать окружающим?  
Снейп округлил глаза, будто услышал непечатное выражение из уст первокурсницы, но язвить не стал, а все так же невозмутимо продолжил:  
– Зачем же сразу врать? Просто предложить свою версию происходящего, которая не нанесет урона вашей репутации и не сведет на нет наши усилия. Всю правду и ничего кроме правды мы один раз уже сказали. — Он дернул головой в сторону регистратуры. — Не обязательно повторять это заново и всем подряд. Предлагаю ограничиться той частью, которую окружающие смогут осознать. Пусть и не сразу.  
– Да, тут есть, что обсудить. А то возможны варианты. С частями правды.  
– Вот именно. Так что? Может, за ужином в ближайшие дни?  
– Раньше следующей недели, пожалуй, не получится. Еще столько всего надо сделать, я даже не знаю, где этот ужин готовить. Служебную квартиру дали только сегодня…  
– Я бы предложил встретиться у меня, но приватности беседы гарантировать не смогу. Неприкосновенным мое жилище само по себе не стало, я так понимаю.  
– Да. Есть ряд необходимых формальностей. Я уточню сегодня. Мне это проще сделать, чем вам.  
– Тогда пришлите сову, как определитесь. А я позабочусь о еде. Мне это проще сделать, чем вам.  
– Значит, договорились?  
– Очевидно.  
Она бы предпочла, чтобы он просто повернулся и ушел, потому что абсолютно не представляла, как с ним попрощаться. Не руку же протягивать? Но Снейп не уходил, уставился на носки своих ботинок и крутил на пальце кольцо, явно собираясь с мыслями.  
– Что-то еще?  
– Да, сейчас не очень уместно, но лучше сразу прояснить один вопрос.  
Снейп смотрел куда-то сквозь нее, левое веко едва заметно подрагивало, а кадык под воротом рубашки ходил ходуном. Еще минуту назад он был почти безмятежен, а она взвинчена до предела, но теперь, наблюдая за тем, как он нервничает, Гермиона странным образом успокоилась, почти расслабилась.  
– Я слушаю вас.  
– Я буду крайне признателен вам, помимо всего прочего, если вы не станете искать в моих словах и поступках повод нарушить ваше личное пространство.  
– О!  
Понимание сложных семантических конструкций было коньком Гермионы, как и чтение скрытого смысла в документах разных эпох и разного назначения, поэтому она быстро сообразила, что так высокопарно и осторожно пытался сказать Снейп. Он не собирается принуждать ее к сожительству, даже имея на это формальное право. И не считает это одолжением. Просто он действительно сказал всю правду и ничего кроме. Как там прозвучало? Это вопрос вдохновения? Что ж, надо-то всего ничего: не вдохновлять. С этим она справится легко.


	3. Chapter 3

Часам к пяти вечера Гермиона разгребла всю текучку и с удовлетворением оглядела почти пустой стол. У нее оставался целый час, чтобы заняться формальностями по жилищу Снейпа. Она вышла в приемную, Девон, отпросившийся на сегодня «по семейным обстоятельствам», сидел за столом, опершись на локти и запустив пальцы в шевелюру.

– Голова болит, Девон? И почему вы здесь, что-то случилось?

– А! — Помощник подскочил на месте, пуговица его пиджака зацепилась за край стола, и Девон неловко дернулся, пытаясь освободиться. — Нет. Простите. Я задумался. Нам же через месяц, — он сглотнул и продолжил едва не плача, — дела надо сдать. Я пытаюсь сообразить, в каком порядке готовить документы.

– Не надо ничего готовить, мистер Мюррей. Моя отставка откладывается. На неопределенный срок.

Девон уставился на нее в недоумении. Он был очень воспитанным молодым человеком, и неглупым к тому же, поэтому напрямую задавать вопросы не решался.

– В Статут о судьях внесли изменения, о которых я не знаю?

Гермиона присела в кресло, понимая, что это первое из череды объяснений, которые она будет вынуждена давать некоторое время.

– Нет, в Законе ради меня ничего не изменили. Это не делается так быстро, мистер Мюррей. — Она ухмыльнулась, наблюдая за сменой выражений на его лице. — Это я внесла некоторые изменения в свой семейный статус.

– Но я пришел сразу после обеда! Вас же развели в одиннадцать часов, даже табличку с фамилией успели сменить!

Гермиона встала и открыла дверь. С интересом уставилась на черные, с завитушками буквы.

– Идите сюда. Вот, полюбопытствуйте.

В вычурной рамке коротко значилось: «Судья мсс. Гермиона Джин Снейп».

– Нас зарегистрировали за пять минут до начала обеденного перерыва. Думаю, клерк не столь трепетно относится к своему рабочему времени, как вы, Девон. Так вас и ввели в заблуждение.

Девон шевелил губами, зачитывая ее новое имя и очевидно спотыкаясь на последнем слове.

– Это значит…

– Что мы работаем как работали. Вам не трудно будет запомнить, что у меня теперь другая фамилия?

– Н-нет. Я думаю, это будет совсем не трудно. П-поздравляю вас, госпожа судья.

Гермиона вздохнула. Ну вот что ей сказать этому юному поборнику буквы Закона?

– Мистер Мюррей, поскольку мы с вами в некотором роде команда, я скажу то, что не обязана говорить никому. Мистер Снейп сделал мне предложение, от которого было совершенно не сложно отказаться, но выслушав внимательно его доводы, я пришла к выводу, что принять это предложение будет в наших с ним общих интересах. И уверяю вас, в этом кабинете ничего, кроме моей фамилии на двери и подписи в документах, не изменилось и не изменится. Вы поняли меня, Девон?

– Да, госпожа судья. — Помощник просиял, как натертый до блеска галлеон. — Я ни секунды не сомневался в этичности вашего поступка. Роза пахнет розой, как ее ни назови. Просто хотел убедиться, что правильно понимаю суть происходящего.

– Если вы понимаете суть происходящего, мистер Мюррей, то вы куда прозорливее многих в этом здании, но это будет наш маленький секрет.

– Благодарю вас, госпожа судья, за доверие. Вы действительно не обязаны были ничего мне объяснять. — Девон уставился в пол, кусая губы, раздумывая над каким-то очередным сложным вопросом.

– Вы что-то хотели сказать? — подтолкнула его к действию Гермиона. Рабочий день заканчивался, а ей еще нужно было решить вопрос с домом.

– А Гарри Поттер знает? — Девон выпалил это скороговоркой и тут же прикусил язык.

Гермиона сложила губы трубочкой и защелкала языком.

– Я его… предупреждала.

Ну, а что такого? Она ведь его действительно предупреждала.

В дверь негромко постучали. Девон и Гермиона одновременно произнесли:

– Войдите.

На пороге стояла молоденький клерк и несмело переминалась с ноги на ногу:

– Разрешите представиться, Элли Кроткотт, из Отдела обеспечения магического хозяйства. Я принесла вам формы на заполнение. Насчет защиты дома. Извините, что так поздно, нам распоряжение передали час назад.

– А разве это не я к вам должна подойти, мисс… Кроткотт? Знакомая фамилия, где я могла ее слышать?

– Вы, наверное, не помните. Это вы освободили мою маму. В Министерстве. Мама рассказывала, что вы спасли ей жизнь. Вы и мистер Уизли.

– Мэри Элизабетт… Да. Я помню. Дождь в кабинете Яксли… Много воды утекло. Я буду у себя в кабинете. Подождите меня здесь. Мистер Мюррей, у нас есть что-нибудь к чаю? Если есть, угостите мисс Кроткотт, пока я заполняю форму.

Гермиона удалилась, оставив дверь приоткрытой. Если она хоть что-то понимала в этой жизни, то сейчас маленькая мисс из Отдела магического хозяйства расскажет Девону много интересного. А Девон умеет внимательно слушать.

Было слышно, как звенит посуда и шуршат фантики. Потом зажурчал голосок мисс Кроткотт.

Гермиона углубилась в изучение переданных документов. Так-так… Дом, адрес, владелец, статус владения, основание введения статуса — регистрация брака, дата установки статуса… Через три дня. В понедельник. Оно и понятно, кому охота в выходные работать?

Собственно, ей только расписаться и осталось.

Она нарочито громко, скребя ножками по паркету, отодвинула стул. Журчание за стеной стихло.

Элли Кроткотт смотрела на Гермиону со смесью страха и восхищения. Интересно, что такого успел сказать ее талантливый помощник?

– Вот, все заполнено верно, я расписалась. В понедельник мой муж будет ждать вашего сотрудника.

– Ой, да. За час до визита вам пришлют сову.

Когда за девушкой закрылась дверь, Гермиона посмотрела на часы — было без пяти шесть.

– Ну, у вас пять минут, мистер Мюррей. Какие вести с фронта магических сплетен?

Девон рассмеялся:

– Они совершенно сбиты с толку, Элли… мисс Кроткотт раз пять повторила слово «катастрофа». Они даже боятся обсуждать это вслух. Думают, это какая-то секретная операция.

– А вы ей что сказали?

– Я? Я сказал, что это одобрено, — Девон ткнул пальцем в потолок, — на самом верху.

Гермиона поняла, что ее брови готовы слиться с линией волос. Столь откровенное вранье было совершенно не в характере ее помощника.

– «Браки совершаются на небесах…» — процитировал Девон юридическую норму из французского сборника 1608 года

– «…а исполняются на земле», — закончила предложение судья Гермиона Джин Снейп.

 

Порт-ключ от Отдела обеспечения магического правопорядка сработал, как всегда, криво, и Гермиона впечаталась лбом в дверь своей новой квартиры. Хорошо хоть охранные чары ее опознали, а то светомузыкой перед глазами дело бы не ограничилось. Ну, она этим криворучкам устроит маленький армагездец за покушение на жизнь и здоровье судьи. Если не забудет, конечно. Перед тем как повернуть ручку и вступить в новую, по словам Гестии, жизнь, Гермиона огляделась. На площадке соседей не наблюдалось, да и сама площадка была завалена строительным мусором. Выше уходила лестница, скорее всего на крышу. Ниже стоял предупреждающий щит. «Посторонним вход в...», а дальше замазано то ли побелкой, то ли штукатуркой. Очевидно, ее новое жилище находится в ремонтируемом или строящемся здании. И, зная нелюбовь Департамента к перемене мест, здание это будет самым неудачливым долгостроем в Лондоне.

За дверью обнаружилось просторное помещение, в котором примерно посередине стояли диван на колесиках, четыре колченогих табурета странной конструкции и низенький квадратный столик. В простенке между огромными грязными окнами прилепился камин. Из мрамора. Интерьер дополняла здоровенная кадка с каким-то растением, а общий минимализм обстановки подчеркивали сиротливо приставленные к колонне упаковочные коробки.

– Так, чудно, а санузел где? — спросила вслух Гермиона, звук покатился по пустому пространству, изредка спотыкаясь о равномерно размещенные колонны.

К счастью, об удобствах все-таки позаботились. Ванную заменяла огромная деревянная бочка, раковину — фонтан, а, собственно, кабинет задумчивости — фаянсовая ночная ваза в цветочек.

– Это вам не Хогвартс, — вздохнула судья. — Интересно, если я прихвачу с собственной кухни несколько кастрюль и тарелок, Рон заметит?

Трасфигурацией в узкоприкладном смысле она не занималась уже лет десять, но оказалось, что знания в голову вбиты прочно, а мастерство непропиваемо. Из коробок получились замечательные перегородки, из упаковочной бумаги — вполне сносные занавески, а обнаруженные газеты теперь выглядели как стильный текстиль. Из общего монохромного концепта выбивалось только неизвестное дерево.

– Жалко, — вздохнула умаявшаяся Гермиона, — засохнешь ведь. У меня даже кактусы дохнут. Или Косолапус из тебя когтеточку сделает.

В животе заурчало то ли от голода, то ли от нервного истощения, и Гермиона полезла в сумку в поисках сендвичей, которые она прихватила к ужину. Пока копалась, сообразила, что есть придется всухомятку, потому как подаренное Гарри пиво она забрать не догадалась.

– Нет, так не годится, — заключила Гермиона и решительно направилась к входной двери. Алохомора и несколько нецензурных слов открыли ей выход на крышу, где воспользоваться Акцио можно было без ущерба для окон. Самое сложное — проконтролировать силу призыва, потому как есть и пить хотелось сильно, а ловить летящие пивные бутылки в прыжке — не очень.

После ужина, если его можно так назвать, ей пришла в голову почти трезвая мысль выставить тару на площадку. Не то чтобы кто-то на самом деле сунулся бы проверять, как она тут обжилась, но служебная площадь — это не собственный дом. Бутылки вполне себе органично вписались в бардак на лестничной площадке.

– И скажу, что так и было, — резюмировала Гермиона, потом взмахнула палочкой, поднимая пыль, чтобы запорошить подозрительно чистое стекло, а заодно и скрыть собственные следы.

За закрытой дверью она вдруг почувствовала себя в ловушке. Нет, дело не в том, что она не доверяла своему новому «партнеру». Дело в скорости, с которой ее нынешняя жизнь неслась в неизвестном направлении. Только успеваешь разминуться с одной катастрофой, как тебе навстречу развилка с еще тремя на выбор. Да, отсеивать претендентов на ее кота и статус не придется, спать в одной постели с чужим человеком — тоже, работа при ней, друзья как-нибудь переживут, да и не до них сейчас, но дети? Что она скажет Рози и Хьюго? «Простите, у вас больше нет семьи»? «Ваши мама и папа, все из себя герои и победители вселенского зла, не справились с ролью мужа и жены. Они ради своих амбиций грохнули ваш мир»? Паника накатила на Гермиону, она вспотела, потом ее прошиб озноб, ладони стали липкими, а сердце билось где-то под коленной чашечкой. Надо срочно попасть в Хогвартс. Она в панике посмотрела на часы. Стрелки намекнули ей, что в Хогвартсе уже давно наступил отбой, и чтобы она ни собиралась предпринять, это может обождать до утра.

«Чертов Рон!» — выругалась она про себя, потом сообразила, что в этих стенах ее никто не слышит и ругаться она может вслух, даже матом.

– Чертов Рон! Как он не вовремя с этим разводом. Не мог подождать до экзаменов у Рози или хотя бы до каникул!

От звука собственного голоса, отразившегося от пустых стен, стало на удивление спокойнее. Ей даже хватило сил оценить весь цинизм мысли, что в ее случае для развода мог быть выбран какой-то действительно удачный момент.

– Война, беременность и развод никогда не случаются вовремя.

Она плюнет на все дела и планы и метнется завтра в Хогвартс. В «Пророке», конечно, напечатают три строчки официальной информации: статус приостановлен, статус возобновлен. Но, возможно, никто не обратит внимание на пятнадцатую страницу и крохотную колонку новостей. Снейп почему-то считал, что их бракосочетание как-то, где-то, кого-то может заинтересовать, но сама Гермиона не представляла, где «Пророк» найдет самоубийцу, чтобы выяснить подробности у Гестии, у нее или даже у Рона. Представив мужа, бывшего мужа, с азартом повествующего о семейной драме, Гермиона похолодела. Рон может. Она почему-то без колебаний так определила для себя ответ на незаданный вопрос. Но будем надеяться, что Гарри решит эту проблему.

В окно постучали.

– Поттер всемогущий, кому не спится в ночь глухую? — проворчала Гермиона, открывая заклинившую раму.

Полярная сова опустилась на подоконник, терпеливо ожидая, пока ее освободят от послания. Специального корма у Гермионы не было, поэтому пришлось поделиться орешками. Деликатно склевав несколько штук, почтальон удовлетворенно ухнул, но улетать не спешил. Видимо, ждал ответа.

– Так-так… — Гермиона продолжала разговаривать сама с собой вслух. — Это от Джинни.

«Часы показывают, что ты дома и в безопасности. Гарри сказал, что тебе выделили служебное жилье и что сегодня тебя лучше не беспокоить. Он почти наорал на меня, когда я попыталась возразить. Гермиона, может, тебе все-таки лучше к нам? Или хочешь, я сама к тебе аппарирую? Только координаты дай. Не понимаю, что еще произошло, кроме того, что произошло, но я беспокоюсь за тебя. В любом случае, если нужна помощь, можешь на меня рассчитывать.

  1. S. Мама и папа очень просят о встрече.
  2. P. S. Мой брат-дебил у Джорджа, собирается пробыть там до следующих выходных. Флер ясно дала понять, что в “Ракушке” ему не рады».



– Не стоит упоминать имя Поттера всуе, да? — Сова повернула голову и переступила с ноги на ногу, балансируя на подоконнике. Не знаю, мол, мое дело — почту доставлять.

Гермиона вытащила из прически длинную шпильку, трансфигурировала ее в карандаш и начирикала на обороте:

«Со мной все в порядке. Завтра собираюсь в Хогвартс. Надо поговорить с детьми. Давай встретимся в семь у Фортескью. Гарри не дергай, ему и так забот хватает.

  1. S. Успокой Молли и Артура, насколько это возможно. Спасибо тебе».



– Конечно, это не самый исчерпывающий ответ, но все же лучше, чем прямо в лоб заявить: вышла замуж за Снейпа, а твой брат может хоть заавадиться.

Она скрутила письмо в трубочку и закрепила его у совы на шее в специальном кармашке.

– Счастливого пути!

 

Спала она крепко и без сновидений. В восемь утра сработал гидробудильник. Ночная ваза оказалась с секретом, содержимое из нее исчезало, стоило только приспособить крышку на место. Верх достижений магической канализации! В сумке нашелся чистый пергамент, но без кофе сочинять письмо пришлось долго.

Собственной почтовой птицы у нее не было, Сычик давно уже разносил послания в другом, лучшем мире, а семейная сова откочевала куда-то вместе с Роном. Она никогда не ладила с этой нахалкой, да и не стремилась. Поэтому отправила письмо Минерве Макгонагалл с министерской совой, надеясь, что она доставит послание раньше, чем сама Гермиона прибудет в Хогвартс. Сначала, однако, нужно было совершить один подвиг. Вернуться в их с Роном дом и собрать вещи. Гермиона всерьез задумалась: не взять ли с собой Джинни для моральной поддержки? С одной стороны, оптимизм золовки заразен как моровое поветрие. С другой, Джинни надо будет сказать правду. Сразу, коротко и ясно, тоном, не допускающим двойного толкования. И вот тут может случиться всякое, в том числе и такое, что вещи ей собирать придется из-под обломков и обвалившейся земляной крыши. Ну, то, что от вещей останется. Хотя теперь целостность дома не ее забота, да и вообще…

– Сама разломает, сама и отстроит. Джинни может. Заодно и потренируюсь на рыжих.

И куда больше вероятность, что подругу заденет как раз ее скрытность. К тому же, долгих разборок вполне можно избежать, отговорившись срочным делом. У нее дети, ей к ним. Тут Джинни ее поймет, как никто другой. Решено.

– Гермиона Джин Снейп начинает действовать. Действие первое! — подбадривая себя беседой вслух с самой собой, Гермиона нашарила на каминной полке горшок с Летучим порохом.

– Джинни, ты дома? — произнесла она в дымящийся зеленым камин.

– Ой, мать твоя маггла, — из камина послышался звук упавшей мебели, — Гермиона, ты из меня инвалида сделаешь. Я чаем ошпарилась.

– Ты дома, — констатировала та. — Как быстро можешь собраться?

– И тебе доброго утра. Для чего собраться? — Только Джинни умела так сочетать в интонациях голоса азарт и деловую серьезность. — Мы же в семь вечера планировали у Фортескью встретиться.

– Хочу вещи забрать, но не хочу идти туда одна, — честно призналась Гермиона. — Нужна моральная поддержка и отвлекающий маневр в твоем лице. Можешь составить компанию?

– Могу, через полчаса буду на месте. — Звяканье ложечки о края чашки намекало, что это время потребуется, чтобы закончить завтрак, а заодно навести красоту.

– Возьми с собой успокоительное.

– Как-то странно ты произносишь слово «коньяк».

– Это не мне. Это тебе. Есть новости.

– Мерлин всемогущий! — Звяканье остановилось. — Через двадцать минут, и не смей опаздывать, а то меня разорвет от любопытства.

Ждать двадцать минут Гермиона не собиралась. Она была собрана и готова. Аппарировать она решила на поляну за холмом, в котором был скрыто их жилище. Если идти по тропинке, огибая его по окружности, как раз время и выйдет.

Гермиона остановилась перед круглой зеленой дверью, замечая, что краска слегка облупилась, а на коврик нанесло мусора. Дома никого не было, охранные чары приняли ее за свою.

– Это ненадолго, — снова разговаривая сама с собой, произнесла она вслух. — Я думаю, это ненадолго, да и богарт с ним.

Хлопок за спиной обозначил прибытие золовки. Гермиона обернулась и в ту же секунду была заключена в крепкие объятия.

– Все будет хорошо, — шепнула ей в ухо Джинни.

– Все будет так, как должно быть, — ответила ей Гермиона, неожиданное вспоминая сцену с предложением Снейпа.

– Даже если все будет иначе, — отозвалась подруга, отстраняясь от Гермионы. — Ну, ты готова?

– Нет, но отступать не намерена. — Гермиона глубоко вздохнула, набираясь решимости. — Я вышла замуж.

Джинни вздрогнула.

– Оху… Охренеть! Когда? За кого? — Вопросы сыпались как орехи из порванного пакета.

– Вчера. В обед. За Снейпа.

– Охуеть. — На этот раз сдержаться Джинни не смогла. — Так. Пойдем в дом, я жажду подробностей, и да, успокоительное мне очень пригодится.

Гермиона прошла первой, не снимая обуви, двинулась в сторону кухни. Достала из шкафчика чашки, поставила на огонь чайник. Джинни расположилась в гостиной на диване. Ополовиненный пузырек с зельем красовался на столе.

– Если ты не против, я буду вещи складывать и рассказывать одновременно.

– Да я уж и не знаю, могу ли я теперь быть «за», «против». — Джинни пыталась справиться с шоком, это было заметно, и Гермиона мысленно похвалила себя за идею с успокоительным. — Пока я готова «воздержаться». Рассказывай.

– Даже не знаю, что рассказывать? — Гермиона подергала стеклянную дверь витрины, в которой хранились шахматы Рона и ее коллекция стеклянных единорогов. — Хм, заперто, — буркнула она тихо. — Снейп пришел, сделал предложение, я его приняла, мы расписались. Я теперь Гермиона Джин Снейп, он Снейп, просто Снейп, муж судьи. Мне — статус, ему — неприкосновенность. Все довольны, а кому не нравится, пусть пишет заявление.

– То есть это формальность? — В голосе Джинни неожиданно проскользнули нотки ревнивого сомнения.

– Это договор. Если хочешь, сделка. По ее условиям я ему должна, — Гермиона выделила это «должна», — только защиту. Взамен на его «несвободу». Так что мера, степень и глубина формальности определяются только нами и больше никем другим.

Чайник на кухне засвистел, и бывшая хозяйка, благословив законы физики, вышла из гостиной, оставив гостью переваривать новости.

– То есть у вас ничего до этого не было?

Хотелось грохнуть чашку, но Гермиона сдержалась. Джинни такая, она просто такая, у них вся семья волшебно неделикатная.

– Было, — ответила она, выходя с подносом, — ровно столько, сколько и у тебя. Шесть лет обучения под его руководством. Хотя нет, вру, еще я его один раз поимела в мозг на заседании, где он выступал в качестве эксперта.

– Не… Ну раз так… Извини, ты так внезапна с этим замужеством. Не то чтобы я в шоке, хотя нет, я именно в шоке! Гермиона, я понимаю: работа, Рон-козел, вся эта херня с разводом — но Снейп! Он же…

– Ну что «он же»? — Гермиона начала заводиться. — Страшный? Так и я не мисс Вселенная. Старый? Так и мне не семнадцать.

– Не строй из себя убогую, тебе не идет. — Джинни перешла на тренерские интонации. — Я не про внешность и возраст. Ты сама сказала, что он тебе соломенный муж. Но Снейп — это, задави меня Хагрид, имя нарицательное.

– Ну, вот я этим и воспользуюсь. А по факту: его прошлое разложено на молекулы, а настоящее твоим мужем так и вовсе — на атомы. Если случится какой сюрприз, то только приятный, потому что в случае Снейпа, тут ты права, неприятное — вовсе и не сюрприз.

Джинни уткнулась в свою чашку, потом не глядя призвала пузырек и вылила в чай оставшуюся половину зелья. Выпила чай не отрываясь и снова уставилась в уже пустую посудину. Потом начала крутить ее в руках, вглядываясь в россыпь чаинок.

– Так-то оно так, — бубнила она себе под нос. — И если на это посмотреть здраво, то не все так суицидально. Знаешь, — она подняла голову, — это, в конце концов, твоя жизнь и твое право. Просто мне очень хочется, чтобы ты была счастлива.

– Для счастья, — отчеканила Гермиона, — у меня теперь есть все необходимое.

Она надеялась, что Джинни проявит несвойственную ей проницательность и поймет, что тема закрыта.

– Может, ты и права, — протянула Джинни. — Ну что, — она хлопнула ладонями о диван, — давай вещи паковать?

– Давай, — вздохнула с облегчением Гермиона, — у меня то ли руки от волнения трясутся, то ли еще что, не могу открыть чертов стеклянный шкаф. Если тебе не сложно, забери оттуда моих единорогов. Где-то в кладовке есть коробки.

– Хорошо, соберу твой стеклянный зверинец. А ты куда?

– Пойду в кабинет. Там книги, дипломы. С ними надо аккуратно. Часть зачарована.

Джинни подошла к витрине, попыталась открыть задвижку руками, потом попробовала Алохоморой, Гермиона смотрела на ее усилия, постепенно стервенея.

– Чертов Рон, — ругнулась она, на ходу стягивая накидку с кресла и оборачивая ее вокруг ладони. Через мгновение на пол посыпалось стекло. Джинни зааплодировала.

– Твой коронный джеб! Наконец-то я его увидела! Жаль, что это не Малфой!

– На Малфоях учатся, — усмехнулась Гермиона, разматывая кисть. — Я тогда костяшки здорово сбила.

– Иди-иди, я тут все уберу, — засуетилась Джинни, улыбаясь при этом мечтательно и расслабленно.

В кабинете Гермиона собиралась пробыть не больше получаса. На книжных полках царил идеальный порядок, безделушек она не держала, так что шкафы и письменный стол со всем содержимым нужно было просто уменьшить и поместить в коробку подходящего размера — детская забава. Дипломы в рамках подвергать трансфигурации и зачаровывать бесполезно, а то и опасно, так что во вторую коробку она их аккуратно упаковала вручную. Комната опустела, на обоях остались яркие прямоугольные пятна. Гермиона с тоской посмотрела в круглое, разделенное на четыре части окно. Здесь, в отличие от гостиной, взгляд упирался в пологий склон противоположного холма, вверху изрытый норками стрижей. Сейчас они уже покинули свои жилища, и когда вернутся, ей уже будет не до любования их стремительными росчерками в мягкой синеве майского неба. Окна ее служебной квартиры выходили в глухой колодец, так что теперь ей суждено созерцать виды потрескавшегося кирпича. Неизвестно, когда волшебный мир разродится для нее заповедным уголком, где можно будет создать свой новый дом. И разродится ли? Вряд ли она сможет представить его настолько точно, в деталях, чтобы дом захотел появиться. Вот с Торбой все было по-настоящему сказочно.

Они только поженились, еще и медовый месяц не закончился. Одним апрельским утром Рон растолкал ее, радостный, возбужденный. Завтрак из криво намазанных бутербродов ждал ее, а муж сидел напротив и чуть ли не подпрыгивал на табурете от нетерпения:

– У меня такой сюрприз, ты обалдеешь!

– Так рассказывай, я вся внимание. — Гермиона толком не проснулась, ночь была бурная, как все их ночи тогда.

– Ты лучше поешь быстренько, это надо видеть. — Рон улыбался, явно предвкушая нечто особенное.

Они вышли на улицу, муж притянул ее к себе, и они аппарировали.

Местность вокруг была ей совершенно не знакома: лесистые холмы, и никакого ориентира в виде дороги, городка, шпиля.

– Мы недалеко от Хардвуда. Эти ваши магглы — те еще выдумщики и фантазеры, — рассказывал Рон, ведя ее за собой по тропинке, — они тут в холмах нашли какие-то норы, представляешь, и объявили их заповедником. Якобы тут раньше жили какие-то древние каменные человеки. Ну как человек может быть каменным? Это же не тролль. А тролли не живут в норах, они в пещерах живут, это даже магглы знают.

– Ох, Рон, — Гермиона засмеялась, — не «каменные человеки», а люди времен неолита. Это век каменный. Тогда люди еще железа не знали, и все подручные орудия у них были из камня или из дерева и кости.

– Ой, ну какая разница! Главное, что теперь эта территория почти закрытая, сами магглы тут особо шастать не будут, и нам можно, не нарушая Статуса о секретности, поселиться в этих холмах.

– Я не вижу тут признаков цивилизации. Где-то здесь есть заброшенный дом?

– Нет, — Рон насупился, — заброшенные дома, ставшие частью волшебного мира, — это, сама знаешь, какая редкость. Нам нужно будет самим создать свой дом. Просто теперь у нас есть для этого место. Вот за тем холмом.

Гермиона смотрела на небо, на зеленеющий вдалеке лес, и ей чудилось, что вот сейчас она сделает несколько шагов и окажется в сказке, как мечтала в детстве, и там будет дом с круглой зеленой дверью, с лавочкой возле нее, а рядом окажутся такие же домики, и в них будут жить маленькие человечки, у которых большие ступни и волосатые ноги.

И вот они обогнули холм, и перед ними возникла она — ее детская мечта.

Гермиона произнесла вслух:

– Торба на Круче.

Рон ошалело пялился на круглую зеленую дверь, приглашающе распахнутую перед ними.

– А-а-а!!! Какой большой! — Вопль Джинни грубо выдернул Гермиону из воспоминаний. — Гермиона, тут у тебя паук!

– Я сейчас приду, не трогай его. — Она быстро оглянулась, проверяя, не забыла ли что-нибудь ценное, взмахнула палочкой и направилась обратно в гостиную, левитируя перед собой коробки.

Джинни стояла на кресле, прижимая к груди стеклянную игрушку, перед креслом на ковре располагалось насекомое размером с шестипенсовик.

– Фразу «какой большой» чаще всего слышит маленький паучок. Это Брайан, и он не кусается. Слазь с кресла, ты же большая девочка.

Джинни посмотрела на нее как на пациентку психиатрички, но с кресла спустилась. Далее по шажочку, не отводя взгляда от насекомого, переместилась к столу, схватила свою волшебную палочку и направила ее на паука:

– Я тебя всеми Основателями заклинаю, убери свое домашнее животное с глаз моих долой. Иначе я за себя не ручаюсь.

Паук то ли почувствовал угрозу, то ли вспомнил о каких-то своих паучьих делах, но пока Джинни угрожала расправой, успел скрыться из поля зрения волшебниц.

Гермиона пожала плечами.

– Мне только в спальне осталось чемодан упаковать. Ты уже здесь закончила?

Джинни посмотрела в коробку и положила в нее последнюю фигурку.

– Да. Ты отсюда больше ничего не хочешь взять?

Гермиона огляделась. Тут не было ее личных вещей. На каминной полке даже не было колдографий. Только Рон и дети. Права была Гестия, это уже давно не ее дом.

– Нет, не хочу.

Джинни посмотрела на часы. Стрелки приближались к полудню.

– Ты куда потом? — спросила она, запечатывая коробку.

– Перемещу вещи в служебную квартиру, а потом по обстоятельствам. — Гермиона собрала посуду со стола, собираясь вернуть ее на кухню. — Если пришел ответ из Хогвартса, аппарирую сразу к воротам. Если нет, сначала в Хогсмит, потом в школу.

– Ох, это как раз то, из-за чего мама с папой так хотели тебя увидеть.

– Я понимаю, я напишу им после встречи. Расскажу, как ребята отреагировали на ситуацию. Но как бы то ни было, их отношения с внуками — это их отношения. А наш развод с Роном — это наше дело. Если Молли будет спрашивать, намекни, что для меня ничего не изменилось. Я буду очень ей признательна, если она просто даст время мне, детям, даже Рону разобраться с последствиями.

– Мама хочет немедленной ясности и четкого плана действий, ты же ее знаешь.

– Знаю. А также знаю, что Молли куда менее импульсивна, чем кажется.

– Тогда я предлагаю сейчас разойтись. Ты отлично держишься, и в Хогсмите я тебе точно не нужна. Так что, — Джинни направилась к выходу, — наведаюсь-ка я к маме в гости. — Она задержалась перед зеркалом, поправила одежду и прическу. — Надо ее подготовить. Ты не против?

– Ух, ты не представляешь, насколько не против. Прям Хагрид с души упал.

– Вот для этого, дорогая, и нужна семья.

Сквозняк от открытой двери скользнул по ногам.

– Ветер поднялся, — Джинни накинула капюшон, — восточный.

В спальне Гермиона призвала свою бисерную сумочку, одним движением сгребла с тумбочки флаконы, уменьшила чарами туалетный столик, не глядя отправила блузки-юбки-чулки в дорожный саквояж. Часть шкафа, где висела одежда мужа, была заперта.

– Странно это. Рон никогда ничего не прибирал, не запирал и вообще не следил за своими вещами. Вечно у него носки по дому расползались, как тараканы.

Проходя по коридору, она с удивлением уставилась на гладкую стену в том месте, где еще полчаса назад была дверь в ее кабинет. Когда-то их дом добавлял помещения по мере необходимости. Так появились комнаты Рози, Хьюго, несколько кладовок. Сами по себе. Теперь процесс шел в обратном направлении. Стало обидно, хоть плачь. Они всего сутки в разводе, а дом уже считает ее чужой и выгоняет, выселяет, выставляет на улицу, как будто она не хозяйка, пусть и бывшая, а неугодная приживалка.

– Ну и ладно. Насильно мил не будешь.

Осталось только призвать уже упакованные вещи. Коробки, кроме той, что с дипломами, отправились в ту же бисерную сумочку. Она накинула мантию, пристроила сверху темно-синий котелок, вытащила из стойки большой зонт, в ручку которого она встроила порт-ключ.

Осталось только взять в руки себя и саквояж.

Дверь открылась сама собой, порыв ветра сдул с коврика мусор. Сверху накрапывало, ветер крепчал, и несколько шагов до аппарационного барьера ее буквально пронесло. Прежде чем переместиться, она подумала, что нужно было почистить туфли.

 

Сова так и не прибыла, поэтому Гермиона, как и планировала, аппарировала из служебной квартиры в Хогсмит, чтобы договориться с Розмертой о ночлеге. Добрая хозяйка «Трех метел» встречала гостей в свеженакрахмаленном чепчике за барной стойкой. Наплыв учащихся и прочих посетителей предполагался ближе к обеду, поэтому в зале было пусто. Гермиона обрадовалась, что не будет привлекать внимание в ожидании ответа от Макгонагалл.

– Добрый день, мадам Розмерта! — произнесла она с порога, надеясь, что ее узнают и не придется представляться.

– Ох, Гермиона! Простите, госпожа судья, вы-то к нам какими судьбами? Неужели что-то случилось?

– Я сегодня не судья, — улыбнулась Гермиона, — у меня выходной. Так что ничего не случилось, кроме того, что я соскучилась по детям. Как обычная мама. Вот, решила воспользоваться старыми связями и навестить их. Надеюсь, Минерва не будет против. Хотелось бы провести с ними часть выходных, так что если у вас есть свободная комната, буду весьма признательна.

– Конечно, конечно. — Розмерта засуетилась у шкафчика с ключами. — Вот, номер семнадцать, это в самом конце коридора, рядом комнаты свободны, так что вас никто не побеспокоит.

– Спасибо, мадам Розмерта.

Собственно, в номере ей делать было нечего, разве только оставить саквояж и зонт. Она так и поступила. Стоило заглянуть в «Сладкое королевство», Хьюго мог сколько угодно митинговать, что он уже взрослый, но любви к сладостям взросление никак не затронуло. И горькие вести с шоколадкой все же лучше, чем те же самые вести без нее. В животе меж тем заурчало. Гермиона вспомнила, что с утра там побывал только чай. Надо заказать ланч, а то скрутит ее в самый неподходящий момент. В дверь постучали. На пороге левитировал поднос с кружкой бульона и гренками. Отдельно, над подносом, висел конверт, надписанный зелеными чернилами, со знакомой печатью.

«Дорогая Гермиона, новость, побудившая Вас ко мне обратиться, несказанно огорчила меня. Конечно, в данных обстоятельствах Вам необходимо увидеться с детьми. И школьные правила на этот счет трактуются однозначно. Чтобы максимально сохранить приватность всего происходящего, я попросила мистера Дамблдора сопроводить Вас в Хогвартс известным путем. Буду ждать Вас в своем кабинете, как Вы и просили, в три часа пополудни. Пароль: Вильгельм Гарм. Всегда Ваша М. М.».

«Что ж, Аберфорт умеет хранить тайны, хотя какая тут, к дракклам, приватность, если о каждом твоем чихе пишут в газетах»

У нее оставалось полтора часа до назначенной встречи, а путь из «Кабаньей головы» в Выручай-комнату и далее в директорский кабинет займет не меньше сорока минут.

Аберфорт ждал ее на улице, кивнул, не открывая рта, и пошаркал к заднему входу в кабак. Гермиона последовала за ним, радуясь, что хоть тут не нужно расточать светские любезности. Знакомый портрет, знакомый ход, коридоры, лестницы, горгулья у входа. И такое чувство, что она идет на экзамен, который стопудово провалит.

– Мама! — Вопль Хьюго резанул по ушам. Сын подскочил с диванчика, на котором сидел с Рози, и кинулся к ней. Она прижала его к себе инстинктивно, но тут же взяла за плечи и отстранила:

– Мистер Уизли, мы не дома, не забывайте о манерах, молодой человек. — Несмотря на жесткие слова, тон ее голоса был ласковым и спокойным. С Хьюго нельзя было по-другому.

Сын тут же выпрямился, в синих, отцовских, глазах мелькнула знакомая хитринка:

– Простите, я больше не буду.

Гермиона меж тем смотрела на Макгонагалл. Минерва улыбалась краешком рта, но Гермиона знала этот ее взгляд.

– Мое почтение, госпожа директор.

– Гермиона, дорогая, рада видеть тебя в добром здравии. — Минерва подошла к ней, слегка приобняла тут же опустила. — Я оставлю вас на время, меня ждут в учительской. Винки проводит вас потом, куда пожелаете.

С этими словами директор удалилась из кабинета, оставив Гермиону наедине с детьми.

– Уф. — Хьюго плюхнулся на диван. — Хорошо, что это ты приехала. А я думал, что успел нарушить дракклову тучу правил.

– Хьюго! — одновременно воскликнули Рози и Гермиона.

– Мама, что произошло? — Рози уставилась на нее снизу вверх. — Папа написал нам, чтобы мы теперь со всеми просьбами обращались к нему, дяде Гарри и к бабушке. Я думала, что ты заболела. Но он ничего не написал больше, только то, что очень нас любит и скучает.

– Когда пришло письмо? — спросила Гермиона, бледнея.

– Сегодня утром, с нашей почтовой совой.

– Рози, Хьюго, папа и я очень вас любим обоих, но вместе мы больше жить не будем. Вчера нас развели. Приговор окончательный, обжалованию не подлежит. Вы остаетесь с папой, так решил суд. Я буду навещать вас в любое время, когда захотите. Я понимаю, что у вас много вопросов, но все, что вам нужно знать, — это то, что мы с папой сделаем все возможное, чтобы вашу жизнь это затронуло как можно меньше. И, конечно, с любыми просьбами, как и раньше, вы может обращаться и ко мне, и к папе.

Глаза Хьюго сделались размерами с блюдце, на них выступили слезы, которые он всеми силами старался сдержать. Он непроизвольно сжимал и разжимал кулаки, а Гермиона смотрела на его пухлые, еще совсем детские кисти рук и не знала, что говорить дальше.

– Это из-за работы? — Сын бросился к ней и обнял. — Тебе или папе хотят навредить? И вы решили обмануть злодеев, как тогда, с бабушкой и дедушкой, да? — В его голосе слышалась отчаянная надежда.

– Мама, а как же ты? Где ты теперь будешь жить? — спросила Рози.

– Я переехала на служебную квартиру, жить пока буду там. Со временем найду себе другое жилье, где вы могли бы навещать меня. Пока еще все очень неопределенно.

– Это папа, да? — тихо сказала Рози. — Папа решил развестись? Но ведь вам же нельзя! Ты же судья! Как он не понимает?

Хьюго поднял на нее заплаканные глаза.

– Мама?

Гермиона аккуратно отлепила его от себя и, все еще держа его за руку, присела на диван.

– Папа считает, что мне нужно сменить работу, я пыталась ему объяснить, что не могу это сделать, по крайней мере сейчас. Не говоря о том, что мне действительно нравится то, чем я занимаюсь, и кроме моих и его желаний есть еще и обязательства, которые я взяла на себя. Вы знаете, он немного импульсивный, и в этот раз мне не удалось убедить папу подождать. Он поступил так, как поступил. Да, Рози, иногда взрослые люди совершают ошибки, думая, что поступают правильно. Я тебе много раз об этом говорила. Ну так вот, один мой… — Тут она сделала паузу, подбирая точное определение для Снейпа. — …давний знакомый предложил мне помощь. Поскольку я должна быть замужем, если хочу и дальше оставаться судьей, а никаких реальных перспектив быстро сменить работу у меня нет, я приняла его предложение. Да, мы поженились. Не знаю, хорошо ли вы помните историю Второй Магической, но, думаю, это имя вам знакомо. Мой нынешний муж — Северус Снейп. И это вторая новость, которую я хотела вам сообщить.

Она могла просто сказать два слова: «Пертификус Тоталус», или любимое Гаррино: «Всем стоять, я Поттер» — эффект был бы тот же самый. Застывшие фигуры и неподвижные глаза. «Стоит при случае рассказать Снейпу, — усмехнулась про себя Гермиона, — ему, кажется, будет приятно».

– Тот самый Северус Снейп? — Хьюго произнес это с нескрываемым восторгом. — Альбус ни за что не поверит!

– Мама, он же старый! — Рози поджала губы.

– Да ты что, Рози, он же самый крутой. — Хьюго покрутил пальцем у виска. — Если не считать дяди Гарри, конечно. И мама же сказала, что это для дела! Мама, это же для дела, правда?

– Рози, Хьюго, успокойтесь, пожалуйста. Рози, профессор Снейп младше бабушки и дедушки на целых пять лет, а они бы очень расстроились, назови ты их стариками. Особенно бабушка. Хьюго, я знаю, что Альбус твой друг, но я была бы крайне признательна, если бы ты отложил обсуждение нынешней ситуации с ним хотя бы до каникул. Если у него будут вопросы, пусть адресует их маме с папой. И да, это для дела. И поскольку это взрослые дела, я опять-таки настоятельно прошу вас воздержаться от обсуждения этих дел с кем бы то ни было. Даже с вашими двоюродными братьями и сестрой. Я могу рассчитывать на вашу сдержанность?

Рози поднялась с диванчика, оправила мантию, пригладила волосы и вытянула руки по швам, Хьюго, глядя на сестру, тоже выпрямился, как оловянный солдатик.

– Да, мама, — ответили они хором. При этом Хьюго тут же повернулся и дернул сестру за рукав, а Рози отмахнулась, продолжая делать вид, что они оба тут при исполнении.

– Кстати, молодые люди, война войной, а обед по расписанию. Это вам, — Гермиона шарила в сумочке, нащупывая пакеты со сладостями, — держите.

Хьюго, получив свой подарок, тут же сунул в него нос. Рози, взяв пакет, улыбнулась и завела руку за спину, уберегая от брата содержимое.

– Я сейчас переговорю с директором, попрошу у нее разрешение забрать вас завтра на пару часов. Погуляем по Хогсмиту и окрестностям. Ты ведь не был в Визжащей хижине, Хьюго?

– Ура! Мама, а можно я с Алом поделюсь? И с ребятами?

– Нужно, — ответила Гермиона, — тут на всех хватит, если не жадничать.

– Ну, ма-ам! — проныл сын. — Я уже взрослый.

– Идем, Хьюго, — дернула его за рукав мантии Рози, — у мамы есть еще важные дела.

Хьюго посмотрел на сестру, явно едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы показать ей язык и обозвать задавакой. Рози отлично поняла, о чем мечтает ее брат, но воздерживается, опасаясь получить от матери строгий нагоняй, и потому картинно закатила глаза. Хьюго сморщил нос и повернулся к Гермионе.

– Мам, — он обнял ее, стукнув при этом пакетом, — я тебя люблю.

Гермиона потрепала его вихрастую русую макушку.

– Я тоже тебя люблю. Ступай.

Дети вышли из кабинета, и Гермиона со стоном опустилась на диван.

– Лучше всего я делаю три вещи: работу, глупости и детей.

– Хм, хм… — раздался хриплый мужской голос. — Леди?

Гермиона встрепенулась и огляделась в поисках источника звука.

– Прошу прощения, леди, мы давно с вами не разговаривали.

В кабинете никого не было, даже рамы портретов были пусты… кроме одного.

– Директор Блэк?

– О, — волшебник на портрете довольно улыбнулся, — вы меня помните?

– Конечно. Вы, в некотором роде, незабываемы. — Тон ее голоса не оставлял ни малейших сомнений в характере общих воспоминаний. Улыбка сползла с лощеного директорского лица.

– Полноте, — он махнул рукой, — кто старое помянет, тому глаз вон.

– А кто забудет, тому оба, — буркнула под нос Гермиона, и не думая вставать с дивана. Прошли те времена, когда она с каждым нарисованным чучелом раскланивалась.

– Не подумайте, что я подслушивал, у меня нет такой привычки — подслушивать, — затараторил меж тем Найджел Филлиус, — но мой второй портрет, бесценное произведение искусства, совершенно непригоден для посещения, а навязывать свое общество без приглашения я не считаю возможным.

«Старый хрыч, тебя даже портреты не переносят», — подумала Гермиона, но вслух произнесла:

– Короче, вы все слышали.

– Нет. Да. Не важно. Я буду нем как могила. В любом случае, леди, — директор приосанился и даже втянул живот, — я от лица всех отсутствующих хотел бы поздравить вас с бракосочетанием и пожелать вам и директору Северусу Снейпу, — Найджел сделал ударение на слове «директор», — благополучия и процветания. От себя лично могу добавить, что несказанно рад, что достойный представитель моего славного факультета нашел свое счастье со столь незаурядной женщиной.

– Помнится, — Гермиона недобро сощурилась, — при нашей последней встрече вы были другого мнения о моей скромной персоне.

– Моя прекрасная леди, — промурлыкал Блэк, — вы же не будет упрекать почтенного джентльмена в некоторой излишней эмоциональности, продиктованной, прошу заметить, крайне тяжелыми обстоятельствами?

– Допустим.

– Errare humanum est, — директор поднял указательный палец, — а я даже не человек, всего лишь отпечаток на холсте. Простите великодушно. — И Найджел Филлиус Блэк согнулся в глубоком поклоне.

Гермиона поднялась с дивана, расправила мантию.

– Благодарю за поздравления, весьма тронута. Обязательно передам ваши пожелания мистеру Снейпу.

Директор Блэк застыл на портрете в горделивой позе, всем видом давая понять, что теперь он не более чем безмолвный свидетель. Гермиона оглянулась: все остальные рамы портретов были пусты. И тем не менее ощущение, что за ней весьма пристально наблюдают, не покидало ее.

«Мерлин знает, что это такое», — подумала она и направилась к выходу.

Разгуливать по школе в поисках директора, чтобы попрощаться, казалось верхом идиотизма. Даже если предположить, что Минерва на самом деле в учительской, являться перед ясны очи всего педсостава не входило в ее планы никоим образом, поэтому Гермиона остановилась у окна на лестнице и тихонечко произнесла вслух:

– Винки. — Подождала и повторила уже громче: — Винки!

– Винки здесь. — Домовиха стояла у Гермионы за спиной. — Что хочет подруга Гарри Поттера?

– Винки, найди, пожалуйста, директора Макгонагалл и скажи ей, что я поговорила с детьми и теперь свободна. Может ли она уделить мне время, или мы отложим нашу встречу?

– Винки все сделает. Подруга Гарри Поттера будет ждать Винки здесь?

– Да, я подожду тебя.

Раздался хлопок, и Гермиона осталась стоять на лестнице в одиночестве, размышляя о странном поведении директора Блэка.

– Ай да Найджел, ай да сукин сын, — воскликнула она спустя пару минут. — Ну конечно!

Блэк мог быть сколь угодно занудным и непопулярным, но он действительно был джентльменом. Поэтому в свойственной ему манере дал понять, что любой разговор в стенах кабинета директора будет иметь множество свидетелей. Пусть и невидимых глазу.

– Винки вернулась. Винки выполнила просьбу. Директор Макгонагалл приглашает вас на обед.

– В Большой зал? — в ужасе спросила Гермиона.

– Нет. Директор ждет вас в другом месте, Винки проводит.

Гермиона последовала за домовихой знакомыми коридорами. Им навстречу не попалось ни одного ученика, но это и не удивительно: спальни факультетов находились на других этажах, а в аудиториях сегодня не было занятий. Винки остановилась у приоткрытой двери, ведущей, надо полагать, в личные комнаты Минервы. Занимать покои Дамблдора нынешний директор не захотела еще в девяносто восьмом году и за это время не передумала. Гермиона теперь ее очень хорошо понимала. Замок большой. Места хватает. Она постучала по дверному косяку:

– Директор Макгонагалл?

– Входи, входи, дорогая! — послышалось из-за двери.

Гермиона аккуратно приоткрыла дверь, опасаясь задеть Минерву, которая, судя по голосу, поспешила ей навстречу.

– Спасибо за приглашение, но я, честно, не голодна.

– Какой вздор, конечно голодна. Время ланча уже давно прошло, не думаю, что в «Трех метлах» ты успела съесть что-то существеннее бульона с гренками.

– Ваша правда, — вздохнула Гермиона, снимая с руки мантию и протягивая ее и шляпку Винки, — но в последнее время мой аппетит предпочитает отсутствовать. Не знаю, где именно.

Отделаться от разговора в данных обстоятельствах уже не представлялось возможным. Они прошли к накрытому столу и чинно уселись обедать.

Пока блюда на столе сменяли друг друга, шла вполне светская беседа о природе-погоде, успехах Рози и выходках Хьюго. Сын уже успел нарушить с десяток школьных правил, но все в рамках приличий. Гермионе почти не пришлось за него краснеть. Да и не для того позвала ее Минерва, чтобы попрекать баловством отпрыска. Когда пришло время пить чай, повисла неловкая пауза.

– Гермиона, ты, конечно, уже давно не ребенок и не обязана передо мной отчитываться. Я даже не вправе тебя расспрашивать о твоей личной жизни. Но мы столько пережили вместе, и вы все для меня как родные, так что прости, если задену твои чувства, — начала свою речь Макгонагалл, тщательно подбирая слова и перемежая их короткими, но заметными паузами.

– У меня не так много чувств, которые именно вы можете задеть настолько, чтобы я не простила, — прервала ее Гермиона, ощущая себя словно в кабинете маггловского стоматолога.

– В любой семье бывают трудные времена, но поступок Рона — это возмутительное пренебрежение приличиями. Так взрослые волшебники себя не ведут.

– Поступки Рона — это его поступки. У них есть последствия, которые недвусмысленным образом изложены в Решении судьи Кэрроу, а я не вправе обсуждать Решение коллеги. Вы меня понимаете?

– О, — Минерва явно не ожидала такого поворота в разговоре, — конечно, но я все же хочу поговорить не о твоем муже.

– Да? — Гермиона пристально посмотрела на своего бывшего профессора. — А, по-моему, как раз о нем.

– Конечно. — Минерва встала из-за стола и отошла к окну. — Теперь твой муж Северус Снейп. Я понимаю, что ты была расстроена и, конечно, возмущена. А Северус, как никто другой, умеет выбрать подходящий момент.

Гермиона вспомнила всю эпопею со сватовством и последующим бракосочетанием и криво ухмыльнулась. Если это и есть умение выбрать подходящий момент, то понятно, почему Северусу Снейпу так «везло» по жизни. Но спорить с Минервой, с ее понятной предвзятостью в отношении бывшего коллеги было совершенно непродуктивно. Мы пойдем другим путем.

– У вас никогда не возникало чувства, будто вся ваша жизнь ведет, даже подталкивает к какому-то событию? — Она посмотрела вверх, словно пребывая в мечтах и воспоминаниях. — Вот оно уже случилось, а вы смотрите на всю цепочку совпадений, случайностей, встреч и всего такого и понимаете: судьба-а-а-а.

– Да Мерлин с тобой, какие такие совпадения! — Минерва чуть не захлебнулась возмущением. — Какая судьба! Он был просто твоим учителем! — Она оперлась ладонями о край стола, принимая назидательную учительскую позу. — А все, что он сделал для нашей Победы, это результат их договора с Альбусом!

– А я сейчас не про Снейпа. — Гермиона откинулась на спинку кресла, глядя на бывшего профессора снизу вверх, но тем не менее с вызовом. — Я сейчас о нас с Роном.

– Если так смотреть, то конечно, — Минерва опустилась на свое место, — свести вместе столь разных людей могли только чрезвычайные обстоятельства. Но вы не самая странная пара столетия, уж поверь мне. Противоположности притягиваются.

– Расхожий вымысел. Когда противоположности сходятся — об этом пишут в романах, а когда расходятся — в исковых заявлениях с приложениями. Так что дело не в выборе подходящего момента.

– Но все же принимать столь рискованное предложение в такой ситуации — это слишком необдуманно даже для настоящей гриффиндорки.

– Никакого риска, дорогая Минерва. Мистеру Снейпу я нужна живая, здоровая, сидящая твердо в судейском кресле. Мистеру Рональду Биллиусу Уизли я не нужна вообще. То есть жена-то ему нужна. Просто жена. А зовут ее Гермиона Грейнджер, Лаванда Браун или Джон Смит, ему абсолютно без разницы. К имени «Гермиона» он привык за последние лет двадцать, а менять привычки Рональду несвойственно.

– Я наблюдала за Северусом с того момента, как он сел под Распределяющую шляпу. У меня есть основания считать себя неплохим учителем, неглупым человеком и не совсем бестолковой старой кошелкой, битой жизнью и волшебством. Но спроси меня весь Большой Состав Визенгамота, что за человек Северус Снейп, злодей он или святой, однозначно я ответить не смогу.

– Большой Состав Визенгамота уже однозначно на этот счет высказался. Не святой. Не злодей. Просто «не виновен». Еще в девяносто восьмом. Повторно по одному и тому же поводу он собираться не станет.

– Но жить-то как ты с ним будешь?

– А как все люди живут? — Миссис Снейп пожала плечами. — В нашем случае — согласно брачному договору.

Они еще немного посидели с директором, но разговор не клеился. Минерва, кажется, расстроилась из-за легкомыслия своей бывшей ученицы, а Гермиона совершенно не собиралась оправдываться. Так что еще через четверть часа она покинула Хогвартс так же, как и прибыла, через тоннель в «Кабаньей голове». Времени до отхода ко сну оставалось предостаточно, студенты уже вернулись из Хогсмита в школу, поэтому Гермиона решила побродить по магазинам. Просто так, по совету Гестии. Вернувшись в «Три метлы» с небольшим количеством свертков, она подумала, что в ее положении есть кое-какие преимущества. Оказывается, тратить время на себя полезно и приятно. Примерять шляпки — весело, а выбирать новые туфли не столь мучительно. Зачем ей в гардеробе эти коричневые лодочки — большой вопрос, но они ей просто понравились, и она их просто купила.

– Не буду думать об этом сегодня, — вспомнила она универсальное заклинание. — Подумаю об этом завтра.

 

«Завтра» наступило как-то очень громко. Спросонья Гермиона решила, что громыхает у нее в голове, но потом поняла, что это всего лишь стук в дверь.

– Гермиона, это Гарри, открой, или я вышибу все здесь к херам! — матерился за дверью знакомый голос.

– Гарри, прекрати, я сейчас открою.

Она подскочила с кровати и босиком бросилась к двери, путаясь в одеяле.

– Уф. — Поттер сгреб ее в охапку, потом отстранил от себя и уставился на ее заспанную физиономию. — Слава Основателям, ты цела и невредима.

Гермиона освободилась из его объятий и засеменила обратно к постели, рядом с которой на стуле аккуратно висел ее халат. Натягивая его поверх пижамы и одновременно пытаясь нашарить тапки, она с трудом стряхнула с себя остатки дремы.

– Поттер, ты вообще в курсе, который час? И какого драккла ты врываешься сюда, словно гиппогриф к русалке? У тебя что, есть для меня запасная репутация?

– Семь утра. Моей репутации хватит на нас двоих, и ты мне еще спасибо скажи, что я один ворвался.

– Не скажу, — буркнула Гермиона, приглаживая волосы, — именно потому что один, без кофе. И если ты пришел проведать меня после первой брачной ночи, то ты и опоздал, и поторопился. Замужем я с пятницы, и с пятницы мужа не видела. Так что выйди вон отсюда, дай мне привести себя в порядок, а потом будешь трагедии разыгрывать. И чем от тебя так воняет?

Гарри оперся спиной о косяк, скрестил руки на груди и уставился на нее в лучших традициях одного их общего знакомого.

– От меня воняет, Гермиона, большими переменами в твоей жизни. Ночью кое-что кое с кем произошло. Сразу оговорюсь: все живы, никто не пострадал, но у меня теперь шея в мыле, уши в саже и геморрой в заднице. Дом судьи Дредда сгорел.

– Председателя экономического состава?

– Угу. Его самого. И понимаешь, подруга, мне это очень не нравится.

– Ну, хорошо. — Гермиона запустила пятерню в волосы. — Я понимаю твое беспокойство, но ты сам проболтался — никто не пострадал, значит, Ритуал работает. Я в статусе, значит, по-прежнему под его защитой. Так что никаких причин врываться ко мне в спальню в семь утра без кофе нет.

– Я должен был убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке, хорошо хоть Джинни предупредила, что ты к детям собралась. Сигналка с твоей квартиры-то пустая. Как говорится, «нету тела».

– Убедился? Со мной все в порядке. Я сегодня вернусь обратно. Обещала этот день провести с ребятами.

– Ты сегодня вернешься обратно, чемоданы можешь не распаковывать, потому что во вторник, самое позднее в среду, ты переезжаешь к своему мужу.

– Неудобно как-то. Мы с ним так не договаривались.

Гарри отклеился от стены и одним плавным, но очень быстрым движением оказался рядом.

– Меня вообще не ебет, о чем вы там договаривались. У Дредда семья. Завтра тебя попросят со служебной квартиры. Она у Департамента такая одна. А после Азкабана дом твоего мужа — самое безопасное место в Британии. Будет, по крайней мере, я за этим прослежу.

– Может, лучше в Азкабан?

– Поздно, надо было выполнять обещание в точности и выходить замуж за дементора. Единственное, что я могу для тебя сделать в такой ситуации, — это донести до Снейпа мысль, что жить вы все-таки будете под одной крышей. Вы еще меня благодарить будете.

– За что, за крышу?

– И за это тоже. Ну, ты тут пей свой кофе, развлекайся, а я поехал. В поезде хорошо думается.


	4. Chapter 4

Влажный и прохладный, но пока еще не стылый сентябрьский ветер успокаивал разгоряченный лоб, шевелил волосы. Спину грела мантия, а руки — чашка с чаем.

Снейп сидел на крыльце и пытался сообразить, на каком он свете и в своем ли он уме. Если посмотреть на прошедшие четыре дня, то однозначно в чужом. Северус попеременно хватался то за чашку, то за голову. Какие пикси его накусали? Может, он просто спятил незаметно?

Да, хорошо бы. И справку получить в Мунго. С диагнозом «головотяпство со взломом». Тогда бы можно хоть по Диагону без штанов бегать, что взять с душевнобольного, окромя анализов.

Но Северус вынужден был признать, что с медицинской точки зрения он отвратительно вменяем. Психических заболеваний не обнаружено, просто дурак.

Вот взять пятницу. Четверг не считается, мало ли что он в четверг себе напридумал, да хоть план государственного переворота. Главное, чтоб не сделал. Так ведь сделал же! Кто, скажите, кто в здравом уме и трезвой памяти потащится к судье, уважаемой замужней даме, бывшей своей ученице и Героине войны впридачу, с предложением руки без сердца на основании одних только слухов с хвоста мантии Малфоя о ее возможном разводе? И ладно бы все продумал до тонкости, каждую деталь обмозговал — нет же, как зашло под сюртук, так и помчался на пердячей тяге, как… как… ну прямо как гриффиндорец, прости Мерлин.

Но Грейнджер-то какова, а? Зря Северус не дал себе труда подумать, что за птица его ученица. Понятное дело, в школьные годы она его интересовала лишь постольку, поскольку ошивалась рядом с Поттером, а значит, находилась в опасности. Ему было строго пополам на ее характер, способности, умения, слабости, печали и радости. Ему было все равно, что она из себя представляет и как на что реагирует. И не видел он ее после окончания школы лет… много. А стоило бы выяснить, какими перышками обросла эта маленькая птичка. Уже одно то, что она стала судьей, да еще пореформенной, должно было ему о многом сказать. А то, что у Малфоя при упоминании о ней глаз дергался и шея потела, досказало бы остальное. Почему она развелась, например, тоже стоило бы подумать. Да что там, что ее понесло замуж за этого стоеросового идиота? Кто в этой паре был трепетной ланью, а кто — конем с яйцами?

Вздохнув, Северус отставил остывшую чашку и принял позу роденовского Мыслителя. Ветер неприятно захолодил спину. Старая мантия уже плохо спасала, но в дом идти не хотелось.

Теряешь хватку, Снейп. Совсем мозгой работать разучился. Позорище.

Что это вообще было, тогда, в пятницу? Как такое могло случиться? Ну ладно, у него затяжное помутнение мозгов произошло, ему пятьдесят с хреном лет и детство было тяжелое, но Грейнджер! Если начистоту, Снейп не думал совсем всерьез, что его матримониальная затея удастся, и уж совсем не думал, что она удастся прямо сразу. А поди ж ты… Судя по всему, положение судьи Грейнджер было и впрямь достаточно отчаянным, чтобы вот так, без раздумий и колебаний, согласиться. И не просто согласиться, а самым натуральным образом взять его за пуговицу и притащить к венцу. Какие же черти должны водиться в этом бледном крошечном создании, даже думать не хочется.

А с ним самим что приключилось? Чем кончили те, кто в последний раз позволял себе им так командовать? Помнится, ничем, что внушало бы оптимизм. Тут же его просто сцапали, повели, он и пошел. Одно радует — тот кураж, который его охватил в кабинете старичка-моховичка. Давно и прочно забытое состояние, в которое доводилось впадать, только когда все было совсем плохо. Снейпу это всегда нравилось: ситуй вокруг такой, что впору одновременно стоять, бежать и вешаться, а в нем самом кипит веселая злая удаль, когда и Черное озеро по колено, и Круциатус — щекотка, и Арагог — милая зверушка. Из каких переплетов его вынимал этот задор смертника, жутко вспоминать.

Снейп грустно улыбнулся сам себе. Больше такого не будет. Теперь самая страшная баталия — в чиновничьем кабинете за толику материальных и не очень благ. И все-таки было жаль. Нет, не того ужаса и кошмара, в котором он бултыхался без малого двадцать лет. Жаль было себя того, способного среди ужаса и кошмара испытывать веселую злобу и творить такие безумства, о которых можно с гордостью вспоминать, но лучше никому не рассказывать, а то и правда справку выдадут.

По спине пробежал озноб. Какая-то очень верная мысль забрезжила на задворках сознания, и Снейп сразу понял, что радости бытия она не добавит. Но где бы ты ни был и что б ты ни делал, смотреть в себя нужно широко открытыми глазами — страха и отвращения натерпишься, конечно, зато избавишься от чувства собственной важности. Плевать, что думают о тебе другие, о самом себе всегда нужно знать всю правду.

В эту пятницу он вернулся в Тупик после, с позволения сказать, бракосочетания несколько озадаченный и немного встревоженный. Чувство неправильности, возникшее в судейском кабинете, трансформировалось в ощущение надвигающейся беды. Он всем своим существом, каждым нервом чуял, что добром это все не кончится. Обручальное кольцо укоризненно сжимало палец, а волосы на затылке вставали дыбом. Не зря его так дернуло, когда эльфогоблин забухтел про священный институт брака. Снейпу было неуютно и немного стыдно, словно он совершил святотатство. Не так все должно происходить, совсем не так. Даже в самом коммерческом предприятии всегда должно оставаться место хоть чему-то человеческому, хоть чатинке, хоть малой крошечке. Иначе зачем вообще существовать людям?

Ничего личного не было в том, что зовется браком Гермионы Грейнджер и Северуса Снейпа. Ничего человеческого. Гадость какая.

Оставшуюся половину пятницы Снейп беспокойно вертелся на диване, задаваясь вопросом, с каких это пор он стал таким трепетным. Прямо не Герой войны, а викторианская барышня. Припомнив некоторые не самые приятные обстоятельства, пришел к выводу, что всегда таким был, просто удачно прикидывался. Стало еще гаже.

Так он и промучился до ночи, даже не поужинав, — кусок в горло не лез, — зато вылакав несколько чайников чаю.

Суббота и воскресенье прошли, как и всегда проходили его дни, то есть никак. Снейп посмеивался над собой: совершая концептуально важный в жизни шаг, ты всегда рассчитываешь, что и сама жизнь концептуально изменится. Обычно так и бывает, но ни в коем случае не в этом случае. Ну вот он женился — на судье, своей бывшей ученице, что само по себе довольно пикантно, — и? Чего он себе ждал? Единственным последствием его авантюры может стать только то, что Поттер сотоварищи забудет дорогу к его дому.

Но даже это во всех смыслах приятное обстоятельство ничего, в сущности, не меняло. Перспектива возобновить зельеварение, начать с начала исследования Темных Искусств — теперь-то, наверное, можно, — вызывала в нем глухую тоску и ужас от осознания, что ему это уже не интересно. Ужас, впрочем, был весьма вялый, как и он сам весь — ленивый и потухший. Северус не хотел ничего, ни что-то делать, ни о чем-то думать.

Ему все удалось, не помешали ни очевидный идиотизм произошедшего, ни бюрократические капризы, ни общая безнравственность совершенного. Как и всегда удавалось. Только больше он уже ни на что не годился. У него не было настоящего, гордиться можно только прошлым. Он задыхался от такого срама, но сил оторвать зад от дивана и начать как-то жить, а не просто существовать от обыска до обыска у него не осталось. И желания тоже.

Даже немного жаль, что авроры больше не припожалуют, — хоть какое-то было развлечение.

Зря он тогда так подумал, потому что дорогое мироздание слышит жалких людишек с пятого на десятое и исполняет услышанное весьма экстравагантным образом.

В понедельник он проснулся, как всегда, без четверти шесть и, как всегда, не очень понимая, на кой. День должен был быть похожим на все остальные дни без поттеровских визитов. Валяться до тех пор, пока естественные потребности организма не заставят встать и привести себя в относительный порядок. Выпить чашку пустого чаю и валяться до тех пор, пока не захочется есть. Найти кусок еды, неважно какой, хоть сухую корку, запить чаем и валяться, пока организм не объявит о естественных потребностях. Может, почитать бесплатную газетенку, которую бросают к крыльцу по утрам редакционные совы. А потом почти незаметно уснуть и проснуться на следующее утро без четверти шесть, опять не понимая, зачем.

Началось все по плану и шло по плану ровно до утреннего чая. Громкий и какой-то очень уж безапелляционный стук в дверь заставил поперхнуться. Аврорский стук ни с чем не спутаешь. Неужели в магическом мире, маленьком и тесном, как консервная банка, так медленно расходятся новости? Уж явно не с поздравлениями пришли… Ты там, кажется, развлечения хотел, скучно тебе было? Получи и распишись.

Северус сделал еще пару глотков — не рассыплются, подождут, — хотя дверь уже чуть ли не вышибали. Намеренно неторопливо он подошел ко входу, мгновение помедлил перед сотрясающимся дверным полотном, отметил, что начали трескаться косяки, а притолока готова отвалиться. Вот было бы символично — входит Поттер с постановлением об очередном обыске, а на него сверху бам!

Все-таки открыть дверь он не успел — хлипкие петли не выдержали аврорского энтузиазма, и она, печально крякнув, упала прямо на Северуса. Он шарахнулся в сторону и только благодаря этому не попал под Инкарцеро.

Что-то Поттер вконец охерел, успел подумать Снейп прежде, чем палочка скакнула из рукава в ладонь и послушно раздала несколько порций невербальных разной степени тяжести. Толпа авроров, браво вломившаяся в дом, растеряла энтузиазм, но упрямства не лишилась.

– Вас здороваться не учили, молодые люди? — рявкнул Снейп, едва удерживаясь, чтобы не осадить архаровцев Сектумсемпрой.

Хотя Петрификус — тоже хорошее заклинание.

Авроры эти были совсем юнцами, не старше двадцати, с усиками девственности под сопливыми носами и первозданным огнем борьбы за все хорошее против всего плохого в глазах. Что за детский сад, штаны на лямках…

– Чтобы в следующий раз без родителей не появлялись! Совсем стыд потеряли! В Аврорате так плохи дела, что на аресты уже детей отправляют? Так я вас научу родину любить! Пятьдесят баллов с Аврората!

Северус был страшно зол и… удивительно весел. Не, ну это ж знатный прикол, повязать десятерых аврорят в собственном доме — доме мужа судьи, между прочим! — и выдать их Поттеру аккуратным штабелем, пускай-ка теперь поснимает все то, что Снейп на них от злости и веселья понавешал.

Аврорята были расставлены по углам гостиной носами в паутину, Северус степенно и с невыразимым удовольствием сооружал рамочку для свидетельства о браке, попутно читая соплякам лекцию о вреде головотяпства со взломом.

– Хотел пожелать доброго утра, но смотрю, оно не задалось…

На валяющейся на полу двери стоял Гарри Поттер.

Весь вид начальника Аврората выражал крайнюю степень умственных усилий при попытке сообразить, что тут происходит.

– Это как посмотреть, мистер Поттер. — Северус водрузил рамочку на камин, полюбовался и обвел рукой комнату: — Ваши подопечные?

На скулах главного аврора заходили желваки. Глаза сузились, а верхняя губа задрожала и приподнялась, как у Грейбека, когда он забывал, в каком облике находится. Поттер сошел с двери, оглядел стоящую по углам детвору и в нескрываемом бешенстве выдохнул:

– Фините инкантатем!

Аврорята залупали глазенками, но двигаться по-прежнему не могли. Северус глумливо ухмыльнулся. Поттер покачал головой, глядя на Снейпа, как на дите неразумное. Потом еще раз обозрел детский сад и преувеличенно спокойно спросил:

– Кто приказал?

– Капитан Уизли, сэр! — гаркнул один юнец, неистово тараща глаза.

– Кто?!

Поттер тоже вытаращился, потом шумно выдохнул, снял очки и начал их тщательно протирать краем мантии. Северус был готов мурлыкать от удовольствия — шалость удалась!

– Уизли, значит… капитан, значит… приказал, значит… приказчик хуев… и что же он такое приказал?

– Задержание провести приказал, по этому адресу, сам ждет в отделении, допрос проводить собирается.

– Допрос?! — взревел Поттер, яростно нахлобучив на нос очки. — Мудоскребы морально опущенные! Обурели все?! Бошки оторву, рога поотшибаю! Сказано же — в этот дом без моего разрешения даже не смотреть! Ебанулись, дебилы?! Десять суток гауптвахты, потом под трибунал! Марш отсюда к хуям, чтоб я вас никогда больше не видел! Мистер Снейп, дайте им уйти, а то поубиваю же нахер всех, а в Азкабан из-за этих опездолов неохота.

Собственно, оставлять в доме такое сомнительное украшение Снейп и не собирался. Другое дело, что вместо гауптвахты охамевшие юнцы попадут в Мунго. Через часик примерно.

Пока сконфуженные охранители, по-пингвиньи топочась, покидали дом, Поттер намеренно громко отчеканил:

– Мистер Снейп, приношу свои глубочайшие извинения за непрофессиональные действия своих сотрудников. Все виновные в инциденте будут привлечены к дисциплинарной ответственности.

Не приходилось сомневаться, что за этот позор Поттер вломит всем по самые гланды и даже рыжего другана не пожалеет. Все-таки начальник Аврората — должность политическая, а всякий уважающий себя политик обязан время от времени сажать друзей, поскольку точно знает, за что, и они тоже знают, за что.

– Стоять! — рявкнул Поттер. — Кру-у-угом!

Сдвинув очки на кончик носа, он обозрел десять покаянных перепуганных физиономий и процедил:

– Дверь на место.

– Мистер Снейп, а вас разве не предупредили, что ремонт нужно проводить до установки охранных чар?

Пухленькая улыбчивая женщина бильярдным шариком прокатилась между бестолково толпящимися аврорятами.

– Мистер Поттер, вам совершенно не обязательно контролировать процесс лично, да еще с таким эскортом. — Она кивнула на юнцов, которые суматошились у входа, воюя с дверью. — Я свое дело знаю, докси не проскочит. Или у нас Аврорат теперь мелкими косметическими ремонтами шабашит?

Начальник Аврората только рукой махнул.

– Мистер Снейп, моя фамилия Кроткотт, я уполномочена Судебным департаментом установить на ваше жилище охранные чары. Но, боюсь, до того, как вы произведете ремонт и восстановите целостность внешних контуров дома, сделать это невозможно. Так что вы мне сейчас вот тут распишитесь, что защита не установлена по причине несоответствия дома требованиям безопасности, а когда все приведете в порядок, пришлите мне сову. В течение следующего дня я к вам наведаюсь и все сделаю.

Северус машинально поставил росчерк на сунутом под самый нос пергаменте, и миссис Кроткотт укатилась так же стремительно, как и появилась. Следом за ней умчались аврорята, кое-как навесившие дверь и спешившие сгинуть с глаз своего высокого и такого разозленного начальства.

Само начальство снова протирало очки и, судя по всему, никуда деваться не собиралось. Снейп присел на диван, свыкаясь с неожиданно навалившейся тишиной и спокойствием. Целостность умиротворения нарушал только Поттер.

Северус сделал жест, означавший приказание убираться ко всем дракклам. Поттер ухмыльнулся, нацепил очки и вальяжно облокотился о каминную полку.

– Какое досадное недоразумение. Но будьте уверены, никто не уйдет обиженным. Я к вам, профессор, и вот по какому делу…

– Я вам больше не профессор.

Снейп устал. Всего за пару часов аврорского шапито и появления всех внезапных персон в доме он устал, как будто на нем весь день воду возили. Вот она, старость — парочка заклинаний, и привет, поехал на тапках.

– А это не должность, это состояние души. Все, что я вам сейчас скажу, не должно выйти за пределы этой комнаты. И даже не пробуйте сказать, что вам до этого нет никакого дела, вам до этого дело самое непосредственное, вы муж судьи.

Северус захлопнул рот, уже открытый было для подобающего ответа, и мысленно посыпал голову пеплом. И о Поттере он тоже не подумал. Пробиться на пост начальника Аврората — невелика заслуга, но вот удерживаться на нем столько лет и не оскандалиться… это вам не фиги воробьям показывать. Вероятно, Мальчик-который-выжил нашел-таки свое место в этом лучшем из миров, а дуракам и слюнтяям на этом месте не место. Хоть уважай его, честное слово!

Поттер бухнулся на диван, развалился, как у себя дома, выдохнул и, кажется, опять собрался протирать очки, но передумал.

– В ночь с субботы на воскресенье сгорел дом судьи Дредда.

– И почему это должно интересовать жителей других домов?

Поттер скривился:

– Перестаньте паясничать. Вы имели неосторожность жениться на судье Уиз… Грейнджер. Извольте хлебать последствия.

– С вашего позволения, подробности и последствия нашей с миссис Грейнджер женитьбы вас никоим образом не касаются.

– Плевал я на подробности. А последствия касаются в первую очередь вас.

Поттер все-таки снял очки.

– Профессор, я не просить пришел и не спрашивать. Есть ситуация, и в этой ситуации нам обоим нужно действовать быстро и рационально. Хотите вы этого или не хотите, я снова говорю — мне пополам. Теперь слушайте и мотайте на… на что вы там еще в состоянии намотать. В ночь с субботы на воскресенье сожгли дом судьи Дредда.

Северус подавил улыбку. Семнадцать лет педстажа — это тоже не попки муравьям откусывать, это почти диагноз. И ему не страшно и не стыдно было признаться самому себе, что безапелляционный, жесткий и не считающийся с авторитетами начальник Аврората — вообще не то же самое, что Мальчик-который-выжил. Это был Мальчик-который-вырос. В его сухом и слегка раздраженном голосе Снейп уловил едва различимые собственные интонации, те самые, с которыми он докладывал Ордену Феникса. Парень расстался со стереотипами и пиететами, парень занимался политикой и делал дело, причем так, что ни одна самая желтая газетенка ни разу не проехалась по деятельности Гарри Поттера. Пожалуй, это стоило кое-какого внимания. Успехи учеников, даже самых нелюбимых и не подававших надежд, всегда стоят внимания учителя.

Северус сполз с подлокотника дивана и плюхнулся рядом с Поттером.

– Так сгорел или сожгли?

– Сожгли, профессор, как есть сожгли. Судья Дредд и его семья спаслись каким-то чудным чудом. И вот что, сука, интересно, никаких магических следов я не выявил. А раз я не выявил, то их там ни хера и нет. Я убежден, что подожгли маггловским образом, без изысков. Вот только как именно, понять не могу. Но главный вопрос вот в чем: дома судей ненаносимы на карту, они защищены всякими способами — как, бля, магглы могли этот дом найти? Только если кто-то слил. И не просто слил, а провел, за ручку и с открытыми глазами.

Поттер подобрался, сел поудобнее, подался вперед.

– Я запросил все дела судьи Дредда. Некоторые его фигуранты пересекаются с делами судьи Уиз… Грейн… судьи Снейп. Вам ясно?

Северус мысленно выругался самым непотребным образом.

– Яснее некуда. И что в связи с этим…

– В связи с этим судью Снейп завтра попросят со служебной квартиры. Само по себе это не проблема, но секите: если вся суперзащита дома не спасла судью от поджога, то где гарантия, что охранные чары, наложенные на ее новое жилье, спасут от покушения? Когда у нас такой крот, ни один из судей не может поручиться за собственную безопасность!

Поттер вскочил с дивана, сделал пару шагов туда-сюда и снова облокотился о камин.

– Я поставил наблюдение у дома каждого судьи. Я приставил к каждому судье личную охрану, и наряд быстрого реагирования дежурит в каждом зале заседаний. Особенно у состава по экономике. Все подняты по готовности номер один. Но возможности Аврората не безграничны, мне тупо не хватает людей. Время против нас, и все, что мне нужно, — как можно скорее вычислить крота. И обеспечить безопасность судьи Снейп. То есть мне нужны вы.

Состроить скептическую и одновременно самодовольную мину Снейп не успел.

– Гермионе дадут времени самое большее до утра среды, чтобы подыскать себе новое жилье. Пока семейство судьи Дредда и он сам откисают в Мунго. Соответственно, не позже вечера вторника она должна оказаться у вас дома, под вашим чутким присмотром. А завтра ровно в восемь утра я вас жду на месте преступления, координаты для аппарации я вот тут на камине оставил. Гермиону я вам доставлю завтра после восьми пополудни, раньше она не заканчивает.

Северус постарался придать взгляду выражение снисходительного одобрения. Поттер не проникся.

– Я не прошу, Снейп. Я даю вам заказ на экспертизу, и только попробуйте отказаться. Уебу. Так что включайте профессора, и было бы неплохо, если бы вы заодно включили мужа. Хоть волос с головы Гермионы упадет… уебу. Руководитель моего уровня имеет право на некоторую придурь.

Поттер не утрудился дождаться ответа или хоть какой-то реакции. Он шлепнул раскрытой ладонью по каминной полке и пошагал к выходу, прямой, как черенок от «Нимбуса», и какой-то очень широкий, будто распластанный по невыносимой бессмысленности бытия.

Дверь хлопнула и упала.

Челюсть у Снейпа тоже упала, но не от того, что ею хлопнули. Она упала оттого, что Снейп ошибся. В который раз за прошедшие несколько дней. То есть нет, не ошибся. Не потрудился оценить ситуацию. Заленился. Расслабился.

Он машинально взмахнул палочкой, дверь отправилась на место. Вдохнул, выдохнул. Повалился на диван и тут же вскочил. Время валяться прошло. Кто тут сетовал, что ничего не изменилось? Да ты дебил, Северус Снейп. За здорово живешь навялил себе на загривок очередную ответственность за очередную жизнь. Что, в другом режиме существовать не можешь?

Не можешь. Не ври себе. Не смей себе врать. Ты что, жил в последние лет… много? Да ну, хорош придуриваться. Ты живешь только тогда, когда от тебя что-то зависит. Когда что-то зависит только от тебя. Поэтому ты аппарируешь завтра к сожженному дому судьи и там собственным носом залезешь везде, где только сможешь залезть. И поэтому судья Снейп будет в самой безопасной безопасности, которую только можно себе представить. Все потому что должны быть в мире вещи, которые не делаются без тебя.

Снейп торжествующе ухмыльнулся. Да сколько угодно Поттер может трендеть, что не просит и не спрашивает. Просит, стервец. Знает, как попросить, чтобы нельзя было отказать. А судья… ну что ж, любишь кататься — люби и катайся. Никто не обещал, что будет легко.

Но никто не предупреждал, что будет так интересно! Твою мать, великий Мерлин, как это все интересно! Как долго вокруг и внутри не было никакой движухи!

Едва не пританцовывая, Снейп отправился на кухню, швырнул на плиту чайник. Господи вседержитель, поперло, мать твою, ну наконец-то что-то поперло! Стоп.

Это не тот ли самый пикси, который кусался в пятницу?

Снейп рухнул на стул и со стоном уронил голову на руки. Вот оно. Тебе за полтос, но вспомни себя в тридцать, разве ты поступил бы так? А в тридцать пять? Нет, ни за что, ни при каких условиях. Ты был собран, дотошен, внимателен, осторожен, вдумчив. Это тебе тогда было пятьдесят. Тогда тебе нельзя было по-другому. А что теперь? А вот теперь ты поступаешь, как позволительно тридцатилетнему, теперь, когда разменял шестой десяток. Ты просто дальше взрослеть отказываешься, Снейп. Умнеть, мудреть, скучнеть, успокаиваться. Поттеровский террор тебя порядком приструнил, но, когда в жопе лед горит, всегда найдется возможность совершить безумство и с интересом понаблюдать за последствиями.

Обратный отсчет пошел.

 

Сгоревшие дома похожи на останки ископаемых животных. Они так же тоскливо торчат в серое небо зазубринами ребер, нелепо исковерканными конечностями, бессильно распахнутыми пастями пустых черепов. Когда-то этот большой зверь топтал землю громадными лапами, дышал, плодился, ел — или его ели, охотился — или на него охотились… был он зеленым или красным, или вообще серым, живородящим или яйцекладущим, орудовал хвостом или зубами, все можно воссоздать по его окаменевшему скелету. Одного только сделать невозможно. Оживить динозавра.

Так и сгоревший дом хранит в своем испепеленном чреве всю историю своей жизни и истории жизней, связанных с ним. Ничто на земле не исчезает бесследно, и даже огонь способен уничтожить все лишь дотла — и хоть тлен, но остается. Кое-что, говорят, вообще не горит…

Дом судьи Дредда под изолирующим куполом был мертв. Половина его превратилась в груду обгоревших балок, половина торчала, как сломанный гнилой зуб. Время этого динозавра прошло, и ничто больше не могло его воскресить. Не было на свете такой магии.

Северус поежился, раздраженно хмыкнул, как всегда, когда его одолевали непрошенные и неприятные воспоминания. Да, да, все уже поняли, что ты сентиментальный и трепетный, как та мимоза. Можешь по этому поводу самоубиться об стену или выпить яду. Вернее, как писал в контрольных Крэбб, «йаду». Что с того, что теперь любое сгоревшее здание будет возвращать тебя в Годрикову лощину и в тот день, когда… Если свой ад есть даже у Бога, то тебя-то разве кто от пыток прошлым освобождал?

Силуэт Поттера маячил за куполом, такой же серый, как небо над головой и пепел под ногами. Защитная сфера чуть загудела и прогнулась, как стенка мыльного пузыря, и с еле слышным бульком впустила Снейпа внутрь. Поттер стоял, заложив руки за спину, и созерцал скелет дома, покрытый жирной черной сажей. Зола немедленно набилась в нос, Северус чихнул и вспомнил, что забыл платок.

– Будьте здоровы, — буркнул Поттер вместо приветствия. — Душераздирающее зрелище.

Снейп не удостоил его ответом.

– На магию проверять будете или верите моим результатам?

– Делать мне больше нечего…

– Вообще-то так и есть. Идемте, все, что могло там рухнуть, уже рухнуло.

Палочку Северус все-таки достал. Одно исследование хорошо, два лучше, а три — проблема.

Обугленная трость с каким-то набалдашником… корешок книги, что это такое… «Уголовное уложение магической Британии», как очевидно… нитка непонятных бесформенных комочков — погремушка… хрустящее под ногами стекло… жар был изрядный, но не настолько сильный, чтобы все переплавить в одну общую массу пепла. Значит, горело не так уж сильно и не очень долго.

Или неравномерно. Вон, остались одна только стена да корявые лаги пола второго этажа. А остального нет как нет, мусор и доски. Никакой магии, что правда, то правда. Однако же полдома будто снесло, а потом уже все загорелось.

Северус снова чихнул. И еще раз. И еще.

И понял.

Когда Поттер, высунувшись из завалов, окликнул его:

– Профессор, куда вы? — Северус уже со всех ног мчался прочь из купола, зажимая рот и нос рукавом и надеясь только, что не успел надышаться до отека гортани.

Выдавившись наружу, он рухнул на колени, изо всех сил пытаясь прочистить горло. Глаза немилосердно слезились, из носа текло, как при хорошей простуде, грудь драло кашлем. Снейп отчаянно вытирал лицо краем мантии, но облегчение пока и не думало наступать. Вот же кретин, прости Мерлин, сунуться на пепелище, не обвесившись хотя бы элементарной защитой… Ведь запах-то был! Хорошо еще, что магии там не было, а то хрен знает… Ну куда мозги-то просрал, шпиён ты недоделанный, чтоб тебе провалиться…

– Что с вами? Профессор, что случилось? Может, врача?

Он хотел послать Поттера по всем самым непечатным адресам, но пока мог только надсадно кашлять и заливаться слезами и соплями.

– Я подозревал, конечно, что у вас тонкая душевная организация, но чтоб настолько…

Ну хоть средний палец поганцу показать.

Наконец немного полегчало. Нос опух и почти не дышал, глаза еле открывались, но хотя бы кашель прошел.

– Вы в порядке?

Поттер выглядел не на шутку встревоженным.

Северус помотал головой и выдохнул:

– Растворитель! Похоже, коктейль Молотова…

– Почему?

– Потому что у меня насморк…

И обессиленно распластался на траве.

Поттер уселся рядом, сорвал травинку, закусил горький зеленый хвостик и погрузился в глубочайшее раздумье.

Спустя полчаса и полтора литра слез Снейп смог наконец открыть глаза и заговорить человеческим голосом.

– Коктейль Молотова — простейшая зажигательная граната, его можно изготовить десятком разных способов, но в любом составе всегда присутствует растворитель. Ацетон, уайт-спирит, бензин, что угодно. Главное, чтобы в составе были фосфор или сера, которые самовозгораются от взаимодействия с воздухом. Бутылка, горючая смесь, кусок пакли, и готово. Оружие революционеров и бунтующих толп.

Поттер сорвал очередную былинку.

– Запах я бы узнал. Там ничем таким не пахнет.

– Пахнет, Поттер.

Северус с наслаждением высморкался в лист лопуха, поттеровский платок он уже весь засморкал.

– За прошедшее время запах сильно выветрился, но у меня аллергия на растворители. Так и запишите.

Главный аврор ударил кулаком по колену и тихо выругался.

– Вашу аллергию я к делу не пришью. Это не доказательство. Я знаю, у магглов есть всякие методики для определения причин пожара, экспертизы там… Наш закон ничего подобного не предусматривает, только фиксацию магических способов поджога. Даже если мы сможем использовать такую методику, ее нельзя легализовать в деле. Профессор, как магическим образом доказать немагический поджог?

Северус только плечами пожал:

– Вопрос не на мою зарплату. Вы хотели причину пожара, она у вас есть. Тут другая проблема. Посмотрите на дом.

– Что я там не видел. — Но все-таки Поттер послушно уставился на развалины.

– Ничего не увидели, как всегда. Как быстро вы прибыли на пожар?

– Почти сразу. Пытались водой проливать, но тут же поняли, что Агуаменти бесполезно. Накрыли изолирующим куполом, перекрыли доступ воздуха, само потухло.

– Дом стоял целый?

– Нет, вот такой уже, только полыхал, как китайский фейерверк.

– Что и требовалось доказать.

Поттер тяжело хмурился. Северус поднялся, еще раз чихнул, отряхнул мантию.

– Для руководителя вашего уровня вы непростительно туго соображаете. Если весь Аврорат таков, то чего ждать от нынешней правоохраны… Я пришлю счет за консультацию в ваш секретариат.

Поттер выплюнул травинку и подскочил в возмущении:

– Что, все?! Это консультация? Херня это, а не консультация, присылайте хоть десять счетов, получите шиш на тертом хрене! Мне нужно нормальное заключение, а пока что у меня только фунт ваших соплей в платке! Ими даже дело не склеить!

– Могу добавить, у меня еще не кончились. — Северус демонстративно шмыгнул носом.

Поттер уставился на него с недоверчивым и презрительным разочарованием, слегка качнул головой.

– Да… а я-то думал… хотя все закономерно… идите к черту, Снейп, толку с вас, как с того козла. — Он отвернулся, снова заложил руки за спину и напряженно уставился на дом, словно стараясь раствориться своей серой форменной мантией во всей окружающей серости.

Нет, ну это надо! Его, Северуса Снейпа, бесчувственное циничное бревно, на такую мякину брать! Рассказать кому — обхохочешься… потому что работает.

Снейп и правда хохотнул, да так ядовито, что сам вздрогнул, а Поттер и вовсе присел.

– Вы как были тупицей, так и остались. Стена, несколько перекрытий, лаги пола второго этажа. И все было так, когда вы прибыли, а прибыли сразу. Как дом мог выгореть до такой степени за несколько секунд?

Поттер беспомощно сжал кулаки.

– Понятия не имею. Может, все-таки была магия?

– Не было магии. А взрыв — был.

Да, видимо, все сгоревшие дома одинаковы. Они укоризненно равнодушны, как кости из Тешик-Таш: многое рассказывают, но ни в чем не утешают.

 

От чая Снейп отказался. Во-первых, у него образовалось вдруг огромное количество неотложных дел, а во-вторых, заставить его гонять чаи с Поттером не мог даже страх третьего пришествия Волдеморта — с этим он, по крайней мере, знал, как справляться. А мелкий паршивец за полторы минуты в первый раз и за две минуты во второй смог выковырять все его, Снейпа, болевые точки, как улиток из панцирей, и сделать такие предложения, от которых он не нашел в себе сил отказаться. Как ты, оказывается, несложно устроен, Северус Снейп. Так примитивно, что даже Гарри-чтоб-ему-пусто-было-Поттер справился с тобой играючи и ты сам не заметил, как заплясал под его дудку.

Не то чтобы это Снейпа сильно расстраивало, но и радовать не могло. С другой стороны, есть время разбрасывать камни, а есть время срывать плоды с выросших на этих камнях деревьев. Вот оно, деревце, и вымахало, и нечего ему на ботинки плевать, а то ты ему на ботинок, а он тебе — в карман.

Накануне Снейпа обуревали мысли в таком количестве, что даже голова заболела и вздулась вена на лбу. Давненько не приходилось думать столько всего сразу. А делать — тем более. И вспоминать. И прикидывать. И считать. И рассчитывать.

К словам Поттера он тогда отнесся серьезно. Ну, после того как прошел зуд азарта. Что ни говори, а мальчишка никогда медвежьей болезнью не страдал, и если Аврорат под его руководством, все эти годы ведший себя тихо, мирно и не скандально — ну, за некоторыми исключениями, — вдруг весь подрывается в боевую готовность, это неспроста. Значит, угроза жизни и здоровью судьи Снейп — не пустая болтовня, а самая что ни на есть реальность. Учитывая, что живая и здоровая судья Снейп — его гарант личной и разной прочей неприкосновенности, то жизнь и здоровье означенной судьи есть его личная и разная прочая забота. В конце концов, что с того Аврората взять, они же соль с содой путают, куда им безопасность судей обеспечивать… Одному вон уже наобеспечивали.

К тому же, спасение утопающих — дело рук самих утопающих, эту вечную истину никто не отменял.

Решение пришло быстро, но созревало долго. Мозги аж скрипели с натуги, когда он вспоминал одно, другое, пятое и десятое, с досадой пинал диван — зачем отдал книги и записи, приссав от поттеровского террора, там же столько было всего полезного! К полуночи Северус понял, что больше не в силах вспоминать, а того, что он навспоминал, должно хватить с лихвой. И почти до утра пил чай, бесконечно думая и передумывая принятое решение на предмет соответствия здравому смыслу, материальным соображениям и требованиям безопасности. Насчет морали и нравственности он намеренно не размышлял, по этому критерию решение ни за что не прошло бы проверку.

Поэтому Поттеру придется встать перед фактом во весь рост и смачно утереться.

Только надо все как следует проверить.

Вот он теперь и вышагивал по длинной заросшей мхом дорожке, а вокруг него и над головой неистовствовал всеми красками осени прегустой, непроходимый, как лесная чаща, сад. В глубине садовых зарослей пламенел увитый до самой крыши девичьим виноградом большой особняк. На миг Снейпу показалось, что и этот дом горит.

Северус был в этом месте очень давно и всего один раз, когда покупал поместье. Не для себя, не на свои и не совсем по своей воле. Но тот, кто приказал ему это сделать, теперь в поместьях не нуждается, а дом и сад — собственность Северуса Тобиаса Снейпа, который ни в жизнь бы не подумал, что это обременительное приобретение когда-нибудь ему пригодится.

Ступени тоже заросли травой и местами потрескались, выкрошились по бокам. Замка на входной двери не было, да он и не требовался.

– Алохомора, — шепнул Снейп.

За спиной ветер покачнул ветви огромных старых тисов, будто бы сад встрепенулся и замер в тревожном ожидании. Дверь отворилась, еле слышно пропев: «Ба-а-атюшки, я зя-я-ябну-у-у…» Северус встал на пороге, чутко вслушиваясь в плотную, непроницаемую тишину холла. Дом спал так крепко, что почти умер и перестал существовать для людей. Так бывает со всеми домами, где никто не живет.

Пора будить.

Он шагнул внутрь, распахнул обе дверные створки, впуская в просторный холл свежий ветер и запахи осени.

– Ну здравствуй, старая развалина. Будем знакомы?

Развести в камине настоящий огонь оказалось делом непростым — воздух застоялся в трубе. Но это ничего, это дело поправимое, достаточно хотя бы крошечного огонька. Северус нашел на полу какую-то бумажку, поджег, капнул в огонек немного бренди из припасенной фляжки, положил рядом кусочек печенья и приложился к фляжке сам:

– Твое здоровье.

Вот так, без резких движений. Он уселся на каменный пол, прикрыл глаза и снова вслушался. Дом был стар, тих и печален. Он так долго был один, что забыл, как это — люди. Надо ласково, осторожно. Для того, что собирался сделать Северус, дом должен его если не любить, то хотя бы согласиться терпеть.

Фляжка опустела наполовину, когда откуда-то из глубины второго этажа донеслось еле различимое потрескивание. Тяжелые пыльные шторы в холле чуть заметно покачнулись. Огонек в камине дрогнул и на миг загорелся сильнее. Северус ловил и впитывал все эти звуки и движения, чувствуя, как ворочается спросонья весь особняк, как он потягивается своими флигелями и башенками, разминает затекшие балки и хрустит стропилами, вздыхает, зевает, пробуждается.

Наконец Снейп встал, одним глотком допил бренди и взмахнул палочкой. Распахнулись шторы на всех окнах, внутрь бурлящим потоком хлынул прозрачный, холодный осенний свет. Брякнули, раскрываясь, рамы, и многолетняя пыль вздыбилась клубами, возмущенная тем, что потревожен ее покой. Что-то хлопнуло в трубе, где-то запела еще одна дверь, все вокруг зашумело, задвигалось, засуетилось — мебельные чехлы, свечи, утварь, пыль, копоть, древесная труха, отсветы от зеркал и звон стекла, все взметнулось, смешалось, радостно и взволнованно, и осело, будто устав радоваться и волноваться.

Чары консервации были сняты.

Северус огляделся. Что ж, никто и не ожидал, что здесь окажется уютное семейное гнездышко. Впрочем, этого от Дома на холме и не требуется. А вот что ему определенно требуется, так это уборка. И почему-то Северус полагал, что свежеиспеченная миссис Снейп не придет в восторг от такой перспективы. Все приходится делать самому…

Обследование показало, что дом полностью подходит для всех целей. Даже более чем. Придется, правда, повозиться с магглоотталкивающими чарами, да и защита такого большого сада — дело не из легких. Зато вот коридор первого этажа с библиотекой в конце обезопасить очень легко, и эту спаленку по соседству с маленькой гостиной на втором — тоже. Самое удачное место для почивания ейной судейской чести, самое безопасное. Плохо, правда, что помещений много, но зато можно наколдовать лабиринт с ловушками для чужих, пущай побродят в собственных кошмарах, если что… А свою спальню, пожалуй, стоит устроить здесь, рядом с эркером, его тоже защитить будет непросто, да и к миссис поближе, если что…

Дом принимал его манипуляции благосклонно. Видать, совсем истосковался в одиночестве. Снейп бережно погладил перила галереи второго этажа. Прости, дружище. Несмотря на все, чем тебя опоганили, ты достоин куда большего, чем стать временной непроницаемой крепостью для одной отдельно взятой судьи и ее номинального мужа. Мощный добрый старик, суровый и надежный… Сколько поколений этой семьи ты баюкал в своих объятиях, пока один ебанутый урод все не испортил…

Дерево перил под ладонью было гладким и теплым. Снейп остановился, припоминая, не пропустил ли чего. Нет, вроде облазил все, от чердака до подвала. Можно заняться садом, не мешало бы туда тоже запилить лабиринт — но такой, без изысков, от деревенских мальчишек. Детям обычно пофиг на любые магглоотталкивающие чары, если они хотят куда-то залезть, они непременно залезут. Поэтому надо сделать так, чтобы они вошли — и тут же вышли, ничего не поняв и не увидев.

Но сначала…

– Давай хоть в порядок тебя приведем! — громко сказал Снейп, свесившись через перила. — Ладно, я чучело, как меня ни отчищай, но тебе-то зачем сараем прикидываться? У меня, понимаешь, супружница высокопоставленная, а ты тут… неглиже.

К концу дня, когда в особняке почти не осталось пыли, грязи и дохлых пауков, а также подгнивших досок, треснувших стекол, мутных зеркал и рваного текстиля, Снейп в который раз убедился, как был прав в своей нелюбви к глупым помахиваниям палочкой.

Потому что замахался.

 

 

Он лежал на софе, придавленный тишиной и темнотой. И не мог пошевелиться, будто из тишины и темноты соткался тесный узкий гроб, где ему уготовано было долеживать остаток дней — неподвижно, бессмысленно, бесполезно и бесславно. Он лежал и не понимал, почему вдруг угодил в этот гроб, ведь вроде как все начало как-то куда-то двигаться, вроде же как налаживаться, вроде происходить… и что, это куда-то делось? Или вообще не было, показалось только?

В груди захолонуло, защемило так, что даже дышать стало тяжело. Мерлин всемогущий, господи, да как же это… Да что же это… Он еще ничего не сделал, не успел налажать или ошибиться, за что это, зачем это… Тоскливая, отчаянная боль захлестнула по самое горло, затопила, скрутила все внутри, заморозила непониманием и безысходностью.

И кричать бы, да не кричалось, рыдать бы, да не рыдалось, и ныть, и выть, и биться, чтоб выплеснуть, выдрать из себя эту горестную боль — и ничего не моглось, высохло внутри все, вымерзло и закаменело. Или наоборот, выгорело и запеклось, как копоть в том несчастном взорванном доме?

Никогда, наверное, он не чувствовал такой ужасающей, такой лютой, такой позорной боли бессильного непонимания, такого ступора и растерянности.

В кромешной тьме что-то мелькнуло. К боли присоединилась удушающая тревога.

Мелькнуло и пропало, потом мелькнуло еще раз. Черный полог темноты прорезали две ярко-зеленых вспышки. Нахлынул ужас, да такой, что даже заболела правая нога — та самая, пальцы которой когда-то в глубоком детстве отдавила упавшая тумбочка.

Вспышки разгорелись ярче, и в их отвратительном неоновом свете стало видно какое-то черно-белое, будто нарисованное тушью, лицо Гарри Поттера. Ненавистная физиономия разразилась демоническим хохотом, сверкнули клещи и принялись мочалить большой палец правой ноги под аккомпанемент громкого «чвяк-чвяк-чвяк».

Северус дрыгнул ногой и проснулся.

Ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать себя и окружающую реальность. И еще парочка, чтобы понять, что «чвяк-чвяк» никуда не делось, а еще добавилось «фук-фук-фук». И что нога в самом деле болит. И что он полулежит на старой козетке в старой гостиной старого Дома на Холме.

Он медленно перевел взгляд на правую ногу. И тут же засомневался, что проснулся. Потому что на его ноге был продырявленный насквозь ботинок, а у ботинка сидел большой, колючий, сварливый и очень сосредоточенный еж. Сосредоточен он был на отгрызании снейповского большого пальца, который, видимо, облюбовал в качестве обеда. Это еж делал «чвяк-чвяк» и «фук-фук».

Северус так обалдел, что даже не сразу отреагировал, хотя животина, лишившая его обуви и намеревающаяся лишить ноги, очевидно требовала незамедлительной реакции. Стряхнув наконец остатки сна, он легонько отопнул ежа — но тот только проехался немного на пузе по гладкому полу, затормозил когтями и невозмутимо пополз обратно к ноге.

Пришлось обалдевать еще раз и снова пинать ежа — с тем же результатом.

Вот наглая тварь.

Наподдав ежу посильнее — тот откатился за козетку с громким и возмущенным фуканьем, — Снейп обозрел дырявый ботинок и возвел очи горе:

– Не, ну ты подумай, а? Чуть не отожрали полноги, и кто? Ежик, блядь! Меня! Героя войны, спеца по Темным Искусствам, шпиона и грозу всех окрестных дементоров — покусал ежик! Ладно бы тигр, я не знаю, медведь, волк, в конце концов! Но ежик, твою мать! Мало того, что шваброй-поломойкой пришлось заделаться, меня тут еще и ежами травят!

Еж зафырчал интенсивнее.

– А ты вообще молчи, ошибка природы. Ты, в сущности, кто? Крыса колючая! И, кстати, сколько времени, кто-нибудь знает в этом доме?

За огромными окнами гостиной висела какая-то невнятная полупрозрачная серость — не то сумерки, не то рассвет. Нет, наверное, все-таки утро, это когда он закончил уборку, уже начинало вечереть. Присел передохнуть, называется.

Северус повел затекшими плечами, спина и шея взорвались болью. Голова немедленно загудела, он с ненавистью покосился на козетку. Да, это тебе не диван…

В гостиной было чисто, пусто и холодно — он уснул, не озаботившись закрыть дверь и окна. Чисто, пусто и холодно. Прям квинтэссенция последних лет пятнадцати его жизни. Разве может он сделать дом теплым и уютным, если сам такой, пустой и холодный… Бррр. Ну что за дурдом, ишь, расфилософствовался, растрепетался, трепетный, так и перетак… Шестой десяток на носу, а ты все трепещешь, как институтка. Тебя вон, любой еж грызет безнаказанно и последней обуви лишает.

А между тем, если теперь утро, то это утро вторника, и это значит, что надо собирать манатки и переселяться в новообретенную крепость. И Поттер отчета ждет, между прочим, нет отчета — нет денег, нет денег — нет еды, а солнечным светом в Британии не пропитаешься, даже если и умеешь. С ботинком надо что-то придумать, опять же.

 

Аппарировав в Тупик, Снейп не сразу понял, что переместился. Из одной пустоты и холодины попал в другую, точно такую же. Рефлексировать было некогда, он и не стал — требовалось собирать вещи и прыгать обратно, отчеты Поттеру сочинять. Выкопав в подвале старый-престарый, грозивший развалиться от одного взгляда чемодан, Северус растерянно замер посреди комнаты. А что ему собирать-то? Пара старых мантий, пара брюк, пара рубашек… белье какое-то… кружка, миска, ложка… связка перьев, пачка пергаментов… и все. То есть совсем все.

Приданое, едрена вошь.

Снейп бухнулся на софу и расхохотался. Он хохотал и не мог остановиться, до слез и икоты, и Мерлин весть, сколько бы он еще так истерил, если бы не презрительно-суховатый голос у двери:

– Доброе утро молодожену. Я думал, ты плачешь, а ты смеешься!

Северус проморгался, отдышался и с некоторым удивлением воззрился на Люциуса.

– Добрее не бывает. И почему же я должен был плакать?

– Ну, плакать должен, получается, я. — Люциус надменно огляделся и, не найдя, куда с комфортом пристроить свой аристократический зад, остался стоять, всем своим видом выражая оскобленное величие.

– А ты почему?

– Вот скажи мне, я тебя чем-то обидел?

Северус пожал плечами. Вообще-то да, и много раз, и даже сам не заметил.

– Может, я у тебя денег занял и не вернул?

Северус снова пожал плечами. Лучше б денег занял…

– Или я, может, тебя где-то подставил?

Северус даже плечами не стал пожимать. Если припомнить все, то дня не хватит.

– Тогда как тебе такое могло в голову прийти?

– Люциус, друг мой, — не дай Мерлин, конечно, не забыл он добавить про себя, — я, конечно, легиллимент, но ты точно хочешь, чтобы я влез к тебе в голову? Может, лучше сам объяснишь, по какому поводу наезд?

Малфой картинно вздохнул:

– Что за выражения… учишь тебя, учишь…

Снейп изо всех сил старался сохранять невозмутимое лицо, но оно кривилось в гримасе раздражения само собой. Учит он… хрен потасканный, чтоб тебе облезть и неровно обрасти. Включить декана, что ли?

– Так с чего ты тут истерику мастеришь?

Люциуса перекосило, как от целого лимона с перцем.

– Ты женился на судье Уизли. Если «Пророк» не врет.

Вот где собака порылась. Точно, лорд Малфой так сильно радовался грядущей отставке несговорчивой и вредной судьи! Довольную ухмылку Снейп давить не стал.

– Не врет. Женился.

– С ума сошел? Ты же мне просто в спину ударил! Не ожидал от тебя.

Скажите, какая цаца! Не ожидал он! Гнев поднялся тяжелой удушливой волной, даже пришлось выдохнуть, чтобы не захлебнуться негодованием.

– Знаешь, дорогой друг, а мне на твои ожидания сугубо положить с самым железобетонным прибором. Как и на любые другие ожидания кого угодно. Я уже не в том счастливом возрасте, когда готов мехом наружу вывернуться за чужое мнение.

Ну что ж, есть еще порох в пороховницах, вон как Малфой отпрянул, даже тростью попытался загородиться.

– Но тебе, так и быть, скажу. По старой дружбе. Своя рубашка, как ты понимаешь, к телу всегда ближе, и мой выбор между собственным личным счастьем и твоими деловыми интересами очевиден. Я, может, этого дня двадцать лет ждал. Даже и не надеялся уже, она все-таки замужем столько лет, дети…

Подзаплывшие от возраста, алкоголя и бесконечного гедонизма глазки Малфоя изумленно расширились.

– П-прости, ты… двадцать лет?

Отвязный мальчишка, внезапно проснувшийся внутри и захвативший власть над ситуацией, покатился со смеху. Нет, Люциус определенно с годами только поглупел — надо же, купился.

– Двадцать, двадцать. Я тогда, знаешь, как ее увидел… Вот с ума и сошел. Но разве ж я тогда мог? Ей лет пятнадцать было, не больше, я что, педофил какой? Измучился весь, похудел даже…

Остановись, придурок, что ты несешь?!

– Ну а потом то одно, то другое, а потом она замуж вышла… Вот как школу окончила, так сразу и вышла, я даже «мяу» сказать не успел. Ну, думаю, хана, где ж я себе вторую такую найду. — Северус патетично махнул рукой, с наслаждением наблюдая, как Малфой все ниже и ниже отвешивает челюсть. — И тут такая удача! Ты же мне буквально благую весть принес. Лучше б поздравил, что ли, а ты — нож, понимаешь, в спину…

Малфой помолчал, закрыл рот, огляделся, постучал тростью по полу.

– Так… Она же лет на двадцать… Молодую же беречь надо, и стеречь надо, и… хм… развлечь надо! А ты-то уже не мальчик все-таки…

Тьфу, пропасть, чья бы корова мычала, лет пять уже деликатное зелье заказывает самыми что ни на есть бычьими дозами! Ну, сам напросился, не обессудь.

– Ну, Люциус, я, в отличие от тебя, эти двадцать лет все, что движется, не трахал. Умеренность в удовольствиях, знаешь ли, воздается сторицей. Так что за меня не переживай, у меня в этом смысле все более чем прекрасно. И, между нами, молодая жена — это совсем не то же самое, что двадцатилетняя шлюшонка, тут все звезды Астрономической башни меркнут. Постарайся не завидовать, а то я сам себе обзавидовался уже. Веришь, нет — чувствую себя, как будто лет на двадцать помолодел.

Теперь Малфой глядел на Снейпа, как на врага всея магической Британии и окрестностей, и медленно зеленел.

– Тебе нехорошо? Может, корсет расшнуровать? Ты же еле дышишь. Нет, не надо? Ну, как знаешь. Вообще-то у меня времени мало, медовый месяц, все такое… Посему извини, мне пора, рад был увидеться.

Люциус поднялся, погрузневший, одутловатый, лысоватый и какой-то весь жалостливо-смешной. И его эта неизменная трость, и дорогущая пижонистая мантия смотрелись, как бальное платье на птице-марабу. Время никого не щадит, но вот же удивительное дело — взять хоть того же Артура Уизли, они с Малфоем вроде ровесники: этот добродушный улыбчивый колобок с весело блестящими глазами и мягким уютным голосом вообще, казалось, возраста не имел и, если уж по-честному, всем своим видом вызывал только исключительно умиление. Нет, он, конечно, тоже был смешным, но в голову не приходило назвать его жалким. Люциус же был жалок.

– И да, дорогой друг, учитывая мой нынешний статус и твой судебный процесс, до его логического окончания нам лучше не видеться. Во избежание дискредитации.

Малфой вышел не оглядываясь. Иди-иди, скатертью дорожка. И подальше, подальше. И побыстрее желательно. Времени действительно в обрез.

А еж-то, видать, ядовитым оказался, думал Снейп, возясь с чемоданом. Иначе как объяснить эту жуткую белиберду, которую он невесть с чего вдруг прогнал Малфою, да так убедительно, что тот даже не подумал усомниться. Зато теперь все магическое сообщество будет свято убеждено, что Гермиона Грейнджер вышла замуж за Северуса Снейпа по самой неземной любви последнего. Сдалась, так сказать, под напором. А что сдалась в тот же день, как развелась с предыдущим мужем — так кто устоит перед его, Снейпа, обаянием и харизмой? И никакого расчета, что вы, что вы, как можно.

Так что пока все идет удачно и преотлично… Малфой — он же как радио, только лучше, потому что с фантазией.

Только с ботинком-то как быть?


	5. Chapter 5

В понедельник Министерство гудело, как потревоженное осиное гнездо. По меткому выражению помощника Гестии — поттервоженное. А Гермиона, при всем сочувствии к семейству судьи Дредда, тихо радовалась. Ее брак так и не стал главной темой для скандальной хроники, чего стоило опасаться. Радость, правда, сменилась раздражением, когда ее вытащили из кабинета, чтобы всучить предписание «асвабодить служебную площать в трехдневный срок». Обоснование чиновничьего хамства было выписано коряво, с грамматическими ошибками, но по Закону они были в своем праве. Так что здесь тупик. Тупик Прядильщиков. Она даже не представляла, где эта дыра находится, но Гарри прислал записку, где сообщил, что все уладил и вечером во вторник заберет ее, проводит и сдаст с рук на руки. От Снейпа не было никаких вестей. Такое молчание могло означать что угодно, от крайней степени раздражения до той же крайней степени пофигизма. И, как вариант, Снейпу просто нравилось использовать начальника Аврората Гарри Поттера в качестве личной совы. Просидев большую часть обеденного перерыва, уставившись в одну точку и размышляя над возможными вариантами развития событий, Гермиона пришла к выводу, что самый лучший план — чисто гриффиндорский: разгребать проблемы по мере их возникновения. Где-то на краю сознания всплыл сказочный сюжет про маленького беззащитного зверька и рейдерский захват его жилища злобным и хитрым хищником. Как только она представила Снейпа белым и пушистым, а главное — совершенно беззащитным, совесть и гордость покатились со смеху и прекратили терзать ее воображение картинами на мифологические сюжеты.

Поскольку коробки и саквояж так и остались нераспакованными, во вторник Гермиона прихватила все вещи с собой. Гарри может и задержаться, а сидеть на чемоданах лучше в собственном кабинете. Есть чем заняться. Дипломам и грамотам нашлось место на стене. Вряд ли Снейп оценит эту выставку мелкого тщеславия в собственном доме.

Гарри явился по ее душу уже в восьмом часу. Стремительный, как понос, и явно не намеренный спорить и рассиживаться. Паническая атака в стиле «отстань, я сама справлюсь» захлебнулась, не успев начаться. Потому что лучший друг взял ее буквально за шкирку, сунул Гермионе в руку коробки, сам подхватил саквояж и потащил ее по коридору, на ходу разъясняя позы Камасутры, в которые его поставили.

– Будешь вести себя паинькой, отрываться можешь на работе. И учти, хоть волос с твоей головы упадет, ты станешь вдовой, и я лично, слышишь, лично позабочусь о том, чтобы пристроить тебя в камеру с мягкими стенами. От греха подальше. И вот там ты сможешь круглосуточно митинговать на тему своего высокого предназначения.

– Это ты сейчас к чему все сказал?

– К тому, дорогая, что я хорошо тебя знаю. Ты и флоббер-червя до икоты способна довести. Вы нужны мне оба, так что постарайтесь не прибить друг друга сразу. Гермиона, кроме шуток, я надеюсь на твое здравомыслие.

– Да не собираюсь я никого доводить! Больно надо. После Рона я могу договориться с кем угодно и о чем угодно, а Снейп понимает по-английски. Я проверяла.

Гарри как-то странно на нее посмотрел. И достал из кармана мантии чайную ложку.

Портключ переместил их на тропинку, пролегающую между высоких лиственных деревьев. В темноте, уже накрывшей то ли парк, то ли лес, эта тропинка едва заметно светилась в одном направлении. Гарри опустил на землю саквояж и встал в боевую стойку. Гермиона засуетилась, доставая палочку.

– Не зажигай Люмоса. Не нравится мне здесь.

– А вам, Поттер, и не должно нравиться.

Снейп вышел из темноты, держа палочку наготове. Огонька на конце палочки не светилось, видимо, Снейп скрывал свое присутствие. Хорошо, что Гарри все соображения высказал до того, как аппарировать.

– На ужин не напрашиваюсь, так что здрасьте и до свидания. Вещей немного, без меня справитесь. О! Чуть не забыл, это тебе от Джинни. — С этими словами он сунул ей в рабочую сумку коробочку, чмокнул Гермиону в щеку и свалил с громким хлопком.

– Попрощался совсем не по-английски. — Снейп подхватил ее саквояж. Прикинул на руке вес, скорее всего машинально. — Добро пожаловать домой, миссис Снейп, — сделал он приглашающий жест.

Гермиона пошла по светящейся дорожке, которая через десяток ярдов уперлась в калитку, скрытую за колючей изгородью.

– Подождите, здесь я должен пройти первым.

Никаких световых или прочих эффектов от его проникновения Гермиона не увидела, а когда проходила сама, ничего не почувствовала. Но раз Снейп сказал, что так надо, значит, так надо. Калитка захлопнулась, а мерцающий отсвет от тропинки пропал.

Они стояли где-то внизу и слева от дома. Его неправильный силуэт возвышался на холме.

– Парк тут огромный, но совершенно не ухоженный. До меня хозяева не тратились на его содержание, так что считайте, что мы будем жить в глухом лесу. И, кстати, один его обитатель периодически появляется в доме.

– Даже не могу представить, кто это.

– Еж. Совершенно дикий. Но в доме он бывал чаще, чем я, так что…

– Неудобно выставлять постоянного обитателя на улицу.

– Да.

– Мистер Снейп, — Гермиона пыхтела, поднимаясь по пологому склону, — я уживчивая. К животным отношусь без фанатизма. Еж так еж, в конце концов, мы с ним тут почти на равных правах. Только в отличие от ежей, я не топаю.

– Зато пыхтите в точности как Ухти-Тухти. Что такое лежит в коробках, что нельзя было отлевитировать?

Гермиона смутилась. Она не готова была вот так сразу раскрывать свои секреты и выставлять напоказ маленькие слабости. Мерлин видит, у нее сейчас хватает крупных.

– Книги. Если я отвлекусь и уроню их, потом придется всю библиотеку заново рассортировать.

– Большая?

– Кто?

– Библиотека.

– Меньше, чем в Хогвартсе.

С этими словами они дошли до крыльца. Внутри, под арочным сводом, напрочь потерявшимся в зарослях винограда, теплился фонарь. Вокруг него вилась редкая мошкара. Снейп снова прошел вперед, пока Гермиона оглядывалась, одновременно стараясь отдышаться. Всего здания в темноте уже было не рассмотреть. Видно только, что к самым стенам подходили розовые кусты. Дверь осталась приглашающе открытой, супруг возился в коридоре, видимо, меняя обувь с уличной на домашнюю. Гермиона обернулась, надеясь разглядеть окружающую местность. Огоньки мерцали, обычные, электрические. Но довольно далеко, в полумиле, возможно.

– Вы же не ждете, что я вас на руках внесу. — Снейп стоял в дверях, подпирая косяк плечом.

– Вы? Меня? — Он ведь шутит, правда?

– Нет, блин, вы меня. Традиции у магглов и магов тут совпадают. Вам ли не знать?

– Мистер Снейп, — Гермиона постаралась придать своему голосу нотки максимально теплой вежливости, — вы мне как-то ужин обещали, а не на руках носить. Так что оставим в покое традиции и формальности. Очень кушать хочется.

Снейп проводил ее в комнату, служившую прежним хозяевам, по-видимому, гостиной. Здесь были камин, диван, два чиппендейловских кресла и стол без скатерти, но накрытый на две персоны. Стояли графин с водой и щербатая супница, из которой торчал половник.

– Простите, я не припас никакого алкоголя. Не знаю, что вы пьете.

– Пиво, мистер Снейп. Если вас это не покоробит, я бы выпила его.

– А у нас с собой было? — усмехнулся он.

– Всегда. — Гермиона нашарила в сумке пару бутылок, оставшихся с дня рождения.

– Простите еще раз, я-то пиво не пью. Я вообще почти не пью.

Гермиона подошла к середине стола, чтобы поставить бутылки. И сделала еще шаг в сторону одного из стульев, того, что стоял ближе к камину. Снейп плавным кошачьим движением оказался рядом с ней, чтобы — кто бы мог подумать? — отодвинуть ей этот чертов стул.

– Благодарю вас, мистер Снейп.

Он уселся во главе стола, налил воду из графина сначала в ее бокал, потом в свой.

– Приятного аппетита, миссис Снейп.

Повинуясь взмахам его волшебной палочки, крышка супницы поднялась, половник черпанул густое варево, и в тарелке оказалось нечто, похожее на рагу.

– Тушеная свинина. Из «Дырявого котла». На большее у меня не хватило ни фантазии, ни времени. — В его голосе ей почудился одновременно вызов и предупреждение.

– Отличный выбор. Я так голодна, что согласна даже на стряпню Аберфорта.

Они ели молча, искоса поглядывая друг на друга, прерывая стук ножей и вилок банальным:

– Передайте соль, пожалуйста, мистер Снейп.

– Она на краю стола, миссис Снейп.

С едой было покончено быстро. Снейп встал, собрал тарелки и направился к выходу. Гермиона подхватила супницу и пошла за ним.

– О, я бы все сделал сам, — обернувшись, сказал Снейп, услышав за спиной ее шаги.

– Не сомневаюсь, — ответила Гермиона, — мне хотелось посмотреть, где здесь кухня. К тому же, я ведь не просто гость в этом доме?

– Разумеется. — Он поставил тарелки в раковину и открутил один из смесителей. — Тогда, может, — Снейп подставил под другой кран чайник, — я проведу вам короткую экскурсию, пока вода закипает?

– С удовольствием.

Прихватив со стола в гостиной недопитую бутылку ламбика, Гермиона поднялась следом за ним на второй этаж. Лестница под ногами сварливо запела: «И хо-одют, и хо-одют…» Коридор второго этажа представлял собой полукруглую галерею на четыре двери, с одной стороны выходящую в эркер с полукруглым встроенным диваном.

Снейп толкнул самую дальнюю дверь — в темноте Гермиона почти ничего не увидела, кроме светлой арки окна.

– Здесь была еще одна гостиная. Если вам нужен кабинет, можете использовать это помещение.

Потом открыл соседнюю комнату.

– Ваша спальня. Из соображений безопасности выбрать комнату не предлагаю, эти две — самые защищенные. Моя спальня в другом конце коридора. Для сведения.

Они снова спустились вниз.

Дверь напротив большой гостиной вела в библиотеку. Достаточно просторную и совершенно пустую, лишь полки до самого потолка и старая стремянка говорили, что когда-то здесь обитали не только люди, но и книги.

– Можете разместить здесь свою коллекцию. Надеюсь, места хватит.

Гермиона критически огляделась. Ну, для ее коллекции места хватит, но и все.

– А как же ваши книги?

– У меня их нет.

– Как так?

– Вот так. Спасибо Поттеру. Пришлось ликвидировать. Большая часть в Запретной секции Хогвартса, кое-что разошлось по букинистам.

Безобразие какое. Сущее варварство. Гарри с цепи сорвался? Ладно, вопрос с книгами пока оставим открытым. При известной доле упорства собрать по этим самым букинистам разбежавшиеся тома — дело не такое уж трудное.

– Видно, что дом долго стоял нежилым. Как получилось, что вы стали его хозяином?

– Это давняя история. Дом маггловский, как вы уже поняли. С дурной репутацией у местного населения. Меня попросили оформить его на свое имя, потому что я единственный из… ну, вы понимаете…

– Да.

– Единственный, кто числился в маггловской системе всяческих реестров. Деньги на покупку дал Люциус, а вот поколдовать с квитанциями пришлось уже мне. Налоги на недвижимость в этих краях совершенно грабительские.

– А где мы, кстати?

– В ста милях от Лондона.

– А точнее?

– Литтл-Хэнглтон, — произнес Снейп и уставился на нее в упор.

Гермиона пожала плечами, но Снейп продолжал буравить ее взглядом, даже желваки на скулах заходили.

– Мне это ни о чем не говорит, — честно призналась Гермиона. — А должно?

Он откинулся на спинку стула, явно испытывая облегчение, но взгляда не отвел. Гермиона не стала торопить Снейпа с ответом, догадываясь, что он может ей сильно не понравиться. Но что бы там ни было, дом этот выглядел обычным домом.

– Дело в дурной репутации? Она настолько дурная, что даже волшебникам положено знать?

– Да. Я удивлен, что вы не вспомнили, мисс Всезнайка.

– Миссис, — поправила его Гермиона с улыбкой. — Тут так: не знал, да еще и забыл.

– Это Дом на Холме.

– И?

– Дом Риддлов, черт бы вас побрал. Ну как, вспомнили?

– О!

Нет, у нее не отложилось в памяти название фамильной собственности Риддлов. Но что это меняет? Это дом, в котором убили родителей Волдеморта. Дом, в котором Волдеморт убил старика смотрителя. И это дом, в котором она теперь будет жить со своим мужем. Заебись! Самое безопасное место после Азкабана, так, Гарри?

– Поттер знает?

– Нет. Пока.

– Проблемы Гарри, — выдохнула Гермиона и еще раз осмотрелась. — Знаете, мистер Снейп, по-моему, это очень красивый дом. А будет еще красивее, когда мы здесь обживемся.

– Не знаю насчет красивого, я не эстет. Но он крепкий, большой, очень толково сделанный, и в нем все работает: камин, газ, электричество даже, вода есть. Холодная и горячая. Сантехника вся действующая. С хозяевами только не повезло.

– Почему? — удивилась Гермиона. — Мне кажется, теперь у него отличный хозяин.

Снейп посмотрел на нее в упор.

– И хозяйка.

Гермина подняла почти опустевшую бутылку с вишневым пивом и отсалютовала ей.

– За хозяина!

Снейп скупо улыбнулся и тоже отсалютовал своей чашкой с чаем.

– За нас обоих.

– И за Дом на Холме, — добавила Гермиона, допивая последний глоток. — Только обивку я все-таки сменю, если вы не против.

– Не против, — ответил Снейп. — Соскучились по красно-золотому?

– Мерлин сохрани, нет! — замахала руками Гермиона. — Красный с золотом уместны в обстановке только в двух местах.

– В гостиной Гриффиндора, а еще где?

– В борделе, мистер Снейп. Зеркала, золото и пурпур уместны в борделе. А обивку я поменяю на прочный гобелен в неброских осенних тонах.

– В цвет чего?

– В цвет моего кота. Поверьте, это очень практично.

 

Коробки с книгами они оставили внизу, наверх Снейп помог дотащить ее саквояж и коробку с единорогами, она прихватила только свою сумочку.

Ее спальня представляла собой небольшое помещение с одним эркерным окном в полстены. Кроме широкого подоконника, весьма потрепанной банкетки, кровати и платяного шкафа с разбитым зеркалом, никакой мебели не наблюдалось. Даже табуретки. К счастью, на кровати имелся вполне пристойного вида матрац. Гермиона пощупала его — сырой, конечно, но это лечится. Вот прямо сейчас и вылечим. Из саквояжа она извлекла свои вещи, разместила их в шкафу, места оставалось еще на три таких гардероба. Туалетный столик, который она прихватила из дома, совершенно не вписывался в этот ансамбль, но об этом она подумает не сегодня.

– Ну я и дебилка! — ругнулась про себя Гермиона. — Книги, игрушки, надо было хотя бы один комплект белья забрать, благо его целый шкаф в кладовке. Придется трансфигурировать одежду, а потом ее только выбросить останется.

Расстроенная, она присела на просушенный заклинаниями матрац, и тут ее взгляд упал на рабочую сумку. Может, там найдется носовой платок относительной свежести? Гермиона вытрясла содержимое на кровать и обнаружила коробочку с подарком от Джинни.

– Интересно. — Она попыталась открыть ее руками, но зацепиться было не за что. — Так, значит, коробочка у нас с секретом.

Она просто дотронулась до коробочки палочкой, применив обычную алохомору.

И тут вверх выстрелила подушка, еще одна, взлетело одеяло, и посыпались свертки — один, второй, третий, четвертый!

Гермиона уворачивалась и хохотала.

Последним вылетели два письма. Одно, незапечатанное, скользнуло прямо в руки, другое осталось лежать на банкетке.

«Дорогая Гермиона. Позволь от всей души поздравить тебя с бракосочетанием. Понимая все обстоятельства, я и Гарри прощаем вам с мистером Снейпом то, что вы зажали праздничный банкет и даже не пригласили нас на торжество. А если серьезно, то я подумала и не вспомнила, чтобы ты озаботилась прихватить с собой в качестве личного имущества несколько очень нужных вещей. Негоже невесте совсем без приданого. Так что тут все, что может тебе понадобиться на первое время. Твоя подруга в прошлом, настоящем и, надеюсь, в будущем. Люблю тебя, дорогая. Будь счастлива.

Дж. Поттер»

Гермиона поняла, что у нее глаза на мокром месте.

– Спасибо, Джинни, — только и смогла она сказать.

В свертках лежали два комплекта белья, белого, как она любила. Несколько полотенец были упакованы отдельно, в следующем свертке находились скатерти и салфетки, а в последнем…

– Ну, это только Джинни могла подарить! — прокомментировала Гермиона, развернув подарок полностью. Это была пижама-комбинезон. Из какой-то ворсистой ткани со звериным принтом. Капюшон с ушками наличествовал, как и хвост.

– Увеселительная пижамка, прям для брачных игр.

Снейп, похоже, привык полуночничать. Гермиона уже и постель себе приготовила, и душ приняла, а он все скрипел половицами, расхаживая туда-сюда за дверью. Дом вообще был очень шумный: в стекла постукивали ветки деревьев, ветер завывал в трубах, где-то топал еж. Гермиона никогда не думала, что такое маленькое существо может так громко топать! Слоноежик какой-то. Наложить, что ли, Заглушающие чары? Хотя бы со своей стороны. Палочка лежала на комоде, вставать за ней было лень, да и пол холодный. Фиг с ним, с ежом, еж с ним, с этим Снейпом. Поскрипит и перестанет.

Гермиона пристроила теплую шаль на спинку кровати, улеглась и блаженно вытянулась под толстым одеялом, надеясь, пока хмель окончательно не выветрился, провалиться в сон. Она повернулась набок, чтобы задуть свечу, и тут взгляд ее упал на банкетку возле окна. Там лежало письмо. Видно, то самое, второе из подарка.

На конверте были надписаны только две буквы: GG. И чертов штамп Аврората. Письмо было от Рона. Надо же, и года не прошло. Вряд ли это что-то официальное, официальная почта шла через приемную суда. Значит, Рон решил подвести черту эпистолярным жанром.

Гермиона чувствовала, что ничего хорошего в этом письме не будет. «Может, и не стоило его открывать, — подумала она, распечатывая толстый конверт. — Чертова привычка просматривать всю входящую корреспонденцию на свое имя». Письмо заговорило голосом Рона:

«Ты меня никогда не любила…»

И тогда Гермиона провалилась. Только не в желанный сон.

Ее накрыло. Неотвратимо и с головой. Перед глазами потемнело, сердце бухало о ребра, страх, нет, первобытный ужас сдавил горло. Каждый вздох давался с трудом. Она не чувствовала ни рук, ни ног, только пересохший язык во рту. Хотелось кричать, нет, орать! Бить посуду, избить Рона, крушить все вокруг. Предметы в комнате мелко задрожали, в ванной забренчал стаканчик со щеткой, упал и разбился. Этот бздынькающий звук сработал словно выключатель, и магический выброс, который вполне мог разнести этот дом по кирпичику, обрушился потоком слез. Гермиона кое-как, на четвереньках доползла до кровати и рухнула лицом вниз. Она лежала, не в силах пошевелиться, и чувствовала, как намокает подушка рядом со щеками.

– Почему, — просипела она в пустоту, — почему все так?

Она с момента их последней ссоры гнала от себя ощущение свершившейся катастрофы. Убегала от него в Хогвартс, пряталась в служебной квартире, пыталась спастись работой, а теперь некуда бежать. Все.

А голос все бубнил и бубнил, обиженно, сердито, нарочито сдержанно, потом снова обиженно, но она не слушала.

Мысли роились в голове, ей никак не удавалось облечь их в слова. Мелькали калейдоскопом все те случаи, когда она поступалась собственной гордостью, личными интересами, отказывала себе в мелких и совсем не мелких удовольствиях, только чтобы показать свои чувства. Почему Рон, человек, которого она считала самым родным и близким, принимал за доказательство любви только какие-то жертвы с ее стороны? Все их отношения строились так, что ей нужно было постоянно уступать. Подумать только, было время, когда она гордилась своей уступчивостью, своим умением находить компромиссы. Все ругаются из-за мелочей, а они с Роном живут душа в душу. Только вот души-то в их отношениях не осталось совсем. Одна духота.

А чужой, посторонний мужчина в ответ на ее просьбы о границах личного пространства просто подвинулся, не вешая себе при этом на грудь орден Мерлина. Как само собой разумеющееся. Не потому, что она ему нравится, не потому, что ему безразлично, а просто потому, что в его понимании мужское достоинство заключается не в том, чтобы грызться за цвет диванной обивки.

Безнадежность и разочарование. Ничего уже не исправить. Никаких уроков не извлечь.

Меж тем звуковое послание начало воспроизводиться по второму кругу. Или третьему?

«Если тебе так важна была твоя работа, что ты готова пустить к себе под одеяло любую мразь, то я удивлен, Гермиона. Удивлен, что ты так поторопилась. У тебя был месяц, за это время можно было бы и покопаться в претендентах, разобраться в сортах говна. Впрочем, я давно понял, что от вашего судейства вас, судей, прет больше, чем от оргазма. Теперь у тебя будет возможность наслаждаться всеми благами твоего статуса».

И она зарыдала, от обиды, от чувства осквернения. Рон, ее Рон, которого она все еще уважала, не мог даже подумать такими словами.

Но это был его голос.

«Пусть твоя слизеринская подружка не радуется. Я намерен исполнить Решение, можешь видеться с детьми. Если они захотят, я даже отпущу их на каникулах. Пусть Рози и Хьюго полюбуются на мать, на ее нового мужа. Прочувствуют все прелести общения с учителем года. После сальноволосого гада мне будет стократ проще доказать им, что я самый лучший отец».

Она подскочила с кровати, метнулась к палочке и выпустила заклинание в сторону висевшего под потолком вопиллера. Мерзкое послание дернулось в сторону, пытаясь избежать уничтожения, но Редукто сработало как надо, покромсав пергамент в пылающие клочки. Гермиона открыла форточку, но удушающий запах горелого не спешил испаряться. Хотелось пить.

Дверная ручка тихонько повернулась, Гермиона прекратила всхлипывать, с ужасом ожидая крайне неуместного вторжения. Дверь, однако, оставалась неподвижной. Тишина: ни сопения, ни скрипа половиц. Потом ручка пришла в прежнее положение и послышались осторожные, едва различимые удаляющиеся шаги.

Сколько же времени она так прорыдала? Свеча моргнула и погасла, значит, не меньше часа. Руки дрожали, губы занемели, а голос совершенно осип.

Ей нужно спуститься вниз, взять свечи на кухне, может, даже постоять на крыльце. Да. Ей определенно нужно на свежий воздух. Она сможет, сможет встать и идти. Во всех смыслах.

На крыльцо она вышла, спускаясь буквально по стеночке. Небо заволокло, ветер усиливался. Кожу на щеках, там, где высохли размазанные слезы, начало потихоньку тянуть. И тут упали первые капли, крупные и редкие. Гермиона сделала несколько шагов вниз по ступенькам и подставила лицо дождю.

Она не чувствовала ни холода, ни сырости, она даже не думала, что хочет смыть с себя какую-то грязь. Она просто стояла, глядя на качающиеся деревья, и слизывала с губ стекающую влагу. Что-то из глубины памяти осторожно толкнулось в ее сознание. Одна. Как привычно, как безнадежно. Та же невыносимая обида, те же горючие слезы, и причина та же. Рон. Первый курс, туалет, в который припожаловал тролль. Тролля теперь нет. И никто не придет ее спасать.

– Никто не придет, — повторила она вслух, чтобы принять этот факт.

Сердце билось тихо и ровно. Раз. Два.

На плечи ей опустилась тяжелая, пахнущая мужским потом и дешевым мылом мантия. Крепкие руки легко, но в то же время настойчиво подтолкнули ее в сторону крыльца.

– Пойдемте домой, миссис Снейп, — прошелестел в затылок усталый голос. И без тени раздражения добавил: — А то простудитесь.

 

Отправив миссис Снейп отдыхать, он все никак не мог успокоиться. Не покидало странное ощущение, что он что-то забыл сделать. Сна не было ни в одном глазу, несмотря на многолетний режим.

Он уже и камин заново растопил — дом теперь придется долго прогревать и просушивать. И охранные чары все проверил, и кое-что добавил. Даже посуду помыл, причем руками, лишь бы как-то скоротать время и понять наконец, что его беспокоит. Бесполезно.

Наконец он решил подняться к себе и хотя бы лечь, а там рано или поздно сон придет, главное — дождаться спокойно и не вскакивать за чаем. Дверь в маленькую гостиную на втором этаже, которую миссис Снейп назначила себе кабинетом, была приоткрыта. Северус весь подобрался и осторожно подошел, заглянул внутрь — нет никого, все в порядке. Видимо, она просто забыла закрыть.

И уже направился обратно, когда из спальни супруги послышался мужской голос, монотонный, бубнящий, и скрип пера по пергаменту. Вопиллер, от бывшего, скорее всего. «…Пусть Рози и Хьюго полюбуются на мать, на ее нового мужа. Прочувствуют все прелести общения с учителем года. После сальноволосого гада мне будет стократ проще доказать им, что я самый лучший отец». Да, какие-то вещи не меняются. Зачем она вообще это слушает? Одновременно доносились другие странные звуки. Хотя что в них было странного… Кто хоть раз слышал, как девчонки рыдают в подушку, никогда это ни с чем не спутает. Он остановился, прислушался. Нет, это не была та бурная и горячая истерика, которые закатывали на пятом курсе жертвы первой любви и легко прекращали, стоило ему только пообещать на правах декана составить с виновником этих страданий самый что ни на есть мужской разговор. Тут были тщетно сдерживаемые горькие вопли, тут был голос беды, надрывный крик отчаяния и беспомощности — как это звучит, он тоже хорошо знал. А еще лучше знал, что чувствуешь, когда приходится так кричать.

Первым порывом было войти и попытаться успокоить, слишком ледяным ветром горя тянуло по ногам из-под двери, справится ли там миссис Снейп сама? Он даже взялся за дверную ручку и даже почти открыл дверь, но внезапно в комнате все стихло. Нет, не нужно. Раз замолчала — значит, не нужно. Нельзя наблюдать человека в момент его наибольшей слабости, даже с самыми лучшими намерениями, ни одна душа этого не вынесет.

Что ж, добро пожаловать в клуб, миссис Снейп. Предательства нахлебались, унижения наелись? Получили в награду камень вместо хлеба? То ли еще будет. Но эту неприятность вы переживете. Все переживают. Почти.

Северус направился вниз — тот самый флакончик с успокоительным, который он носил с собой в пятницу, остался или на кухне, или в библиотеке. Лишним не будет. Флакона он не нашел — видимо, забыл во внутреннем кармане мантии. Но выйти в холл не успел: по скрипуче-поющей лестнице прошуршали тихие шаги, с тяжелым вздохом отворилась входная дверь.

Что за черт, куда ее, малахольную, понесло среди ночи?!

Миссис Снейп стояла сразу у крыльца, похожая в ночной темени на тонкий зыбкий призрак. Стояла, обхватив себя руками, плечи вздрагивали, сквозь шум листвы были слышны судорожные вздохи. Ничего, пускай. Не простыла бы только.

Он постоял, прислонившись к дверному косяку, наблюдая искоса — так, на всякий случай, пока с неба не полилось. Гермиона так и продолжала стоять под дождем. Нет, ну это уже форменное безобразие. Это уже совсем плохо. И если в минуту слабости нужно человеку побыть наедине с собой, то в минуту беды оставлять его одного ни в коем случае нельзя.

Северус сдернул с крючка мантию и вышел на улицу. Его шагов она будто и не услышала, и словно не почувствовала, как он укутал ее тяжелой шерстяной тканью.

– Пойдемте домой, миссис Снейп. А то простудитесь.

Она сидела на диване в гостиной истуканом, как он ее туда и усадил. И только увидев перед носом склянку с зельем, словно очнулась и непонимающе подняла глаза.

– Это что?

– Выпейте. Полегчает.

Она послушно проглотила и даже не поморщилась, хотя вкусовыми качествами успокоительное зелье похвастаться не могло.

– У вас всегда при себе все на все случаи жизни?

Северус подбросил в камин поленьев, огонь полыхнул ярче и жарче.

– Не на все. Аварийный набор декана.

Она вопросительно моргнула.

– Успокоительное, кровеостанавливающее и противозачаточное.

Она не прореагировала. Все молчала, уставившись пустыми глазами в одну точку. Плохо. Ой как плохо. Надо тормошить, иначе совсем завернется. Студентке-старшекурснице он бы, наверное, дал пощечину — несильную, но обидную, чтобы прорвать на эмоции. Но тут жена все-таки, а не пятнадцатилетняя идиотка.

Значит, надо сказать что-то такое, что по эффекту будет как оплеуха. Или наоборот? Это он учениц на своем факультете знал, как облупленных, и точно понимал — кому леща и доброе слово, а кому просто доброе слово. Он отметал негодные варианты один за другим и уже почти все придумал, но внезапно дорогое мироздание ни с того ни с сего решило немного облегчить ему задачу.

Топая, как гвардеец на параде, в гостиную по-хозяйски зашел еж. Снейп рефлекторно отдернул ноги — все-таки пальцы были ему дороги как память, но если вдруг этот пожиратель обуви тяпнет за ногу впавшую в прострацию жену, ей это ежеукалывание пойдет только на пользу.

Еж фукнул Снейпу — как тому показалось, приветственно, протопотал к дивану и принялся обнюхивать легкие тапочки новоиспеченной хозяйки дома. Делал он это совсем неделикатно, видимо, потому что миссис Снейп вдруг отмерла, ойкнула и уставилась на ежа:

– Это он и есть?

– Он. Знакомиться пришел. Знакомьтесь, миссис Снейп, это… — А кто это, действительно? Еж по имени Еж? — Карл. Знакомься, Карл, это миссис Снейп.

– Карл. — Она даже слегка улыбнулась и протянула ежику руку. — А почему Карл?

Тот сначала оперативно свернулся, но через несколько мгновений выставил черный блестящий нос и стал изучать ее пальцы.

Северус пожал плечами. А и правда, почему? Так, ляпнул первое, что в голову пришло.

– Потому что Мюнхгаузен. Карл Фридрих Иероним фон. Врет как дышит.

– И о чем же он вам наврал?

Ну слава Мерлину, отдубела. Вернее, тогда уж слава Карлу.

– О своем происхождении и положении в обществе. Он кто? Крыса, хоть и с колючками. А всех окружающих убеждает, что он дикобраз.

– Карл… — повторила миссис Снейп. — Барон Мюнхгаузен.

Потом глубоко вздохнула, распрямилась и немного недоверчиво огляделась вокруг:

– Господи, куда же я попала?

Еж фыркнул в ответ и затопал к камину — греться, наверное.

– Ну, попали так попали, — развел руками Снейп. — Чего уж теперь-то. Я вообще собирался… мы с Карлом собирались пить чай. Составите компанию?

Она вздохнула еще раз, но теперь без тоскливой обреченности, и встала:

– Нет, мистер Снейп, спасибо. Я пойду к себе и постараюсь заснуть.

И начала выпутываться из мантии, но вовремя остановилась — вспомнила, видимо, что выскочила на улицу в одной ночнушке.

– Вас проводить?

Видно было, что она собиралась сказать «нет».

– Пожалуй, да. Благодарю вас.

Со всеми полагающимися церемониями они поднялись наверх, пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи, Северус получил назад свою мантию и вернулся в гостиную. Новоявленный барон из рода настоящих ежей куда-то делся, а Снейп еще долго ждал, пока прогорит камин. Ничего, думал он, вороша кочергой переливающиеся жаром угли. Плохо уже всем побыло, теперь все будет хорошо. По закону сохранения дерьма в природе.

 

Это было странное и удивительное время.

Удивительное потому, что ожидаемого не случилось, — а Северус ожидал как минимум неловкости и напряжения в совместном проживании с новоиспеченной женой, несмотря на все их джентльменские соглашения. Гладко было на бумаге, да забыли про овраги, оно обычно так бывает на практике.

Однако ничего подобного не происходило, и как оно могло происходить, если с супругой Снейп почти не виделся? Она убегала утром, оставив после себя только чашку с остатками кофе в раковине. Приходила после восьми, уставшая и молчаливая, забивалась в кабинетик на втором этаже и сидела там допоздна, потом юркала в спальню и затихала до утра, а там все по-новой, по накатанной. Единственными следами ее присутствия в доме были кофейные чашки и некоторое количество пустых пивных бутылок. Очевидно, миссис Снейп старалась как можно меньше отсвечивать перед глазами, и это к лучшему.

Снейпу было не до политесов, Поттер загрузил работой так, что только успевай проворачиваться. Что ни день, ему требовались все новые заключения, справки, отчеты, аналитические записки, экспертизы. Северус облюбовал себе для работы библиотеку, и теперь там все оказалось завалено делами, протоколами, сводками, запросами, перьями и черновиками, над которыми он корпел, почти не поднимая головы.

Происходило и странное. Видимо, у начальника Аврората в самом деле не хватало ни рук, ни голов, чтобы справляться с таким валом документации, но странным было не это. Тут как раз дело самое что ни на есть житейское. И даже то обстоятельство, что Поттер каким-то неведомым образом устроил Снейпа на должность эксперта-консультанта (так оно в приказе именовалось) с весьма нехилым окладом, странным можно не считать: главный аврор славился бешеным нравом и полным отсутствием политкорректности, поэтому если он чего требовал, все ему несли в горстях, а если не несли, устраивал такой тарарам, что все Министерство забивалось под плинтусы и сам Министр потом с неделю заикался.

Странности были в другом. Когда Снейп отказался проводить экспертизу зелий, изъятых при аресте аптекаря, под тем предлогом, что у него нет лаборатории и оборудования, Поттер побагровел, велел составить список необходимого и подготовить помещение. Северус тогда полдня бродил по дому, соображая, куда бы все это счастье пристроить с наименьшими неудобствами, и не сообразил. Даже подвал не годился из-за слишком низких потолков и слишком высокой сырости, к тому же, он весь был заставлен старыми винными бочками, каким-то хозяйственным и садовым инвентарем, корзинами, свертками и другим барахлом. Снейп вернулся в библиотеку, всерьез обдумывая вариант, не приспособить ли под эти нужды кухню. Взгляд упал на неширокую темную дверку между стеллажами. Северус мог поклясться, что раньше этой двери не было! Ну не спятил же он, в самом деле!

Достав для верности палочку, Снейп не без опаски толкнул дверцу. Что там — волшебный кэрролловский сад или только пыль и сушеные мухи? Или, может, секретный подземный ход, ведущий за ограду поместья, или куда там еще ведут обычно подземные ходы? Если бы в Албанию, Снейп бы не удивился, памятуя, кто тут в свое время обретался.

Но никакого хода или сада там не было. Просто комната. Большая, просторная и очень светлая из-за огромного, во всю стену, панорамного окна. С каменными стенами и каменным гладким полом, и небольшой приступочкой под окном, и раковиной в углу, и стенными нишами для несгораемых шкафов, и даже второй дверью между нишами — она вела в холл. Идеально. Ставь мебель и получи готовую лабораторию. Слишком хорошо, чтобы не таить в себе подвоха. И, главное, почему он сразу это помещение не заметил, весь дом же исползал с палочкой в зубах, во все углы залез? Ну не настолько же он, Снейп, потерял квалификацию, чтобы целую дверь не заметить...

Одно время на странность напрашивалось то загадочное обстоятельство, что снейповские ботинки как будто обзавелись собственной автономной жизнью — они постоянно оказывались в самых неожиданных местах дома с разлохмаченными и рваными шнурками. Впрочем, странность эта прояснилась быстро: однажды, маясь привычной бессонницей, Северус побрел на кухню за чаем и узрел картину почти эпическую. Переваливаясь и сосредоточенно фырча, Карл волок ботинок из холла куда-то в угол кухни, а увидев наблюдающего за процессом Снейпа, остановился, подгреб ботинок под пузо и принялся жевать шнурок, нахально глядя на человека глазками-бусинками. Они с Карлом тогда долго выясняли отношения, в результате чего еж остался без ботинка, но при шнурках, а человек полночи выдумывал какое-никакое ежеотталкивающее заклинание, чтобы спасти обувь от посягательств, и залечивал покусанные руки. Выбросить некультурную животину на улицу ему почему-то в голову не пришло.

Дни текли размеренно и где-то даже благостно. Бессонница, правда, никуда не делась. После полуночи в глаза словно вставлялись спички, сон отшибало напрочь — Снейп бродил по дому, проверяя охранные чары, работал, строил Карла, подолгу сидел у камина, иногда выходил прогуляться по садовой дорожке. Привыкнув ночами колобродить, Северус начал стремительно советь, и проснуться раньше одиннадцати утра стало натуральной проблемой. Еще и по этой причине общение с супругой ограничивалось дежурными «добрый вечер» и «не хотите ли чаю». В первые же выходные миссис Снейп укатила к родителям за котом, а мистер Снейп на два дня остался наедине с ежом. Зверюшка оказалась презанятная, с характером и собственными взглядами на жизнь. Карл тоже любил греться у камина, для каковой цели оккупировал снейповскую тапку и сидел в ней, как в кресле, ведя с двуногим светские беседы по ночам. То есть беседы вел Северус, а еж внимательно слушал из тапки, растопырив маленькие чуткие уши, и изредка подфукивал согласно или протестующе.

Миссис Снейп прибыла вечером воскресенья. Северус, в глубокой задумчивости расхаживавший кругами по библиотеке, услышал нехарактерный для этого дома звук — что-то вроде визга цепной пилы, напоровшейся на гвоздь, и выскочил с палочкой наперевес, готовый сделать с кем угодно что угодно. Однако тревога была ложной. В холле стояла огромная кошачья переноска и еще какие-то котули, а возле переноски на корточках сидела миссис Снейп и устало уговаривала:

– Не бойся, Лапик, выходи… Выходи же, ну, здесь безопасно…

Снейп поприветствовал супругу обычным добрымвечером, еще немного послушал бензопилу и ушел к себе, досадуя, что кот с такими выдающимися вокальными данными несомненно осложнит жизнь дома в целом и его собственную в частности. О работе речи, конечно, идти уже не могло, он вытащил какую-то книгу из собрания жены и сидел, обвесившись Заглушающими чарами, пока не начало клонить в сон.

В тот вечер он даже думал, что ему повезло, и понадеялся, что удастся проспать хотя бы часов до пяти утра. Северус успел подняться к себе, лечь и задремать, когда все его надежды на здоровый ночной сон разбились вдребезги и пополам. Внизу опять завыла бензопила, что-то загрохотало, и в полусне вся эта какофония показалась просто оглушительной. Ругаясь на чем свет стоит, он подскочил, схватил со стула мантию и вышел с твердым намерением вывернуть голосистого кота наизнанку и в таком виде пустить до самого Парижа. В коридоре он столкнулся с миссис Снейп — она тоже неслась на всех парах, встревоженная грохотом и воем. На кухню они почти вбежали, выставив палочки на всякий случай… и остановились, впечатленные до глубины души развернувшейся баталией. Ну, Северус, во всяком случае, был впечатлен.

Посреди кухни в миске, предназначенной, видимо, для кошачьего корма, свернулся клубком Карл. Наставив иголки, он громко фыркал, подпрыгивал, отчего миска тоже подпрыгивала, гремя по каменному полу. А вокруг миски на вытянутых лапах, почти на цыпочках, вздыбившись и сверкая глазами-плошками, скакал низзл, пытался выскрести ежа из миски и орал так истошно, что у Снейпа заложило уши. Судя по диспозиции, Карл на правах аксакала сожрал все, что полагалось коту, и теперь утверждал свое преимущественное право на любую еду в доме, а Косолапсус, явно не сталкивавшийся прежде с такой наглой дедовщиной, бился в истерике, колотил ежа лапой и чем больше колотил, тем сильнее вопил.

– Шапито, блин… — растерянно пробормотала Гермиона и бросилась спасать кота.

Косолапсус моментально забрался к ней на руки, не переставая жаловаться протяжными «Мр-р-ря-я-яу! Ми-и-и-ияу!» и всхлипывая почти как ребенок.

– Мистер Снейп, уберите куда-нибудь вашего ежа, Мерлина ради! Мой кот сейчас сойдет с ума!

– Он не мой, он сам по себе еж. Свой собственный.

В этот момент Северус готов был задушить своими руками и ежа, и кота, и миссис Снейп для комплекта. Озлившись до невозможности, он вытряхнул Карла из миски и наподдал ему снятой с ноги тапкой — наученный горьким опытом, еж возмущенно фыркнул и покатился в угол.

– Ты хоть поесть успел, Лапик? — ворковала миссис Снейп, наглаживая до сих пор вздыбленный кошачий загривок. — Или эта крыса колючая все первая сожрала?

Северус поднял и с грохотом поставил на ножки упавший стул. Гермиона и Косолапсус подпрыгнули.

– Кто бы мог подумать, что кот и еж начнут делить территорию… — осторожно высказалась миссис Снейп.

– Да не территорию они делят, — раздраженно отмахнулся Северус и схватился за чайник, предвкушая ночные бдения и головную боль, — а жратву. Вы поставьте кошачью миску повыше куда-нибудь, на подоконник вон. Кот ваш туда спокойно запрыгнет, а еж не заберется. И еду кошачью уберите тоже наверх, а то этот дикобраз-недоросток слопает и не подавится.

– Я тоже об этом подумала… Лапик, я надеюсь, тебе одного раза хватило, и ты больше не будешь трогать Карла. Я понимаю, у тебя стресс, столько переездов, но возьми себя в руки… в лапы, то есть. Ты порядочный низзл, в конце концов, прояви воспитанность. Переночуешь сегодня у меня в комнате. Спокойной ночи, мистер Снейп.

Северус только саркастически фыркнул. Гермиона вздрогнула и обернулась.

– Ой, я думала, это Карл вернулся.

Северус фыркнул еще раз.

– И вы говорите, что он сам по себе еж?

Ближе к полуночи Северус с чашкой чаю перебрался из кухни в гостиную. Карл уже был там, сидел в тапке и всем своим видом выражал гордость за отвоеванные у страшного огромного противника охотничьи угодья.

– Скотина ты, из дикого леса дикая тварь, — только и развел руками Снейп.

 

Вообще-то стоило насторожиться еще тогда. Но неравная схватка ежа с котом не показалась Северусу в тот момент чем-то многозначительным. Так, полукурьезный эксцесс, единственными последствиями которого стали бессонная ночь хозяина дома и легкая неприязнь миссис Снейп к ежу. Между животными установился холодный нейтралитет, они демонстративно друг друга не замечали и старались друг к другу не приближаться. Все вроде наладилось и устаканилось.

И было все хорошо почти неделю, до выходных. Точнее, до пятницы.

Собственно, вся неделя выдалась такая, что хоть ложись и помирай. Авроратские совы Снейпа задолбали почти в буквальном смысле этого слова. Напряг был сумасшедший, Северус давно отвык от режима многозадачности в темпе «хватай мешки, вокзал уходит» и теперь по несколько раз на дню ощупывал гудящую голову, проверяя, не стала ли она квадратной. Один раз возник Поттер с бешеными глазами и взмыленный, как скаковая лошадь, попытался наехать на предмет сроков и темпов, был послан по всем непечатным адресам и, к удивлению Снейпа, покорно пошел. С супругой Северус не всегда виделся даже по вечерам и только этим утешал себя потом, когда выяснилось, что тем памятным вечером той злосчастной пятницы прозвенели лишь первые звоночки грядущего по всем фронтам трындеца.

В тот вечер Северус выполз из библиотеки, не вполне понимая уже, где право, где лево и — к черту подробности! — какой нынче год. Выполз он целенаправленно до кухни с намерением поискать чего пожевать и не сразу понял, что в холле не так. И успел сделать два-три шага мимо лестницы, прежде чем осознал. И то в первую секунду ему показалось, что миссис Снейп просто сидит на ступеньках.

Только в следующий момент ему стало ясно, что она не сидит. Она падает. Точнее, медленно оседает, безуспешно пытаясь ухватиться ослабнувшей рукой за перила.

Северус успел подхватить ее за миг до того, как она неминуемо полетела бы кубарем вниз. Поняв, видимо, что опасность сломать шею больше не грозит, Гермиона перестала воевать с обмороком и безвольно обмякла, обвисла в его руках, став внезапно очень тяжелой и какой-то неудобной — у Снейпа все не получалось собрать ее в кучу, чтобы перенести хотя бы в гостиную на диван. Пришлось без изысков перекинуть супругу через плечо.

Миссис Снейп пришла в себя довольно быстро, Северус даже за нашатырем не успел уйти. Непонимающим взглядом обвела комнату, попыталась встать, но тут же опустилась обратно на диванную подушку. Выглядела она совсем неважно.

Северус присел рядом, взял ее за запястье, считая пульс и недовольно удивляясь, почему он раньше не заметил этих ввалившихся щек, темных кругов под глазами, нездоровой бледности. Как ни мало он виделся с женой, уж на такое не обратить внимания… Однако натренированный годами деканствования модус операнди никуда не делся. Картина, в общем, была знакомая, но все-таки он спросил:

– Вы не беременны ненароком?

Миссис Снейп покачала головой.

– Уверены?

Миссис Снейп кивнула.

– Допустим. Похоже, вы переработали и перенервничали. Предвижу, что от вызова колдомедика вы откажетесь.

Миссис Снейп согласно прикрыла глаза.

– Понимаю, что вам мои наставления до одного места, но все-таки нельзя себя так загонять. Вы света белого не видите, все кабинет, кабинет… И вот вам результат, переутомление. Впереди выходные, постарайтесь отдохнуть. Все будет хорошо, и мы поженимся.

Будучи деканом, таких обмороков, особенно среди старшекурсниц, он насмотрелся. И, справедливости ради, обычно бывало так, что пока студентка не грохнется где-нибудь посреди коридора или класса, заподозрить переутомление никому и в голову не приходило. Он даже Помфри не всегда вызывал — выдать порцию укрепляющего и освобождение от занятий на пару-тройку дней он мог и сам, не бог весть какая болячка.

Но запасов укрепляющего у него не было, поскольку не было поводов им запасаться, и вряд ли записка председателю Визенгамота позволит судье Снейп безнаказанно не явиться на работу. Поэтому все, что он мог сделать — заварить крепкого сладкого чаю, растопить камин, укутать жену пледом и отправиться варить зелье, настрого наказав миссис Снейп не покидать дивана, даже если случатся пожар, наводнение и нашествие боггартов одновременно. Зелье было сварено и выпито, Гермиона чуть порозовела и, едва смогла стоять на ногах, очень тепло поблагодарила мужа за заботу и отправилась в кабинет, презрев все запреты и наказы.

Северус и успокоился, напомнив себе, что женат на большой уже девочке, и, раз она категорически не хочет себя поберечь, силком ее не заставишь и свое благоразумие к ее мозгам не прикрутишь.

Если бы он знал, как был неправ.

Если бы можно было пустить время вспять и не тратить его попусту.


	6. Chapter 6

Гермиона Грейнджер никогда не падала в обморок. Василиск не считается. Гермиона Уизли никогда не лишалась чувств. То, что ее срубило к окончанию девичника прямо за барной стойкой, осталось между ней и барменом. Судье Уизли падать в обмороки было некогда. А судья Снейп? А судья Снейп, оказывается, не такая железная, как она сама думала. Но это опять останется в узком кругу посвященных. Ну, а чего она ждала? Нагрузка увеличилась почти вдвое: дел ей прибавили, а часов в сутках — нет. И лет ей уже даже не тридцать. На больничный отпроситься не получится. Судьи не болеют. Их, кроме сифилиса, вообще ничто не берет, да и тот под вопросом. Но затрахаться до обморока с делами возможно, если поставить перед собой цель. Отдохнуть на том свете, если она не завершит дело на этом, тоже могут не дать. Так что придется искать компромисс. Для начала с собственным организмом.  
Она надеялась, что аппетит придет во время готовки, но все, чего ее организм хотел, это завернуться в одеяло и проспать до весны. Мозг настойчиво намекал, что хватит с него Малфоя, Гринготтса и всех этих «прачечных» с душистыми названиями «Василек», «Ромашка», «Лютики», через которые отмывались уже непонятно чьи деньги.  
Давным-давно, в другой жизни… Завтракали они все вместе только в выходные. Был короткий период, когда уже подросшие Рози и Хьюго помогали ей накрывать на стол, резали колбасу и сыр для сэндвичей и чистили апельсины для сока. Потом дети один за другим отправились в Хогвартс, а жующий Рон никогда не вызывал у Гермионы эстетического восторга. Ни в школе, ни дома.  
Сама она обходилась до обеда чашкой кофе и листиком салата, но мужчину нужно кормить нормальной едой. С белками, жирами и углеводами в комплекте и количествах. Листик салата может быть украшением, но никак не основным блюдом. А Снейп не производил впечатление человека, озабоченного регулярным и здоровым питанием. Или вообще озабоченного питанием. И как он без Хогвартса пятнадцать лет протянул и язву не заработал? Или у волшебников не бывает язвы? Без капустных слоев из мантии и сюртука комплекция бывшего профессора определялась как «шесть футов сухостоя»: скорее тощий, чем жилистый. И вряд ли дело только в метаболизме. У Гермионы не было синдрома наседки, но у нее была свекровь Молли Уизли. И кое-какой житейский опыт по части обхождения с мужским полом.  
Так что завтрак она готовила действительно с удовольствием.  
– Как ваше самочувствие?  
Гермиона вздрогнула и уронила яйцо на пол.  
– Мерлин, ну зачем вы так подкрадываетесь? Научитесь у Карла топать погромче.  
Словно услышав ее слова, наглый еж протопотал на кухню и принялся, причмокивая от удовольствия, поедать разбитое яйцо.  
– Помяни Карла…  
Косолапсус ревниво и сторожко взирал с подоконника.  
– Завтракать будете?  
Вообще-то время близилось к ланчу, но эти условности Северуса давно уже не заботили.  
– Вы что, меня еще и завтраком будете кормить?  
– А почему нет?  
– Спасибо, но стоит ли утруждаться?  
В животе тут же предательски забурчало. Миссис Снейп красноречиво развела руками — вот, мол, и ответ.  
– Я, мистер Снейп, пятнадцать лет этим занимаюсь на регулярной основе. Приготовить завтрак и сварить Бодроперцовое зелье — вещи одного порядка сложности. К тому же, я к этому привыкла, а что приводит нас в душевное равновесие быстрее, чем привычные действия?  
На ней была какая-то умопомрачительно идиотская пижама — узкая, вся по-тигриному полосатая и с хвостом сзади. Это что, теперь так носят? Хотя, если мода требует, некоторые и рога носят... Северус подавил желание дернуть ее за хвост.  
– Равновесие — жуткая штука, миссис Снейп. На его поддержание уходит чертова уйма сил, а результат в лучшем случае сводится к тому, чтобы не стало хуже.  
– Интересная точка зрения.  
Зашкворчала сковородка. Косолапсус запринюхивался и заоблизывался, а Карл, давно умявший яйцо, встал на задние лапы и заскреб передними по плите.  
– По-вашему, лучше, чтобы было или однозначно хорошо, или однозначно плохо?  
– Однозначно никогда не бывает… — Северус сглотнул слюну, такие по кухне поплыли запахи. Пофилософствуй тут! — Удержание равновесия — это всегда страх падения. Так лучше уже упасть, чем бесконечно бояться. Падать ведь можно и вверх.  
– Это как? Не говорите загадками, вы меня изводите.  
Еж перестал царапать плиту и уселся сусликом — Северус и не подозревал, что ежи так могут.  
– Как-как… Страх, миссис Снейп, это самое унизительное, что может случиться с человеком. Бояться нельзя. Как только начинаешь бояться, перестаешь быть человеком в том, шекспировском смысле. Вы вот две недели назад вполне могли сохранить равновесие. Но вы предпочли не бояться и упали. Судите сами, но, по-моему, как раз вверх.  
Мерлин великий, что за чепуху он мелет! А попробуй скажи что-то осмысленное, когда вокруг так пахнет, да еще и хвост этот перед глазами туда-сюда, туда-сюда…  
– Никогда бы не подумала, что вы любите Шекспира.  
– И не думайте. Терпеть не могу. Как и прочих Байронов, Китсов и иже с ними. Мне в свое время этой изящной литературой едва не проели преждевременную плешь, так что я при одном упоминании покрываюсь аллергической сыпью.  
Нет, ну это положительно невозможно. Северус вскочил с намерением заварить чай и хоть как-то переключиться. Голова шла кругом. Что за бардак — не успел проснуться, а тут тебе уже шаблоны рвут, аж треск стоит. Завтраком смущают и на задушевные беседы разводят. Хвостами машут.  
Ускакал он, впрочем, недалеко — сунул ногу в свалившуюся тапку и взвыл громче, чем Косолапсус накануне: в тапке сидел Карл. Миссис Снейп тоже вскрикнула и, кажется, опять что-то уронила, кот со страху прыгнул на гардину, гардина не была рассчитана на кота и упала, своротив по дороге какую-то миску, из миски что-то вывалилось и вылилось…  
– Бля! Вы меня заикой сделаете!  
– Мэри, ты куришь? — прошипел Снейп, тряся исколотой ногой.  
Карл деловито и целеустремленно продефилировал мимо него, уселся посреди вывалившегося содержимого злосчастной миски и зачавкал, каждой своей иголочкой демонстрируя крайнюю степень удовлетворения. Косолапсус ошалело выглядывал из-под гардины.  
Миссис Снейп растерянно и яростно посмотрела на ежа, на кота, на миску… и расхохоталась. Она смеялась и смеялась, до слез и икоты, и все не могла остановиться, и даже сползла на пол, привалившись к плите и держась за живот. Северус и сам бы посмеялся, но очень уж болела нога.  
– Началось у Филча утро, — буркнул он и в сердцах запустил в ежа второй тапкой.  
Гермиона, едва начавшая успокаиваться, снова разразилась гомерическим хохотом.  
Запахло жареным. Причем в прямом смысле, и не просто жареным, а натурально горелым. Северус принюхался.  
– Миссис Снейп. У вас что-то горит.  
– Ой!  
Гермиона подскочила и бросилась спасать завтрак.  
Через несколько минут Северус обалдело взирал на огромную тарелку, в которой присутствовала не просто еда, а мечта добропорядочного англичанина: глазунья, бекон, фасоль, свиные колбаски, хрустящие гренки с маслом… В масштабах, близких к промышленным.  
Миссис Снейп истолковала его обалдение по-своему.  
– Что? Вы такое не едите?  
– Я, миссис Снейп, как наш еж, ем все, что могу определить как еду. Просто отвык от разносолов, да еще в таких количествах.  
В подтверждение своих слов Северус вооружился вилкой, сделал зверское лицо и принялся терзать колбаску.  
Гермиона хихикнула и тут же охнула, усаживаясь напротив.  
– У меня уже лицо болит, я сто лет так не смеялась. Вас послушать, так вы за всю жизнь ничего вкуснее овсянки не ели. Набросанное на сковородку все подряд вряд ли можно считать деликатесом. Еще и подгорелое…  
Северус только головой помотал — не вести же светские беседы с набитым ртом.  
– Уголь полезен для здоровья, — нравоучительно заявил он, прожевав. — А вы почему не едите?  
– Не хочу. Я вот, кофейком оттопырюсь.  
– Вы, часом, не на диете? Кое-кто, помнится, вчера тут с лестницы падал не куда-нибудь, а прямиком в обморок. Зелья зельями, но переутомление побеждается только едой и отдыхом, и больше ничем.  
Северус подвинул тарелку на середину стола.  
– Присоединяйтесь. Я один столько не одолею, а вам обязательно нужно плотно есть.  
– Я не хочу.  
– Через «не хочу».  
О эти первокурсники-привереды, брезгливо отодвигавшие от себя овсянку и требовавшие малинового суфле и яйца пашот! Эти инфантильные бестолочи с хрупкой психикой, впадавшие на первой неделе обучения в депрессию и терявшие аппетит! Сколько было ложечек за маму, за папу и любимого домовика, сколько было вылитых за шиворот тарелок супа, сколько утащенных с кухни среди ночи сэндвичей за клятвенные обещания на следующий день съесть все-превсе… Рефлексы включились моментально.  
– В угол поставлю.  
Миссис Снейп удивленно приподняла брови.  
– Если я сказал, что вам нужно есть, значит, вы будете есть. Чего вы там хотите или не хотите — мне фиолетово. Надо будет, я вас к стулу привяжу и буду с ложечки кормить. Не заставляйте меня прибегать к репрессивным методам.  
Мерлин великий, ну вроде взрослая разумная тетка, а как дите несознательное… Северус отделил вилкой половину яичницы и кусочек бекона.  
– Вот, съешьте вот столечко, чуть-чуть. И тогда пойдете на выходные в Хогсмид.  
Супруга смотрела изумленно и немного неверяще. Видимо, решила, что старый профессор тронулся рассудком. Может, поэтому покорно приступила к еде — кто его знает, что у этих чокнутых на уме.  
– И не надо так кривиться. Все будет хорошо, и мы поженимся.  
С чувством выполненного долга он встал и отправился за укрепляющим зельем. Обожравшийся до явной невозможности еж распластался в луже недоеденного содержимого миски и устало похрюкивал. Этому обморок точно не грозит, от переедания если только. 

Принесенное супругом зелье Гермиона проглотила без возражений, хотя никакого заметного эффекта от предыдущих приемов не наступало. Физическое истощение было следствием эмоционального, а это зельями не лечится. Ну, по крайней мере разрешенными к употреблению судьям. Страх остаться без работы сменился страхом того, что она не справляется. Чем больше в этом деле появлялось материала, тем менее ясной становилась картина, Гермиону терзали сомнения, которые даже сформулировать не удавалось, а по-человечески поныть, пожаловаться на то, какой она бездарь, было некому. А так хотелось услышать что-нибудь ободряющее. Даже это дурацкое: «Все будет хорошо, и мы поженимся».

– Как вы думаете, мистер Снейп, в этом доме есть грабли? — внезапное озарение придало ей бодрости. «Не можешь работать головой — работай руками» — этот принцип переключения часто выручал ее даже в школьные годы.  
– Я так понимаю, вы о садовом инструменте?  
– Конечно. Лучший отдых — это смена деятельности.  
– В подвале навалом всякого. Если вам в охотку поработать на свежем воздухе, я откопаю вам грабли. Думаю, умеренная физическая нагрузка вам действительно пойдет на пользу. Может, и аппетит нормализуется.  
С этими словами Снейп встал и отправился добывать ей грабли. Гермиона поднялась к себе, чтобы переодеться для работы в саду. Когда она спустилась вниз, супруга еще не было, судя по звукам в конце коридора, он на грабли наступил. Будем надеяться, что не на детские.  
– Миссис Снейп, я нашел то, что вы просили.  
Она пошла на звук его голоса, пока не обнаружила ступеньки, ведущие вниз.  
Подвал был заставлен всяким хламом: ящиками, бочками, тюками.  
– Инструмент от времени почти не пострадал. — Снейп держал в одной руке лопату, в другой — разлапистые грабли. — Я смотрел, черенки крепкие и держатся хорошо. — Он встряхнул ими, наглядно демонстрируя, что не ошибся.  
– О, тут и секатор есть. — Она проверила, ножи ходили туго, но это легко исправить. — Возьму.  
– Посмотрите, больше ничего не надо?  
Гермиона оглянулась, прикидывая, на какой объем работы ее сегодня хватит.  
– Разве что тачку и мешки для листьев. Вот эти холщовые подойдут. — Она прихватила пыльные свертки и направилась к дверям.  
Бывали времена, когда ради такого отдыха она наведывалась к Невиллу и натурально просила дать ей лопату. Невилл смеялся на слове «лопата» и отправлял ее сортировать семена или луковицы. Если это была осень. Или заниматься еще какой-нибудь нудятиной, требующей нежных рук и адского терпения. Ей на самом деле помогало. Кстати, о граблях…  
Дорожка от крыльца до самых ворот была засыпана сором. Когда-то это была целая подъездная аллея, но за полсотню лет кипы кустов разрослись, а через плиты и гравий пробилась трава. Вокруг дома тропинка тоже едва угадывалась. По-хорошему, тут маггловская техника нужна или рота Аврората. Послать их по кустам, Режущие отрабатывать.  
Гермиона нашкрябала две большие кучи листьев, обрезала торчащие во все стороны ветки у одичавших розовых кустов. Вид у крыльца стал более ухоженный. Ступеньки, конечно, остались выкрошенными и покосившимися, но это не ее забота. Пока.  
Из окон ее кабинета, выходивших на другую сторону, виднелся заросший сад.  
Вот туда она и хотела направиться.  
За садом ухаживали дольше, чем за остальным парком. На деревьях сохранились следы побелки, а четыре яблони из десяти были явно моложе пятидесяти лет. Кроме яблонь среди некошеной травы высились две высоченные старые груши. А вишни скорее всего погибли. На стволах вовсю пузырился лишайник, а листьев почти не осталось. Если Невилл ничего не придумает, придется их заменить новыми. Жаль, деревья раскидистые, цветут, наверное, сказочно. Гермиона сошла с дорожки в траву и присмотрелась. Батюшки! Да тут яблок по щиколотку! И груш тоже. Не считая тех, что остались на ветках! Нет, ну это не дело.  
Через час в тачке громоздился мешок того и мешок другого. Можно было нагрузить еще, но Гермиона понимала, что по плиткам она обратно их не дотащит. А от магии после обморока стоило воздержаться хотя бы на сутки. Как же убедить хозяина дома помочь?  
Спину ломило от наклонов, она вспотела под свитером, пить хотелось, да и от яишенки остались одни воспоминания. Вот балда! Тут же под ногами и над головой и питье, и еда. Гермиона пошла обходить деревья, придирчиво выискивая на ветках самое красивое и спелое яблоко. Как назло, попадались кривоватые, тронутые паршой плоды.  
Смотрела она преимущественно вверх, поэтому не заметила, как вляпалась ботинком в кучу навоза. Громкое «чавк» и вонь заставили ее оторваться от мыслей о высоком.  
– Какое сказочное, — Гермиона принюхалась, — свинство!  
Кто хоть раз побывал в свинарнике, не забудет этот характерный запах никогда.  
Ну, вот и причина убрать урожай. Либо сюда захаживают дикие звери, либо сбегают домашние. Им магглоотталкивающие чары не помеха. Хватит с нее ежа. Карл хотя бы не гадит под ноги.  
С этой мыслью Гермиона решительно зашагала в обход дома, намереваясь тщательно обследовать окрестности. Вдруг да обнаружится звериная тропа. Пролом в разросшейся изгороди указал ей на возможное место проникновения. Продравшись через буйные заросли самшитового кустарника, она оказалась на поляне с одиноко растущим хвойным деревом. Похоже, это даже не сосна, а раздавшийся тис. Старый, с дуплом на месте огромной отвалившейся ветки — она лежала внизу. Гермиона присела на нее, намереваясь снять и почистить ботинок пучком травы. Дерьма ей хватает на работе, не стоит тащить его в дом буквально.  
Жаль, нельзя одновременно зажать нос и снять ботинок. Палочку она с собой не взяла, так что придется обходиться тем, что есть под рукой. Она уже раз десять провела подошвой по траве, даже пропахала небольшую траншею. Запах не исчезал. Теперь она буравила ботинком хвою, надеясь, что ее запах окажется сильнее.  
Чпок!  
Белое пятно украсило рукав свитера.  
Да что такое! Сговорились все что ли? Или дорогое мироздание так намекает, что она по уши увязла?  
– Угу! — раздалось сверху. Невидимая в ветвях птица вторила ее мыслям.  
– Спасибо, в курсе!  
Лучше бы высшие силы подсуетились и показали, как из говна слепить конфетку. То есть из материалов дела — Решение.  
Пестрая голова неясыти высунулась из дупла, потом снова спряталась.  
– То-то. Угукать и я могу. Угу.  
Сова снова высунулась наружу, посмотрела на Гермиону, как показалось, с любопытством, вылезла целиком, потопталась рядом с дуплом, а потом спикировала на самую низкую ветку, почти перед ее носом.  
– Угу.  
На шее у птицы болтался потрепанный чехольчик. Сова была почтовой, но, похоже, одичавшей. Гермиона машинально похлопала по карманам. В жилетке, которую она надевала еще весной, завалялся кусочек чего-то, напоминающего корку хлеба. На поверку это оказалось совиным печеньем. Хм, а она, забодай василиск, не помнила, откуда в кармане печенюшка.  
– Знаешь, — она осторожно протянула лакомство, — у меня с вашим семейством не очень отношения.  
Сова склонила голову набок, рассматривая подношение, но не спешила его отведать. Шея птицы заходила ходуном, раздался характерный звук, больше всего напоминающий мурчание.  
– Но если это, — она показала на рукав, — в последний раз, можно попробовать поладить.  
Гермиона приблизилась на полшага и снова протянула угощение. Сова выхватила его быстрым, почти незаметным движением, не повредив пальцы.  
– Погоди, я принесу еще.  
Птица покрутилась на ветке, уселась к Гермионе спиной и повернула голову, глядя выжидающе. Иди, мол, я тут ждала и еще подожду.  
Забыв о свиньях, яблоках и грушах, Гермиона поспешила в дом, обрадовать супруга тем, что в их зверинце, похоже, прибавление.  
– Мистер Снейп! — Гермиона окликнула его в коридоре, чтобы не разыскивать мужа по всему дому. — Мистер Снейп, ну где же вы?  
В библиотеке скрипнула дверь, похоже, муж был занят в лаборатории.

– Погодите, мне нужно еще пять минут.  
Гермиона скинула обувь и рванула вверх по лестнице. За пять минут можно попытаться отыскать в рабочей сумке совиный корм. Так-так: камень, ножницы, бумага, стрихнин, гантеля, хомячок… Пачка с печеньем нашлась в последнем кармашке.  
– Что-то случилось? — Снейп взирал на нее снизу вверх, как обычно, скрестив руки на груди.  
– Еще нет. Но может. — Гермиона чеканила предложения, для вящей убедительности притоптывая по ступенькам. — Для начала: у нас в саду пасутся свиньи. Не знаю, дикие или домашние, но делить с ними урожай я не собираюсь.  
– А есть что делить?  
– Там яблок на весь Хогвартс хватит. И еще груши. Нам столько не съесть, но можно поставить сидр! Я видела в подвале бочки, если там есть хоть одна из-под виски, это будет волшебно!  
– Куда нам бочка-то?  
– Это вы сейчас так говорите. А весной и летом вас будет за уши не оттащить. Тут самые подходящие для сидра сорта растут: «Черный Кингстон», «Лесной Стайр», «Фоксвилл». Вы мне только помогите их в подвал снести, через две недели яблоки дойдут, и я поставлю вино. Но это не главное.  
– Как, перенести яблок на весь Хогвартс в подвал — это еще не все?  
– Не все.  
Она потянула его за рукав, приглашая пойти. К ее удивлению, он не стал упираться, а, прихватив с вешалки куртку, бодро зашагал за ней на улицу.  
– Так, что у нас, кроме яблок и свиней?  
– Сейчас увидите.  
Сова ждала ее.  
– Мистер Снейп, позвольте представить, это сова. Сова — это мистер Снейп.  
– Сам вижу, что сова, а не жаворонок.  
– Вот, — Гермиона протянула ему пачку с кормом, — попробуйте ее угостить. У меня она печенье съела.  
И в этот раз птица не стала церемониться и столь же быстро и аккуратно ухватила угощение.  
– Она почтовая, заметили? У нее чехол на шее.  
– Заметил. Непонятно только, откуда она тут и почему осталась без хозяина?  
– Как вы думаете, она захочет стать нашей совой?  
– Вы мне скажите, миссис Снейп. Или ваши способности на сов не рассчитаны?  
– А как же ваши способности, мистер Снейп?  
– Договоримся, что эта птица слишком умная для нас обоих.  
– Умница. Ты слышишь? Мы будем звать тебя Умница. Согласна?  
Неясыть, неподвижно наблюдавшая за ними все это время, наклонила голову, покрутила ей из стороны в сторону, словно оценивая набивавшуюся к ней в хозяева парочку. Потом расправила крылья, будто собираясь взлететь, но не взлетела, а как бы поклонилась.  
– Угу.  
– Мне кажется… — Гермиона сделала паузу, предлагая мужу закончить фразу.  
– Да, мне тоже кажется, что надо купить свежего печенья и проверить чердак. Не люблю я в дождь бегать за почтой. А эту сову мы разъясним…

Вчерашние садовые упражнения явно пошли миссис Снейп на пользу. Во всяком случае, выглядела она уже не такой замученной, хотя по-прежнему сильно походила на узника Азкабана. Укрепляющее зелье она исправно пила, но Северус не был уверен, что оно хоть сколько-нибудь помогает, — правда, больше ловить ее в обморочном полете не случалось. Но и улучшений, которых следовало ожидать от такого сильного средства, не наблюдалось. Северус терялся в догадках и подумывал, не скрутить ли супругу по рукам и ногам и не доставить ли в Мунго. Добровольно она туда точно не пойдет. У нее работа, ей болеть некогда. Снейп отлично знал этот тип людей, сам такой. И поэтому, когда миссис Снейп сразу после завтрака отправилась в кабинет, негодовал больше дежурно, чем всерьез, и последовал ее примеру.  
В следующий раз они столкнулись в холле ближе к вечеру — Северус шел за чаем, а Гермиона за кофе.  
– Миссис Снейп, может, хватит трудовых подвигов во славу отечественного правосудия? Оставьте работу для работы, завтра понедельник.  
– Завтра будет поздно, — вздохнула она, отсутствующим взглядом уставившись в турку. — Завтра очередное заседание с утра, и если я не пойму, где в этом деле собака порылась…  
– Так перенесите заседание.  
– Для этого нужны предусмотренные Законом основания. У меня их нет.  
– А что случится, если вы не поймете то, что нужно понять? Что, кстати, понять-то нужно?  
– Смысл. Я напрочь не понимаю, зачем и кому нужно это малфоевское банкротство. Оно бессмысленно, совсем — ну, если судить по материалам дела. И если я до этого не дотумкаю, то не смогу выйти в Процесс и вынести Решение.  
– Это, как я понимаю, очень плохо.  
– Слабо сказано.  
Она была так задумчива, что даже не заметила, как закипел кофе. Северус успел схватить турку за миг до того, как кофейная пенка полезла через край.  
– Почему это банкротство Малфоя бессмысленно? Он же в долгах как в шелках, и кредиторы его разденут до последней нитки. Я где-то не то читал, не то слышал, что грамотно разыгранное банкротство может как раз помочь сохранить имущество и доходы. Как-то это еще называется…  
– Контролируемое банкротство. Ну да, только у Малфоя нечего сохранять. И я не смогу освободить его от исполнения обязательств, потому что есть родовая собственность, которая должна приносить доход. Но следов этого дохода нигде нет, как Косолапсус слизнул! На что он живет, спрашивается?  
Гермиона вдруг осеклась.  
– Я не должна вам этого рассказывать. Считайте, что этого разговора не было.  
– Почему?  
– Все знают, что Люциус Малфой — ваш друг. Конфликт интересов.  
Северус не отказал себе в удовольствии от души посмеяться.  
– Интересно, почему я не знаю, раз все знают. С такими друзьями, знаете ли, врагов не надо. Неужели вы всерьез думаете, что я щас сорвусь и побегу, теряя тапки, к Малфою докладывать о ваших соображениях?  
На миг она вперилась прямо ему в глаза, как ударила, Северус подавился смехом, все вокруг будто подпрыгнуло и смазалось, сердце засбоило — только лишь на один миг, но ему показалось, что его выпотрошили и высушили, и он едва нашарил стул, а то сел бы прямо на пол.  
– Извините, мистер Снейп. Я машинально.  
Туман перед глазами рассеялся, возникло встревоженное лицо миссис Снейп, очень бледное и словно бы тоже высушенное.  
– Вы бы хоть предупредили, что жаждете остаться вдовой, — просипел Снейп, все еще опасаясь подниматься на ноги.  
– Простите. Обычно я вне службы так не делаю. Я и на службе, честно говоря, так грубо не делаю. Больше никогда не буду, обещаю. Я вот вам чаю налила.  
Чай был крепкий и горячий, от первого же глотка голова встала на место. Руки только немного подрагивали.  
– Зато я теперь совершенно точно знаю, что могу вам безоговорочно доверять.  
Вопросы возникали один за другим и лопались, как мыльные пузыри. Это она только теперь узнала, ни фига себе! То есть когда замуж шла, не знала! Интересно, это все женщины такие или только ему так повезло?  
Миссис Снейп тоже присела на стул и обессиленно привалилась к спинке, забыв про остывающий в турке кофе.  
– Вам нехорошо?  
– Есть немного… пройдет сейчас, не беспокойтесь.  
Северус с громким стуком отставил чашку.  
– Миссис Снейп! При всем уважении, оставьте свои феминистические шоу! Я этими вашими девчонскими «не могу, не хочу, не беспокойтесь» накушался в свое время по самое не балуйся. Опять весь день на кофейном допинге просидели, и только попробуйте сказать, что я не прав! Ну что мне, с ложечки вас кормить? За маму, за папу, как на первом курсе?! Так за мной же не заржавеет!  
Он и вправду не на шутку разозлился. Пляшешь тут вокруг нее, пляшешь, яблоки ей собираешь и зелья варишь, а она — не беспокойтесь!  
Но миссис Снейп только улыбнулась слегка:  
– Ну не сердитесь. Я с вами завтракала, не помните? И все уже прошло, видите, я же говорила, все в порядке.  
– Тост с джемом — это не завтрак! Вы на часы гляньте, время срать, а вы не ели!  
Она прыснула.  
– Сами-то небось с завтрака маковой росинки не перехватили.  
– Я владею высоким искусством доставания еды из буфета. И я, в отличие от некоторых, в голодные обмороки не валюсь. — Снейп поднялся с глубоким раздраженным вздохом. — На ваше благоразумие рассчитывать, видимо, не приходится. Но учтите, если вы задумали самоубиться таким некуртуазным способом, то уже не думайте. Сидеть!  
Гермиона, привставшая было со стула, от неожиданности опустилась обратно. Северус нарочито гремел дверцами буфета, тарелками и ножами, спиной чувствуя, как она буквально прожигает его взглядом. Настрогать десяток бутербродов с чем попало — невелика премудрость, особенно для того, кто полтора десятка лет просуществовал в полнейшем бытовом одиночестве. Кроме бутербродов в снейповском кулинарном арсенале были еще овсянка, яичница и разогретые бифштексы, но не кормить же жену овсянкой в пять вечера, когда пора пить чай.  
Он поставил блюдо с бутербродами перед ней на стол, стоя отхлебнул полуостывшего чаю.  
– Значит, так. Я пошел топить камин. Чтобы к моему приходу половина была съедена! Иначе устрою вам тазик!  
– Какой тазик? — почти испуганно пролепетала она.  
– Эвтаназик!  
Помнится, для первокурсников тазик-эвтаназик был даже более страшной угрозой, чем дурики из Лютного. В каком состоянии рассудка он находился, чтобы изобрести тазики и дуриков, Снейп уже и сам помнил очень смутно, но действовали они всегда безотказно. О том, что миссис Снейп на дуриков не поведется, он даже не подумал. Все ведутся. 

Огонь в камине успел разгореться как следует, когда Северус услышал шаги у двери. Миссис Снейп вошла в гостиную, левитируя перед собой поднос, на котором громоздились чайник, кофейник, чашки и то самое блюдо бутербродов.  
– Давайте ваш тазик, — заявила она, опустив поднос на подлокотник старого скрипучего кресла. — Я осилила только четыре. Нам тут кое-чего не хватает.  
Снейп не успел глазом моргнуть, как колченогая табуретка переместилась из угла к камину и, посопротивлявшись, превратилась в не лишенный изящества кофейный столик. Поднос мягко спланировал на полированную столешницу, а ветхие, продавленные чиппендейловские кресла бодренько перепрыгнули поближе к камину и словно подтянулись, как новобранцы на параде. Откуда ни возьмись появился Карл, вопросительно поводил носом и залез в дежурную тапку. Следом вальяжно продефилировал Косолапсус, неприязненно взглянул на ежа и полез на колени к хозяйке.  
– На первый раз прощается, так и быть. — Северус с наслаждением принялся за бутерброды. Он-то как раз был очень голоден. — Вы очень любезны.  
Миссис Снейп отмахнулась:  
– Это я просто на малфоевское дело смотреть уже не могу. Поэтому решила навязать вам свое общество ненадолго.  
Косолапсус оглушительно мурчал у нее на коленях.  
– Ничего не имею против вашего общества. У меня от поттеровских запросов у самого аврорчики кровавые в глазах.  
Карл высунулся из тапки до половины, всем своим видом показывая, что он тоже не против общества.  
– И, кстати, вы мне так и не объяснили, что за проблема у вас с Малфоем.  
Миссис Снейп усмехнулась.  
– Да с Малфоем у меня нет проблем, у меня проблемы с его банкротством. Понимаете, по всему выходит, что оно не выгодно никому, а Гринготтс его банкротит сугубо из альтруистических побуждений.  
Действительно, что-то из области фантастики. Или что-то очень большое в Запретном лесу сдохло, или у гоблинов случилось массовое помутнение рассудка.  
– Вот видите. Не может быть, потому что не может быть никогда. — Наверное, выражение его лица было слишком красноречивым. — А документы все такие безупречные, такие чистенькие, что аж дурно делается, ну за кого они меня принимают? Да я же каждого подставного кредитора насквозь вижу с полувзгляда, можно подумать, они своим ботаническим садом кого-то запутают…  
– Ботаническим садом?  
– Ну да. — Гермиона страдальчески подняла очи горе. — Не знаю уж, почему, но нулевки, пустышки и помойки принято называть всякими цветочными названиями — «Васильками» там, «Ромашками», прочими разными «Фикусами»… И вот ощущение от этого дела такое: много шума и ни-че-го.  
Северус прикончил последний бутерброд и едва не замурлыкал за компанию с низзлом.  
– То есть, если я правильно понимаю, десяток крупных кредиторов собрались делить последнюю мантию Малфоя по инициативе Гринготтса, а той мантии — одна дырка от кармана?  
– Точнее не скажешь. Существуют, конечно, ситуации, при которых этот схематоз оправдан, но провернуть его так, чтобы не навлечь подозрений в преднамеренном банкротстве или вводе подложных кредиторов, очень сложно. А в данном конкретном случае Малфою сидеть бы, как мышь под веником, и только дырку от кармана показывать, получил бы прощение всех долгов и летел в родной Мэнор белым павлином. Поместье его — майорат, никаким взысканиям не подлежит. Ну вытащили бы авроры у него пяток серебряных вилок и парочку статуй, продали с молотка и всем претендентам по сиклю раздали. А то и не продали бы, кому такое добро нужно, и остался бы Малфой при своем серебре. Нет же, он зачем-то нанял каких-то мутных юристов — на какие шиши, спрашивается, опять же! — и начал мне подпихивать пачку рисованных кредиторов. Ну что я, дурнее Хогвартс-экспресса, что ли? Оно же подлогом все за версту разит! А мне приходится все это дерьмище включать в реестр, потому что оно уже судьей Дреддом просуженное!  
При упоминании судьи Дредда Северус забеспокоился. Все рассмотренные им за последний год дела лежали у Снейпа на столе стопками с Пизанскую башню каждая. В копиях, разумеется, но от этого было не легче.  
– А что это за кредиторы, не припомните? Ну, которые просуженные у Дредда?  
Миссис Снейп с удивлением выглянула из-за кресельного «уха»:  
– А вам зачем?  
– Поттер крутит версию поджога по служебным мотивам, типа кто-то из бывших фигурантов отомстил. Он-то крутит, а я в архивных делах копаюсь, как мадам Пиннс. Аврорчики кровавые, говорю же.  
Теперь она вся подалась вперед, даже чуть не опрокинула чашку с кофе:  
– Мне одной кажется, что тут что-то не то?  
– Как видите, нет. И раз вы тоже подозреваете что-то не то, так, значит, это не белая горячка.  
Гермиона откинулась обратно в кресло и задумчиво произнесла:  
– В принципе, состав сторон по делу секретности никакой не представляет. И раз уж Гарри вам выгрузил дела по такому знаковому расследованию, то и допуски соответствующие он вам оформил. С другой стороны, вряд ли у вас есть полномочия делать запросы суду… Знаете что, давайте для пущего соблюдения формальностей пойдем в Лондон через Париж. Я передам Гарри список кредиторов-подставок, которые судились у Дредда, он мне состряпает официальный запрос и список этот уже вам отдаст. Тогда все останутся в рамках своих компетенций.  
Северус покачал головой: етитская бюрократия. У них тут судей жгут, как сусликов в норах, а все одно — компетенции, мать их так и перетак.  
– Как скажете. Для меня эти ваши бюрократические процедуры — темный лес.  
Из кресла донеслось хмыканье:  
– Это не темный лес, это демократия. Преимущественно головного мозга.  
Карл в тапке согласно зафыркал, ему тоже было смешно.  
– В общем, я не пойму, неужели Люциус Малфой правда настолько дурак, самому себе галстук с мылом налаживать?  
И вот тут Северус расхохотался так, что на чайнике забренчала крышка.  
– Люциус? Люциус Малфой? Нет, Карл, ты слышал? Да Люциус Малфой не просто глуп, он эпически глуп, он глуп фундаментально и феноменально, о его глупости можно поэмы размером с «Илиаду» писать!  
Карл заподпрыгивал вместе с тапкой, несколько нервируя Косолапсуса, — низзл навострил уши и вздыбил загривок, видать, полный решимости защищать любимую хозяйку от люто-страшного колючего монстра.  
Отсмеявшись, Северус налил себе еще чаю и продолжил:  
– Не знаю уж, в курсе вы или нет, но Люциус на самом деле еще больший дурак, чем выглядит. Я вот совсем не удивлен его поступком с этим банкротством, все вполне в его духе. Он, что называется, хитрый дурак. Вообще-то, вопреки всеобщему мнению, семейство Малфоев само по себе давно уже не может похвастаться богатством. Все их состояние — результат коммерчески выгодных браков. Ни один Малфой никогда не умел распоряжаться семейными финансами так, чтобы их не то что приумножить, но хотя бы не вылететь в трубу. Ну вот такой у них генетический фамильный косяк, финансисты они совсем никакие. Люциус, естественно, не исключение. К моменту его женитьбы все его достояние составляли понты и родословная. Ну и Мэнор еще, но тут, как вы верно сказали, хвастаться тоже нечем, его ни за какие долги не изымешь, не продашь и не заложишь. В общем, едва Абраксас склеил ласты, Малфой принялся транжирить семейное состояние на нужды Волдеморта без ума и счета. Пожалуй, из всей той теплой дружеской компании он один рассчитывал в результате получить солидные дивиденды. Нетронутым осталось лишь приданое Нарциссы, у них там на этот счет как-то хитро в родовом контракте прописано.  
– То есть существовало семейство на доходы от приданого Нарциссы? Извините, перебила.  
– Ничего. Да, примерно так. У Люциуса кое-что оставалось, и весьма хорошо оставалось, но поскольку после известных событий судьба его была еще под бóльшим вопросом, чем моя, он во избежание неизбежного все, что мог, передал в собственность Драко. И вроде бы все правильно и логично, только Нарси еще до Победы весь этот цирк со змеями стоял поперек горла, а после она долго терпеть не стала, контракт там или не контракт. Мой заклятый друг пустился во все тяжкие, был пошлейшим образом застукан пару раз с девицей не самого тяжелого поведения едва не в супружеской спальне и закономерно лишился супруги и всего ее состояния, а оно давало более чем приличную ренту. Развестись они не развелись, но и вместе не живут уже лет десять. Нарцисса теперь в Париже, восстанавливает расшатанные нервы и ругает муженька так, что по эту сторону Ла-Манша слышно.  
От камина донесся негромкий, но очень странный звук. Мистер и миссис Снейп в недоумении поглядели друг на друга, на камин. Даже Косолапсус удивленно уставился в том же направлении. У камина стояла только тапка, в которой обычно сидел Карл. Он и сейчас был в тапке, спал. И бесстыже храпел.  
– Офигеть. — Северус зачем-то заговорил потише. — Кто бы мог подумать, что ежики храпеть умеют…  
– Низзлы тоже, и гораздо громче, — хихикнула Гермиона. — Так к чему вы это все мне рассказываете? Нет, безумно интересно, но…  
– Не бегите впереди фестрала. Так вот, должен вам сказать, что Драко готов был уважать папеньку за многие вещи, но некоторых понять принципиально не смог.  
– Это каких?  
– Это тех же, которых не поняла Нарцисса и удалилась в туман. Соответственно, наш золотой мальчик сгреб все, что осталось от папенькиных богатств, — ну, то, что ради сохранности в собственность получил, — и ломанул вслед за маменькой, тоже матерясь на всю Европу. Тут у Люциуса вообще крышу снесло, надо сказать. Вы же понимаете, что он привык к совершенно определенному уровню достатка и вполне конкретному набору благ и удовольствий. Мысль о том, чтобы несколько пересмотреть свой образ жизни, ему в голову вообще не приходила. Когда я ему такое предложение озвучил — очень уж он плакался на свои астрономические долги, — Люциус совершенно искренне оскорбился, представляете? Я не очень понял, с чего, но факт, его аж затрясло, беднягу.  
Гермиона заглянула в опустевший чайник, в кофейник:  
– Я хочу еще кофе. Продолжим разговор на кухне? Или подождите меня, я быстро. Заварить вам еще чаю?  
Против кухни Северус ничего не имел, и против чая тоже. Против был Косолапсус, который не желал уходить с хозяйских колен, но его мнения никто не спросил.  
– Ну хорошо, история бесславного малфоевского разорения мне примерно понятна. — Миссис Снейп поставила на плиту чайник и вручила мужу кофемолку, пояснив: — От применения магии портится вкус кофе. А на какое счастье Малфой тогда, как вы изволили выразиться, продолжал вести привычный образ жизни?  
– Вот. — Северус устроил кофемолку на колене и закрутил ручкой. — Как говаривал старик смотритель Хайгейтского кладбища, есть там один могильничек… Дело в том, что Малфои владеют изрядной долей в уставном капитале Гринготтса, причем с самого его основания. Капитал этот дает право голоса при решении всяких важных вопросов, а кроме того приносит порядочные дивиденды. Но там, опять же, хитро, иначе гоблины были бы не гоблины. Я, понятное дело, документа в руках не держал, но с пьяных слов Люциуса понимаю так, что дивиденды эти до прошлого года покрывали проценты по кредитам, которые он от большого ума понабрал у тех же гоблинов, а потом случился конфуз. Теперь все, что Люциус должен получать от гоблинов, уходит на покрытие долгов тем же гоблинам, за исключением каких-то минимально необходимых выплат, и он еще должен остается. Вот вам и вся арифметика, кто на что существовал и куда все это богатство делось.  
– Вы мне сейчас кофе в пыль перемелете. — Гермиона забрала кофемолку. — Но все равно спасибо. У меня в материалах дела нет ни единого упоминания о доле в Гринготтсе.  
– А я кофе не пью и понятия не имею, как там его молоть. Забыл сказать, эта доля — тоже родовая собственность, вроде Мэнора, и распоряжаться ею имеет право глава семьи. Если бы не эта оговорка, думаю, Драко и эти деньги с собой бы прибрал, очень уж обиженный уезжал. Банкротится-то Малфой сам… — Он прикусил язык, чтобы не выдать общеизвестную вариацию этого слова. — …без ансамбля.  
Миссис Снейп быстро обернулась и уставилась на него блестящими глазами:  
– То есть мне надо посмотреть договор купли-продажи доли уставного капитала? Черт, а ведь верно… если он станет у меня в результате банкротом, кто будет распоряжаться доходом семьи… и вообще, раз он живет на родовой доход, то может ли он гасить им личные долги, это еще два раза посмотреть… блин, Решением даже не пахнет. Зато хоть понятно, где можно порыться!  
– Рад помочь. — Северус кивнул на плиту. — У вас сейчас кофе убежит.  
– Далеко не убежит. Хотите, я вам ужин приготовлю?  
– Что значит мне? А вам?  
– А я не голодна.  
Снейп даже плюнул в сердцах. Бери мочало, начинай с начала.


	7. Chapter 7

Договоры дóлжно исполнять, поэтому в понедельник, двенадцатого октября, после процесса, она посадила Девона отписывать определение, а сама уселась сочинять запрос от имени начальника Аврората и собственный ответ на него же. Прежде чем приглашать Гарри на танцы бюрократии с демократией, стоило составить и просмотреть кто в агенде из кавалеров значится. В Аврорате сейчас нештатная ситуация. Все подняты по тревоге, а в таких случаях информация утекает в известном направлении легко и непринужденно. Им же стоило соблюсти режим строжайшей секретности. Единственный минус заключался в том, что придется все это объяснять лично, а у Гермионы появился какой-то иррациональный страх перед личными встречами. Молли она отослала короткий рассказ о встрече с детьми, в который постаралась вложить максимум теплоты и участия. Получился сухой, официальный отчет. Бывшая свекровь поблагодарила ее за беспокойство и больше не написала ни строчки. С Джинни они тоже общались преимущественно записками, из которых Гермиона поняла, что подруга в курсе ее рабочего напряга. В конце концов, в этом не было ничего необычного. Даже в лучшие времена они могли не встречаться неделями, а потом провести подряд несколько выходных. А сейчас она почти под домашним арестом, не до гулянок.

Приглашение заглянуть в ее кабинет в конце рабочего дня, якобы для проверки безопасности, Гермиона отослала с Умницей. В этом же письме она рассказала историю появления в их зоопарке нового обитателя. Гарри ответил, что придет непременно, а также пообещал выяснить, что это за птица.

– Госпожа судья, — всклокоченная голова Девона возникла в проеме двери, — я документы подготовил, что-нибудь еще нужно?

– Нет, мистер Мюррей, спасибо. На сегодня вы свободны.

– А вы?

У Гермион заныла челюсть: да какое его дело? Совсем распустился мальчишка!

– Я немного задержусь, мистер Мюррей, — процедила она сквозь зубы.

Приступ беспричинного гнева отступил так же внезапно, как и накатил. Ее бросило в жар, но помощник, к счастью, не приближался к столу близко, поэтому ничего не заметил.

– До завтра, госпожа судья.

– До завтра.

Эти приливы раздражительности и следующие за ними изменения в самочувствии как раз и были одной из причин, по которым Гермиона старалась искусственно ограничить круг общения в последнее время. Раньше, если ей приходилось срываться на ком-то из близких и тем паче на ком-то из сотрудников, ее охватывало вполне объяснимое чувство стыда и сожаления. Даже перед Роном, в худшие их моменты, ей было неловко. Взрослый, культурный человек, тем более волшебник, тем более англичанин, просто обязан держать себя в рамках приличий. Этому она учила своих детей на собственном примере. Рон ее поддерживал, и при детях они старались не выяснять отношений.

А теперь она ловила себя на мысли, что ее так и тянет устроить скандал по пустякам. Девону уже перепало несколько раз: за развал на рабочем столе и давно не стриженную шевелюру. В выражениях на грани конвенциональных.

Он посчитал ее придирки обоснованными, спорить не стал, в эту пятницу остался наводить порядок. Счастья это почему-то не прибавило. Теперь ее начали раздражать ровные, как гвардейцы на параде, стопки документов. Девона они, наоборот, дисциплинировали, он даже поблагодарил ее за выволочку. Ей в этот момент захотелось опрокинуть ему за шиворот кофейник. Остановило то, что Девон был сильно выше ростом, она бы просто не дотянулась. К счастью для обоих, пора было идти в заседание.

Теперь она сидела в приемной и ждала Гарри с каким-то тянущим ощущением грядущей беды. Немного успокаивало то, что реакция у начальника Аврората по-прежнему отменная, даже если ей и приблазниться запустить в него чем-нибудь тяжелым, к трагическим последствиям это не приведет. Волшебную палочку, однако, Гермиона предпочла отложить подальше. Во избежание.

– Ну, что тут у тебя за тайны следствия, о которых нужно интимно пошептаться? Если тебе Снейп проходу не дает, то я пас. Разбирайтесь сами, он мне пока нужен.

– Шуточки у вас, начальник. — Гермиона привстала, здороваясь, но из-за стола выходить не спешила. — Хотя речь действительно о моем супруге. Как раз в ключе того, что он тебе нужен. Вот, смотри. Можешь сегодня завизировать?

Гарри уткнулся носом в запрос. Прочитал, прочитал еще раз, поправил на носу очки и развалился в кресле, вытянув ноги. Гермиона готова была рявкнуть, как в зале суда, и влепить ему штраф за неуважение. Идиотизм порыва охладил истерику.

– Если это то, о чем я думаю, то все становится еще интереснее. Думаешь, наш скользкий слизеринский друг наконец-то влип?

– Сколько веревочка ни вейся, а конец все равно будет. Я отложилась сегодня под запрос бумаг из Гринготтса. Гоблины были крайне недовольны, но что больше всего меня удивило, крайне недовольны были представители всех этих кредиторов. А ведь это в их интересах — выявить все имущество должника, подлежащее оценке.

– Что за имущество?

– Доля в уставном капитале Гринготтса, Гарри. Глава семьи Малфоев, кто бы он ни был, влияет на финансовую политику единственного банка магического мира. Отсюда их былое могущество.

– Ого, а как так?

– А вот так. Ничего нового нет под солнцем.

– Хорошо, я тебе все визы проставлю. — С этими словами Гарри стал выводить над пергаментом пассы палочкой. — Документ, надеюсь, можно Снейпу с тобой передать или нужно, чтобы след напрямую вел от моего кабинета?

– Я так понимаю, исходящий отображается в твоих реестрах?

– Конечно, мой рабочий день не нормирован, когда хочу, тогда и вопрошаю высокий суд.

– Тогда не стоит усложнять совам жизнь. Кстати, ты ничего не выяснил про Умницу? Как она осталась без хозяина?

Гарри покачал головой.

– Не до совы сейчас, Гермиона. На ней нет заклятий, это я могу обещать, но сама понимаешь, неясыть — порода распространенная. Этот потрепанный чехольчик для писем тоже не имеет никаких опознавательных знаков. Так что, — он пожал плечами, — это теперь ваша сова. По крайней мере, она так решила. Кстати… — Он снял очки, и протирая их полой мантии, ненавязчиво так поинтересовался: — Ты хоть расскажи, как тебе живется-то замужем за Снейпом?

Этого вопроса Гермиона и ждала, и боялась. Врать Гарри можно было только в том случае, если он не хотел слушать правду. В остальных ситуациях ее друг мог часами сидеть и тянуть все интересующие его подробности. С одной стороны, ей нечего скрывать и уж тем более нечего стыдиться, а с другой…

– Да мне и рассказывать-то особо не о чем. Знаешь, странное ощущение, будто мы сто лет с ним знакомы.

– Ну, сто не сто, а знакомы вы с ним столько, сколько и мы с тобой.

– Я не про то. Понимаешь, вот я утром убегаю на работу, оставляю чашку в раковине. Вечером прихожу — она мытая. И никаких упреков. Он ест все. Если нет готовой еды, он готовит. Более того, после еды он убирает посуду со стола. Сам. Руками. Я слышу «спасибо» буквально за все. Я даже не предполагала, что это слово есть в его лексиконе! И что он может так его произносить. И носки, Гарри! Я была уверена, что все волшебные носки с тараканами. И они расползаются по всей площади занимаемого мужчиной помещения. Нет! За две недели я не встретила ни одного носка, кроме тех, что на нем надеты. Это чудо!

– Может, у него маггловские носки?

– Может, не знаю. Я прошу, и он делает. Если не может, просто говорит, что не может сейчас. Но вот после обеда, работы или через два дня и четыре часа он сделает. И он делает, Гарри. Через два дня и четыре часа.

– Это не совсем то, что я хотел узнать. То, что Снейп имеет навыки самообслуживания и продолжает их практиковать, — неудивительно.

– Удивительно другое. Он… как бы это… Мой сын бы сказал «прикольный». С ним ужасно легко хохочется. С ним просто легко. Я теперь все успеваю, потому что мне домой охота.

– А раньше неохота было?

– Раньше, Гарри, я себя человеком только на работе чувствовала. А дома мне напоминали, что жена — это разновидность домашнего эльфа, и в этом ее главная ценность. А никакие там не заслуги перед Отечеством второй степени. А Снейп безусловно и абсолютно уважает то, чем я занимаюсь, и мое личное пространство.

– В смысле?

– В дверь моей комнаты стучат, даже если она открыта.

– Гермиона, я уважаю тебя, то, чем ты занимаешься. Но если бы ты была моей женой, ты бы чувствовала себя не просто человеком, ты бы себя чувствовала женщиной. Рон мудак, Гермиона, но он любил тебя. Это запрещенный прием, но я скажу. Он до сих пор тебя любит, мне так кажется. По крайней мере, со дня вашего развода он в полном неадеквате, и не похоже, что ему свобода в голову ударила. Может, вы все поторопились? Может, теперь, когда ты знаешь, что бывает иначе, тебе удастся и до Рона донести всю глубину его неправоты?

– Да пошел ты знаешь куда, Гарри! — Гермиона подскочила в кресле, сдвинув тяжеленный, массой с носорога, стол. — На хуй мне сдалось объяснять кому-то чужому всю глубину глубин. Хватит с меня! Я не профессор! — Она орала в голос, уже не желая останавливаться. — Я педагогики еще с вами обоими в Хогвартсе накушалась «по самое не могу». Мне хорошо, Гарри. Мне никогда не было так хорошо! И пусть Рон удавится, но мне для этого даже делать ничего не нужно! — Она плюхнулась обратно в кресло и забухтела уже значительно спокойнее: — Женщину он не видит. Тоже мне трагедия! Не видит, потому что я ему женщину не показываю. Мы об этом договорились. А Рон? — Она картинно пожала плечами. — Любил, говоришь? — Это прозвучало неожиданно горько. — Может, и любил, но это он сделал все, чтобы я забыла о том, что я женщина! И ему удалось.

Гарри поднялся, уши у него пунцовели. Он как-то сник, обычно расправленные плечи сжались. Злость, обида и раздражение никуда не делись, только, глядя на этого мужчину, уставшего не меньше, с грузом забот не легче, Гермиона ощутила то самое, привычное чувство неловкости. Он на самом деле переживает за нее. Всегда переживал. И сказал то, что она, по раздражительности своей, не поняла сразу.

– Наш развод не ошибка, Гарри. Это не кино, нельзя просто взять и сделать монтаж, а потом переснять заново. Обратного отсчета не будет. Я не хочу.

– Хорошо. Я просто хотел убедиться…

– Все в порядке. Прости, что наорала, но будет лучше, если ты не станешь больше упоминать при мне Рона и его чувства.

– Не буду. Вот, — он протянул ей пергамент, разукрашенный печатями, — передай мужу, что я очень жду результат к концу недели.

– Я вам не сова!

– Нет. Ты просто умница.

Когда Гарри ушел, Гермиона еще некоторое время сидела с абсолютной пустотой в голове, расслаблено фиксируя, как затухает ее внезапный эмоциональный подъем. Она чувствовала себя на удивление бодро, даже усталость отступила. Хорошо, что она выплеснула злость на бывшего. Плохо, что она выплеснула ее на Гарри. И совсем плохо, что мужу об этом не расскажешь. Она как-то привыкла к тому, что с ним можно общаться абсолютно доверительно. Без оглядки на реакцию. А тут все очень зыбко. Снейп однозначно дал ей понять, что супружеские отношения в узком смысле ему не интересны. И теперь ей до чертиков стало любопытно, это он из соображений порядочности табу наложил или она ему просто безразлична как женщина? Да, он заботлив, вежлив и не чурается ее общества, но она не заметила ни малейшей искорки интереса в его глазах, никакой, даже бессознательной попытки флирта. Он, конечно, не пятнадцатилетний подросток, уже седина в волосах, но то ли бес в ребра ему уже отстучал, то ли она этому бесу до верхней чакры.

– Блин, Поттер! — ругнулась она вслух. — Ну кто тебя просил? Опасно давать женщине мысль, она ее думать будет.

Нелогично, конечно, сначала порадоваться, что ей попался слизеринец, соблюдающий соглашение, а потом расстраиваться, что он недостаточно слизеринец, чтобы найти в нем лазейку.

Может, у него есть причины? Может, ему просто не хочется? Не с ней, а вообще? Что она о нем знает?

Наверняка то, что он в некоторых вопросах патологически порядочен. И это ей в нем безусловно нравится. Нравится настолько, что теперь, когда он перестал быть чужим человеком, навязанным обстоятельствами сожителем, она могла бы рассмотреть их отношения в иной плоскости. Чисто гипотетически. Они ведь уже женаты. А с другой стороны, у них договор. А договоры должны соблюдаться.

– Как же сложно быть женщиной… — Гермиона шмыгнула носом, прогоняя непрошенную жалость к себе, такой несчастной, и засобиралась домой. Муж ждет ее и ответ на запрос.

 

В этот раз он едва сдержался. Один Салазар ведает, какие нечеловеческие усилия ему пришлось приложить, чтобы не угостить миссис Снейп увесистой оплеухой. Спасло только железобетонное убеждение, что женщину можно убить, но бить нельзя.

Мерлин, еще немного, и он ее вправду убьет.

Северус обмяк на стуле и ткнулся головой в заваленный бумагами стол. Сил не было никаких. Даже открыть глаза казалось невыполнимой задачей.

Что она творит? Может, с ума сошла?

Была же нормальная! Целый месяц нормальная была! Или прикидывалась только?

Да ну, на кой ей прикидываться. Или?..

Ведь в понедельник — еще только в этот понедельник! — она оставила ему утром завтрак под согревающими чарами и записочку на чайнике: «Выпей меня!» Еще в понедельник он задавался вопросом, не навестить ли ему жену в обед и не заставить ли ее поесть — сама же не будет, к Трелони не ходи, — и в результате завернул сэндвичи в бумажный пакет и отправил в Визенгамот с Умницей, надписав: «Съешь меня!», и грозную рожу пририсовал. Вот в этот вот понедельник, совсем почти вчера, она примчалась домой воодушевленная и радостная, с порога бросилась обниматься и рассказывать, как он ей здорово помог и как она велела гоблинам и Малфою тащить ей все подлинные экземпляры договора о долях в банковском капитале, и как лихо она это вытащила из стостраничного родового контракта, который, разумеется, был в деле… А он слушал ее веселый щебет, перемежавшийся короткими распоряжениями: «Достаньте сверху муку. Нет, это не мука, это сахар!», «Откройте банку!», «Поставьте это во-он туда!», и — рассказать кому, не поверят — лук чистил.

Это тогда она после ужина жестом фокусника вытащила из портфеля свиток пергамента с печатями Аврората и лично Гарри Поттера — списки дел судьи Дредда, переданные в производство судье Снейп. А потом она перетащила свои дела к нему в библиотеку, и они вдвоем до поздней ночи копались в документах, сравнивая, сопоставляя, догадываясь… Ведь это же в понедельник было!

И сплыло.

Во вторник Гермиона опять свалилась в обморок — прямо на садовой дорожке, едва успев аппарировать. Хорошо, что он случайно оказался рядом, выходил покормить Умницу. Миссис Снейп пришла в себя почти так же быстро, как в прошлый раз, и на его полушутливый упрек в том, что она опять не ела и зелье забыла выпить, крайне раздраженно процедила что-то маловразумительное, типа не считать ее имбецилкой. Оттолкнула предложенную руку и направилась в дом, пошатываясь, но вполне уверенно. А через каких-то три четверти часа как ни в чем не бывало позвала его ужинать и живо интересовалась, как продвигается его анализ судебных документов Дредда… И они опять коротали вечер в гостиной с ежом и котом, рассуждая на какие-то отвлеченные околофилософские вопросы, — ровно до тех пор, пока миссис Снейп не плеснула в Северуса остатками кофе, потому что он слишком громко, по ее мнению, звенел ложкой, размешивая сахар в чае. Хорошо, что кофе был остывший.

Состояние Снейпа в тот момент очень точно можно было описать любимым выражением Хагрида: офигел, но вида не подал. Он решил, что внезапные эскапады супруги можно объяснить чем угодно, от неприятностей на службе до пресловутых критических дней. Осадочек, конечно, остался, но быстро развеялся — тому очень способствовали найденные утром на кухонном столе свежие теплые булочки с маслом и джемом. А вечером ему в голову полетела кофемолка — видите ли, кофе оказался смолот слишком мелко.

Кофемолку он поймал и поставил на стол, еле сдержался, чтобы не запустить обратно. Стараясь не сорваться на крик, очень тихо объяснил, что теперь близко к кофемолке не подойдет, и ушел в библиотеку — прорычаться в одиночестве.

Когда Гермиона пришла в тот раз извиниться, его еще немного потряхивало. Может быть, поэтому он не придал особого значения ее словам:

– Я, признаться, немного сама напугана… вообще-то мне такие выходки не свойственны. Честно, я не представляю, что на меня нашло. Может, это стресс таким извращенным образом сказывается? Что-то в последнее время работать совсем тяжело…

И нет чтобы сесть и подумать! Оглянуться назад, все вспомнить и сложить два и два! Но он просто сварил жене успокоительного.

Которое не помогало. Как не помогало и укрепляющее зелье, которое Гермиона исправно пила. Семейная, с позволения сказать, жизнь Снейпа теперь проходила в режиме от обморока до скандала и от скандала до обморока. В перерывах он пытался работать, но получалось плохо. Едва миссис Снейп появлялась дома, он готов был деться куда угодно — в сад, в подвал, к черту на кулички, лишь бы не нарваться на очередную бучу, поднятую на пустом месте. Но супруга с завидным усердием доставала его откуда угодно и устраивала тарарам по любому поводу, если прежде не валилась с ног. А если валилась, то поднимала потом хай просто до небес.

Северус всегда считал скандалы делом в высшей степени унизительным. Есть претензии — хами, оскорбляй, издевайся, ерничай, но делай это с достоинством. Видимо, слишком он хорошо о себе думал, потому что миссис Снейп не понадобилось много времени, чтобы спровоцировать его на ответную реакцию.

В тот день он наконец получил от Аврората первый гонорар. И сообщил миссис Снейп в момент ее просветления, что его личный финансовый кризис миновал и он считает своим долгом не только участвовать в общих затратах на равных основаниях, но и компенсировать супруге ее односторонние расходы. За что тут же, без паузы, был назван меркантильным хуйлом, дерьмом неблагодарным, который не ценит ее усилий и стараний, и если ему так не нравится ее стряпня, то пусть жует свои бутерброды до конца жизни и подавится. Логики Снейп не уловил, но ему было не до логики. Это была последняя капля, которая разбила вдребезги то малое, что еще оставалось от знаменитой снейповской выдержки.

Ох, как он орал. За полминуты сорвал голос. Миссис Снейп, без сомнения, узнала много нового и интересного о себе, а также о богатстве английского языка, поскольку в выражениях Северус не стеснялся. И даже отпрыгнула подальше, когда он, не зная, куда деть хлещущее через край бешенство, громыхнул кулаками по столу. Он и дверью грохнул, выскочив из кухни, и по лестнице взлетел, не чуя под собой ступеней. В спальне рухнул на кровать и понял, что не может пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой, будто весь день на спине воду носил. Сердце колотилось где-то в горле, дыхание сбивалось, вдруг немилосердно захотелось спать. И он, видимо, отключился ненадолго: когда Северус снова осознал себя, время близилось к десяти, за окном завывал стылый, совсем уже осенний ветер, а в доме было ощутимо зябко.

Стук в дверь был настолько тих, что Снейп его даже не сразу услышал.

– Мистер Снейп, вы у себя?

Он чертыхнулся. Принесла нелегкая, эта песня хороша, начинай с начала.

– Мистер Снейп, вы не могли бы разжечь камин? У меня не получается почему-то, а в доме очень холодно.

В голосе миссис Снейп не было ни намека на предыдущий безобразный крик. Но Северус уже понял, что в этом смысле она внезапна и непредсказуема, как понос. Как ее Уизли столько лет терпел? Хоть уважай его за это…

Однако в доме было действительно холодно, деваться некуда, пришлось покинуть спальню и спуститься вниз. Камин разгорелся в два счета, и Северус заподозрил бы, что Гермиона просто таким образом решила выманить его из укрытия, если бы не очевидные следы попыток разжечь огонь и не перепачканное сажей лицо жены.

– Хотите пива? — Миссис Снейп сидела в кресле с ногами, укутавшись в плед и пристроив на коленях кота. На столике рядом стояла бутылка. — Рекомендую, отличный английский барливайн. Без наворотов, правда, зато в лучших традициях.

– Благодарю, я не пью.

– Бросьте, что тут пить? Восемь оборотов… Пиво, мистер Снейп, не пьют, им наслаждаются. Хотя, наверное, темные и плотные сорта вам и правда не подходят. Ставлю на… — Гермиона задумчиво уставилась в огонь под мурчание Косолапсуса. — Двойной американский пейл-эль. В нем нет карамельных привкусов, как в английском, зато финишных хмелей больше. Пейл-эль пахнет хвоей, хлебом, дыней и свежескошенной травой. Попробуете?

– Нет, спасибо.

Она просто лучилась умиротворением и тихой радостью, хотя выглядела откровенно плохо. Этих стремительных перемен во внешнем виде жены Северус не мог не замечать и, несмотря ни на что, тревожился. Обращаться к колдомедикам она отказывалась наотрез, и это тоже успело послужить причиной нескольких отвратительных истерик. Она слабела и худела день ото дня, была бледна до синевы, если не считать расцветающих на щеках пунцовых пятен румянца, когда она закатывала скандал. Глаза ее казались теперь огромными и таинственно блестели, как у чахоточной. Северус не знал, что ему думать, а главное — что делать. Гермиона сама ему рассказывала не столь давно, что прошедшие Ритуал судьи даже банальной простудой не болеют, никакая зараза их не берет. И как тогда это все понимать?

Нет, кое-какие соображения у него были. И проверить их он собирался в самое ближайшее время, как только подвернется подходящий момент.

– Мне кажется, лагер для вас слишком прост, специальные сезонные сорта слишком заковыристы. А еще вы кладете в чай пять ложек сахара, так что, может быть, сладкий стаут? Нет, вы же кофе не пьете… Бинго, ваш стиль — бельгийский трипель! Светлый, пряный, сухой и горький. Очень похож на вас, и такой же коварный и неочевидный. У меня, правда, сейчас нет, но завтра я обязательно принесу, и только посмейте не попробовать. Уверена, вам понравится.

Ишь ты, коварный и неочевидный. Прямо комплимент. Северус всегда считал себя наивным и бесхитростным, и некоторые моменты биографии его в этой уверенности только утвердили. Был бы он в самом деле коварным и неочевидным, не сидел бы сейчас в Доме на Холме с непонятно чем хворающей истеричкой — соломенной женой и не выслушивал бы эти пивные поэмы.

– Не стоит, миссис Снейп, я не люблю пиво.

– Если вы не любите пиво, значит, вы просто не нашли еще свой сорт. Гарри тоже верещал, что не любит, пока балтийский портер не попробовал, теперь за уши не оттащишь. Ой! — Гермиона подскочила, отбросив плед и согнав на пол Косолапсуса.

Северус так и дернулся: что, опять?!

– Забыла совсем! — Она шлепнула себя по лбу и помчалась на кухню, будто у нее там молоко убежало.

Через несколько минут, когда напряжеметр у Северуса начал зашкаливать, она вернулась с подносом, чайником и коробкой — судя по расцветке, из «Сладкого королевства».

– Это чтобы вы не превращали больше свой чай в сироп.

И как она узнала, что за эти кондитерские финтифлюшки он готов отдать половину жизни — ту, вторую, послевоенную? Он сам себе-то в этом признаваться стеснялся.

– Нет, погодите! — Она легонько шлепнула его по руке, когда он потянулся за пирожным, и показала на бутылку: — Не хотите пить, не пейте, но хоть понюхайте. И если вы скажете, что это плохо, я вызову вас в суд и убью Сводом законов магической Британии.

Пришлось поводить носом над бутылочным горлышком и признать, что это вовсе не плохо, а совсем даже хорошо — аромат был действительно богатый, с нотками карамели, сухофруктов и джема, о чем он не преминул супруге доложить. Остаток вечера Гермиона развлекалась, давая ему нюхать разное пиво — у нее рядом с креслом целая батарея стояла, оказывается, — требуя определить состав аромата и весело удивляясь, когда он угадывал. Ему тоже не было скучно, хотя коробка с пирожными опустела очень быстро.

И вроде как не было всей той феерической нервотрепки, и никто ни на кого никогда не крысился и не орал…

Но настал следующий день и следующая мерзостная сцена с воплями и матюгами. И он опять не справился с собой и тоже вопил и ругался самыми распоследними словами. И снова чувствовал себя выжатой и высушенной половой тряпкой, и потрясенно наблюдал, как супруга его прямо на глазах превращается из невменяемой фурии в удивительно милую, умную, веселую и вообще самую очаровательную даму на свете, находиться рядом с которой было истинным наслаждением.

Перерывы между скандалами становились все короче, сами скандалы — все идиотичнее и злее, и Северус уже не находил в себе сил хоть сколько-нибудь терпеть, даже пару раз начинал орать превентивно, едва уловив на лице жены характерное выражение «всех убью, одна останусь». Выходные превратились в сплошной непрекращающийся кошмар, к вечеру воскресенья Снейп был выбешен и вымотан до самого последнего предела. Еж и кот вообще куда-то запрятались — из чувства самосохранения, не иначе, а Северус остро завидовал животинам, сам-то он никуда так надежно схорониться не мог.

Тогда он и замахнулся. Не ударил, нет. Но никогда в жизни не был так к этому близок.

Просто бывают такие замочные скважины, в которые лучше никому не заглядывать, а если уж заглянул — надо сразу забыть. Бывают у каждого человека обстоятельства, поступки и решения, о которых лучше никогда не напоминать, только если ты не рассчитываешь быть сразу после этого убитым.

Он ничего не сделал, он напомнил ей, что нужно принять зелье.

– Мистер Снейп, меня тошнит уже от этих зелий. И от постоянных напоминаний. Вам так необходимо меня постоянно контролировать?

– При чем тут контроль? Это элементарная человеческая забота.

– Забота? Вы обо мне забо-отитесь, да-а. Об одной, помнится, вы уже позаботились, тридцать лет не расхлебать.

И он замахнулся.

Она испугалась. Он видел. Может, это и остановило. Может, не только это.

Северус буквально сбежал от нее тогда, поняв за долю секунды, что еще чуть-чуть, и он действительно не совладает с собой. В эту ослепительную долю секунды всколыхнулось все самое худшее в нем, все самое дрянное и поганое — все, что есть в каждом живом человеке, но одни с этим изо всех сил борются и чаще побеждают, а другие не считают это чем-то недостойным: весь мир таков, что стесняться нечего. И он позорно сбежал, то ли от нее, то ли от себя, заперся в библиотеке, вообще сделал вид, что умер.

И испытал неимоверное облегчение, когда, проснувшись утром и поглядев на время, осознал, что жена давно на работе. Теперь вот сидел за столом, пытаясь хоть как-то осознать себя в этом мире и сообразить, с чем ему сегодня предстоит иметь дело. Дом был тих и спокоен — такая редкость в последние дни. Даже Карл вылез из укрытия, где бы оно ни находилось, и притопал в библиотеку с видом совершенно страдальческим и горестным. Северусу показалось, что ежик даже похудел.

Охранные чары тихонько зазвенели — кто-то пожаловал, с добрыми намерениями.

– Извини, приятель, потом закусим, — вздохнул Снейп, с сожалением покидая библиотеку. С добром там или не с добром, но внутрь дома визитер так и так не пройдет, придется встречать.

– Добрый день!

Гарри Поттер был неприлично бодр и деятелен для этого времени суток. У Снейпа в полдень только утро начиналось.

– Порадуйте меня уже чем-нибудь. А то так есть хочется, что переночевать негде.

– Я вас, Поттер, огорчу.

Мерлин, спасибо тебе, что привел Поттера. Иначе так и рефлексировал бы до самого вечера…

– Вам деньги плотят не за то, чтобы вы меня огорчали.

– Платят, Поттер, платят. А если для вас работа — огорчение, то что ж я могу поделать, гены пальцем не раздавишь.

– Гены, профессор, такая штука — ни пальцем не раздавишь, ни к делу не пришьешь.

Начальник Аврората протопал в библиотеку громче, чем Карл. Снейп встряхнулся, собираясь с мыслями.

– Значитца, так. Вот, — он развернул перед Поттером пергамент, — список дел, рассмотренных судьей Дреддом в порядке упрощенного производства. Вот, — он развернул другой пергамент, — список дел, переданных от судьи Дредда судье Снейп. А вот это — карточка дела о банкротстве Люциуса Малфоя. Что видим?

– Многабукафф видим, — буркнул главный аврор. — Я вас не для того нанимал, чтобы самому буковки читать.

– А я там специально красными чернилами выделил, чтобы родимой правоохране интеллектуально не перенапрячься.

Поттер применил запрещенный прием — снял очки. Знает, паршивец, каким убогим и беспомощным тогда выглядит.

– Профессор, я вам сам выделю что угодно каким угодно цветом. Сегодня понедельник, у меня мало времени. Сухой остаток?

Северус взял паузу для пущего эффекта.

– Имена представителей по всем этим делам посмотрите.

Поттер нацепил очки, схватил пергаменты.

– Еб твою мать!

– А теперь названия кредиторов Малфоя.

– Мать твою еб!

Северус откинулся на стуле. Уже давно он не чувствовал себя так хорошо.

– Пять имен. И все так или иначе, в разных заседаниях представляют интересы Малфоя. — Про «представляют интересы» он от Гермионы наслушался. — А в доверенностях из дел сплошной ботанический сад, лютики-цветочки у меня в садочке. Следите за руками: какая нелегкая свела в одном процессе на одной стороне юристов из разных компаний? Судя по данным из доверенностей, все они старше тридцати, но ни одной из этих фамилий я не помню в Хогвартсе. Между тем они, без сомнения, волшебники.

– Я понял…

Поттер завис над выкладками, как большая очковая кобра.

– Поняли, говорите? А если поняли, кого вам сейчас нужно трясти, как прошлогоднюю грушу?

Поттер поднял глаза от пергаментов. Веселые, торжествующие, такие хитрые и довольные глаза.

– Люциуса Малфоя. Ай да Поттер, ай да молодец! Да я прямо себе премию выпишу, ей-Годрик! Мне же все говорили — да брось ты, да отработанный материал, да старый же хрен не жжется…

И вот тогда Северус все-все понял. И Поттер понял, что Северус понял. И разулыбался от уха до уха.

– Ну да, а что я, вас погибать оставил бы в этом болоте? Вам там так хорошо было, хрен бы вы по доброй воле оттуда вылезли. Вы же со своим диваном срослись просто! Да, да, я все понимаю, бла-бла, Гриффиндор не лечится, плавали, знаем. Если это выгорит, — он потряс свернутыми в трубочку пергаментами, — сверлите дырочку, профессор!

Он бы просверлил. Поттеру в голове. Или себе в сердце, как повезет.


	8. Chapter 8

Ни для кого не секрет, что гоблины волшебников не любят. Ни в каком виде, хотя бы потому, что гоблины совсем не умеют готовить. Ни для кого не секрет, что волшебники тоже не любят гоблинов. Но и волшебники, и гоблины любят деньги и власть.

Министр попросил ее о встрече. Присутствовали он, она и Старший гоблин с уставными документами банка Гринготтс. Доля Малфоев в процентах, их реальные возможности в управлении финансовой политикой банка составляли строжайшую коммерческую тайну и ни в коем случае не должны были попасть в общий доступ. Старший гоблин был леденяще вежлив, Министр был почти куртуазен, но никто из них не посмел осадить излишне въедливую судью в ее законном интересе. Другое дело, что изучать подробности Устава пришлось в министерском кресле, за его же, Министра, столом. Чертовски неудобном, кстати. И сведения, которые она раскопала, продираясь через трехсотфутовый документ, не сильно облегчали поставленную задачу: отобрать у семейства этот актив не получится никак. Ни продать, ни подарить Малфой его не может. Люциусу лично принадлежит только доход с капитала, которым он и будет гасить свои долги до установленного судом срока. Каким образом банк или не банк надеялся прибрать к рукам доверительное управление, Гермиона так и не поняла. А понять это было необходимо.

Впервые она столкнулась с задачей, сложность которой превосходила меру ее компетентности. К Дредду за советом и помощью идти не хотелось. Он, старый и грамотный судья, председатель состава, прошедший Ритуал, к выходу в Процесс относился с исключительной неприязнью. Называл его «подсказкой для троллешников». Еще на заре ее карьеры Дредд говаривал: «Настоящий профи и без путешествия за пределы разума должен откопать всю правду, Свод Законов вам в помощь и мозги. А если вы не знали, да еще и забыли, то нечего судейское кресло занимать». Вот он и откопал. С точки зрения Закона документы у «ботанического сада» как раз безупречны вплоть до запятых. Если она не найдет, к чему придраться, то получается, старик был прав. Такая вот коллизия с диалектикой.

Получается, с этим делом все поставлено на карту. Вопрос даже не в карьере и не в призвании, и не в том, что ее заставили выбирать между работой и семьей. Как она теперь понимала Гарри. Его сомнения в собственном предназначении. Неужели она ошиблась? И все ее потуги на служение истине — всего лишь гордыня и тщеславие? Именно им, получается, она принесла в жертву любовь, брак и благополучие своей семьи?

Хороша из нее Фемида. Вот уж действительно слепая, и вместо меча бутылка с пивом. Неудивительно, что Зевс сбежал от такой жены к Гере, которая нарожала ему кучу детей, ревновала, как положено, даже любовниц со свету сживала. Нормальная женщина, хоть и богиня. А она кто?

Теперь понятно, почему с мужем у нее отношения без отношений.

Почему это случилось именно сейчас и именно с ней?

 

Что. Что это было.

Мерлин.

Господи.

Мама.

Дайте умереть.

Можно долго и мучительно, согласен.

Заслужил.

Зачем.

Зачем она это делала, зачем планомерно и упорно вытаскивала из него все самое низменное, самое темное, самое страшное, что только может быть в мужчине. Почему, для чего ей это было нужно?!

От того, что ей удалось вытащить, Северус был в ужасе.

Он и сам в себе такого не подозревал.

Северус Снейп знал о себе многое и никогда не обманывался на свой счет. Окружающие считали его хитрым — он знал, что просто повезло; все считали его умным — пара заковыристых фраз обеспечат соответствующую репутацию в любом кругу, главное, правильно подобрать эти фразы. Его считали мрачным и нелюдимым — он благополучно маскировал этим лютое одиночество. Он знал о себе все.

Но такого дерьма он даже подозревать не мог.

Ему в свое время пришлось распрощаться со многими табу. Розовые очки, как известно, разбиваются стеклами внутрь. Пресловутое всеобщее благо не оставляет простора для иллюзий. Но никогда — никогда, слышите, Дамблдор, Том Риддл и все остальные! — ему не приходилось поступаться собой. Ради этого он скакал, как вошь на гребешке, двадцать лет.

И потерял человеческий облик за двадцать минут.

Он был в лаборатории, проверял полсотни образцов зелий на запрещенные компоненты. Нудная, методичная, размеренная работа. В тишине и спокойствии. Почти благодать.

– Мистер Снейп!

В доме как сирена завыла.

Он подавил желание запереться в лаборатории и притвориться мертвым. Оглушительно хлопнула дверь библиотеки. Придется выйти и встретить надвигающуюся грозу — в последнее время миссис Снейп заимела дурную привычку швырять и колотить все, что попадалось под руку, лаборатория этого не переживет.

Гермиона стояла прямо за дверью в позе самовара, встрепанная, пунцовая и кипящая, как тот самовар.

– Что это? Что это такое, я вас спрашиваю?

В руках у нее были объеденные огрызки пергамента, перемазанные и залитые чернилами.

– Отсутствие должной предусмотрительности, я полагаю. Неужели трудно оградить рабочее место чарами?

Она задохнулась от возмущения, ворох документов полетел ему в лицо.

– Неужели трудно? Вы спрашиваете? Да! Чертовски трудно! Да я шагу не могу ступить без оглядки. Зато вы живете, не напрягаясь на ограничения. В свободном полете. Едите, спите, работаете, а я даже в туалет хожу по расписанию. Ежа своего вы построить не хотите, а меня — запросто.

– Да как его построишь? Он же тварь неразумная.

– Значит, уберите эту неразумную тварь с глаз моих долой.

– Вы мне его выгнать предлагаете? Он замерзнет в лесу.

– Не моя проблема.

– Миссис Снейп, соберите ваши бумажки. Не люблю, когда у меня на рабочем месте мусорят.

Она опустилась на пол, собирая пергаменты руками, молчаливая, сосредоточенная. Северус отвернулся — халатик на ней, какой-то очень несерьезный, пунктирный какой-то, распахнулся, открывая почти все, что должен, по идее, скрывать.

– Карл останется в доме. Я постараюсь оградить ваш кабинет от вторжения, но и вы уж, пожалуйста, приложите усилия…

– Вы все такие! Вам всем нужно только одно: чтобы я пахала и не отсвечивала. Вокруг меня одни инфантильные, безответственные, ни на что не способные принцесски, по какому-то недоразумению считающие себя мужиками. Как проблема, так еж виноват, я виновата, Мерлин виноват, но не мы. Нет. Писать стоя и шипеть — это пожалуйста, это по-мужски! А что еще можем? Ничего!

Северус прикрыл глаза, судорожно сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Терпи. Терпи и молчи, это как стихийное бедствие, бороться бесполезно, надо просто пережить. И зубами не скрипи, их так и до корней стереть недолго, а зубы не волосы, заново не отрастают.

Но смолчать он и в этот раз не смог. Только упорно отводил взгляд, изо всех сил стараясь не увидеть, что же там, под этим бесстыжим халатиком — не одеждой даже, а так, профанацией.

– Вам лучше никогда не узнать, что я умею.

– Ой, напугали! Как ежа голой жопой, а бабу толстым хуем. Страшно, аж жуть!

– Я еще не начинал пугать. А вы бы постыдились, материтесь, как шлюха с Лютного.

– Вам лучше знать! Вас в Лютном тоже «Ужас Подземелий» называли или «Ужас-Ужас-Ужас»? Хотя какое, наверное, «Ужастик»?

Еще немного, и от ярости снесет крышу. В глазах и в голове и так уже мутилось от бешенства и жгучего желания прекратить это все любым из самых радикальных способов.

– Вы забываетесь! С меня хватит!

– Что, угадала?

– А слабо без угадаек? Хотите продолжать в том же духе — либо халат снимите, либо мантию наденьте! Шлюхе или судье я всю правду выложу, вот прям на этот стол!

Она взвизгнула так, что заложило уши, и наотмашь хлестнула его по лицу свернутыми в трубочку пергаментами:

– Да подавитесь вы вашей правдой!

Хрясь!

– Сто лет она никому не сдалась!

Хрясь!

– А за мою мантию нечего прятаться! Трус!

Он отчетливо помнил только, как перехватил ее запястья, как разлетелись по полу злополучные документы, как она охнула и забилась в его руках, сильная и изворотливая, словно дикая кошка. Халатик почти совсем с нее сполз, и там, под ним, конечно, еще что-то было надето, но это уже не имело никакого значения.

Каким образом она оказалась на его письменном столе, а он — между ее раздвинутых ног, осталось загадкой. От гнева он задыхался и почти ничего не видел, лишь одна мысль билась в затуманенном мозгу: раз уж визжит, как потерпевшая, так пусть для этого будут основания! И выдрать эту чертову выдру!

Ее тонкие запястья легко уместились в одной его руке, и она упрямо боролась, дергалась и елозила на широкой столешнице — но только до первого, тяжелого, грубого, резкого толчка. А потом протяжно ахнула, зажмурилась, запрокинула голову, и Северус, одуревший и обезумевший, втрахивал ее в стол, пока не почувствовал, как ее колени стискивают его бедра, а ноги сплетаются за спиной.

Он не помнил, как отпустил ее руки, но помнил их на своих плечах — она вцеплялась так, что трещала рубашка. Помнил, какая она была горячая, тугая, податливая, как удивительно и крышесносно она пахла, тоже горячо, сладко, терпко и тягуче, как прерывисто и тихо она вздыхала ему в ухо и что-то еще шептала — может, ругалась.

А потом бешеная кровь рванула виски, сердце ухнуло в живот и, видимо, там взорвалось — жестокая судорога оргазма скрутила так, что это даже на удовольствие было не похоже, это было страшно, мучительно и почти больно.

Ужас догнал не сразу. Через несколько секунд, наполненных тяжелым дыханием, дрожью уставших обессиленных тел, гулким грохотом сердец, каким-то неуместным скрипом ножек стола… И Северус просто ушел. Отпустил ее и ушел, даже не оглянувшись. Вслед ему донеслись неясный шорох, короткий стон, негромкий всхлип.

Лучше бы он ее убил. Сидел бы сейчас в Азкабане, в тишине и покое, читал дементорам страшные сказки на ночь. А то, может, его бы и оправдали, учитывая, что творила миссис Снейп все последнее время, ее убийство можно было расценить как необходимую самооборону.

Но вместо этого он сейчас стоит под шпарящими струями душа и готов долбиться головой в кафельную стенку, пока не раздолбится насмерть. Зачем он вообще в душ залез? Тут хоть до мяса себя оттирай, не отмоешься.

Лучше о другом подумай: рано или поздно тебе придется на нее посмотреть и что-то ей сказать. И это будет не просьба о прощении. Такое не прощают. Но одно совершенно точно: если ты промедлишь еще хоть минуту, если ты еще хоть минуту здесь просидишь, как обоссавший ковер пудель в ожидании пиздюлей, значит, ты и правда трус.

 

– Пусти, да пусти же ты, хам, мерзавец, сволочь! — Она рванулась из захвата, но проще было выдраться из наручников. Лицо у Снейпа перекосило, глаза налились кровью. А потом она оказалась на столе, прижатая так, что не вдохнуть, не шевельнуться, даже ногами не подрыгать.

– Раздавишь же! — дернулась она еще раз в надежде выскользнуть из-под навалившейся тяжести.

Но ее, похоже уже не слышали. Неясное шебуршание где-то внизу, и внезапно ногам стало зябко, а кожу на животе оцарапало что-то жесткое.

А потом это случилось.

Проникновение никак нельзя было назвать деликатным, по сути это было грубое, жесткое вторжение. Только что ей с того? А-ах. Неужели?

Стискивая его плечи свободными — когда отпустил? — руками, Гермиона не думала. Она только ощущала, какой он весь сухой, жилистый, горячий, резкий, грубый, такой живой. Она сейчас живая. Животно живая. И все правильно. И да, этого она и хотела. Пусть не так, не здесь. А, к черту все! И ей нравится!

А потом все как-то быстро закончилось. И едва осознанная и почти принятая тяжесть исчезла.

Холодно как-то. И жестко. А еще… неуютно.

Кажется, она ударилась головой. Или ее ударили.

Гермиона села прямо на столе и подтянула колени к лицу. Пятки тут же заскользили по гладкой поверхности, и она сгруппировалась в позе мыслителя.

– Гринготтс. Мечты сбываются.

Страх и возбуждение от скандала еще даже не успели смениться страхом и возбуждением от мысли, во что оно по итогу вылилось. То есть понятно во что. И статья найдется. Что у нас за идиотизм в особо извращенной форме полагается?

Конечно, это было даже не на грани, а далеко за гранью, но…

Боялась она не Снейпа. Вот ни в какой момент происходящего она его не боялась. Когда он потерял контроль, когда набросился на нее с намерением заткнуть, подавить ее истерику любым способом, страх куда-то испарился. Остался азарт, боевой задор и то самое чувство, когда прыгаешь вопреки запретам с тарзанки в воду.

Куда больше Снейпа с поехавшей крышей она боялась его равнодушия. Боялась того, что он снова проорется и уйдет, убежит, а она останется одна.

– Допустим, вопрос о возможностях мы прояснили. Нет ничего невозможного для людей с интеллектом. Даже секс без предварительной договоренности возможен. Стоп! Он же слово дал… Блин!

Она съехала со стола, зацепившись сорочкой за какой-то ящик, и рванула из библиотеки с одной мыслью: «Для него же это именно то, чем оно выглядит. Насилие в чистом виде. Как бы руки на себя не наложил».

Тяжелая дверь, выходящая в холл, отворилась с чудовищным скрипом, и Гермиона выскочила в коридор, озираясь и прислушиваясь. Душ шумел, потом перестал. Самоубийцы ведь не выключают душ перед тем как… Снова скрипнула дверь, и наступила тишина, прерываемая ее собственным тяжелым дыханием. Бежать наверх?

Завыли половицы, закряхтела лестница, словно тот, кто по ней спускался, тащил на ногах по тяжелой каторжной гире. Пол холодил ноги, тапки она оставила в библиотеке, под столом. Пауза в звуке шагов. Потом они начали отдаляться. Зашуршала растопка, затрещали щепки.

Гермиона зашла вслед за мужем в гостиную. Он сидел у камина и возился с розжигом. С мокрых волос по спине стекала вода и впитывалась в рубашку. Когда первые крохотные язычки пламени заплясали в камине, он, наконец, обернулся.

Выражения лица ей было не рассмотреть, все поплыло перед глазами. Она подошла и уткнулась ему в плечо.

– Какие же мы…

Он промедлил секунду, за которую она успела снова испугаться, понадеяться и еще раз испугаться, а потом его руки едва коснулись ее плеч. Она крепче вжалась лбом, и тогда он обнял ее, прижал, и она поняла, что его колотит, как в ознобе.

– Какие же мы…

– Придурки.

Она бы так и стояла тут вечность, до тех самых ангельских труб, но крохотный уголек стрельнул и обжег голую ступню.

– Ай. — Она дернулась и наступила ему на ногу.

– Погоди, — ее слегка отстранили, — я подброшу дрова.

Пока Северус не сообразил, что она пританцовывает на голом полу, и не вспомнил, где и как она посеяла тапки, Гермиона отошла и забралась на диван с ногами. На спинке так и болталась ее шаль, которой она и прикрылась. Снейп меж тем что-то долго выбирал поленья.

– Достаточно уже, — сказала Гермиона как можно спокойнее, — сядь, пожалуйста, рядом со мной.

Снейп послушался, и как только он опустился рядом с ней на диван, она не мешкая забралась ему под бок, свернувшись калачиком.

– Мне кажется, — откашлявшись, произнес Снейп, — мне кажется, нам нужно…

– Помолчать, — перебила его Гермиона. — Давай немного помолчим. Я сейчас наберусь мужества и скажу то, что должна сказать. Дай мне ровно три минуты.

Часы тикали в тишине.

Снейп не выдержал трех минут, для него, похоже, стрелки вообще двигались в обратном направлении.

– А что, — он крепко прижал ее к себе, не давая вырваться, — так можно было?

– Ты не поверишь! — засмеялась она ему где-то в подреберье. — Не можно, а нужно.

Господи, да она в своем уме? Может, того, спятила на почве профессиональных деформаций? Или просто мазохистка?

– Ну, — она шмыгнула носом, — не то чтобы именно так я это себе представляла.

Она это еще и представляла себе как-то!

– То есть я хотела сказать... У-у-у, — она закачала головой, — вырви грешный мой язык! Понимаешь, мы же взрослые люди...

Ну, это как посмотреть. Северус в этот момент ощущал себя лет на двадцать — такой же дурной и ничего ни в чем не понимающий.

– Я вообще прямо сейчас мало что понимаю, но допустим.

– Так вот, а зрелые люди говорят ртом, что им нужно.

– Тогда вопрос: если было так нужно, то почему не сказать ртом?

– Я же девочка! Я не могу! И... Представь, прихожу это я в лабораторию или в библиотеку и заявляю: «Мистер Снейп, у вас потрахаться не будет?» А ты мне такой: «Нет, извините, я бросил».

Вот в чем он совершенно точно никогда и ничего не понимал, так это в женщинах. Так и тянуло воззвать к ежу с воплем: где логика, Карл?!

– Тогда говорение ртом отпадает.

– Ну да, и что мне остается делать? Тонко намекнуть? Зачаровать плакат, чтоб светился? Или красные трусы на люстру повесить?

Он помедлил. Вариантов ответа находилось до хрена и больше, разной степени скабрезности и остроумности, но ситуация была явно не та, чтобы выпендриваться. Он уже раз выпендрился. Для нелетучего — чересчур.

– Вынужден признать, для меня красные трусы на люстре — это просто красные трусы на люстре.

– Вот! А вы же ни сном, ни духом, ни взглядом, ни намеком!

Нет, ну вот это уже положительно невозможно!

– Ага. То есть это я должен был перед тобой многозначительно членом размахивать? Мы же договорились. Договоры должны соблюдаться.

– А передоговориться? Я же сказала, помнишь? «Можем внести изменения позже по обоюдному согласию».

– Тогда возвращаемся к началу — каким образом я должен был понять, что пора передоговариваться?

– Ну не знаю, каким!!! Ты же мужчина! Ты и постарше! Ну почему все приходится делать самой? Мне, может, страшно! Я, может, никогда раньше... И потом, я даже напиться не могу для решительности. На меня алкоголь почти не действует.

Нет, ну феерически просто. Она не знает, как, а он должен знать!

– Ну и вот тебе результат, миссис Снейп. И открою страшную тайну: возраст не гарантирует понимания этаких тонких материй на столь высоком уровне. Причем никакой возраст.

– Мы умные. Мы слишком много думаем.

– Насчет умных это ты за себя говори, пожалуйста.

– Тогда скажи за себя. Просто скажи. Мне нужно, мне очень нужно это услышать, пожалуйста.

– А я, получается, непроходимый дурак. Вот стесняюсь спросить: а с какого момента можно считать, что мы передоговорились?

– С этого самого.

Она вывернулась из-под его руки ловко и быстро, как бурундук. Одним сильным слитным движением оказалась верхом на его коленях. Вот это поворот, успел подумать Северус, а потом к его узким сухим губам прижались теплые нежные губы. Целоваться она умела и, судя по всему, любила, и получалось у нее удивительно вкусно и затейливо. Под его ладонями скользил мягкий прохладный шелк эфемерной тряпочки, что была на ней надета, а под тканью трепетало роскошное, упругое, горячее тело. Руки сами потянулись, пальцы опустились в пену спутанных волос, приподняли каштановые кудри, открывая тонкую, трогательную шею. Коснуться губами этой ямочки между ключицами, услышать протяжный глубокий вздох, спуститься ниже — туда, где под полупрозрачным кружевом угадывались очертания округлой сочной груди, с бледно-розовыми, как у совсем юной девушки, сосками… Ее запахом и ее телом можно было наслаждаться бесконечно, и Северус намеревался именно этим и заняться, но тут Гермиона решительно потянула с него рубашку.

Блин. Ну что ж, придется еще раз применить метод говорения ртом. Неловко-то как…

– Не гони. Мне не двадцать лет.

При всей скудости и унылости его половой биографии Снейп возможности своего организма представлял очень хорошо. А еще хорошо знал, что конфузиться лучше на словах, чем на деле.

– Хм… — Она отстранилась, разрумянившаяся, с затуманенными и немного осовелыми глазами. — Хочешь, я скандал устрою? Ну, чтоб дело пошло быстрее?

А вот за такое…

Он с силой провел ладонями по ее бокам, от бедер до груди, легонько ущипнул соски сквозь ткань. Она ахнула и вцепилась в его запястья, требуя продолжения.

– Я хочу… яичницу с беконом. Секс на голодный желудок вреден для здоровья.

Она недоуменно похлопала глазами, потом кивнула:

– Точно. И сыру побольше!

А потом, спустя примерно час, пришлось до полуночи объяснять супруге словом и делом, что стиль «отбойный молоток» — не единственный вариант нормы, а по сути вообще не вариант для людей с интеллектом. И уже в первом часу ночи она лежала на нем, легкая, прохладная и сонная, лениво рассуждая вслух, что ей проще — отправиться к себе или расширить кровать и остаться с ним. А он кончиками пальцев поглаживал ее спину и чувствовал себя, как Карл в тапке — то есть зашибись.

 

– Только не говори, что ты за этим мне столько времени расчесывала нервы.

Гермиона уткнулась ему в жесткое, костлявое, но такое уютное плечо.

– Нер-р-рвы? — мурлыкнула она. — Нет, их и без того есть кому испортить. Меня в последнее время, — тут она повернулась на спину, — где-то с пару-тройку месяцев уже, накрывает периодически.

– То есть?

– Как дети в Хогвартс уехали, оба. Я сначала думала — скучаю просто. Потом одно, второе, развод. Переезд. Ну, личный коллапс — дело житейское. А сейчас другое. Работать стало… очень трудно. Я всегда в Процесс шла, как на экзамен. Радостно, волнительно, но я точно знала, что все будет хорошо. А теперь мне страшно. Будто я недоучила или меня хотят завалить. И все раздражает. Но не все время, а внезапно. Я ведь, как умная женщина, знаю, где промолчать. Знаю, но не могу!

Он приподнялся на локте, взгляд его стал пытливым и сосредоточенным, глаза чуть прищурились — как же быстро он умел переключаться с умиротворенной расслабленности обожравшегося удава к этой хищной внимательности, от которой временами становилось немного не по себе.

– Я должен узнать про Ритуал. И я хочу узнать от тебя. То, что можно рассказать.

Гермиона поморщилась и почесала нос.

– Рассказать можно или все, или ничего. Дело тут не в министерских секретах, пойми. Ты же видел, просто знаний не бывает. Даже у магглов.

– Многия знания — многия печали.

– В точку, мистер Снейп.

– Знаешь, — он неосознанно скопировал ее жест, потирая переносицу, — я уже давно не бегу сломя голову на приманку в виде слова «тайна». Отбегал свое. Но не нравится мне все это. Не верю я министерским высоколобым умам. Они все ремесленники. Альбус, прости Моргана, Дамблдор уж на что считался величайшим волшебником современности, так и то во многих вопросах мыслил весьма плоско и ограниченно.

– Хочешь сказать, что Волдеморт мыслил широко?

– Волдеморт вообще не мыслил, если уж на то пошло. Он рефлексировал. Этот Ритуал. Он такой страшно секретный, потому что ничего из себя не представляет, или ровно наоборот?

– Он такой страшно секретный, мистер Снейп, потому что страшный.

– Ну что там, Редукто свистят над головой? Или вы на нем напиваетесь до неприличия, а потом устраиваете оргии в мантиях и на инкунабулах с законами?

Гермиона посмотрела на него с каким-то брезгливым разочарованием.

– Извини, хуйню-с сморозил. Ну нет у меня пиетета перед судейскими, бэкграунд не позволяет.

Гермиона вздохнула глубоко, как перед прыжком в воду.

– У меня нет пиетета перед Пожирателями, но, если я назову Метку просто неудачной татуировкой, вы, полагаю, мистер Снейп, будете глубоко задеты. И имеете на это полное право.

– То есть баш на баш. Я тебе про Метку, ты мне про Ритуал.

– Нет, мистер Снейп. То есть, если ты захочешь мне когда-нибудь рассказать…

– Не захочу.

– Теоретически. Если захочешь. Про Метку, про что угодно, я послушаю. Но тянуть клещами то, о чем человек предпочитает не вспоминать, я готова только на Процессе.

– Ты не хочешь вспоминать?

– Нет. Наоборот. Я всегда помню. Именно поэтому я судья.

– Так, вас всего двенадцать, и ни у кого нет таких проблем, даже у тех твоих коллег, что ушли в отставку после того как овдовели.

– В отставке нет вдовых. Все ушли по возрасту.

– Как нет? А Амелия Боунс?

– Она не проходила Ритуал. Амелия Боунс осталась в Большом составе, у него только законодательные функции.

– Хорошо. Вы, насколько я могу судить по Гестии, по Боунс, обычные люди: спите, едите, в туалет ходите. Матом вон ругаетесь. Ну да, семьи у всех крепкие, так это не редкость. Почему же ты так реагируешь? Тут два варианта: либо с тобой, лично с тобой в Ритуале что-то напортачили, либо твой бывший муж тебе в браке дал то, чего я никак не могу дать. Если с первым я еще могу попробовать разобраться, то со вторым… Извини, не хочу думать, что Закон стал настолько хуезависимым.

Гермиона неожиданно звонко и светло рассмеялась.

– Если ты о количестве, переходящем в качество, то я тебя успокою. Не хочу больше касаться этой темы, но с Роном у нас все было как в обычной семье. Когда-то хорошо, когда-то очень хорошо, когда-то никак.

– Тогда что?

– Мне придется прочитать тебе лекцию. Ровно такую же, какую нам читали перед Ритуалом. Мы все делали свой выбор с широко открытыми глазами. Все понимали, на что соглашаемся. Я имею право посвятить тебя в подробности, но эта ноша, мистер Снейп, совершенна не та, которую бы я добровольно взвалила на чужие плечи. На любые плечи, кроме своих.

– Меня больше беспокоит перспектива разборок с Поттером над твоей свежей могилой. Я уже не сильно молод, миссис Снейп, а этот мужик силен и быстр. Так что считай, что ты мне жизнь спасаешь. Тебе, гриффиндорке на всю голову, это должно понравиться.

– Хорошо. Уговорил. Если смотреть на историю человечества упрощенно, то Закон — это те условия, при которых люди могут жить, размножаться и творить. И здесь, собственно, никуда за рамки семи заповедей из десяти мы не выходим. Все различие культур в том, кого считать ближним, что понимать под справедливым распределением ресурсов, как регулировать половые контакты и где границы самообороны и физического возмездия. Все остальное — это вариации на тему. Любая культура изначально возводит Закон к Абсолюту. И тут возникает проблема трактовок и интерпретаций. Ибо люди слабы и несовершенны. Но это уже вопрос общественного договора. Вторая проблема — подтасовок и заблуждений. И третья — а судьи кто? Как обстоят дела в маггловском мире, ты представляешь. У нас было одно преимущество. Одно-единственное — мы могли, при должном усердии, действительно прояснить все, абсолютно все обстоятельства. А Ритуал дает второе. Возможность сравнить Правду с Истиной. Не только понять, было ли фактически совершено деяние, но и главное — осознавали ли фигуранты, что в этот момент они преступают Закон, и добровольно ли они в этом участвовали.

– Нет такого заклинания и нет такой Силы, которая бы механически выводила всех на чистую воду.

– Есть поступок, мистер Снейп, есть человек, его совершающий, и есть последствия. Все вместе — это Правда. И нам «надлежит исполнить всякую правду». Этим и занимается судья. И вы не правы насчет Силы. Только это происходит не механически. Судья сравнивает Правду с Истиной и в силу своего опыта, образования и знания Закона облекает результат сравнения в человекоисполняемое Решение. Иногда это бывает непросто, иногда Правда от Истины отстоит очень далеко. Тогда мы идем в Большой Визенгамот.

– Где брать эталон? Что есть Истина?

– А вы не знаете?

– Нет, я о том, как вы это делаете?

– Выхожу в Процесс.

– А почему именно вы, что в Ритуале позволяет вам установить связь?

Она замолчала, словно раздумывая, открывать ли ему эту, последнюю дверь.

– Кровь единорога.

– Да твою же мать! — заорал он. — Вы там что, все с ума посходили? И эти люди запрещали Волдеморту ковыряться в носу!

– У него не было носа. И это не то, что вы думаете. Никто бы не посмел причинить единорогу ни малейшего вреда. Технически это моя кровь.

– То есть как это?

– Перед Ритуалом мы постились три дня, один из которых — сухой пост, потом проходили через стадо единорогов, если претендента выбирали, то он…

– Что он?

– Это сложно. Я процитирую лучше: «Взыскующий Истины приносит добровольную жертву и в знак отречения от всего временного и преходящего вверяет свою жизнь Невозможному». Надо было упасть на рог. Это символизирует…

– К черту символику, я знаю, кто такие единороги. И это ни хрена не символ, это…

– Ну да, в мире магии именно они воплощение Истины. Единорог не может убить человека. Падение останавливается, ты как бы зависаешь в воздухе. Остается только маленькая ранка. Но падать страшно, а единорогам… Не знаю… Больно за нас, наверное. И он плачет, плачет кровавыми слезами. Это кровь, которую мы жертвуем добровольно. Потому что служить Истине — это не просто сидеть в судейском кресле. Это каждый раз понимать, насколько Правда от нее далека. Насколько закон далек от Закона.

– А при чем здесь формальности?

– Это не формальность. Целибат не рассматривался изначально. А для человека, посвящающего себя служению Закону, нет ни одной причины этот Закон игнорировать или не соблюдать. Если ты не держишь слова перед близкими, если не берешь на себя свою долю ответственности, как ты можешь требовать чего-то от других? Свободная любовь — это к магглам. К тому же нижняя граница прохождения через Ритуал — двадцать семь лет. Достаточно, чтобы определиться с желаниями и возможностями. Верхняя граница никак не оговаривается, так что изначально отсеиваются только те, кому по каким-то соображениям семья не нужна.

– Вот не правда ваша, миссис Снейп. А если и рад бы в рай, да грехи не пускают? Разве это делает человека недостойным?

– Это делает его предвзятым, для начала. И хотя судейское место вовсе не рай, с такой дырой в сердце вы никогда не сможет быть объективны.

– «Любовь не ищет своего, не раздражается, не мыслит зла, не радуется неправде, а сорадуется истине».

– Именно. Так что нелепыми телодвижениями Закон не исполняется. Можете не переживать.

Он покачал головой и бухнулся на подушку. Гермиона знала, что скоро он встанет, пойдет пить чай, бродить по дому, тридцать три раза передумывать все ею сказанное и обсуждать свои выводы с Карлом в гостиной. Он сделает это сразу, как только решит, что она заснула. Потому что все равно будет переживать, что бы она ему ни говорила.


	9. Chapter 9

Он знал, что будет плохо, но не знал, что так скоро.

Тонкие слабые пальцы дернулись в его ладони, он вскинулся, но Гермиона просто повернулась набок. Северус опустился обратно в кресло. Интересно, сколько времени? Пять, шесть утра? Да какая, к дракклам, разница… Он уже столько времени просрал, что часом больше, часом меньше…

Северус прислушался. Жена дышала тихо, глубоко и спокойно. Это хорошо, это обнадеживает. От проведенной в кресле ночи шею просто выламывало и раскалывалась голова. Но это ничего, это переживабельно. Он пристроился в кресле боком и попытался еще подремать. День предстоит долгий, надо постараться урвать еще кусочек какого-никакого отдыха.

Стоило прикрыть глаза, перед мысленным взором тут же встали простыни налоговых документов, которые втулил ему Поттер. Снейп возился с ними с самого утра. Проводив Гермиону на работу — одну ее он старался теперь никуда не отпускать, а то мало ли где ей придет в голову потерять сознание, — он на обратном пути буквально налетел на главного аврора, который тут же взял его за все пуговицы и потащил в свой кабинет. Заперев двери и навесив чары конфиденциальности, Поттер рухнул за стол и, стянув очки, долго тер кулаками глаза, как спросонья маленький ребенок. Был он весь взъерошенный, вздыбленный и, судя по хриплому надтреснутому голосу, очень уставший.

– Профессор, тут такое дело…

В сотый китайский раз напоминать Золотому мальчику, что профессор кончился пятнадцать лет назад, Снейп не стал, все равно бесполезно.

– Среди здесь кое-что происходит. Знаете, что-то вроде эффекта разбитого окна.

– Не среди здесь, а между тут.

Поттер попытался улыбнуться, но, видимо, оказался не в силах реагировать на шутки. Что, впрочем, неудивительно, если речь идет об эффекте разбитого окна, времена у Аврората настали совсем нелегкие.

– Только он специфический в этот раз. Ну то есть если обычным порядком, это волна мелких правонарушений превращается в череду крупных, а у нас с подвыподвертом. По ходу, наш охрененно демократический и невъебенно справедливый и беспристрастный суд стал капитально лажать. И начал это все судья Дредд. Выглядит все так, что он стронул лавину мелких ошибок, и теперь на нас валом валятся представления о мошенничестве в особо крупных размерах. Профессор, следите за руками: во всех поступивших материалах так или иначе светятся те самые веселые ребята, которые проходят по переданным Гермионе делам Дредда и которые обслуживают банкротство Малфоя.

Снейп не удержался и присвистнул.

– Вот именно. Я уж не знаю, к какому информационному каналу мироздания вы подключены, но именно вы эту теплую дружескую компашку подсветили, так что вам и раскручивать дальше эти дьявольские силки. Тем более, что в моем аналитическом отделе полтора землекопа, и у тех уже глаза и мозги вытекают. А кроме того…

Он даже оглянулся, будто кто-то мог подсмотреть или подслушать.

– Вопрос о том, кто навел киллера на дом Дредда, остается открытым. Я точно могу поручиться только за то, что это не я и не вы. Так что допуск к материалам и информации по этим расследованиям только у нас двоих. Это первое.

– Есть и второе?

– Есть.

Поттер вынул из кармана маленький блокнот, положил его на стол и выписал над ним палочкой замысловатую закорюку. Блокнот увеличился до формата ин плано, а потом вспух мало не до десяти дюймов и превратился в толстенную пачку листов.

– Это что?

– Сведения из маггловской налоговой службы. У них госбезопасность столько не знает, сколько налоговая. И не спрашивайте, чего мне это стоило.

Северус пожал плечами. Его не интересовало, какие позы Камасутры принимал Поттер, чтобы достать этот талмуд, а вот как и через кого он это достал, было невероятно интересно.

– Скажу одно, во второй раз я вряд ли на это пойду. Так что вот вам поле для драки, — Поттер хлопнул рукой по талмуду, — вот вам допуск в мой кабинет, — он положил на талмуд булавку для галстука, — и приступайте немедленно, я прямо шкурой чую, как время сквозь пальцы утекает. Да, выносить эти документы дальше двери я не позволю даже вам, придется поработать здесь. И нет, я даже примерно не представляю себе, что вы должны найти.

Северус только усмехнулся. Видимо, Поттер не осознает, что не только для него работа есть работа, и, если ее потребуется делать, стоя на голове и дрыгая ногами, он, Северус, будет ее делать именно так, раз уж он за такую работу взялся. Может, конечно, авроры и привыкли капризничать — в таких условиях я работать буду, в сяких не буду. А он, Снейп, свято соблюдал одно из главных правил: назвался бумслангом — полезай в зелье.

Он покрутил в пальцах булавку.

– Ничего, что я без галстука?

Поттер сдвинул очки на кончик носа:

– Это, конечно, неприятность, но мы переживем. Располагайтесь. Если что нужно — секретарь за дверью. А я пойду пока Министра успокою, он там что-то в истерике бьется. Прямо не Министр, а кисейная барышня.

– Что случилось у Министра?

– Ай. — Поттер раздраженно махнул рукой. — Трепетные все стали, аж зуб крошится.

– Может, успокоительного дать Министру?

– А у вас с собой было?

– Всегда.

Выпроводив Поттера, Северус скинул мантию, расстегнул воротник рубашки и засучил рукава. Ну-с, приступим.

Сколько прошло времени, он не знал, но когда дверь кабинета снова открылась и на пороге возник начальник Аврората, Северусу показалось, что мелькнула буквально минута.

– Э-э-эм-м-м…

Ну да, представшая глазам Поттера картина тянула на эпичную. Северус сел на пол, хрустнул плечами и запястьями.

– Это вы удачно зашли. Помогайте.

Сначала он раскладывал листочки на поттеровском столе, потом на диване, теперь перешел на пол. Мозаика из названий фирм, имен учредителей, директоров и бенефициаров получалась замысловатая, и сейчас он выложил только половину.

– Забавные у вас методы, однако.

– Других не завезли. — От ползания по полу и калейдоскопического разнообразия имен и названий ехала крыша, и Северус готов был начать кусаться. — Если что не нравится, я пошел.

– Я вам пойду! Вы на рабочем месте, извольте соблюдать трудовую дисциплину.

– Кстати, о трудовой дисциплине! Где мое право на обеденный перерыв? Охрана труда и прочие гарантии?

Поттер повесил мантию на вешалку у входа и тоже закатал рукава.

– Жрать хотите? И я хочу. На том свете отожремся. Давайте, что там помогать надо?

– Давать тебе будут в Лютном.

– Я женат.

– Когда это кого останавливало. Вот. — Северус протянул Поттеру пачку листков и подтащил к себе длинный список наименований. — Поехали. «Осиная фабрика лимитед» есть? Кто учредители?

Поттер зашуршал листочками.

– Есть. Иэн и Бэнкс.

– Вон туда клади, четвертый ряд сверху, третье место справа.

Поттер опустился на четвереньки и пополз, стараясь не нарушить выложенную до него конструкцию.

– Угу. Юридическое агентство «Маркс и Кейнс» есть?

Когда закончился список, за окном кабинета главного аврора стояла непроглядная темень, а разложенные в хитром порядке листочки заняли не только стол, диван и пол, но и дверь, и частично стену. Поттер, кряхтя, поднялся с колен, отряхнул ладони и потянулся.

– Надо поставить уборщикам на вид. Пылищи под шкафами… Ну и ради чего мы тут занимались производственной гимнастикой?

Северус молча повел рукой вокруг. Ему самому многое стало ясно достаточно быстро, но полная картина сложилась вот сейчас. Поттер протер очки, обозрел покрытые листками поверхности и через несколько мгновений протянул:

– Еб твою мать…

Снейп довольно ухмыльнулся и еще раз повел рукой. Надписи с листочков поднялись в воздух и выстроились в трехмерную кубическую схему.

– Мать твою еб…

– Слабо сказано.

– И что нам это дает, кроме головной организации?

– Да хер знает. Но вот эти вот растения, — Северус указал хвостиком пера на несколько наименований, — это ботанический сад из дела Малфоя. И дел Дредда. Которые теперь у судьи Снейп в производстве.

– Это я и сам вижу, чай не тапкой суп хлебаю. Эх, супчика бы сейчас горяченького да с потрошками! Профессор, хотите супчика горяченького да с потрошками?

– Готов уже вот эти самые листки жевать.

– Башка совсем не варит. Отложим до утра?

Северус устало потер лоб. Сегодня толку уже точно не будет, остальные потребные для дальнейшей работы документы у него в библиотеке, если только еж не съел.

– Да, до утра.

Тем более, если он сейчас не вытащит миссис Снейп из ее судейского кресла, она в том кресле до утра и просидит, с нее станется.

Помощник судьи — Девон, кажется, — встретил его безупречно вежливой и ничего не выражающей физиономией.

– Добрый вечер. Вам кого?

Северус даже опешил слегка. Нет, ну это надо так? Раньше каждая собака в лицо знала и превентивно шарахалась! А тут нате — кого вам…

– Жену хочу.

Физиономия не изменила выражения.

– Так это вам в Отдел регистрации состояний…

Не умеет народ веселиться.

– Мистер Мюррей? — Он облокотился о стол помощника, и тот вроде бы начал что-то понимать. — Моя фамилия Снейп. Северус Снейп. Очень приятно. Верните мне мою жену, будьте так любезны. Она все-таки замужем за мной, а не за работой, я так, чего доброго, ревновать начну.

К чести парнишки, ситуацию он вкурил довольно быстро. Почти совсем сразу.

– Ой, да, заберите ее уже, в самом деле, отсюда. А то пока она не уйдет, я же тоже не могу, а домой хочется. Только судья Снейп сейчас в процессе, вы подождите пока. Чаю, кофе?

– Стрихнина.

Девон не повел и бровью.

– Понял. Вам стрихнин с лимоном или с шоколадом?

Вообще-то Северус не имел в виду коньяк, но после умственно-физических упражнений в Аврорате это было даже и неплохо.

Впрочем, основательно настрихниниться он не успел. За стенкой, где до этого раздавались только невнятные размеренные голоса, вдруг загомонили, зашуршали, затопали и переместились в коридор. В кабинете судьи хлопнула дверь — миссис Снейп тоже ушла из зала. Надпись «Совещательная комната» на двери, ведущей в приемную, погасла.

– О! — Девон обернулся и убрал коньяк со стола. — Вам повезло, судья Снейп не пошла на Решение. Сейчас я доложу, что вы ее тут ждете.

Он уже поднялся, одернул мантию и сделал шаг из-за стола, когда в судейском кабинете раздался непонятный звон, потом вполне понятный грохот. Снейпу, во всяком случае, понятный. Из кресла его буквально вынесло, у двери он оказался в один прыжок и вломился внутрь, не обращая внимания на истошный вопль Девона:

– Стойте! Вам туда нельзя!

Почему нельзя, его не волновало. На входе в кабинет появилось ощущение, что он идет против сильного ветра, но очень легкое и только на мгновение. Гермиона лежала на полу у стола, бессильно раскинув руки, похожая в своей фиолетовой мантии на диковинную подстреленную птицу.

Девон тут же засуетился, что-то запричитал о Мунго и Гарри Поттере и, по всему, был страшно растерян и испуган.

– Не надо нам ни Мунго, ни Поттера, — проворчал Снейп, приподнимая жену в полусидячее положение. — Перестаньте мелькать и тащите коньяк.

Когда Девон вернулся с бутылкой, Гермиона уже приоткрыла глаза и несколько непонимающе глядела на Снейпа.

– А ты-то здесь как…

– Как-как… Как всегда и везде. Если ты не знала, я чемпион по вовремя. Девон, ну вашу мамашу, она из горла пить будет?

Парнишка ойкнул и метнулся обратно в приемную. А Гермиона глубоко вздохнула и прижалась щекой к плечу мужа:

– Слава Мерлину. Значит, все будет хорошо…

– И мы поженимся. Девон, где вас носит?

После пары глотков коньяка миссис Снейп сумела кое-как подняться. Повезло, что рабочий день уже пару часов как закончился и по дороге до точки аппарации им никто не встретился — а то объясняй потом, почему ейная честь на ногах не стоит и спиртным пахнет.

Дома Гермиона даже сопротивляться не стала против укладывания в постель, отпаивания зельями и откармливания оставшимися от завтрака сконами, правда, смогла осилить всего несколько кусочков. Потом она — вот неугомонное создание! — попросила Снейпа рассказать, как продвигается его работа, и, пока он рассказывал, незаметно уснула, крепко вцепившись в его руку. А Северус, поняв, что жена спит, и сам вырубился прямо в кресле у ее кровати.

Если кто считает, что человек во сне не думает, то это однозначно зря. К моменту своего первого утреннего пробуждения Снейп уже совершенно точно знал, что ему делать, как и в каком порядке. Главное — не перепутать.

 

Джинни Поттер, очень взволнованная и очень деловая, появилась спустя полчаса после того, как Умница, по расчетам Снейпа, должна была доставить письмо. Северус ее встретил на дорожке, провел в дом, представил Карлу, который с нехарактерной для него галантностью вышел знакомиться. Низзл не удостоил гостью своим вниманием, он чутко дремал в ногах хозяйки. Перед тем как покинуть комнату жены, Северус составил с Косолапсусом мужской разговор, в котором помимо всего прочего объяснил Мордатому, что здоровье и благополучие хозяйки есть их общий и самый кровный интерес, поэтому, чем сидеть у нее под одеялом и гневно зыркать на весь окружающий мир, пусть следит за ее самочувствием, и если означенное самочувствие низзла по каким-то причинам не устроит, чтоб бежал на поиски ближайших двуногих. Ему показалось, что Косолапсус внял. Но на всякий случай он повторил все то же самое Карлу, еж казался как-то сговорчивее.

– Миссис Поттер, я буду очень стараться вернуться как можно раньше. — Северус разлил по чашкам чай и поставил Карлу мисочку свежей воды. — Если повезет, то даже сегодня. Мужа вашего я предупредил, так что в случае нештатной ситуации…

– В случае нештатной ситуации звать Гарри, вас, Министра, Санта-Клауса будет некогда. Мы, слава Мерлину, не пальцем деланные и нештатных ситуаций разного характера тоже насмотрелись. Так что поезжайте и не переживайте, застанете Гермиону в состоянии всяко не худшем, чем оставили. — Джинни сухо улыбнулась и отхлебнула чаю. — М-м-м, ройбуш. Ну то есть я понимаю, переживать вы все равно будете. Вы вообще всегда за нас всех переживали, хотя по должности было не положено.

Еще одна. Умная, блин. Все они тут такие умные, аж жуть. Ишь, по должности не положено. Много они знают, что кому было положено.

– Не по должности, а по сути, — буркнул он. — Зелье и схема приема на тумбочке в ее комнате. И обязательно ее накормите, хотя бы кусок хлеба пусть съест. Она будет ныть, что не голодная и вообще ей плохо, — не слушайте и кормите. Словом, я на вас надеюсь. Мне пора.

– Идите уже. И волнуйтесь, но в меру. Все будет хорошо.

И мы поженимся, машинально добавил про себя Снейп.

Оказавшись в Хогвартсе, он на миг задержался перед воротами, собираясь с духом. Он провел здесь без малого тридцать лет жизни, если считать с момента поступления. И потом еще полтора десятка лет даже близко не подходил к своей во всех смыслах альма-матер. Что накроет, когда он войдет в эти двери? Сможет ли он без душевного трепета снова окунуться в эти запахи и звуки? Увидеть эти коридоры, этих людей, эти лестницы и башни?

Как оказалось, он даже более черств, чем привык о себе думать. Ничего он не почувствовал, кроме легкого раздражения: попал в перемену, топот, гвалт и гомон сразу напомнили о том, как невыносимо болит голова. А еще вынужден был огорчиться тому обстоятельству, что это поколение учеников не узнает его в лицо: живенько бы разбежались и под плинтусы попрятались.

Книги и записи — те, что он передал в Запретную секцию школьной библиотеки, — даже разыскивать не пришлось, они так и стояли в дальнем углу в коробках. На полках Запретной секции не изменилось ровным счетом ничего, и Северус, как и в прежние времена, мог с закрытыми глазами найти любую потребную книгу. Даже особо кусачие и нервные экземпляры по-прежнему трепетали в его присутствии и не выпендривались. Мелочь, а приятно.

Как Северус и предполагал, много времени ему не потребовалось. Отдать сорок лет Темным Искусствам — это вам не низзл начихал. Но вот результат… Когда картина происходящего окончательно сложилась, он минут двадцать просидел в полнейшем ступоре. Нет, он не ошибся. Да, он учел все. И теперь не знал, что и думать. Давненько не случалось с ним такой тоски и безнадеги. Кто же тот извращенец, который все это придумал. Изловить бы гада и подвесить вверх ногами.

Впрочем, рефлексировать некогда. Пора начинать как-то с этим жить. Столько, сколько получится.

Северус собрал книги обратно в коробки, уменьшил их и рассовал по карманам. Гермиона сказала, что можно вернуть книги домой, репутацию судьи это не испортит. Будем надеяться, она хотя бы жива еще.

Дома его встретили кот и еж, сидящие рядышком на придверном коврике. Вид у обоих был сконфуженный и немного виноватый. Не иначе, миссис Поттер устроила животным сеанс практического воспитания. Пахло чем-то вкусным, значит, есть шанс, что Гермиона таки поела.

Северус прошел через темный и тихий холл, поднялся по лестнице. Тишина и темнота немного беспокоили, но из-под двери спальни миссис Снейп пробивался свет и слышались негромкие голоса. Так что, похоже, все пока не хуже, чем было. Он постучал, получил разрешение войти.

– Ну, как вы тут?

Собственно, он и сам видел — как. Гермиона была так бледна, что, если бы не буйная шевелюра и темные, огромные, лихорадочно горящие глаза, он бы и не сразу ее заметил на фоне белизны простыней. Джинни сидела рядом в кресле, усталая и еще более встревоженная, чем утром, но тем не менее подскочила и бодренько отбацала:

– Мы лучше всех! Но пора мне и честь знать, так что я откланиваюсь. Профессор, я там пудинг состряпала, по маминому фирменному рецепту, ангельское блюдо, угощайтесь.

– Так мы ж не ангелы, простые люди.

Джинни хихикнула и чмокнула Гермиону в щеку:

– Ну, пока, дорогая, держи хвост морковкой.

Подавая ей пальто у выхода, Северус едва удержался, чтобы не поклониться:

– Спасибо вам. Вы нас очень выручили.

– Пожалуйста, — вздохнула миссис Поттер. — Но лучше уж вы к нам.

Она хотела еще что-то сказать, но только покачала головой и вышла.

Захватив с кухни пудинг, Снейп вернулся к жене.

– Я уже ела, — вяло отмахнулась она. — Джинни настоящая садистка, кормила меня весь день, я сейчас лопну. А зачем ты ездил в Хогвартс? За своими книгами? Это было так срочно?

Северус только угукнул: пудинг и впрямь был феерически хорош, а он был страшно голоден. Так голоден, что умял все подчистую и сам не заметил.

– Срочно.

Он глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул. Ну, понеслась.

– Ты мне когда про Ритуал ваш рассказывала… я еще тогда кое-что заподозрил. Уж больно там некоторые моменты знакомые. Ты в курсе, что все эти манипуляции — самая Темная магия, темнее не бывает?

Гермиона протестующе нахмурилась:

– Быть того не может! Темная магия для таких целей! Невозможно! Нельзя иметь дело одновременно с единорогами и Темными Искусствами.

– Очень даже возможно. Она же не потому Темная, что плохая и вредная, а потому что на крови. Опасная потому что. И если я узнаю, какой альтернативно одаренный ублюдок это все для вас сочинил, ему Авада за счастье станет.

Миссис Снейп приподнялась на локте, лицо ее приняло то самое серьезное и внимательное выражение, которое у нее было, когда она работала.

– Рассказывай.

– Расскажу, куда я денусь. Но для начала объясни мне, кто-нибудь в курсе вообще, для чего технически судьям надо состоять в браке?

– Не знаю. Я не в курсе. Просто так надо, этого требует Закон. Я всегда думала, ради облико морале и всяких прочих таких условностей.

– Ни разу, даже не близко. Судья Кэрроу лучше бы объяснила, но что могу… Ритуал действительно выводит судью на высший уровень взаимодействия с информационными потоками. То есть оно на самом деле не так называется, но так проще. Беда в том, что этот уровень для смертных в принципе не предназначен. Нечего нам там делать, человеческое сознание не в состоянии с этим справиться.

– Но мы же как-то справляемся.

– Вот это самое интересное. Вы справляетесь ценой чудовищных энергетических затрат. И единороги вас выбирают не по критерию честности, порядочности или другого, как ты говоришь, облико морале. Они выбирают по силе. Волшебной, физической, душевной. А еще они выбирают тех, для кого вопрос жертвования жизнью — вообще не вопрос, были бы соответствующие обстоятельства. Но для того, что вы делаете, когда выходите в Процесс, не хватит никаких сил, даже Дамблдор не справился бы. Соответственно, чтобы вам нормально с этими материями взаимодействовать и не загнуться от истощения, нужно как-то от кого-то запитываться. Но это ж во всей магической Британии народу не хватит, чтобы дюжину судей так энергетически поддерживать. Поэтому умники, что этот людоедский Ритуал составляли, не нашли ничего лучше, чем прикрутить к этой конструкции магию семейную. Из всех Темных искусств то, что связано с браком в сакральном его смысле — самое Темное и такое… замороченное.

– Да сказал бы уж как есть, заебистое.

В своем репертуаре, вот же гриффиндорка, пробы негде ставить. Хлебом не корми, дай все вещи своими именами назвать. Причем вслух и громко, чтобы ни у кого сомнений не оставалось.

– Собственно, потому чистокровные и не разводятся. Обычно не разводятся. Магия семьи, она такая… что там внутри нее происходит, никто не знает, это предмет темный и исследованию не подлежит.

– Трансцендентный. — Гермиона снисходительно улыбнулась. — Я не только обсценной лексикой владею.

Да вот же холера…

– Словом. Чтобы вы каждого встречного-поперечного не вампирили, и живы остались, и с ума не сошли, вам и нужно быть в браке. И не просто в браке, а в Браке. Настоящем. Истинном, если хочешь. А поскольку мы с тобой… м-м-м… не поженились, а сделку заключили, все это шапито, которое ты мне устраивала, — просто энергетический вампиризм. Вот тебе и весь галлеон до кнатта.

Он замолчал. Что тут еще скажешь…

Гермиона тоже молчала, откинувшись на подушки. Дальнейших разъяснений ей, очевидно, не требовалось. В их игрушечном союзе у нее не было шансов. Она потеряла слишком много времени на эту в прямом смысле убийственную авантюру, вместо того чтобы найти подходящего человека и получить Брак без брака. Счет пошел на недели, если не дни.

– Но ведь у нас же… — Она сглотнула и закрыла глаза. — Все хорошо. Я даже не подозревала, что между двумя людьми все бывает так ослепительно хорошо. Или?..

Северус пересел из кресла к ней на кровать, взял за руку. Какие холодные у нее пальцы.

– Я не знаю, почему оно не работает. Что это за секретный ингредиент секретно-ингредиентного зелья. Может, нас сгубили намерения. Может, так нельзя было. Не знаю. И не знаю, где и как узнать.

– Господи… — По ее щеке скатилась слезинка. — Неужели все должно так страшно закончиться…

– Подумай. Может, тебе и правда стоит выйти в отставку. Я все понимаю, для тебя это смерти подобно. Но если это единственный вариант избежать смерти?

Она покачала головой.

– Нет. Из действующих судей, прошедших Ритуал, никто никогда не выходил в отставку по причине развода или вдовства. Те, кто ушел на покой по возрасту, до сих пор живут и здравствуют вместе со своими половинами. Судья — это не профессия, это сущность. В отставке я не перестану быть судьей. Так что это не вариант. Нет гарантии. И знаешь… лучше я сдохну в этой своей мантии, чем подыхать вообще ни за что.

Северус прижал к губам ее ладонь.

– Заткнись, а? Смерть не только груба, она еще и грязна. Смерть приходит с огромным количеством отвратительных инструментов. Этого нельзя хотеть.

– Я потом, наверное, смалодушничаю. Когда это будет совсем близко. Но пока вот так.

Глаза ее снова были сухими и болезненно сияющими, на щеках опять расцвели пунцовые пятна.

– Ты только не оставляй меня с этим одну.

Северус осторожно приподнял ее от подушки, привлек к себе, тонкую, легкую, совсем ослабевшую.

– Эх ты, львиная душа, Гриффиндор головного мозга. Я придумаю что-нибудь. Я обязательно что-нибудь придумаю.

Придумает он, как же. Пиздеть не камушки ворочать.


	10. Chapter 10

За окном сделалось темно, хотя времени было едва три часа пополудни. Сверкнуло где-то за домом, вспышка лишь на мгновение рассеяла сгустившийся сумрак. Потом зарокотало, обиженно и сварливо. Гроза еще только подходила к городку, с неба даже не капало. Еще вспышка, еще рокот, но уже ближе. Под порывами ветра распахнулась дверь, и Снейп поспешил ее закрыть. И без того сыро и холодно.

В очередном небесном озарении на пороге возникла фигура в фиолетовой мантии.

– Не ждали, профессор? — ехидно поинтересовалась у него Гестия Кэрроу.

– Нет, — только и нашелся что ответить оторопевший от внезапного явления Снейп.

– А я вот ждала. Но, если Хагрид не идет к Арагогу…

Гестия прошла мимо него в коридор, а он всего-то и смог, что распластаться по стене, не делая никаких попыток пресечь внезапное вторжение еще одной судьи в собственное жилище. Та огляделась, расстегнула мантию и посмотрела на бывшего своего профессора, как на дворецкого.

– А миленько тут у вас.

Снейп помог ей раздеться, собираясь с мыслями и кляня себя на чем свет стоит за полное отсутствие в доме любой еды, кроме крекеров с укропом.

– Чаю хотите?

– Хочу.

– Тогда проходите вот сюда, — он жестом указал ей путь в гостиную, — я сейчас.

Пока он собирал поднос с чаем, пока высыпал на тарелку раскрошенные крекеры, в голове дятлом стучала только одна мысль.

Гестия уже ждала его в кресле, на маленьком столике красовалась коробочка с пирожными — не иначе, из рукава достала.

Он сел напротив, ощущая себя пятикурсником, к которому экзаменационная комиссия приперлась на дом.

– Ну, рассказывайте, профессор, как вы дошли до жизни такой.

Снейп набрал в грудь воздуха для решительного отпора нахалке, осмелившейся задавать ему столь циничные вопросы в столь хамской форме, и… выложил все, как на исповеди. И про собственный нетрезвый расчет, и про дебильную сцену с предложением, и про весь цирк с бракосочетанием. Про полную безнадежность их нынешнего положения. Он говорил красноречиво, зло и исключительно по делу. Не забыл также упомянуть собственные восторги по поводу изумительно комфортного существования с супругой, когда та была в светлой полосе, и всю боль, когда в него летали тяжелые предметы и не менее тяжелые обвинения, в тех ситуациях, когда миссис Снейп была не в духе. И про злость на обстоятельства, не будь которых, все могло бы сложиться иначе.

И только когда он перешел к соображениям по поводу Ритуала, Гестия предупреждающе подняла руку. Но Снейп не остановился, раз уж пришлось выворачиваться на изнанку перед «ихней честью». Вот она вам — вся изнанка, кушайте, не обделайтесь.

– Суки они, ваша честь, те, кто вас на это подписал. Я думал, хуже Метки и быть ничего не может. Оказывается, может.

И только выплюнув последнее ругательство, Снейп осознал, что до этого он ни слова не сказал вслух.

– Я не буду объяснять то, что знаю я, знает ваша супруга и все мы, прошедшие Ритуал. Это все равно что объяснять слепому цвет заката. Мы не меченные, мы избранные. Это не значит, что мы лучше остальных. Это значит только то, что мы можем.

– А раз можете, значит, должны. Знаем, умеем, практиковали.

Он откинулся на спинку кресла и положил ногу на ногу. Тут они с судьей на равных, пожалуй. Нет, он покруче будет. За исполнение долга Северусу Снейпу гарантировали только покой. Вечный. А им, пожалуйста, и защиту, и неприкосновенность, и мешок галлеонов в придачу. Только он теперь, зная, почем прищепки в Гондурасе, совершенно не желал оказаться на месте любого из двенадцати. Не судите, как говорится…

– Будете смеяться, — промурлыкала Гестия, — но в основе того, что нами движет, лежит даже не Долг. Это Любовь, профессор.

Снейп уронил лицо в ладони.

– Какая такая любовь?! — простонал он.

– Любовь к Истине. Та самая, которая не ищет своего, не превозносится и далее по тексту. И без этой Любви ничего не может быть.

– Тогда при чем тут брак? — Снейп вскочил, чуть не опрокинув столик с сервизом. — К чему было прикручивать эту конструкцию из Темных Искусств? — вопрошал он, нависая над бывшей ученицей. — Любовь — штука взаимная. Зачем вам, судьям, запитываться от брака, если у вас тут любовь с Истиной?

– Не с Истиной, а к Истине. — Гестия даже головы не подняла. В одной руке у нее была чашка, в другой — пирожное, и она продолжала разговор с таким видом, будто вела светскую беседу о природе-погоде. — Не умея любить ближнего, с чем я приду к Истине? А ближе супруга — кто? — Она пожала плечами. — Очень, знаете ли, просто любить на расстоянии все человечество. А вы попробуйте каждый день, с одним и тем же, изначально тебе чужим? Поняли? — Возвращенная на блюдце чашка утверждающе звенькнула. — То-то и оно.

– Если все дело в любви, то у нас тем более нет шансов. У нас брак по расчету.

– Да ладно? Так и по расчету? И на что вы рассчитывали? На это вот все? — Гестия повела рукой в воздухе. Снейп невольно проследил за ней взглядом. В дверях рядом сидели Карл и Косолапсус. На диване, где они с миссис Снейп выясняли отношения, после того раза осталась лежать ее шаль. На каминной полке примостилась миска с яблоками и грушами, теми самыми, из подвала.

– Можете меня обмануть, — продолжала вещать судья Кэрроу, — хотя еще ни у кого не получалось. Себе-то не врите. Давайте я вам просто расскажу то, что вы по недообразованности своей не знаете или не видите.

Про недообразованность Снейп проглотил, не закусывая.

– Ритуал не только обеспечивает нам связь с Истиной. Он нас защищает. Мы почти неуязвимы для магического воздействия, не болеем, на нас не действуют отравляющие и психотропные вещества. Черт, мы напиться толком не можем. Побочный эффект необходимости оставаться всегда в ясном сознании.

– Хорошо устроились, — не без зависти заметил Северус. На здоровье он не жаловался, а вот травиться приходилось в свое время частенько. И не только спиртным.

– Как сказать. После Ритуала я и только я отвечаю за вынесенное Решение. По всей строгости Закона. А наказание страшное, профессор. Лишиться Статуса — это как остаться слепой, глухой и немой, с помутненным рассудком ровно настолько, чтобы понимать, чего лишился.

– Я думал, вы просто возвращаетесь к обычному, человеческому состоянию. Без этих ваших сверхдарований.

– Если бы. Предавший Истину навсегда лишается Ее присутствия. Мы все можем определить любой поступок в системе собственных или чужих моральных координат. У мерзавцев эта система кривая, косая, со сдвинутой точкой отсчета, но она все равно есть. А теперь представьте, что ее нет. Никакой. Вы не отличаете ложь от правды, добро от худа. Вы помните, что это хорошо, это плохо, но не ощущаете — почему. Это… ну, в телесном смысле, как будто из вас вытащили позвоночник и среднее ухо. Для вас все одинаково никак.

Снейп задумался. Нет, с извращенцами всех мастей он имел неудовольствие общаться много и разнообразно. Некоторые вообще не задумывались о том, какую хуйню творят, лишь бы выгодно было. Но чтобы совсем без отсчета… Да, Гестия права, это хуже смерти. Это по-настоящему страшно.

– Откуда вы это знаете, ведь никого пока не лишали Статуса?

– Мы все знаем. Нам… показали. Потому подлог и подкуп больше не работают.

– Остается моральное давление.

– Да. При известной доле предусмотрительности Ритуал защищает наши семьи. Если вы обратили внимание, Дредды все отделались легким испугом.

– Но Ритуал не защищает вас внутри семьи.

– Нет. Именно поэтому брак Уизли прекратил свое существование. Мне осталось только зафиксировать положение дел. В любом другом случае волшебники в их ситуации, да и магглы, возможно, просто остались бы жить под одной крышей или под одной фамилией как посторонние друг другу люди.

– Получается, ваш Ритуал нас просто подсунул друг другу? — возмутился Северус.

– Я ему про храм, он мне про срам! — Гестия в возмущении хлопнула руками по подлокотникам. — Не подсунул. Устранил препятствия. Думаете, случайно вы ее отловили в коридоре тогда, на выходе из моего кабинета? Еще чернила на Решении просохнуть не успели!

– Но я же заранее… И вообще, я чуть не повернул тогда обратно. — Северус попытался отстоять независимость, которую не так давно считал идиотизмом.

– Так не повернули же?

– Нет. — Он, убей Мерлин, не припоминал какого-либо постороннего вмешательства в принятые решения. Он сам на себя давил, сам себя уговаривал. Сам себя под задницу пинал. Все сам.

– Дальше раскрываем обстоятельства дела. Вы за сколько брак зарегистрировали? За полчаса на все про все?

– К тому сморчку мы за десять минут до обеда припожаловали, — припомнил Снейп, — он нас чуть за дверь не выставил. Пришлось вспомнить, что есть у меня еще порох в пороховницах.

– Этот сморчок, для начала, на этом месте сидит уже лет двести. Без его подписи ни одно брачное свидетельство в магической Британии я не видела. И некоторые пары добивались этой подписи годами. А некоторые, так и не добившись, топали за регистрацией к магглам, ничем хорошим это потом не заканчивалось. У волшебников всякие браки бывают: по большой любви, по большой любви и маленькому расчету, просто по расчету, знаете только, каких браков нет?

– Каких?

– Фиктивных. Таких, в котором никто никому ничего не дает и не предлагает.

– Вы наш контракт видели? — попытался поспорить Северус. — Это же та самая фикция. Очевидная до прозрачности. Даже не белыми нитками шитая.

– Ну и?

– Ну и выгнать он нас хотел, взашей.

– Но не выгнал же? И уж поверьте, не из страха перед угрозами. Ему кто только и чем только не угрожал. Леир Кнесс не в контракт ваш смотрел, а на вас. На вас обоих. И видел то же, что я вижу сейчас.

– На что там смотреть-то? — искренне удивился Северус. — У нас даже колец не было. Их прямо там наколдовали из завалявшегося золота: галлеон из моего кармана и золотая гайка из кармана судьи Грейнджер.

– Вы их на весы положили, не так ли? — снова эта ехидная, лисья ухмылка, заставляющая чувствовать себя простаком.

– Да, пыльные такие, будто их эти самые двести лет не протирали.

– Не двести, где-то лет пятьдесят, у Артура потом спросите, сколько точно. Эх, профессор-профессор… Вот он весь ваш расчет. — И Гестия взяла Северуса за ту руку, где на безымянном пальце красовался золотой ободок. — Ну и как, колечко не жмет?

Снейп смотрел на кольцо, как на диво дивное. Он ведь забыл о том, что оно там есть. Просто не замечал. Не снимал его ни в ванной, ни даже в лаборатории.

– Они какие-то особенные? — Он с опаской покрутил кольцо, снял, надел обратно. Никаких эффектов.

– Кольца? Нет. Самые обычные, как видите. В любой лавке купить можно. Необычного только то, что они там появились. Старый Леир вас слегка разыграл. На эти весы можно было хоть фантики от конфет положить. С другой стороны, это ваш выбор. Он ведь как сказал?

– Что-нибудь золотое. А у меня из золотого только монета и была. Последняя, между прочим! Даже фантика не нашлось.

– Ну, могли бы свой характер на чашу бросить.

Снейп рассмеялся. Чем-то они неуловимо похожи — Гестия Кэрроу и его жена. Несмотря на очевидную разницу во внешности.

– Золотой характер — это к миссис Снейп.

Гестия пригубила остывший чай, скрывая едва заметную улыбку.

– Вот вам еще один повод для размышлений. Как часто вы теперь думаете о своей жене?

Северус опешил. Действительно. Он ведь думает о ней, о них, постоянно. Сначала это было по необходимости — статус и все такое. Чтобы не навредить, не вляпаться, не подставить. Потом он привык. Да и как тут не думать о человеке, с которым живешь, ешь, разговариваешь, с которым… ну об этом не сейчас… Который зависит от тебя, от твоей заботы. И который умудряется заботиться о тебе. И он ответил честно:

– Всегда. Я всегда о ней думаю.

– Я должна еще что-то объяснять?

Северус тоже отхлебнул из чашки. Про высокие материи он уже наслушался. Тут только или верить, или нет. Гестии Кэрроу он верил. Но Гестия не Истина, даже не последняя ее инстанция. Вопросов еще оставалось море.

– Так что же это?

– Поздравляю, дорогой профессор. Вы женаты. И «это», — она снова взяла его за окольцованную руку и подняла ее на уровень глаз, — как вы изволили тонко выразиться, по любви.

– Не рассказывайте мне, что такое любовь. — Он не сделал попытки избавиться от контакта. — У меня уже было. Один раз. Плохо кончилось.

Гестия отбросила его ладонь, словно эссе двоечника.

– Не знаю, что у вас там раньше было. Я знаю, что у вас сейчас. Даже не так. Я ЗНАЮ, что у вас сейчас. А теперь пытаюсь донести это знание, а вы упорно сопротивляетесь.

– Знание — сила. Только тут мы с вами на равных. Это не та любовь.

– А как вы хотели? Конечно не та. И вы не тот. И дело тут не в возрасте и не в смене объекта. Любовь никогда не перестает быть. Ну, представьте, вам сейчас предложат: ее жизнь и здоровье в обмен на вашу душу.

– Даже так? Не жизнь, а прямо душу?

– Не торгуйтесь, не на базаре, — неожиданно резко ответила Гестия. — Так как? Обменяете?

– У кого? — Северус усмехнулся. — Я, ваша честь, хоть и полукровка недообразованный, но книжки не только по программе читал. Тот, в чьих силах вернуть моей жене здоровье, мою душу взамен не потребует. Она ему и без того достанется, надеюсь. Но, отвечая на ваш незаданный вопрос, скажу: да забирайте все! Только вот боюсь, никому оно не нужно. Гермиона умирает. Получается, чего-то мы с вами оба не понимаем или не учитываем. Я надеялся, что вы знаете какой-то секрет. Он же есть?

– Есть. — Она утвердительно кивнула. — Самый большой секрет в Любви — это любовь. А любовь — это не просто слова. Ею заниматься надо. Как занимаются домом. Как ухаживают за садом. Как варят зелья.

Северус замахал руками.

– Вот про дом, сад и прочее я понимаю, а с зельями… Хорошо сваренное зелье, если вы не забыли, и убить может.

– С любовью то же самое. Потому я и пришла. Пока вы друг друга не угробили, придурки.

– А почему ко мне? До кабинета миссис Снейп значительно ближе. И понимаете вы, судейские, друг друга лучше. Ей бы и рассказали. А я бы посмотрел, как она вас послушает.

– Да нечем ей слушать! — почти закричала Гестия, вскакивая с кресла. — Ей — нечем! — продолжала она стоя, нависая над Снейпом. Хрупкая, грозная и невероятно подавляющая. — Она двадцать лет делала то, что должна, а теперь она не может больше.

– Она не может, а я могу? — закричал он, начиная вставать с кресла.

– Да, — просто ответила Гестия. — Вы можете.

– И что мне теперь делать? — спросил Северус, плюхаясь обратно.

– Любить.

– Как?

– Как умеете, так и любите.

– Я никак не умею. Практики маловато, знаете ли.

– Тогда любите, как не умеете.

Снейп молчал. Гестия пригубила чай и надкусила пирожное. Ее вытянутая, лисья физиономия снова лучилась вызовом и самодовольством.

– А если я сделаю что-то не то. Если все, что я буду делать, ей совсем не нужно.

– Ну, я так и представляю Гермиону: «посолите, поперчите, не хочу». А если серьезно, вы боитесь, что она не оценит ваших усилий? Не ответит вам взаимностью?

– Боюсь, — признался Северус. — Я не трус, но я боюсь.

– А разве она уже не ответила? Разве уже не оценила того, что вы и так делали? И даже то, что вы не делали?

– Но она умирает.

– Если лечение не помогает, это не значит, что нужно сменить лекарство, иногда просто необходимо увеличить дозу. А вы тут гомеопатией балуетесь. Расширяйте, так сказать, методы воздействия. Сон и диета — это, конечно, замечательно, но для положительной динамики явно недостаточно.

– Мы еще разговариваем, — попытался оправдаться Снейп. Очень уж не хотелось обсуждать радикальные методы воздействия, вроде того, что они использовали на столе в библиотеке. Не с Кэрроу. Да и вообще ни с кем. Тут они как-нибудь сами с женой разберутся. — Ваша честь, я не лентяй и не жмот, я хоть сережку из ушка, но у меня нет времени на эксперименты. Есть какой-то законный способ выяснить, что моей жене нравится? Обычно люди узнают друг друга за время ухаживаний, но у нас с конфетно-букетным периодом как-то не сложилось. К тому же ваша коллега сладкого не любит.

– Законный? Да сколько угодно. Но раз время поджимает… Придется спросить совета у того, кто ближе всех.

Ближе всех была как раз она, но Северус точно знал, что Гестия и Гермиона не подруги и даже не приятельницы. К тому же слабо верилось, что эта язвительная, жесткая, скрытная стерва, вечно отстаивающая свою индивидуальность в борьбе с сестрой-близняшкой, — одновременно еще и чье-то супружеское счастье.

Интересно, как получилось, что замужняя судья осталась при девичьей фамилии?

– Он итальянец. Наполовину. На лучшую свою половину.

– Кто?

– Мой муж. Простите, профессор. Вы очень громко думаете. Так вот, я вышла замуж за чистокровного волшебника с континента. И даже пару лет носила его фамилию. Но потом меня выбрали, и я попросила Андреа об одолжении. И он согласился. Тут же.

– А в чем проблема-то?

– Вы представляете себе судью по семейному праву с фамилией Борджиа?

Снейп только сглотнул. Даже у чистокровных, с их исчезающе малыми представлениями о маггловской истории, фамилия была на слуху.

– Вот и я не представляла. К тому же, его все это совершенно не волновало. Он художник. Иллюстратор детских маггловских книг. Он вообще видит мир по-другому. И возвращаясь к нашим мутонам. Он и вы — два человека, ради которых я сделаю все, что угодно. Ради вас, профессор, я сейчас почти нарушу Закон.

– А может, не надо?

– Надо, профессор, надо. Вы же в затруднительном положении? И не преследуете никакой материальной или иной выгоды?

– Нет. — Снейп, кажется, понимал, к чему она клонит. — Я отчаянно нуждаюсь в вашем чисто житейском, женском совете. Более того, я на нем настаиваю. Вы же можете дать мне совет, гипотетически? Исходя из многолетнего опыта.

– О да. Чисто гипотетически. Представьте, что одной женщине за шестнадцать лет замужества перепало ровно четыре букета цветов. Все по значимым поводам: свадьба, рождение детей и… еще один — накануне развода. Представьте, что эта женщина очень любит цветы, но ни разу не упрекнула своего мужа за их отсутствие по праздникам и прочим дням рождения.

– Понял. — После всего этого словоблудия для Снейпа наконец забрезжил свет в конце тоннеля.

– Допустим. Теперь представьте, что из всех побрякушек у нее за шестнадцать лет брака — обручальное кольцо.

– Я так понимаю, это потому, что она тоже ни разу не намекнула на то, что ей нравятся побрякушки. — Если это даже не свет в конце тоннеля, а приближающийся на всех парах Хогвартс-экспресс, все равно стоит попробовать.

– Нет. Она даже не знает, что они ей нравятся.

– Сильно. А что же она тогда знает? Ну про то, что ей нравится?

– Единороги. Она коллекционирует единорогов. С детства. И еще ей очень часто говорили о том, какая она умная, какая она ответственная, но почти никогда о том, что она красивая, добрая и как с ней хорошо и уютно. И как легко, глядя на ее феноменальный трудоголизм, отрывается задница от дивана.

– А вот сейчас обидно было.

Теперь, когда тревога и безнадежность немного отступили, Северус вспомнил о других чувствах: например, о чувстве собственного достоинства, по которому сегодня стадо кентавров пробежалось.

– Профессор, ну какие могут быть обиды, после всего-то? — Гестия демонстративно поправила аккуратно подстриженные волосы.

Он помнил, конечно. Второй, кажется, курс. Эта хулиганка достала где-то баблгам и залепила им всю голову. Что-то удалось снять растительным маслом, но все равно полхвоста пришлось отрезать. Он попытался утешить ее тем, что волосы не зубы, отрастут, на что мисс Кэрроу ответила, предварительно убедившись, что их никто не слышит: «Да я ненавижу эти космы, сколько себя помню! Это папе с мамой нужны были косы до пят. Ну вы посмотрите, у меня же три пера на голове. С короткой стрижкой лучше». Блин, а он весь ее первый курс промаялся, собирая гладкие, рассыпающиеся прядки в косички. Не могла сразу сказать, поганка?

Гестия меж тем уже стояла у выхода, ожидая, пока он подаст ей мантию. Поправляя складки на рукавах, она, не глядя ему в глаза, обронила:

– Даже не думайте.

– Что?

– Это не случайность. Это все ваше по праву.

– По какому праву?

– По семейному.

 

Все-таки она выкарабкалась. На этот раз.

Что бы там Гестия ни говорила и как бы эффектно она это ни делала, Северус не очень-то поверил. Все эти высокие материи, любовь к Истине и прочие камлания вроде дамблдоровского «любовь — спасительная сила» и «всеобщего блага»… Требуха это все и чепуха, к практической проблеме не имеющая ни малейшего отношения. Но кое-что из ее лекции Северус все-таки, как любил говорить Флитвик, побрал.

Для начала — что если жена любит цветы и их не получает, это капитальный непорядок. Очень вредно не получать цветов, когда ты этого заслуживаешь. На самом деле тут он сам протупил, мог бы и раньше додуматься. Ну и что, что у них брак фиктивный, ужинами-то она его кормит настоящими.

А главное, Гестия заставила его наконец-то сесть и хорошенько подумать о себе. Тут она оказалась совершенно права, в последнее время он постоянно думал только о жене и совсем забыл, что он сам тут тоже присутствует. И, вероятно, что-то чувствует. Он очень удивился, когда Гестия заговорила о любви. Даже если не считать того первого и крайне неудачного опыта, что он в любви-то понимал? Ну, в такой, обыкновенной, земной такой, а не во «всеобщем благе»? Да ни хрена. Это раз. А что с ним в действительности происходит? Неважно, как это называется, а чем оно является? Из чего состоит и как себя проявляет?

Первое, что Северус постановил для себя со всей очевидностью, — его жена ему нравится. Очень нравится. Во всех смыслах. Если так посмотреть, то она вся сплошняком сделана из одних достоинств. Это два.

И с ней гораздо лучше, чем без нее. Да что там, без нее — если только представить всерьез, что вот раз, и без нее! — так это хоть ложись и помирай. От одной мысли, что придется отдать ее на съедение этому зверскому Ритуалу, становилось дурно и драл мороз по коже. Что, если он не справится и не отвоюет Гермиону у Истины? Кто он вообще тогда будет, если не забытая в жопе клизма? Нет уж, дудки, ваша честь. Если надо, так он ту Истину на болт накрутит самым замысловатым образом, Темная там магия или не очень Темная. И это и три, и пять, и десять.

Нет, ну что за хреновня, в конце-то концов? Только ему по жизни привалило чуть-чуть немножечко хорошо, так из-за кучки жопоруких и безголовых садистов все это сейчас медным котлом накроется? Да щас, хуй маме вашей. Чтоб вас там всех порвало и размазало. Врешь, не возьмешь. Гестия это очень загогулисто объясняла, а на самом деле все просто: это его жена, его дом, его еж и его кот. И сова тоже его. И это его жизнь. С какой пьяной радости свое отдавать?

Так что и нет тут никаких вопросов. Если кому нравится, тот может это все называть любовью, а ему, Снейпу, до одного места терминология. Ну а коли без терминологии, так он, Снейп, самый раздебилистый дебил, каких еще поискать. Сам же всегда лозунгом «суди о человеке по делам его» размахивал, как Дамблдор — всеобщим благом. И что, и как жена должна была понять всю глубину его пиетета? Не к вселенской же истине ей подключаться, чтобы выяснить, что там кто о ней думает.

Так что встал, пошел, начал действовать с энтузиазмом. За информацию к размышлению Гестии, конечно, спасибо. Но если все в самом деле так, как она говорит, тут одними цветочками и цацками не обойдешься. Тут задача сделать хорошо, а это само по себе проблема, потому что Северус всю дорогу был изрядным мастаком по части сделать плохо, с хорошо как-то не сложилось. Но нет же ничего невозможного для человека с интеллектом.

Что он знает о своей собственной жене? Да ничего считай. Ну, она сладкого не любит, она любит пиво. Она не пьет чай, она пьет кофе. Это все элементарно. Цветы вот любит, тут совсем просто. С цацками сложнее, что бы он в тех цацках смыслил, учитывая, что она и сама не знает, любит она их или нет. Любит свою работу и своих детей. Кота любит. А что еще?

Ну что ж, придется еще разок нарушить кое-какие их договоренности. Простите, ваша честь, но так надо.

Осмотр книг ничего не дал, кроме понимания, что у Гермионы хороший вкус. В ванной оказалось побогаче, но великий Салазар, она вообще женщина? Просто шампунь, просто мыло, больше ничего. Хоть бы крем какой или пена для ванны… Помнится, старшекурсницы натурально осаждали лабораторию, когда соображали, что зельеварение — это не только про заткнуть пробкой смерть, а еще и про мыло с тыщей разных ароматов, скрабы с тыщей назначений и прочие мелкие женские приятности. Елы-палы, у нее даже духов нет! Может, аллергия?

Кабинет. Тоже ни о чем. Стол, стул, лампа, порядок. Стопка чистых пергаментов, связка перьев. Чистюля, аккуратистка. Отличница, она и есть отличница.

Веселого мало. Гермиона — не рядовая тетка с рядовыми интересами и рядовым набором увлечений. Она умна, она интересна, она талантлива, она женщина, в конце концов — почему вокруг нее так пусто? Так… казенно, по-холостяцки? У женщины не бывает холостяцкого быта, женщина всегда заполняет собой все доступное ей пространство и подчиняет его себе, каждый сантиметр этого пространства несет на себе отпечаток ее женского, особенного мира. А тут… как в гостинице.

Ей нечем, сказала Гестия. Похоже, опять правду сказала. Ну так это же катастрофа. Северус впервые задумался о том, как много Гермиона оставила в той своей, доразводной жизни. Да полно, было ли ей что там оставлять? Она принесла с собой сюда все, что у нее было, — значит, ничего толком и не было. Вот тебе, бабушка, и Рабиндранат Тагор.

Как с этим бороться прикажете? Чем заполнять то, что всегда пустым было? Ладно, начнем с простого. Пиво, кофе, цацки, рыльно-мыльные вкусняшки, только надо про аллергию уточнить.

Но сначала — цветы.

 

Мерлин, как она радовалась. Кто бы мог подумать, что можно так радоваться утренней чашке кофе. Что встать на пятнадцать минут раньше и сварить для нее кофе она искренне считала подвигом. А Северус столь же искренне не понимал, что тут такого — все равно он теперь провожал ее на работу, и дрыхнуть до полудня накрылось. А Гермиона каждое утро так удивлялась, будто это он ей не кофе, а Феликс Фелицис подавал.

С цветами он, правда, переборщил, наверное. Ну а что, кому нужны эти веники в бантиках, на них какие чары ни накладывай, они так и так завянут. Он волшебник или кем? Увидев цветущие в середине ноября розовые кусты вокруг дома, миссис Снейп всерьез подумала, что тронулась умом и видит галлюцинации. Разубедил ее только собственноручно настриженный с этих же кустов букетик на кухонном столе. И, конечно, пурга про вторичное цветение не прокатила, пришлось сознаваться — ну да, ну колданул малость, а что, плохо разве?

Он подозревал, конечно, что эти его конфетно-букетные упражнения выглядят, мягко говоря, неуклюже. А что поделать, если во всех его немногих и недолгих отношениях с противоположным полом никакого конфетно-букетного периода не было — там все чаще случался ликеро-водочный, а потом резко какая-нибудь фигня. И вообще все эти выкрутасы очень быстро начали казаться совершеннейшим идиотизмом.

Может, поэтому Гермиона смеялась. Ей очень шло смеяться, красиво у нее это получалось, сочно так, заразительно. Да она даже в койке умудрялась хохотать, нашла место и время — ну подумаешь, он там что-то такое в самый ответственный момент сморозил. Конечно, после этого ни о каком сексе и речи быть не могло, пришлось вылезать из постели и идти гонять чаи-кофеи, романтический момент оказался похерен бесповоротно и безнадежно. Она потом долго ему припоминала…

Ну, а с тем единорогом совсем как-то неловко вышло. Возможно, если бы они с Поттером не перемудрили в этом расследовании, все получилось бы элегантнее, но тут уж как получилось, так получилось.

Перемудрили они знатно. Поттер, как и обещал, все дела пустил по боку и занимался теперь только малфоевско-дреддовской историей. История разрасталась до каких-то совершенно фантастических размеров, и в ней присутствовала некоторая логика, дорогой друг Люциус пел если не соловьем, то павлином про своих не то чудо-, не то горе-представителей, но результат так и оставался неясен. С какой стороны тут прикреплять покушение на старого судью, было загадкой. Взаимосвязь между всеми элементами головоломки казалась очевидной, но только до того, как задашь вопрос, кому это выгодно. А главное — что? Что выгодно? Ради чего затеяна вся эта многоступенчатая возня?

Поттер дошел до такой ручки, что предположил диверсию против Визенгамота. Или Министерства. Или и того, и другого. Северус покрутил пальцем у виска и пошел прогуляться — мозги настоятельно требовали проветривания. Он бесцельно и бестолково брел по Диагон-аллее, понимая, что ни хрена не понимает, и ощущая себя полным ослом. Истина, как водится, всегда где-то рядом, но, сука, где? Им явно не хватало какого-то знания, но какого? Отвратительное чувство, когда ты знаешь, что чего-то не знаешь, но чего именно ты не знаешь, тебе узнать неоткуда.

Тут-то на него и выскочил единорог. Не в буквальном смысле, конечно. Единорог был за стеклом витрины, куда Северус невидящим взглядом уставился, погруженный в свои мысли. Маленькая серебряная бирюлька, то ли брошка, то ли булавка, с крошечным аметистовым глазком. Потребовалось не меньше минуты, чтобы переключиться на окружающую действительность, понять, что именно он видит и как это может быть использовано на благо одной отдельно взятой ячейки общества. Стоил единорожек смешные сикли и вообще выглядел как-то небогато. Не оскорбилась бы супруга на такую дешевку… Но хоть разъяснится ее отношение к побрякушкам.

К тому же, не обязательно это преподносить как украшение. Есть же всякие интересные варианты.

Когда Снейп вернулся на, с позволения сказать, рабочее место, Поттер бесстыже спал на диване и храпел почище Карла. Мгновение Северус раздумывал, не полить ли его водой из чайника, и решил, что не полить, потому что этот долбокряк спросонья как пить дать начнет палочкой размахивать и Ступефаями швыряться. А ему, Снейпу, не по чину от аврорских шальных заклинаний под столом шхериться. Поэтому он просто от души пнул диван и рявкнул:

– Подъем!

Поттер приоткрыл один глаз и промямлил:

– Да я не сплю… я никогда… я на минуточку…

– На минуточку он. Лень, Поттер, впереди вас родилась! Пока я, значит, тут себе последний мозг высушиваю, он разлагает трудовую дисциплину! Да это, я вам скажу, саботаж рабочего процесса. У тебя информации по делу не хватает, Герой, на том свете отоспишься.

– В любой непонятной ситуации — спи, народная аврорская мудрость. — Поттер сел, широко и с удовольствием позевал, шмыгнул носом. — А ситуация мне вот лично ни хрена не понятная. Вы, конечно, можете себе думать что угодно, только нам не информации не хватает. Нам мозгов не хватает.

– Тоже факт.

Северус уселся в поттеровское кресло, крутя в пальцах бархатный мешочек с единорогом. Поттер пожал плечами.

– Я бы Дредда спросил, но, сами понимаете…

Северус открыл мешочек, закрыл, потом открыл опять.

– А зачем нам Дредд? Нам Дредд не нужен.

Поттер понял сразу. Смотри-ка, неглуп, хотя и дурак.

– Я вам составлю компанию, пожалуй. А то все кабинет, кабинет…

Так они и ввалились к судье Снейп в самый что ни на есть обеденный перерыв. Девон, как всегда, был на месте и при виде столь внушительной делегации подскочил и вытянулся по стойке «смирно».

– Вольно, — махнул рукой Поттер, кивнув на дверь судейского кабинета. — У себя? Зови.

Гермиона вышла из совещательной комнаты, как показалось Северусу, немного встревоженная. Оно и понятно, не каждый день к ней в разгар работы такая компания наведывается.

– Что-то случилось?

– Пара незаметных пустяков. — Снейп потянул из кармана мешочек. — Я вообще-то по делу, а этот примазался.

Вытряхнув на ладонь единорога, миссис Снейп ойкнула и надолго замолчала, рассматривая фитюльку со всех сторон. Выражение ее лица было совершенно нечитаемым. Ну, Северус, во всяком случае, понять этого выражения не мог.

– Это…

– Это обратный портключ-маячок. Если с вами что-то, не дай Мерлин, случится, ваша честь, я сразу окажусь рядом. Но, пожалуйста, не падайте больше в мою честь.

Она подошла к большому зеркалу у входа в приемную, приколола брошку к отвороту мантии, отступила на шаг. Единорог сверкнул глазом, горделиво откинул голову, кокетливо приподнял ножку — и сразу перестал выглядеть дешевой побрякушкой. Теперь на лице Гермионы было написано недоверчивое изумление и что-то еще, чего Снейп не успел распознать, потому что Поттер встрял со всей свойственной ему бестактностью:

– Ого! Профессор, черкните адресок, где брали, Джинни любит такие штучки. Мать, пошептаться бы.

Судья Снейп с сожалением отошла от зеркала, успев украдкой погладить мужа по плечу. У Северуса отлегло. Понравилось. Теперь можно и о делах.

В кабинете Гермионы крепко пахло кофе, а на рабочем столе пламенел букет из садовых роз в бутылке темного стекла.

– Так что у вас стряслось?

– Глушилка стоит? — осведомился Поттер. — А хотя что я спрашиваю. Тут у нас такая история с географией… В общем, мы решили, что две головы хорошо, а четыре лучше.

– Двусмысленно, — ухмыльнулась Гермиона. — Почему четыре?

– Потому что твоя одна на две потянет. Значитца, так. Началось все, как ты знаешь, с покушения на судью Дредда. Мы начали крутить профессиональную версию сразу, другие чуть посмотрели и отбросили. Там же все красиво сделали, взрыв устроили чисто маггловским способом. Вопрос: как связан Дредд с магглами? Я запросил все его дела за прошедшие три года, даже те, которые рассмотрены и в архиве пылятся. Вот, профессор с ними разбирался. Так там такое повылазило… Во всей этой куче оказался ряд дел, которые Дредд рассматривал в порядке упрощенного производства — без вызова сторон и не выходя в Процесс. А еще часть материалов он рассмотреть не успел, и их передали тебе в производство. Все это тупое взыскание долгов. Попробуешь угадать, что их всех объединяет?

Судья Снейп откинулась в кресле со снисходительной усмешкой:

– А зачем я буду гадать. Я и так знаю. Малфой.

– Бинго. Так вот, посмотрел я конским глазом на всю эту оранжерею, ну и кое-кого кое о чем попросил. Информация легальна, если что, хоть завтра с ней в суд иди. Все эти розы-мимозы, весь этот косой десяток исков к Малфою — от одного ствола веточки. Ствол называется «Файненшел инвестментс групп что-то там куда-то тут», без пол-литры не выговоришь. А цветник все сплошь его дочки, неофициальные, разумеется, но там все зааффилировано наглухо. Еще у меня есть протоколы допроса самого Малфоя, где английским по белому с его слов записано верно, что вот с этой непроизносимой компашкой у него с некоторых пор договор доверительного управления имуществом и доходами, и копия заверенная приложена. Ребятишки так-то занимаются деланием денег из воздуха: финансово-инвестиционная деятельность, игра на бирже, спекуляции фьючерсами, консалтинг экономический и юридический, всякая подобная ботва. И ложноножек у них чуть больше, чем до фига, почти полторы сотни, это не считая официальных филиалов и представительств.

– Стоп. Все, которые переданы мне?

– Все. Так вот, вопрос…

– Погоди.

Судья Снейп выпрямилась в кресле и замерла. Глаза ее распахнулись и застыли не мигая, зрачки расширились так, что почти не стало видно белков, лицо закаменело, брови сошлись на переносице. Вокруг что-то вихрилось и бурлило, непонятное, ужасающе мощное, страшное, воздух почти потрескивал от повисшего в нем напряжения. У Снейпа встали дыбом волосы, а Поттер так вообще отступил назад, сжимая в руке палочку. Это и впрямь было не для слабонервных.

Наконец судья выдохнула, обмякла, закрыв глаза, покачала головой.

– Теперь все понятно. Твою мать… Мужики, так это пиздец на ножках.

– Что пиздец — это мы и сами поняли, без твои профессиональных приколов, — забурчал Поттер, отклеиваясь от двери. — Ты б хоть предупреждала, а то так и кондратия хватануть недолго.

Северус чутко всматривался в ее лицо: как она, в обморок не собирается? В Процесс же выходила, точно. Но Гермиона только вытерла лоб ладонью и зашарила по ящикам стола:

– Мать моя маггла, жрать хочу не могу.

Почему, ну почему он не сообразил взять с собой что-то перекусить?!

– Сходить?

– Нет, мистер Снейп… попросите Девона, если не сложно, он умеет ходить мне за обедом. А хотя нет, не надо, у меня вот тут…

Она вытащила початую упаковку печенья и захрустела.

– А можно мы тоже что-нибудь поймем? — Поттер ничтоже сумняшеся сцапал печеньку.

– Можно, даже нужно. Потому что дальше это все придется тебе отгребать, твоя епархия получается.

– С хрена ли?

– И с хрена, и с помидора. — Гермиона облизнулась, стряхнула с рук крошки и устроилась поудобнее. — Все сошлось, понимаете? Я-то думала, откуда тут дырка в целеполагании, а это вы, оказывается, все время с ней разбирались. Смотрите, что получается. Мы имеем дело о банкротстве Малфоя, инициированное Гринготтсом. Не успела я принять это дело к производству, в реестр кредиторов пачкой полезла та самая оранжерея. Все эти растения успели просудиться у Дредда в упрощенном порядке и получить решения о взыскании долгов, так что формальной причины отказывать им во вступлении в реестр у меня не было. Но у меня там тоже много чего не сходилось, и прежде всего — цель малфоевского банкротства, она просто отсутствовала, это все выглядело полнейшей бессмыслицей. Никто ничего с этого не получил бы. А потом я тоже кое-кого кое о чем попросила, и мне дали уставные документы Гринготтса. В материалах дела их нет пока, это коммерческая тайна, так что тебе, Гарри, их придется потом самому добывать, но у тебя и полномочий в этом смысле больше. Так вот, Малфои владеют существенной частью уставного капитала Гринготтса. Сама эта доля — родовое имущество, ни взысканию, ни отчуждению не подлежит. И она достаточно велика, чтобы заблокировать любое решение совета директоров и любое нужное решение продавить. Доходами от этого имущества распоряжается глава семьи, но тратить их может только на нужды семьи. Оставим этот аспект малфоевской деятельности, это предмет совсем другого разбирательства, как бы гоблинам теперь десять лет оспаривать все его незаконные сделки не пришлось. А суть возни в следующем: крупнейший кредитор при определенных условиях имеет право на доверительное управление имуществом и доходами должника. Я сначала думала, что это Гринготтс хочет оттяпать у Малфоя право управления его долей, чтобы прибрать контроль над банком. Наверняка вначале оно так и было. И тут вы мне рассказываете, что все эти ромашки и лютики суть один кактус, который не просто кактус, а финансовая корпорация. Не нужно быть Трелони, чтобы предсказать дальнейшее развитие событий.

И тут у Северуса волосы встали дыбом во второй раз за полчаса. Потому что тут действительно не нужно было быть Трелони. А вот Гарри Поттером, судя по всему, нужно.

– Гермиона, я гадать на кофейной гуще не собираюсь. Скажи мне уже ртом, что за триппер.

Судья Снейп укоризненно вздохнула:

– Выражения у вас, товарищ начальник…

– Сказала Грейнджер человеческим голосом.

– Снейп.

Северус встрепенулся:

– А?

– Я о себе. Я не Грейнджер, я Снейп.

Он не удержался и хрюкнул.

– Если ты еще раз выйдешь замуж, я в твоих фамилиях запутаюсь.

– Типун тебе на язык! — Гермиона хлопнула ладонью по столу и поморщилась, а Северус едва удержался от того, чтобы схватить Поттера за ухо и выставить за дверь. — Для тех, кто в Аврорате. Как только все до одной ромашки, в том числе и те, кого не рассмотрел Дредд и кого сейчас должна рассмотреть я, залезут в реестр, они ровным строем пойдут и уступят свои права требования к Малфою головному финансовому кактусу, который и станет в реестре мажоритаром. Ну?

– Мерлин всемогущий… — выдохнул Поттер. Не иначе, в родстве у него были жирафы. — Так это, блядь, хуже, чем диверсия.

– Рейдерский захват Гринготтса? Куда хуже. — Северус прямо чувствовал, как глаза лезут на лоб. — Не то чтобы я сильно понимал в маггловской экономике, но только представьте, что там случится, если эти бравые кактусы выльют на рынок золотые активы банка? Что-то я сомневаюсь в их добросовестном доверительном управлении контрольной долей Гринготтса на благо и процветание магической Британии. Поздравляю, мы только что спасли мир.

Поттер раскачивался на стуле с совершенно обалдевшей физиономией.

– Я это… попозже осознаю. Сейчас что-то не лезет. Тогда Дредд, получается, вообще не из этой истории?

Гермиона поглядела на часы.

– Я не в курсе. У меня через пять минут процесс. Осознавай давай, а я пока завершенные дела Дредда буду возобновлять по вновь открывшимся обстоятельствам. Обычно, правда, мы это заявительным порядком делаем, но теоретически я и по своей инициативе могу. И решения отменять, по всей видимости, придется, так что полетит наш развеселый цветник из кредиторов впереди собственного визга.

И тут у Снейпа щелкнуло. Вот теперь все кусочки мозаики встали на место. И стало совсем нехорошо.

– Дредд. Я же смотрел его дела по цветнику. На всех них резолюция «пересмотреть по новым обстоятельствам». Вот вам и мотив.

Поттер вскочил, встряхнулся и сразу стал какой-то высокий и широкий.

– Вот мне и мотив.


	11. Chapter 11

Утром, шлепая по раскисшей тропинке от калитки до места аппарации, Гермиона удивлялась и улыбалась. Ноябрь-рь. Ноябрь же! Стылый, промозглый, безрадостный, совершенно удивительный. После небольшого похолодания наступила оттепель, последний привет от уходящего на покой до весны солнца. И на бурых, с желтыми крапинками розовых кустах проклюнулись, а кое-где и распустились бутоны. Конечно, так не бывает. Конечно, вторичное цветение давно миновало. Конечно, это насилие над природой. Все волшебство так или иначе противоречит законам Естества, но — законам известного Естества. И по этим законам она должна была умереть, но она жива! По этим законам она должна была провалить Дело, но случилось Чудо. И розы расцвели, и Решение нашлось, и все просто замечательно. У нее замечательный муж, который против всяких законов, правил и мнений оказался тем самым мужчиной, который ей подходит. И притираться не нужно, и ломать себя и его через колено не нужно. Смотри, благодари да радуйся. Так не бывает, но так случилось. Именно с ней, именно сейчас. Нет, с ними.

Она теперь все время улыбалась, она снова строчит детям письма длиной с фут и больше, и там много всего хорошего и веселого: про цветы, про неуклюжие попытки ее порадовать. Рози написала в ответ, что она очень за нее рада. Хьюго наляпал клякс и сделал ошибку в слове «скучаю». Теперь не надо врать и бояться, что она не дотянет до встречи с ними. Аппетит проснулся просто зверский. Хорошо, что муж не забывает упаковать ей в сумку еду, а то Девон бы забегался ей за ланчем, перекусом и обедом.

Она подошла к двери в приемную. Табличка с ее именем-фамилией-званием, казалось, хулигански поблескивала.

– Здравствуйте, госпожа судья, — поприветствовал ее помощник. — Вы сегодня отлично выглядите.

– Неужели, мистер Мюррей, только сегодня?

Девон не смутился.

– Сегодня вы особенно хороши, — спокойно, с достоинством уточнил он. — Позвольте ваши зонт и шляпу.

Гермиона аккуратно сняла котелок с волос, поправила выбившиеся прядки и с улыбкой, которую совершенно не хотелось сдерживать, передала его помощнику.

– Как у нас с определениями о возобновлении производства?

– Я вчера сдал пачку на отправку. — Помощник разместил ее вещи и вернулся к столу. — Это же быстро, они однотипные, только реквизиты меняй. То, что ушло с совами, уже получено. — Он помахал стопкой уведомлений. — Маггловская почта немного медленнее. Но, думаю, это и к лучшему, не придется отгребать их всех валом.

– Фу, мистер Мюррей, что за аврорские словечки! — Гермиона сурово посмотрела на Девона. — Мое хорошее настроение не повод распускать язык.

– Извините, ваша честь, оставлю аврорские словечки для общения с теми, кто в Аврорате, — отпарировал Девон.

– Так-то, мистер Мюррей.

Гермиона прошла в совещательную комнату. У нее прям руки зудели приняться за работу.

За окошком плыл туман, впереди был вал из пересмотров по делам Дредда, но все это — обычные рабочие будни.

– Все будет хорошо, и мы поженимся, — произнесла она вслух, перед тем как открыть очередную папку.

 

Аппарировала она всегда недалеко от границ участка, вне Защитного контура. Муж хорошо помнил, как Яксли в свое время уцепился за ее же одежду и тем самым проник в особняк на площади Гриммо. Не стоило повторять ошибки молодости. К тому же она, как судья, имела все шансы отбиться при нападении. В этот раз она выбрала крохотную прогалину чуть в стороне от основного маршрута. Уже стемнело, а уличное освещение сюда не проникало.

– Ох. — Гермиона оступилась, задев какую-то корягу, палочка выпала из руки, и она присела, чтобы нашарить ее на земле.

Тут же послышался сухой треск, и что-то противно свистнуло над головой. Одновременно с этим свистом раздались непонятные чпокающие звуки, и за шиворот посыпались листва и сухие ветки.

– Сюда! — послышался мужской окрик. — Эта сучка здесь!

Господи, благослови маггловские телевидение и кинематограф! Иначе откуда она бы опознала автоматную очередь? Все дальнейшее напоминало дурной сон. Она распласталась по земле и шарахнула Конфундусом на звук голоса и приближающихся шагов. Не попала, но вспышка остановила преследователей. Гермиона откатилась под ствол дерева, жалея, что нет при ней порошка египетской тьмы.

– Что это было? — говорили далеко, она едва различала слова.

– Да тихо ты! Слушай!

Гермиона замерла, боясь выдать свое место положение случайным шорохом или пыхтением. Рука меж тем нашарила подарок мужа и стиснула единорога. Стоило надеяться, что маячок отреагирует.

– Она где-то близко. Осторожно, мерзавка огрызается.

– Барьер, Сова. Активируй барьер!

Хлопок аппарации прозвучал где-то за спиной, и она выставила щит раньше, чем снова раздался сухой треск. И навалилась тишина.

– Ты цела? — Северус упал ей под бок, и тут же от макушки к ногам прокатился вязкий холодок, словно кто-то разбил на голове яйцо.

– Да, тише.

– Они нас не услышат и не увидят, даже если пройдут в двух шагах.

– Дезиллюминационные чары.

– Да.

– Я не успела.

– Ты успела со щитом. Ты молодец.

Нападающие меж тем бестолково суетились между деревьями. Глаза у Гермионы привыкли к темноте, и она поняла, что на всех надеты какие-то странные очки. Наконец они собрались у той самой прогалины, на которую она аппарировала.

– Похоже, она успела сбежать, — сказал один, осматривая следы пуль на стволе.

– Тогда уходим, по одному, через кладбище. Легавых нам только не хватало.

– Магглы ничего не услышат, а краснобрюхим барьер помешает.

– Дьявол, как ты умудрился промазать, Гусь?

– Понятия не имею. Она должна была лежать тут, я стрелял на поражение.

– Говорил же, бери дробовик, а ты: «он тяжелый, за ветки цепляется».

– Хватит! Теперь эта бабенка не наша забота. Я сразу говорил, что так по палочникам не работают. Пусть теперь начальство думает, что с ней делать. Уходим. Звони Дятлу, пусть заводит тачку.

Северус привстал на колено, огляделся, чему-то кивнул.

– Барьер, патронус Поттеру, только отойди за деревья.

– Не маленькая. А ты?

– А я, — он поднялся плавно и почти незаметно, как будто из земли вырос, — задержу их, ничего. Ишь, полетели, пернатые. Щас мы вам крылышки-то подрежем…

И растворился в темноте.

Сердце билось ровно, мерно. В голове царили пустота и ясность. Ноги ступали легко и тихо по подушке влажной прелой листвы, он был спокоен и собран. Догнать, остановить, обездвижить. Делов на два взмаха палочкой. Только сначала напугать, чтобы штаны до конца жизни не просохли.

Две массивные фигуры замаячили впереди, на заросшей тропинке к кладбищу. Ярдов сто, не больше. Сколько у них осталось патронов, хотелось бы знать. Два ствола, две очереди. В любом случае на дуршлаг хватит. Мы пойдем другим путем.

Он двинулся дальше широким пружинистым шагом. Задержал дыхание, поймал миг между ударами сердца и… Дамблдор называл это «переворотом». Когда уши начинают видеть, глаза — слышать, когда все происходящее вокруг происходит как бы внутри, а наблюдает за всем этим — сердце.

Горе-налетчики были уже совсем близко. И, похоже, не шибко торопились. Это потому что непуганые идиоты.

– Не знаю, как ты, а я больше против элитки не боец.

– Кто ж знал… сказали — грохнуть бабу, а что она за баба… хотя с судьей-то получилось.

– Так с судьей мы сколько готовились. А тут и срок — вчера, и баба оказалась не просто баба.

– Просто там или не просто, а пуля всяко быстрее ихних Протего… Хотя этим хорошо, они вон и аппарировать умеют, а тут топаешь-топаешь, ноги по колено сотрешь.

– А ты не воняй, у них иногда бывает с этими прыжками — одна нога здесь, другая там, в прямом смысле. Так что ножками оно надежней будет.

– Короче… давай подвязывать с этим. Одно дело пару подписей залиповать и магглам глаза отвести, а другое — за элитниками гоняться.

Северус чуть отстал, и так все уже было понятно. Быковатая парочка остановилась на всхолмье у края кладбища, один зашарил по карманам.

– Блядь, по ходу, выронил…

– Да ты еблан! Дятлу сказано уехать через полчаса, если мы не вернемся!

– А ты мазила, бабу в упор расстрелять не смог, дебил! Щас бы вот как те и прыгнуть…

– Попрыгун, еби его мать! Давай, ноги в руки и пошли. Может, он еще на месте.

Ну, пора.

– Жутко тут что пиздец… И мертвые с косами стоят…

– Не бзди. Мертвые не кусаются.

Ветер взвыл, завихрился, захохотал, вздымая с земли вихри жухлой листвы и песка. Черная, чернее ночи, чернее самой смерти тень спикировала на тропинку между надгробиями, раскрутилась в смерче тумана и пыли, и в непроглядной темноте капюшона ослепительно сверкнула безглазая маска Пожирателя Смерти.

– Ну что, смертнички, покатаемся?

Они стреляли почти в упор, хотя и понимали, может, что бесполезно. Он надвигался на них медленно и молча, с удовольствием наблюдая, как напускная храбрость, внушенная автоматами в руках, превращается в истерику животного ужаса. Петрификус или Инкарцеро — слишком гуманно. Надо, чтоб запомнили.

И когда один из них шлепнулся навзничь и завизжал, а второй, споткнувшись о первого, забарахтался в вязкой грязи размокшей от дождей дорожки, рядом хлопнуло, затрещало, сверкнуло, и надсадный, хриплый голос проорал:

– Всем стоять! Я Поттер!

– Кто это там гавкает?

Наемники умудрились вскочить на ноги и заозирались, выставив бессмысленные пукалки, — видимо, человеческий голос привел их в чувство.

Северус плюнул: вот гаденыш, все испортил. Осталось только прислониться к черенку косы в руках мраморной скульптуры Смерти и наблюдать, как Золотой мальчик устанавливает правопорядок и общественное спокойствие предусмотренными законом способами в рамках своих полномочий.

– С тобой, свинья…

Бах!

– Не гавкает, а разговаривает…

Шлеп!

– Главный аврор магической Британии…

Хрясь!

– Гарри Поттер!

Бац!

– Слыхал, наверное?

Северус отклеился от статуи, с любопытством разглядывая замысловатый узел, в который оказались завязаны незадачливые киллеры.

– Поттер, вы помешали мне веселиться.

Поттер обернулся, утирая лоб, и с истошным воплем отпрыгнул, выставив палочку. Северус порадовался, что не снял щит. А есть еще порох в пороховницах…

– Да мать же вашу! Снейп! Уб-берите это к хуям!

– Как скажете…

Маска испарилась с лица черным туманцем и материализовалась на коленях одного из наемников. Тот снова завизжал.

– Прямо мягкая конструкция с вареными бобами. Где вы так научились?

Поттер спрятал палочку и подошел, но не без опаски.

– Войска дяди Васи.

– Не понял…

– А я тоже не понял. Это в аврорской школе так наш инструктор говорил. Мол, палочка может сломаться, потеряться и все, что угодно, и тогда остаются только руки, ноги и мозги.

– С мозгами он погорячился.

– Умеете вы воодушевить, профессор.

Поттер поднял палочку вверх, она плюнула снопом зеленых искр.

– Сейчас мои подтянутся, и мы этих красавцев заберем. Устроим вокальный конкурс — кто про что раньше запоет. Петь будем, красавцы?

Он пнул пониже спины одного из скрученных, получив в ответ заливистую трель ругательств.

– Рано запел. Силенцио! Профессор, мы тут уже и сами управимся. Там Гермиона, наверное, с ума сходит. Хотя странно, что она сама сюда не примчалась. «Отпустите меня, братцы, дайте чуточку подраться» — она в этом вся.

Действительно. Повеселился, пора и честь знать. Все равно самое интересное начнется на допросах, а тут делать уже нечего.

Северус неторопливо пошагал вниз по тропинке. Теперь, когда адреналин и кураж отступили, он чувствовал неподъемную усталость, такую, что даже аппарировать не захотел. Надо привести голову и сердце в порядок, перед тем как являться пред светлы очи супруги. Пожирательская маска была, конечно, иллюзией, но такие фокусы все равно бесследно не проходят. Надо успокоиться и прийти в себя.

Он не видел, как Гарри Поттер заозирался по сторонам, разглядывая кладбище и надгробия, побледнел и что-то быстро прошептал.

 

Гермиона сидела и гипнотизировала часы в гостиной. Стрелки, казалось, совсем не двигаются. Ну что там можно столько времени делать? С тремя недоучками, которые палочкой только в носу ковыряться умеют? С тремя вооруженными недоучками, напомнила она самой себе. Только бы у них не было с собой ножей. Пуля — дура, а вот холодное оружие успевает пролететь несколько футов, пока достаешь огнестрел, прицеливаешься и жмешь на курок. Или кидаешь заклинание. Им это Беллатриса хорошо объяснила. Гермиона на всю жизнь запомнила.

Наконец на крыльце затопали, зашуршали. Она выскочила к двери, держа на всякий случай палочку наготове.

– Миссис Снейп, это мы! — раздался хриплый голос. Музыка, а не голос! — Все хорошо. Опустите палочку.

– Входите, — сказала Гермиона, и не собираясь ее опускать. Мало ли что.

Муж открыл дверь и замер на пороге, одобрительно глядя на ее боевую стойку.

– Ты умница, но с нами все действительно хорошо.

– За себя говорите, сэр! — Гарри замаячил за спиной у Снейпа. — Гермиона, ты хоть представляешь, что это за дом?

– Да, конечно.

– Нет, ты представляешь, ЧТО ЭТО ЗА ДОМ?

– Не ори как дома и дома не ори, — осадила его Гермиона. — Это фамильное поместье Риддлов. Я в курсе, мистер Снейп мне об этом в первый вечер рассказал.

– И это нормально, по-твоему?

– Да все хорошо, Поттер! — одновременно произнесли мистер и миссис Снейп. — Все хорошо, и мы поженимся, — продолжили они хором.

– Приду-урки, — обреченно выдохнул Гарри Поттер.

И во все глаза уставился на Карла, который, отдуваясь и пыхтя, тащил Гермионе тапку.

Уходить сразу Поттер не захотел. Северус был недоволен, но понимал — тащить с собой домой впечатления нынешнего вечера в их самой яркой стадии совсем ни к чему. Он внимательно прислушивался к себе: ни в какой момент сегодняшних событий он не боялся за Гермиону. Он вообще не боялся, но за нее не боялся особенно. Она не ребенок, она судья, она боец, и голова у нее на месте. Поттер вот удивлялся, что она не примчалась к ним на кладбище, а Северус не удивлялся совсем. Что ей там было делать, под ногами путаться? Но он знал — отходняк придет, и чем дольше он не приходит, тем сильнее он будет. Не прошляпить бы.

– Копнули, ох как копнули, полной лопатой! — вещал Поттер с набитым бутербродами ртом. — Ты же мне своим представлением о мошенничестве натурально руки развязала! Знаешь, кто развел наш чудо-цветник? Там же сплошные магглорожденные волшебники, во всех «дочках» и в «голове». Не все, но почти. Из тех, кто по всяким причинам в Хогвартс не попал и по упрощенной программе обучался.

Северус досадливо вздохнул. Упрощенная программа всегда была головной болью. С одной стороны, даже самых слабых волшебников нельзя бросать наедине с их не понятными им самим и окружающему миру способностями. А с другой — способности эти в большинстве случаев столь скудны, что в Хогвартсе таким детям действительно не место, даже на первом курсе. Вот они как-то и крутились, кураторы — из таких же «упрощенцев» — их кое-как натаскивали на десяток простейших бытовых заклинаний, вдалбливали в головы основные положения Статуса секретности, а дальше — чемодан, вокзал, Соединенное Королевство. И, надо сказать, устраивались эти ребята в массе своей более чем неплохо. Вот, доупрощались…

– Поэтому они и сюда проникли, и к дому Дредда? — Гермиона подхватила с плиты турку и огляделась в поисках чашки.

– Ну да. Никому же в голову не пришло от этого защищаться. Даже вам, профессор. У всех только магглоотталкивающие чары стоят.

Действительно, не пришло в голову. Расслабился магический мир после известных событий. Отвыкли волшебники, что порой приходится защищаться от своих. Вот и пришла беда откуда не ждали.

– Чаю будешь? Или тебе кофе?

Гермиона неторопливо фланировала по кухне, очень спокойная и почти безмятежная.

– Да я бы лучше чего покрепче вмазал.

– Покрепче нету. У меня даже пиво кончилось, а я со всеми этими шапито забыла пополнить запасы.

Поттер с удивлением перевел взгляд на Снейпа:

– У вас же было! Всегда!

Ну что ж, коль скоро все его попытки устроить жене приятно и красиво были исполнены с грацией бегемота, то почему в этот раз должно получиться иначе? Карма штука такая…

– Я свою цистерну, Поттер, выпил еще до того, как вы ходить научились. Но у меня с собой было.

Под озадаченными взглядами жены и ее лучшего друга он направился в подвал. И только спустившись вниз, понял, что не взял с собой подходящей тары. Пришлось приспособить большой мерный стакан, увеличив его до соответствующих размеров.

Миссис Снейп долго присматривалась и принюхивалась. Поттер зыркал исподлобья. Наконец она настороженно пригубила, причмокнула, облизнулась, попробовала еще раз.

– Елы-палы… Мистер Снейп, это то, что я думаю?

Северус пожал плечами. Он немного волновался — а вдруг ей оно покажется капитальной гадостью? Сам он сделал пару глотков, убедился, что все положенные по технологии вкусы и ароматика раскрыты в достаточной мере, и успокоился, а теперь вот опять запереживал. Нашел повод, называется…

– А что ты думаешь? — Поттер заинтересованно сунул нос в кувшин. — Это же пиво! А ты говорила — нету.

– Это, Гарри, не просто пиво. Это имперский портер и, насколько я понимаю, гречишный. Только разобрать не могу… это мед в финише? Или… или бурбон?

– Мед. Выдержано в бочках из-под виски и бурбона.

Гермиона закатила глаза и замурлыкала.

– Мистер Снейп, ей-Мерлин, вы знаете, чем порадовать женщину после долгого и насыщенного событиями дня. А откуда у нас такое счастье? И в каком оно присутствует количестве? И почему емкость такая… нетрадиционная?

Ну, вроде угодил. Гора с плеч.

– Сколько вопросов. Из подвала. Тридцать пять литров. А в бутылки я его не разливал, нацедил прямо из бочки.

Гермиона поставила бокал, подошла близко-близко, заглянула в глаза снизу вверх:

– А я стесняюсь спросить, откуда у нас в подвале тридцатипятилитровая бочка имперского портера?

– Да какая тебе разница, откуда, Гермиона? — Поттер одним духом высадил целую кружку и крякнул: — Уф-ф-ф! Нет, ну это просто чума!

– Из лаборатории, миссис Снейп. Прямиком.

Она подошла еще ближе, хотя, кажется, ближе было уже некуда.

– То есть… я правильно понимаю? Мистер Снейп, вы сварили мне тридцать пять литров пива? Гречишный имперский портер? Тридцать пять литров?

– Вы все правильно понимаете, миссис Снейп.

Она сделала шаг назад, поглядела на Поттера, который уже усиживал очередную порцию, потом на мужа, который с деланно безразличным видом глазел в потолок, на Косолапсуса, который с искренним безразличием уткнулся в свою миску, на Карла, который что-то вынюхивал в углу. И развела руками:

– Это просто праздник какой-то…

 

Чтобы спровадить главного аврора домой, пришлось вызывать его супругу, ибо с нервняка и потрясений Поттер надегустировался до состояния полного нестояния — обычное дело для немного и нерегулярно пьющих людей. Гермиону по понятным причинам алкоголь не брал, а Снейп предусмотрительно пил чай. Супруга в этот раз заварила очередной какой-то фильдеперсовый с десятком добавок — он не запомнил, с чем, но было вкусно.

Джинни тоже продегустировала, отвесила изготовителю массу комплиментов, не без помощи этого самого изготовителя отволокла мужа до точки аппарации и отбыла, заметив напоследок, что все сегодня какие-то прибитые. Даже еж.

И тогда наконец накрыло.

Северус стоял на крыльце, привалившись к опоре арки, и тщетно пытался успокоить сердце — оно колотилось так, что, казалось, сейчас выломает ребра, и бухало так гулко, что гудела голова. Его бросило в жар, потом в холод, он задышал часто и глубоко, но воздуха все равно не хватало. Ноги не держали, он сполз вниз по стене на мокрую холодную ступеньку, не ощущая ни сырости, ни холода.

– Мистер Снейп, ты куда… Что? Что такое?!

Ласковые теплые ладошки огладили лоб, отвели с лица волосы, легонько похлопали по щекам. Северус открыл глаза и первое, что увидел, — встревоженные, цвета имперского портера, глаза жены.

– Ты понимаешь, что просто пронесло? — прохрипел он, содрогаясь от запоздалого ужаса. — Все что угодно могло случиться, а тут просто, черт возьми, пронесло!

Она прижалась лбом к его лбу.

– Не могло. Помнишь — все случается так, как должно быть, даже если случается наоборот. Идем домой, а? Я-то не простыну, а ты — запросто.

Ну конечно, он простыл и утром уже вовсю хлюпал носом, а говорить и вовсе не мог — боль была такая, будто в глотку забрался десяток Карловых сородичей. Миссис Снейп порасстраивалась, посочувствовала, попыталась сказать что-то насчет Бодроперцового зелья, получила грозный взгляд в ответ и умчалась на работу. А мистер Снейп остался дома на диване с тем самым зельем, забравшимся на живот Косолапсусом, который, видимо, решил поработать грелкой, и… вопиллером от миссис Поттер, который в самых витиеватых выражениях сообщал, что никогда больше ни один человек по фамилии Поттер ничего не съест и не выпьет в доме никого по фамилии Снейп, поскольку ее муж с середины ночи не встает с горшка и улучшения в его состоянии не предвидится.

Мистер Снейп сипло посмеивался и иногда повторял про себя: «Надо же, вот это пронесло!»


	12. Эпилог

– Кофе купил, елку посадил, замерз, — доложил Снейп, вытряхиваясь из мокрой насквозь мантии.

Миссис Снейп всплеснула руками:

– А елку-то зачем сажать? Она же засохла!

– Для восстановления гармонии бытия. Откуда выкопал, туда и посадил. Примется, не переживай.

– Ага, колданул малость?

– Не без этого. Если я сейчас срочно не получу горячего чаю, то заболею и умру, и быть тебе вдовой.

– И тогда погибнем и ты, и я, и все Соединенное Королевство. При какой температуре начинаем составлять завещание? Тридцать семь или тридцать семь и две?

Нет, Гермиона знала, конечно, и что болел он до этого всего раз — тогда, после покушения на нее, — и что была это не банальная простуда, а самая настоящая и очень зверская ангина, и длилось это относительно недолго. Но чтобы миссис Снейп — и упустила возможность подстебнуть?

Постукивая зубами, он прошел в гостиную, уселся перед камином, сунув озябшие ноги чуть ли не в огонь. Чашка с чаем подплыла и повисла прямо перед носом. В доме было темно и непривычно тихо — Северус за две недели почти забыл, как это, тишина в доме.

Рождество и сопутствующие ему чревоугодие и увеселения Снейп никогда не воспринимал как нечто радостное, прекрасное и, Мерлин упаси, чудесное. Чудес от Рождества он перестал ждать так рано, что даже не помнил, ждал ли вообще когда-нибудь. Нельзя сказать, чтобы он Рождество ненавидел, но и любить не любил. Он понимал так, что вся радость от этого праздника состоит в нахождении с семьей, близкими, друзьями, в общении с дорогими и любимыми людьми, на которые всегда так катастрофически не хватает времени. У него таких людей не было, а значит, и смысла Рождество не имело никакого — персонально для него. Просто передышка, возможность затаиться, оглядеться, прийти в себя, в Новый год поздравить себя с новым горем — иначе как-то не получалось — и тянуть лямку дальше.

Поэтому он очень удивился, когда жена осторожно завела разговор о приезде детей на рождественские каникулы. И еще больше удивился, когда узнал, что до часа Х осталась всего неделя. Гермиона тогда сама еще не очень представляла, в каком объеме и режиме ей удастся пообщаться с детьми, и переживала сильно.

– Я думаю, если Рози и Хьюго и приедут к нам, то дня на два, наверное, что им тут делать… может, я потом на пару дней смотаюсь к ним, они же наверняка и в Нору захотят…

Северус не очень понимал, почему она боялась, что дети не захотят провести время с ней, — она же мать, они же соскучились и все такое. Насколько он понял, с детьми у нее отношения были в высшей степени теплые и доверительные, о чем тут переживать? Он пытался донести до супруги, что двух детей в течение двух дней он как-нибудь переживет и в случае ее двух-трехдневного отсутствия дом не спалит и не одичает до состояния Карла — в общем, успокаивал, как умел.

Как выяснилось, умел плохо, потому что фраза «не беспокойся, все будет как попало» Гермиону в состояние душевного равновесия не привела.

Вот зачем он тогда это сказал?

Накаркал.

– Мистер Снейп, ты там, когда оттаешь, налей мне пива, а? Что-то я замахалась. Рождество — это прекрасно, но сколько после него уборки…

Барная стойка с пивными кранами появилась где-то в середине декабря. Когда бочек с разным пивом в подвале стало не то семь, не то восемь. С этими волшебными домами всегда так: не успеешь оглянуться, а он тебе устраивает бытовой комфорт по собственному разумению. Стойка образовалась в гостиной и выглядела стыренной из старого заслуженного паба — темная, покрытая царапинами и кругами от бокалов, с покоцанной полировкой. Засада оказалась в том, что если кто другой, не Северус, прикасался к кранам, пиво неумолимо и моментально прокисало — у Дома на Холме оказалось своеобразное чувство юмора. С определенным чувством юмора оказалось и само пиво. Довольно скоро после снятия пробы с той первой бочки Северус выяснил, что имперский портер превратился в высококачественное слабительное по той простой причине, что бочку в подвал он тогда левитировал, а не на горбу тащил. Магия пиву не понравилась. Ох, как долго ругались и обижались Поттеры, Гермиона потом еще дольше не могла уговорить друга попробовать очередной специалитет, хотя и все объяснила. Миссис Поттер пришлось задабривать целым набором рыльно-мыльных снадобий, и Северус бы ни за что не стал этим заниматься — ну пообижается и перестанет, — но миссис Снейп сказала, что очень надо, потому что оправдание «колданул малость» не прокатит.

– Пиво какого сорта вы предпочитаете в это время суток?

– А что у тебя на кране, напомни.

Первое время от фразы: «А что там на кране?» — у Северуса начинал дергаться глаз, особенно если это звучало из уст Поттера. Потом ничего, привык.

– Сайзон, сидр твой яблочный, бельгийский квадрюпель и что-то еще, не помню.

– Давай бельгийца. Твоим авторским сортам давно пора придумать названия.

После двух совершенно безумных рождественских недель Северус по-прежнему не мог сказать, любит он Рождество или нет. Понял только одно: это бардак, бедлам и геморрой на всю задницу. И дело даже не в том, что Дом на Холме оброс гирляндами, колокольчиками и бантиками снаружи и изнутри и он теперь на каждом шагу натыкался на звездочки, веночки и разную другую требуху.

Дети в доме таки появились и накапливались потом в прогрессии, близкой к геометрической. Первой накопилась старшая дочь Гермионы.

 

_– Мистер Снейп, ты не против, если Рози встретит Рождество с нами?_

_Прозвучало это так, будто она предлагала пригласить стриптизеров, устроить оргию и искупать Косолапсуса в пиве._

_– Да без проблем, а откуда такой трагизм в голосе? Дети же вроде у отца собирались остаться…_

_Гермиона вздохнула:_

_– Я из письма не очень поняла, Рози не распространялась, но у них что-то не задалось. Хьюго решил в Нору, а ей там скучно — одни мальчишки._

_От Рози Уизли за версту разило Райвенкло, она обещала стать копией матери, разве что посветлее волосами и побогаче веснушками. Когда Снейп вышел встретить дам и помочь с багажом, на ее круглой румяной мордочке было написано такое безжалостное любопытство, что он машинально напустил на себя суровый и высокомерный вид. Рефлекс, что поделать… Может, поэтому вела она себя очень чинно и учтиво, а может, потому что обращение «барышня» привело ее в некоторое смятение._

_Вот только в холле, когда он уже поднимался наверх с чемоданом Рози, до него долетело негромкое:_

_– Ой, мам, а чего это все говорят, что он старый?_

_Северус споткнулся на верхней ступеньке и наделал грохоту. Следом раздался смех жены:_

_– Детка, ты неправильно поняла, наверное. Скорее всего, имелось в виду, что мистер Снейп старше меня._

_– Ой, это ежик? А он ручной? А погладить можно? А где Лапик?_

_И пока дамы в гостиной переговаривались и хихикали, он с недоумением рассматривал себя в зеркале. Вообще-то мерзкое стекло ему требовалось токмо исключительно чтобы побриться, любоваться в своем внешнем виде ему было решительно нечем, изучать — тем более, что он там не видел. Потому и смотрел непонимающе: вроде ничего нового, и все какое-то не то. Нет, нос короче не стал, и волосы не погустели, и седины в них не убавилось — хорошо хоть, не прибавилось, что само по себе удивительно. Правда помолодел, что ли? Ну хрен поймешь, что он, свои морщины считал когда? На всякий случай Северус перешел к другому зеркалу, в комнате жены, и пришлось признать очевидное. Да, словно с него смахнули лет этак пять-семь, он даже как будто в плечах поширел._

_– Не понял, — сказал он зеркалу. — Это через пяток лет я на четвертак тянуть должен такими темпами?_

_Отражение показало ему язык и средний палец._

_– Слава Мерлину. Старый что малый, конечно, но не в буквальном же смысле._

_Интересно, когда миссис Снейп успела зачаровать это зеркало?_

_Рози помимо всего прочего была щедра на меткие и очень неудобные замечания, которые Северус, на свою беду, слышал. Апофеозом стало, когда после ужина — самого обычного ужина на кухне! — она полушепотом осведомилась:_

_– Мам, а это у вас тут всегда такой Версаль или только по праздникам?_

_– Что ты имеешь в виду?_

_– Ну… миссис Снейп то, миссис Снейп сё, не соизволите ли, миссис Снейп, будьте так любезны, миссис Снейп… он мне стул отодвинул, видела? И такой, главное — «барышня», говорит. Барышня! Я это слово только в романах Джейн Остин видела! Он у тебя лорд, что ли?_

_Северус тогда не выдержал и вернулся на кухню:_

_– Я кокни, барышня. В сорок не помню каком поколении. Правда, представьте себе, романы Джейн Остин читал и, если есть желание, аутентичность атмосферы обеспечу. Но тогда уж и вы, юная леди, будьте любезны соответствовать._

_Рози вспыхнула и уткнулась в чашку с чаем, а Гермиона беззвучно смеялась, прикрывшись салфеткой._

_Так что елка, судя по всему, была такой изысканной женской местью. Сам он без той елки прекрасно обошелся бы, сто лет она ему не сдалась. Но девочки, блин, захотели рождественскую елочку! И куда ему было деваться? Реакция дам на разлапистого зеленого монстра, которого он втащил в гостиную корнями вперед, немного компенсировала три часа поисков, но только немного._

– Тебе помочь или не мешать?

– Ни того, ни другого, хватит на сегодня! — Гермиона с бокалом в руке бухнулась в соседнее кресло. — Скорее бы уже сливовый портер дошел, страсть как охота попробовать.

– Что мы слушаем?

По радио что-то такое наигрывало, весьма жизнерадостное и ехидное одновременно.

– «Дидерот». Эти ребята научили твою перфекционистку-жену кое на что забивать болт.

 

_Ну кто ж знал, что Сочельник станет последним спокойным днем Северуса Снейпа в году. Рози побыла в гостиной недолго, повозилась с котом, еж с ней возиться отказался, и девочка ушла спать._

_Гермиона сидела на диване перед камином. На столике рядом, на полу, на спинке кресел были разложены разноцветные листы оберточной бумаги. Коробочки разного размера шеренгой выстроились вдоль стены. Гермиона призывала их по очереди, сверялась со списком, с надписями на карточках и ловко заворачивала в сияющие обертки золотого, синего и красного цвета. Все согласно факультетским традициям. Осталась одна, последняя._

_– Где он? — Супруга привстала. — Мистер Снейп, вы не видите зеленую бумагу?_

_Снейп наклонился и достал лист из-под дивана._

_– Держите._

_– Благодарю вас._

_Маленькая коробочка в зеленой обертке с серебристой ленточкой заняла свое место в общей куче._

_– Это мой подарок? — Надпись на карточке было не рассмотреть. — А почему такой маленький?_

_Супруга рассмеялась, сворачивая затейливый бант._

_– Лучший твой подарочек — это я, разве нет?_

_– Да, но почему такой маленький? — Он перегнулся через спинку, чтобы поцеловать жену в макушку. Гермиона подставила для поцелуя лицо, и он чмокнул ее в нос._

_– Это для Поттера._

_– В цвет глаз? Или как напоминание о несбывшемся?_

_– Для Альбуса Поттера. Распределяющая шляпа отправила его в Слизерин._

_– Как? Поттер пригрел змею на своей груди? Вот незадача._

_Мысль о том, что кто-то из внуков Джеймса оказался на змеином факультете, не укладывалась в его голове._

_– Папа и мама очень гордятся Альбусом. Кроме шуток, мистер Снейп. И я им горжусь. Он совершенно особенный ребенок, сами увидите. Да и каким он мог быть с таким-то именем?_

_– Скорее, с такими родителями. А имя, что имя? — Он взял в руки подарок, повертел в руках и поднес близко к глазам, чтобы без очков разобрать замысловатые завитушки на карточке. — Альбус Северус Поттер. — Наступила долгая пауза. — Шутить изволите?_

_– Я тут ни при чем. Это все Поттер виноват. — Гермиона попыталась перевести стрелки, уж больно ошалевшим выглядел ее муж. — А ты разве не знал?_

_– Нет. Да и откуда?_

_– Теперь знаешь._

_– Ну уж Джеймс-то Поттер учится на Гриффиндоре?_

_– Джеймс Сириус Поттер — гриффиндорец, но от Джеймса Поттера-старшего он отличается, как Гоголь от Гегеля._

_– Для меня, миссис Снейп, между Гоголем и Гегелем разница в две буквы. Про Гегеля слышал, даже читал, а кто такой Гоголь — вообще не в курсе._

_– Вот, помните: кто такой Джеймс Сириус Поттер, вы тоже не в курсе._

_– Понятно. Не Джеймс и не Сириус._

_Гермиона помолчала, видимо, раздумывая, продолжать ли дальше скользкую тему._

_– Он любимчик Молли. Мне казалось, это из-за того, что он так похож на Фреда. И лицом, и характером, да и мозги у него под всякое хитрое хулиганство заточены. А потом я присмотрелась к одной старой фотографии._

_– Кто-то из Прюэттов? — предположил Снейп._

_– Да. Вы их помните?_

_Северус покачал головой._

_– Нет. Когда я… В общем, в школе я их не застал, а потом встречаться не доводилось._

_– Так вот, они с Фабианом как две капли воды._

_– Так что же вы дарите маленькому слизеринцу, миссис Снейп?_

_– Книги, конечно. Книга для Альбуса — лучший подарок._

_– Мда, имена детям буду выбирать я. А то вам насоветуют всякие._

_Он пробурчал это совсем тихо, но миссис Снейп как-то странно на него посмотрела. Комментировать, впрочем, не стала._

_На следующий день состоялось явление Хьюго Уизли._

_– А вот вам здрасте!_

_На пороге в остроконечном колпаке, словно рождественский гном, стоял синеглазый барсучонок, судя по полосатому желтому шарфу._

_При виде изогнутой брови бывшего слизеринского декана — это опять рефлекс, он не специально — толстощекий мальчишка стащил колпак, вполне себе серьезно, солидно так, поклонился._

_– Мистер Снейп, позвольте представиться, я Хьюго. Судья Гермиона Джейн Снейп — моя мама._

_На конопатой мордахе с испачканными шоколадом уголками губ не было ни малейшего признака страха или брезгливости._

_– Хьюго Рубеус Уизли, — уточнил Снейп. Он не переставал удивляться фантазии собственной супруги, имена детям подбирала она. — Хаффлпафф._

_– Да. — Паренек задрал курносый нос и грозно, как настоящий барсук, сверкнул глазищами. — И горжусь этим._

_– Вне всякого сомнения, — без тени иронии ответил Северус. — Добро пожаловать в Дом на Холме._

_Хьюго шустро прошмыгнул в коридор, забавно пыхтя, стащил шарф, колпак и пальтишко, присел на козетку, чтобы расшнуровать ботинки. Затем начал обшаривать карманы штанов, извлекая на свет домашние шлепанцы._

_Миссис Снейп вышла встречать сына и спокойно следила за его переобуванием._

_– Мама! — Подпрыгивая на одной ноге и на ходу поправляя задник тапка на другой, младший из детей Гермионы доскакал к ней и обнял крепко обеими руками. — Я соскучился._

_– Я тоже. — Она улыбалась так, что у Северуса защипало в носу. С этой стороной ее жизни он пока почти не имел дела и сейчас только понял, насколько тяжким было бремя ее выбора когда-то._

_– Ой, мистер Снейп, бабушка же вам подарок передала, — не отлепляясь от матери, завопил Хьюго._

_– Мне? — искренне удивился Северус._

_– Я не знаю другого мистера Снейпа, — солидно ответил младший Уизли. И вернулся к своему пальто. Из кармана с трудом была вытащена одна банка варенья, потом вторая. Из другого также еще две. — Малиновое, клубничное, крыжовниковое и это… фейху…_

_– Из фейхоа, — быстро поправил мальчика Снейп._

_– Да, как-то так. Бабушка сказала, что вам понравится зеленое. Но я считаю, что лучше клубники может быть только шоколад. Мам, а почему не делают шоколадное варенье?_

_– Потому что какао-бобы очень горькие, Хьюго. Это все, что тебе хотела передать бабушка?_

_– Нет. Она еще книгу какую-то хотела отдать, но она бы с вареньем не поместилась._

_– Мистер Снейп, если этот юный джентльмен начнет клянчить у вас сладости — не давать!_

_– Да, миссис Снейп, — ответил Северус, сжимая губы, чтобы не улыбнуться. Педагогика — она такая._

_– Ну, мам, — обиженно засопел Хьюго._

_– То есть никому еще не удавалось отказать Хьюго, но я на вас надеюсь!_

_Северус вздохнул обреченно: нашла на кого надеяться. Неужели он, именно он способен, по ее мнению, отобрать у ребенка конфету?_

_– Мистер Уизли, прошу вас со мной на кухню._

_– Хьюго, пожалуйста, мистером Уизли меня называют в школе, задол…_

_– Хьюго!_

_– Надоело. Немножко._

_Хьюго прижал к себе две банки с вареньем, Снейп подхватил остальные, и мужчины неторопливо прошли в сторону кухни. Там Северус пристраивал банки повыше, чтобы еж и кот их ненароком не свернули. Хьюго не спешил уходить. Убедившись, что в коридоре никого нет, он подошел совсем близко, чуть дернул Северуса, возившегося с перестановкой припасов, за рубашку, обращая на себя внимание._

_– Мистер Снейп._

_– Да?_

_– Спасибо, что спасли мою маму._

_Северус чуть макароны не просыпал._

_– От чего спас?_

_– Это неважно, от чего. Но раз она с вами, значит, вы ее спасли._

_Хьюго протянул ему пухлую, совсем ещё детскую руку. Рукопожатие маленького барсука было твердым и сухим. И тут же, словно переключатель дернули:_

_– А это правда, что Нагайна вас укусила и отравилась?_

_Снейп не удержался от смеха. Барсуки — такие барсуки…_

_Хьюго подружился с ежом. Карл весь день ходил за ним по пятам, даже спать, кажется, отправился вместе с мальчиком. Снейп понял, что немного ревнует, но, с другой стороны, это не у него второе имя Рубеус. Лишь бы Карл не впал в депрессию после отъезда мелкого. Как лечится депрессия у ежей, не знал, наверное, даже Хагрид. Но пока они ждали Поттеров. С утра должны были прибыть Джеймс и Альбус, к вечеру обещали подтянуться их родители. Северус так и не понял, когда он успел на это согласиться, но как-то само собой предполагалось, что Джеймс — лучший друг Рози и Альбус — лучший друг Хьюго должны прийти в гости. Поттеры-родители им тоже вроде как не чужие, а еще у них парк большой, дом крепкий и пиво вкусное. Так что вся семья с ним во главе готовилась к приему гостей. Он не чувствовал себя особенно загруженным, в середине дня накануне визита даже вздремнул немного. Но без его одобрения или даже просто молчаливого согласия ничего не готовилось, не передвигалось и не делалось вообще. И это было так странно._

_Альбус Поттер и сам-то по себе был невысокий, щупленький и большеголовый, а на фоне кряжистого и высокого старшего брата выглядел совсем прозрачным, в чем только душа держалась. Однако же голосок его, по-детски высокий и звонкий, был исполнен совершенно уже недетского чувства собственного достоинства._

_– Добрый день, мистер Снейп! Мне очень приятно с вами познакомиться, меня зовут Альбус. Я очень много читал о вас, это честь для меня._

_Северус изо всех сил старался сохранять невозмутимое выражение лица._

_– Взаимно, мистер Поттер и… мистер Поттер._

_– Здрасьте, — настороженно бухнул старший._

_А потом из гостиной высыпали Рози с котом и Хьюго с ежом, и вся геометрическая прогрессия детей и зверей хохочущим гомонящим клубком укатилась в глубь дома._

_Северус тогда еще не знал, что пройдет всего день, и весь этот клубок будет носиться за ним след в след, глазеть четырьмя парами восторженных глаз и галдеть:_

_– Мистер Снейп, а правда, что вы…_

_– Мистер Снейп, а правда, что вас…_

_– Мистер Снейп, а правда, что с вами…_

_Хорошо, что большой был не только дом, но и сад. А значит, можно было отправить этот филиал Хогвартса туда не знаю куда за тем не знаю чем и час-полтора слушать тишину и наслаждаться спокойствием, для моциону выгребая из разных углов всякий мусор и прелую листву. Без магии. Граблями. Зато к его приходу посуда была вымыта, картошка почищена, чердак разобран, Карл выкупан и высушен, и даже четыре мешка солода перебраны и расфасованы по десять фунтов. Зря он надеялся, что солод займет ораву хотя бы до вечера — куда там! По счастью, в его арсенале было много полезных и бесполезных занятий, годных для применения детского труда и безопасных для самих детей и окружающего мира._

– М-м-м… Мистер Снейп, ты не хотел бы размять коленные суставы?

Он поднялся, забрал у нее бокал.

– Тебе чего?

– Того, которое «что-то еще». Как ты не рехнулся за эти дни? Уж на что я привычная, и то вчера была готова начать кусаться. Так что это?

– Ну пробуй и угадывай. Ты все время забываешь, что я семнадцать лет отдеканил от звонка до звонка. А с учетом того, что это был Слизерин, считай каждый год за два. С детьми тяжело только в двух случаях: когда их меньше трех и больше семидесяти.

Миссис Снейп пригубила, причмокнула, покачала головой.

– Вот с чем у меня плохо, так это с пейл-элями. Не всегда различаю индийский и американский.

– Это новоанглийский.

 

_К вечеру заявились Джинни с мужем, и Северус схватился за голову, потому что количество Поттеров на единицу площади стало просто неприличным._

_– Я надеюсь, наши дети еще не развалили дом?_

_– Пока только распотрошили чердак._

_– Тэ-э-экс. — Поттер потер руки и плотоядно глянул в сторону гостиной. — А что сегодня на кране?_

_Гермиона выплыла из кухни походкой манекенщицы, следом важно, как оруженосец при господине, вышагивал Косолапсус._

_– Гарри, там балтийский портер. Давай ты выкатишь бочку и будешь пить прямо из нее через трубочку? Что толку его на кран ставить?_

_– Слюней напускает, — буркнул Северус. — Пиво скиснет._

_– А мы ему бочку с собой отдадим, с возвратом тары, — безмятежно заявила Гермиона. — Все равно балтийца в таком количестве никто не пьет._

_Бочку Поттеру, конечно, выставлять никто не стал. Северус налил пиво в ведро и поставил рядом с диваном — не бегать же каждые полчаса за стойку. А что подвыдохнется, так это неважно, главный аврор в этом смысле взыскательностью не отличался._

_– Гарри, ты хоть расскажи, как продвигается расследование. — Миссис Снейп передала миссис Поттер бокал: — Очень рекомендую, зимний специалитет, три недели стоял вызревал, я на слюну изошла, пока дожидалась… А то у меня дело о банкротстве приостановлено, мне бы хоть примерные сроки представлять._

_– Ну как продвигается… Ты расслабься, там надолго. Приходится из маггловских структур информацию клещами тащить, ну и самим кое-чем делиться — погань, конечно, а куда я денусь._

_– А крот?_

_– А что крот, крот в порядке, приняли крота._

_– Да ну! Кто?_

_– Этого я тебе сказать не могу. — Поттер перехватил напряженный и почти испуганный взгляд Гермионы и поспешно добавил: — Нет, не Рон. Я на миг тоже предположил. Чего я только не предполагал… Чуть самого себя не заподозрил. У Рона сейчас другие проблемы, ему служебное несоответствие ломится. Сделаю, что в моих силах, конечно, но, не будь он моим другом, с такими закидонами я бы его близко к оперативной работе не подпустил. Все-таки разрушение семьи — это как убийство, знаешь… Наверное, из такого не выйти целым и невредимым, что-то ломается, и прежним ты уже никогда не будешь, а новым — как знать, станешь ли._

_Ну что ж, подумал тогда Северус, если даже Поттер это чует и понимает, значит, Гестия Кэрроу правду сказала. И почему-то стало хорошо._

_– А теперь… — Гарри Поттер поднялся, обозрел присутствующее общество блестящими глазами. Балтийский портер Снейп варил самой высокой крепости из дозволенных для этого сорта, поэтому начальник Аврората уже немного пошатывался. — Никто еще не знает, но заради праздничка… Гермиона, ты хорошо сидишь? Я предлагаю тост…_

_Он выдержал театральную паузу и поправил очки._

_– Тост! За нового главу судебного состава по экономическим спорам Гермиону Джейн Снейп! Да здравствует ура!_

_Миссис Снейп открыла рот, потом закрыла. Привстала, потом села обратно. Растерянно посмотрела на мужа, потом на Поттера, потом снова на мужа. И прошептала:_

_– Конец света…_

Барон Мюнхгаузен сидел в тапке, и видок у него был печальный. Он скучал по Хьюго.

– Миссис Снейп, тебе не страшно становиться главой по экономике? Ведь Дредд, насколько я понимаю, в отставку не ушел?

– Нет, конечно. Гарри говорит, это он меня порекомендовал. Не знаю, я пока не осознала, кажется. Все-таки официального назначения еще не было. И потом, глава по экономике — это не начальник, это… координатор.

– А Глава Визенгамота?

– Мистер Снейп!

– Миссис Снейп… Нет ничего невозможного, когда для этого есть все необходимое.

 

_Прозрачный Альбус Поттер, видимо, тоже временами уставал от бурного общения. С такой конституцией — ничего удивительного. Мальчишка еще неплохо держится, сам Северус в его годы забрался бы под плинтус и сидел там неделю. Но Альбусу было проще — он выбрал для убежища библиотеку. Забирался с ногами в большое кресло и сидел тихо, как мышонок, обложившись книгами._

_– Позвольте поинтересоваться, — задал как-то Северус очень занимавший его с некоторых пор вопрос, — какая нелегкая занесла вас на Слизерин, мистер Поттер?_

_– Понимаете, мистер Снейп, — вздохнул Альбус, аккуратно пристроив книжку на подлокотник кресла. — У меня есть старший брат. А старший брат — это… непередаваемо. Ну и потом, вы же лучше всех знаете, Слизерин — это не про чистую кровь. Это про долг и честь._

_Северус кивнул._

_– Иными словами, вы устроили единоличный крестовый поход за восстановление репутации факультета. Что ж, это… не обижайтесь, молодой человек, но это очень гриффиндорский поступок. Туго приходится?_

_Альбус вздохнул снова._

_– Иногда хоть ложись и помирай._

_– Открою вам страшную тайну, юноша. В вашем возрасте и примерно в вашей ситуации я в самом деле ложился._

_Мальчик хлопнул глазами, но сообразил._

_– И не помирали._

_– Как видите, нет._

_Альбус просиял:_

_– А Джеймс прав. Вы не только крутой, вы еще и классный._

_Крутой и классный, вот, значит, как. Дожил, называется. А, во — еще прикольный, это перл от младшего Уизли. Северус Снейп, ты, оказывается, совсем ничего о себе не знаешь!_

_Конец света._

_Хотя были у него подозрения, откуда это все выросло. Северус по какому-то случаю ввернул, что варить пиво — уровень третьего курса зельеварения. Старший из младших Поттеров закручинился и посетовал, что пивоваром ему ни в жизнь не стать, потому что в зельях он ничего не понимает, начиная как раз с третьего курса. Краткий опрос показал, что Зельеварение в современном Хогвартсе завалено и загублено на корню, а того, кто сейчас распоряжается подземельной лабораторией, надо подвесить вверх ногами на Дракучей иве._

_– Я же говорил, — понурился Джеймс. — А может, вы дадите пару уроков, а? Папа говорил, вы офигенно преподавали Зелья…_

_– А ваш папа не говорил, что даже миссис Снейп сдала мне Зельеварение на «Выше ожидаемого»?_

_– Нет… Только то, что сам сдал с пятого раза. Ну, может, как-нибудь по-быстрому?_

_Если бы Джеймсу было хотя бы шестнадцать, Северус не преминул бы проехаться на тему «по-быстрому»._

_– Экспресс-курс? А вы уверены, что ваши нервы это выдержат?_

_Поттер-младший с жаром закивал._

_– Ну что ж, вы сами напросились. Но прежде чем ступите в лабораторию — три закона зельеварения. Первый: все, что может взрываться, взрывается, а что не может взрываться — испаряется. Второй закон: когда все течет, ничего не меняется. И третий: если не понимаешь, что происходит, туши свет и сливай воду._

_Кто бы мог подумать…_

_Круговорот детей на каникулах был непрерывным, и в какой-то момент Северус просто решил не запоминать, кто куда уехал и кто когда приехал. Поэтому присутствие в доме Джеймса Поттера в последний день каникул, хотя он, по идее, должен был быть у родителей, Северуса не насторожило. А зря, хотя все равно ничего бы не изменилось._

_На диване в гостиной рядком сидели мистер и миссис Поттер, мистер и миссис Уизли, еще мистер и миссис Уизли и… Северус поперхнулся — тут в последнее время дурдом, конечно, но вот только Невилла Лонгботтома для полного апокалипсиса не хватало! Миссис Снейп стояла у стойки с видом озадаченным и растерянным. Жареным уже не пахло, а шмонило._

_Все, как по команде, обернулись и посмотрели на него — так же растерянно, озадаченно и вдобавок осуждающе._

_– Что бы ни случилось, это не я, — брякнул Северус и развернулся, надеясь куда-нибудь деться до того, как присутствующее общество среагирует._

_– Мистер Снейп!_

_Не успел. Досада._

_– Миссис Снейп?_

_Вместо ответа жены он услышал голос, подозрительно похожий на его собственный. Собственно, это он и был, собственный:_

_– Понадобится-то всего… Котел, спиртовка и пара ножей. Да, я в курсе, что это похоже на кошачий лоток. Вообще-то это он и есть. Смотри, миссис Снейп не проговорись. Да что ты там его мочалишь, корень этот, он все равно внахуй разварится, если торопишься, его можно прямо целиком туда заебашивать, без разницы. Блядь, фу, какая же мерзость, моментальный цирроз печени… опять перчатки забыл, вечно руки во всяком говнище… и хули оно так воняет? А, это воск остался, тряпку давай. Заебись, оно еще и засохло! Погоди, отойди, щас… Четвертое правило зельевара: чтобы что-то сварить, надо сначала починить. Если что-то может пойти как попало, оно так и пойдет. Ну вот, продувается. Теперь вытряхивай в котел всю эту ебаласию и по ножу туда дистиллированную воду. Мерка где? А ладно, так хреначь, на глазок. Задача — получить жидкий текучий состав, который потом будет загустевать. Только не проебись — оно может с воздухом прореагировать, и пиздец тогда, закаменеет насмерть, минус котел, ингредиенты, полчаса времени и чувство собственного достоинства. Если знаешь, как варить перцовку, — знаешь все остальное. Ну вот, теперь перемешиваешь все это дерьмо, крышку нахлобучиваешь и, в принципе, расслабляешься, насколько хватит фантазии. Отходишь подальше, прикидываешься ветошью и не отсвечиваешь._

_– А не ебнет? — это Джеймс._

_– Не должно. Вообще-то в идеале эту шляпу еще и выморозить потом, но на улице минус четыре, а криокамеры у меня нет. Кстати, а с хуев ли у меня нет криокамеры? В углу пошарь, там трубы какие-то были, сейчас попробуем нахрячить из говна и палок…_

_– И что вам здесь не нравится? — спросил Северус, складывая руки на груди. — Бодроперцовое парень сварил на «выше ожидаемого», криокамеру собрал, зачаровал, она работает. Я проверил._

_Поттеры старшие посмотрели друг на друга, явно разбираясь с делегированием полномочий._

_– Мистер Снейп, — церемонно с прононсом начала Флер, — позвольте, я вам объясню. Со всем уважением, сэр, ваша методика преподавания, несмотря на ее эффективность, создает большие проблемы в дальнейшем общении у несовершеннолетних. Кроме навыков в зельеварении они перенимают и навыки совсем иного рода, с которыми я, миссис Уизли и миссис Поттер имеем счастье…_

_– Матюги, Снейп, — прервал ее Поттер-старший, — это нам не нравится. Наши дети такими темпами освоят весь словарь английского мата лучше, чем Зельеварение и Трансфигурацию, да еще и пользовать его начнут, не дай Мерлин, в письменной и устной речи вместо обычного английского._

_– С вашими опасениями вы немного запоздали. Я и то от Джеймса три новых слова узнал, а он их, интересно — откуда? Не от Минервы же Макгонагалл. Она ругается исключительно на гэльском. Очень красиво, кстати, звучит._

_– Ты нам зубы-то не заговаривай, Северус, — начала пыхтеть Молли._

_– Артур, а с каких пор Гриффиндор падает в обморок от слова «жопа»?_

_Артур густо покраснел._

_– Вы б хоть до конца дослушали, а потом предъявы кидали. — Северус оглянулся на ежика. — Трепетные все пошли какие, а, Карл?_

_Молли пожала плечами, коснулась палочкой лежащего на столе вопиллера, и в гостиной зазвучало заново:_

_– Именно что с огоньком. Чтобы так весело, это надо тет-а-тет с мастером хотя бы класса Слагхорна: на руки смотреть, ушами слушать, мозгой запоминать, а потом ночью вместо дрочива в тетрадочку записывать, а утром на горшке повторять. И так каждый день. На протяжении лет десяти. А если вы, сорок лоботрясов, соберетесь у котла, один обязательно пернет, второй плюнет, а третий высморкается, и все. Ебанет, маггла не горюй, и всех вас сорок идиотов потом от стенки отскребать?_

_Гермиона тоже пожала плечами:_

_– Не реабилитирует. Совсем._

_– Я ж говорю, трепетные. Уж вам, судья Снейп, и вам, гражданин начальник Аврората, на эти темы вообще трепетать сам Мерлин не велел._

_Лонгботтом встал и почесал нос:_

_– Мистер Снейп, вся проблема в том, что Джеймс Поттер решил поделиться — по вашему совету, кстати, — не только законами Зельеварения, а всей матчастью с товарищами. С ударением на слове мат. Эта запись..._

_– Пиратская копия нашего приватного разговора, апчхи..._

_– Будьте здоровы, так вот эта запись теперь доступна любому студенту Хогвартса старше четырнадцати лет за небольшую сумму. И называется «Зельеварение, как оно есть. Автор Северус Снейп»._

_– Ну, хоть авторство указал, еще бы и гонорарами поделился._

_– Мистер Снейп, — укоризненно прошипела Гермиона._

_– Что «мистер Снейп»? Я его не этому учил, это уже ваши семейные традиции, гражданин начальник. Доверь секрет гриффиндорцу, называется._

_Все гриффиндорцы в комнате, за исключением Гермионы, переглянулись, Джинни вздохнула и выразила общую мысль:_

_– Настоящие гриффиндорцы, Гермиона, хранят секреты коллективно. Ты-то должна это помнить._

_– Значит, и разруливать ситуацию с утечкой будем коллективно. Все знают, что делать?_

_Все разом кивнули._

_– Коллективный разум, блин, — фыркнул Северус. — Ну что, я пошел?_

_– Куда это вы собрались, мистер Снейп? — Молли поднялась и приняла позу самовара. — Вам придется поискать в вашем богатом словарном запасе адекватную замену нестандартным эпитетам и метафорам. Вы можете, я в вас верю._

_– Угодил змей во львятник._

_– Добро пожаловать в семью, мистер Снейп._

_Вот уж попал так попал._

Карл вылез из своей тапки, посмотрел на миссис Снейп, посмотрел на мистера Снейпа, подошел к последнему и вопросительно поднял нос.

– Что, фон барон, скучаешь? — Ежик поднялся на задние лапы, передними оперся о его ногу и фукнул. Северус протянул руку, Карл вздохнул и полез к нему на ладонь. — Вот, вашескобродие, как оно — за неимением гербовой пишем на простой, да?

Гермиона принесла чайник со свежим чаем.

– И все-таки объясни мне на милость, какая муха тебя укусила?

– Какая муха?

– Или ты с цепи сорвался?

– Скорее, с цепи.

– Ну неужели и правда нельзя было все то же самое, только цензурно? Я же помню, на твоих уроках всегда было все в высшей степени прилично. Иногда даже слишком.

– Ага, прилично. Еще как. Почему, ты думаешь, я все время был в таком напряге?

– Неужели слова фильтровал?

– Естественно. Меня и Лонгботтом бесил не потому что криворукий — что я, криворуких за семнадцать лет не видел? А потому что вот он как рванет что-нибудь, не дай Мерлин, и что я в такой ситуации должен сказать? «Ах ты, господи, вот незадача-то приключилась»?

Миссис Снейп покатилась со смеху, и даже Карл подпрыгнул, тряся иголками.

– Я, если хочешь знать, весь первый курс молчал почти. Потому что это ж Слизерин, голубая кровь, белая кость, питаются радугой, пердят бабочками. А я могу на английском обсценном спокойно разговаривать, не переходя на литературный и не повторяясь. Не объяснять же им, что у меня папашка без «хуй-нахуй» в дом не заходил, ну и вокруг все было… некуртуазно. Люциус вон, от слова «жопа» в обморок падал.

– Не передергивай.

– Самым натуральным образом. Ты попробуй как-нибудь при нем крепкое словцо ввернуть — увидишь.

– Я Малфою и без всяких таких слов могу обморок обеспечить. И даже кому, если ты за него попросишь. С точки зрения вульгарной манципации в рамках виндикационного спора устная акцептилация не является способом исполнения литтерального обязательства без казуальной презумпции.

– А вот дома попрошу не выражаться.

Карл пригрелся и тихо посапывал. Гермиона задумчиво смотрела в огонь, крутя в пальцах бокал.

– А вдруг у Гарри информация неверная? Или неполная? Скажи что-нибудь, а то я и правда психую.

– Успокойся, все будет как попало.

– Не то.

– Все будет так, как должно быть, даже если будет наоборот.

– Не то.

Северус усмехнулся.

– Все будет хорошо. Все будет хорошо, и мы поженимся.


End file.
